Renovatio
by Lacey Oke
Summary: "Je suis Janus, dieu des passages, des commencements et des fins. Et je suis là pour te donner un choix Hermione Granger.". Elle traversa le voile du département des mystères et se retrouva devant un homme aux deux visages. Une nouvelle identité, une nouvelle baguette, une nouvelle maison. Mais qu'a-t-elle fait pour mériter ça ?
1. Chapitre 1

Hey tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec cette fois-ci non pas un one shot mais le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction : Renovatio.

Ce n'est pas très étonnant, mais me voilà avec mon personnage adoré de tous les temps, j'ai nommé notre Tomychou national. Et comme personne préféré rime également avec Hermione et Sirius, voilà une Tomione agrémenté d'une petite touche de Sirius/OC.

Pas très original évidemment, voici un voyage dans le temps. J'espère que j'arriverai à ajouter une pointe (voire beaucoup) d'originalité.

Dans cette fiction, Tom ne sera pas un gentil serpent parfaitement domptable. Non non, il est le futur Voldemort. Il n'est pas gentil ! (Mais il est sexy ça on ne peut pas le nier).

Bref je vous laisse lire ! Je serais ravie de lire quelques petites reviews évidemment, bonnes ou mauvaises, je suis ouverte à toutes critiques et suggestions. Bonne lecture après l'éternel disclaimer.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout l'univers magique de Harry Potter appartient à la merveille JK Rowling qui a eu l'idée de génie d'un petit garçon qui ne savait pas qu'il était, et a ensuite développé tout un univers absolument merveilleux.

* * *

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle eut la surprise de se trouver dans une grande pièce vide. Le plafond était si haut que la jeune fille ne pouvait même pas le voir. Il n'y avait qu'un noir profond, presque hypnotique. Elle tourna sur elle-même et remarqua qu'il y avait trois portes. La première était à peine plus grande que Hermione, en bois blanc, d'une pureté incroyable. Il n'y avait pas de serrure ni de poignée. La deuxième était immense, presque plus grande que celle de la Grande Salle. Le bois était foncé, brillant, parfaitement lisse. Une lumière dorée filtrait à travers la grande serrure en fer forgé. La troisième quant à elle était entièrement noire, et tout comme la première, ne semblait être qu'une planche de bois.

-Bonjour Hermione Granger. »

La dénommée sursauta et remarqua que quelqu'un s'était invité. Enfin quelqu'un... Plutôt une chose. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était. Il était grand, beaucoup plus qu'elle, mais pas autant qu'Hagrid. Il avait l'air tout ce qu'il a de plus normal, deux jambes, une paire de bras, si ce n'est qu'il avait deux visages l'un regardant la porte blanche, l'autre la porte noire.

-Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix prudente.

-Et bien, tu ne me reconnais donc pas ? dit un visage.

-Peut-être que je te suis plus familier, dit l'autre.

-Tais-toi, tu sais que nous sommes la même personne !

-Je suis beaucoup plus important... Je joue beaucoup plus sur toi, tu le sais bien., rétorqua le deuxième.

-Et c'est moi qui suis là pour réparer tes bêtises. Crois-moi, il y en a ! Et puis je suis beaucoup plus beau.

-Laissons-la décider. Hermione Granger, qui est le plus beau de nous deux ? »

Les jambes se mirent à bouger, donnant un spectacle très particulier. La créature tourna sur elle-même et reprit sa position initiale. Un des visages, celui qui regardait la porte noire, avait une peau blanchâtre craquelée à certains endroits. Il était beaucoup plus ridé que le deuxième dont la peau était légèrement plus foncée. Celle-ci était parsemée de cicatrices çà et là, lui donnant un côté bestial. Hermione Granger déglutit. Qui était-il ? Il lui disait quelque chose, elle était presque sûre de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Soudain, son visage s'illumina. Elle se souvenait avoir vu cet étrange personnage dans un livre quand elle était enfant, avant même qu'elle ne découvrit qu'elle était une sorcière.

-Vous êtes Janus.

-Bonne observation Hermione Granger. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à la question, déclara le visage aux multitudes cicatrices.

-Laisse la tranquille Jan.

-Tais-toi Us ! Et te rends-tu comptes à quel point ton prénom est ridicule ? cria Jan.

-Tu crois que Jan est beaucoup mieux ?, répliqua Us avec agacement. Bon, très bien. Tu te demandes certainement ce que tu fais ici. Et comment tu y as atterri.

Hermione opina sans prononcer le moindre mot. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Janus lui expliqua que le voile au Département des mystères était un portail qui l'avait amené ici. Nombreux était ceux qui étaient passés à travers, personne n'en était jamais revenu, car comme elle, ils avaient fait un choix. Hermione tressaillit. Elle avait peur. Elle ne rappelait plus vraiment qui était Janus, mais elle savait qu'il était un dieu dans la mythologie romaine. Mais elle avait toujours été persuadée que les dieux n'existaient pas. Elle sourit ironiquement : après tout, elle n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence de la magie. Comme s'ils lisaient dans ses pensées, les deux visages se mirent à scander à l'unisson :

-Je suis Janus, dieu des commencements et des fins, des choix, du passage et des portes.

-Je suis le commencement, déclara Jan, sans jamais quitter du regard la porte noire.

-Et je suis la fin, continua Us, fixant avec intensité la porte blanche.

-Je suis le passé.

-Et je suis le futur.

-On dit qu'il ne faut jamais trop s'accrocher aux fantômes du passé, murmura Jan.

-Et se tourner vers le futur, là où ton avenir t'attend, le bon comme le mauvais, susurra Us.

-Mais je suis là pour te donner le choix Hermione Granger, scanda Jan beaucoup plus fort. Sois tu peux me suivre, ouvrir la porte noire et te donner au passé pour modifier le futur.

-Ou tu peux rejoindre ton temps, affronter les batailles, les morts.

-Finalement, tu peux rester ici, déclarèrent-ils dans une synchronisation parfaite, hors du temps et de l'espace, ni dans le passé, ni dans le présent, ni au paradis, ni en enfer. Tu ne souffriras pas, tu ne t'ennuieras pas, tu ne te sentiras pas seule. Tu auras tout le loisir d'observer le monde évoluer sans toi, sans aucune intervention. Qu'en dis-tu, Hermione Granger ?

La jeune fille ferma les yeux. Elle savait que ce n'était pas un rêve, tout semblait tellement réel. Retourner dans le passé pour changer les choses ? En troisième année, Hermione avait reçu maints avertissements de la part du professeur McGonagall alors qu'elle utilisait le Retourneur de temps. Elle savait qu'un voyage temporel pouvait avoir des conséquences catastrophiques lorsqu'il était de quelques heures, qu'en était-il d'une cinquantaine d'années ? Et que devait-elle changer ?

\- Tu le changeras..., déclara Jan

Qui ça ?

-...Pour empêcher cela, acheva Us. »

Une belle jeune femme apparut devant elle. Elle souriait tendrement à un bébé. Ses yeux émeraude brillait d'une lueur étrangement chaleureuse, comme si elle ne voyait que la beauté de ce monde. Soudain, elle lâcha le nourrisson qui disparut dans un courant d'air. La femme cria et s'écroula par terre. Un homme aux cheveux ébouriffés entra par la porte noire et accourut vers le corps sans vie, hurlant son désespoir. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il s'allongea tristement à côté d'elle et ferma les yeux. Sa poitrine cessa de s'élever. Il était mort. Hermione sentit que quelqu'un lui effleurait la main. Elle sursauta et vit qu'un petit garçon au teint cireux et aux cheveux noirs la regardait en souriant. Il s'approcha des deux cadavres et, dos à la jeune fille, il se mit subitement à grandir. Se transformant en adolescent, il devenait de plus en plus mince, ses cheveux poussèrent. Il se retourna. Rogue. Il s'effondra sur le sol, suppliant la femme de se réveiller, tantôt lui caressant le dos, tantôt la regardant avec amour. Il finit lui aussi par s'endormir. Puis vint ensuite Ron. S'ensuivirent Neville, Luna, Ginny, Fred, George, Dumbledore... pour finir par ses parents. C'était une torture. Ils suivirent tous le même rituel, s'allongeant par terre. La vie les quittait de plus en plus brutalement, Les voix devenaient de plus en plus suppliantes, chargées de douleurs et de désespoir. Hermione luttait pour rester debout. Trop en état de choc pour comprendre, elle se laissa guider par son cœur quand elle hocha la tête. Elle ne savait pas vraiment dans quoi elle s'engageait, elle voulait simplement quitter cette pièce.

-Très bien, sourit Jan.

Il frappa dans ses mains et les cadavres disparurent dans une pluie de sable doré.

-Tu pourras me contacter quand tu veux, l'informa Us. Rentrer quand tu veux, dans le futur que tu auras créé. La chambre est un intermédiaire.

-Il te suffit de passer par la porte noire Hermione Jones.

Hermione fronça les sourcils au nom de Jones. Jan continua :

-Oui. Tu t'appelleras désormais Hermione Jones. Née-moldu, tu es en sixième année à Serdaigle. Tout le monde te connaît déjà. A toi d'apprendre à les connaître. Tu auras également besoin de ça.

Le dieu romain claqua des doigts et une baguette magique tomba du ciel. Hermione l'attrapa. Immédiatement, une puissante vague de chaleur l'envahit, la brûlant presque. Elle faillit la lâcher mais le feu s'atténua également très rapidement. Elle observa la baguette avec attention. Elle était sombre, plutôt longue, très fine. Parfaitement lisse. Aucune décoration, rien. On pourrait croire à un simple bout de bois poli. Elle l'agita avec dextérité, l'air sifflant à son passage. La jeune fille sourit. Ce n'était pas sa baguette certes, mais elle se sentait en sécurité avec elle, comme si elle était le prolongement naturel de sa main.

-Noyer noir, 28,75 cm, ventricule de dragon, souple. Fais très attention à cette baguette Hermione Granger, la prévint Us. Elle est très puissante, mais plutôt capricieuse. Elle te gardera toujours sur le droit chemin.

-Maintenant, va, l'encouragea Jan.

Il tendit le bras pour l'inviter à avancer vers la porte noire. Elle s'en approcha et posa sa main sur le bois. Il était glacial. Pendant quelques secondes, Hermione pensa à renoncer, à retourner à son époque.

-Tu retrouveras un vieil ami, assura Us. Bonne chance Hermione Granger.

Un vieil ami... En proie à ses interrogations, la jeune fille poussa lentement la porte. Elle fut immédiatement illuminée par une lumière d'une blancheur incroyable, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux.

Elle se sentit tomber pendant si longtemps... Les yeux fermés, elle ne sentait même plus son propre corps. Essayant d'ouvrir les paupières, Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour crier. Mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ses yeux restèrent fermés. La douleur qui lui assaillait la gorge l'empêchait presque de respirer et son corps lui faisait mal comme jamais. Elle se demanda si c'était ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on subissait le sortilège Doloris. Elle essayait de se remémorer ce qui venait de se passer mais elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers cette impression de trou béant dans la poitrine, de son cœur qui était sur le point d'exploser.

Tout s'arrêta brusquement et elle se sentit s'écraser sur quelque chose d'étrangement mou. Elle rebondit plusieurs fois et des grincements, comme le bruit de ressorts, se firent entendre. Hermione sentait qu'elle pouvait enfin ouvrir les yeux mais elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait voir. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se risqua enfin à décoller ses paupières. Son regard se posa sur un plafond gris parsemé de taches plus foncées. Une odeur de pourriture mélangée à de l'humidité lui assaillit les narines et elle ne put réprimer un haut-le-coeur. Elle se redressa et se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée sur un lit. Un drap qui avait dû être blanc par le passé la recouvrait, ainsi qu'une couverture en laine bleu clair. La jeune fille les repoussa et posa ses pieds à terre, faisant grincer le parquet. Elle remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas la même tenue que quelques minutes plus tôt. Enfin, était-ce vraiment quelques minutes ? Peut-être quelques heures, même quelques jours ? Voire plus... Un frisson la parcourut à cette pensée qu'elle chassa vite de son esprit. Sa robe à fleurs lui rappelait étrangement celles de sa grand-mère. A Noël, celle-ci ne manquait jamais de lui en offrir.

Hermione parcourut la pièce des yeux. Elle se trouvait dans une petite chambre. Devant elle trônait un bureau en bois. Le papier peint lui rappelait encore une fois sa grand-mère, desséché. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait ici. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait c'était Bellatrix Lestrange qui pointait sa baguette sur elle, elle voyait ses lèvres remuer sans qu'elle ne puisse entendre un bruit et un éclair vert avait jailli du bout de bois. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir mais quelqu'un si. Un mur de pierre s'était érigé devant elle et avait explosé lorsque le sortilège de mort l'avait frappé. Elle se souvint avoir été projetée en arrière et qu'une pierre l'avait frappé en pleine poitrine. Elle se rappelait avoir eu le souffle coupé puis plus rien. Plus rien ne lui revenait en tête à part cette immense vague de froid qui l'avait submergée, suivi d'un étrange sentiment de plénitude alors qu'elle avait l'impression de flotter dans les nuages. Elle s'était ensuite sentie tomber, tomber... jusqu'à atterrir ici. Elle se souvenait de voix étranges, qui parlaient d'une langue qui lui était inconnue. Elle avait dû rêver.

Elle se leva brusquement et tâta le haut de sa cuisse avant de se rendre compte que non, elle n'avait pas la même tenue. Où était donc passée sa baguette ? Une expression de peur put se lire sur son visage alors qu'elle s'écroula par terre, cherchant avec désespoir sa seule arme sur le parquet et dans les draps. Elle se dirigea à quatre pattes vers le bureau et se leva précipitamment ce qui l'étourdit. Elle posa une main sur le dossier de la chaise devant elle, une autre sur son front et respira lentement afin de se calmer. Après plusieurs minutes dans le silence le plus total, elle réussit enfin à ralentir les battements de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique. Elle put alors enfin se remettre à la recherche de sa baguette.

Elle posa son regard sur le bureau en bois massif, cela semblait être du chêne, et scruta avec attention tout ce qui se trouvait dessus. Il y avait un gros tas de livre dans un coin et elle lit sur la couverture du premier livre « Bilbo le Hobbit, écrit par J.R.R Tolkien ». C'était un livre moldu. Se trouvait-elle dans une maison moldue? Comment était-elle arrivée ici, dans cette chambre, sur ce lit et dans cette tenue ? Des feuilles étaient étalées partout sur le bureau ainsi que plusieurs plumes et un encrier vide renversé. Elle s'en étonna. Plus personne n'utilisait ce genre d'instrument pour écrire, plus personne chez les moldus en tout cas. L'usage d'un stylo à bille ou d'un stylo plume était nettement plus commode. Elle n'était donc pas chez un moldu. Elle se demanda si elle devait en être soulagée ou inquiète. Hermione souffla lentement alors qu'elle ouvrait un tiroir et soupira quand elle vit des livres de sorcellerie dans celui-ci, ainsi qu'un parchemin sur lequel était inscrit à l'encre bleue les fournitures que demandait Poudlard pour l'année.

Dans le tiroir d'en dessous se trouvait un chaudron et à l'intérieur une boite plus longue que large. Elle sourit légèrement en voyant le nom d'Ollivanders à l'encre argentée sur le cuir noir. Elle l'ouvrit. Vide. Elle s'assit alors sur le lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Que faire ? Elle ne savait absolument pas où elle était, sans défense. Elle devait absolument retrouver Ron et Harry ! Mais ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte lui faisait peur. Que trouverait-elle en l'ouvrant ? Y avait-il quelqu'un qui l'attendait, baguette à la main pour la tuer ? Elle ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans son esprit. Prenant son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte avant de se rappeler qu'elle était pieds nus et en robe de chambre. Elle ouvrit alors le seul placard de la chambre et découvrit plusieurs jupes et chemisiers et deux paires de chaussures. Elle se saisit sans réfléchir d'une chemise bleu foncé et d'un jupe qu'elle enfila rapidement après s'être déshabillée. Elle mit également les chaussures sans prendre le temps de chercher une paire de chaussettes et ouvrit doucement la porte.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant où elle se trouvait. Poudlard ! Elle se retourna et remarqua que la porte avait disparu. La Salle sur demande. Elle se demanda comment elle était apparue à Poudlard, encore plus dans cette salle, seule... A l'infirmerie, elle se serait dit qu'elle s'était évanouie, et que par conséquent, les membres encore éveillés de l'AD l'avaient raccompagnée. Mais non, pourquoi ici ? Et elle ne portait pas la tenue réglementaire qui plus est ! Si elle avait le malheur de tomber sur Rusard – ou pire, Rogue! – elle était sûre qu'il ne se gênerait pour l'accompagner jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall. Celle-ci n'aurait guère d'autres choix que d'enlever des points à Gryffondor. Elle espérait ne pas être prise en flagrant délit et se mit à parcourir à vive allure les couloirs de l'école pour rejoindre son dortoir.

Elle arriva enfin devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui lui demanda naturellement le mot de passe.

« Bougie de cire !

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, gloussa la grosse dame d'une voix aiguë parfaitement insupportable

-Quoi ? Mais si. Bougie de cire ! Cria Hermione

-Non. Allez, retourne dans ton dortoir, je vois bien que tu n'es pas de Gryffondor.

-Mais bien sûr que si ! Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas me connaître. Vous savez très bien qui je suis. C'est moi ! Hermione !

-Je ne connais pas d'Hermione. Allez, zou ! »

Voyant bien que Hermione ne bougerait pas, la grosse dame quitta le tableau sans plus attendre. La jeune fille serra la mâchoire et baissa la tête. Elle fronça les sourcils. Que venait-il de se passer ? Plusieurs fois, alors qu'elle rentrait après le couvre-feu, la grosse dame les sermonnait. Elle savait donc parfaitement qui elle était ! Et puis ce mot de passe. C'était elle, en tant que préfète de Gryffondor qui l'avait choisi. A moins que Ron l'ait changé sans la prévenir, il n'y avait aucun doute que « bougie de cire » était le bon.

Elle fulmina en s'éloignant du portrait. Ses pas étaient lourds, bruyants. Elle s'en fichait. Pour l'instant, elle voulait rejoindre la Salle sur demande pour finir sa nuit. La jeune fille se préoccuperait de l'étrange comportement de la grosse dame le lendemain, une fois qu'elle aurait fait enfin retrouvé Ron et Harry. Elle arriva enfin devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Elle s'imagina un lit douillé et passa une fois devant, deux fois... C'est alors que quelqu'un arriva dans le couloir. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, et elle n'aurait pas cru à sa présence si elle ne voyait pas un jeune homme se dresser devant elle, tellement son pas état léger. Il donnait presque l'impression de voler. Il se posta devant elle, le visage impassible. Il la jaugea du regard, parcourant rapidement sa tenue de la tête au pied. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et lui lança un regard inquisiteur. Hermione déglutit. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il portait une robe aux couleurs de Serpentard et l'insigne de préfet scintillait sur sa poitrine.

-Et bien, on dirait que miss Jones a décidé de faire sa rebelle ce soir.

Miss Jones ?

-Je doute que les élèves te prennent au sérieux si tu te promènes dans cette tenue Jones. Tu n'es peut-être plus préfète, mais tu gardes toujours une certaine influence.

Pourquoi ce garçon, dont elle ignorait tout -à part la maison-, l'appelait-il Jones ?

-Tu as de la chance de ne pas être à Serpentard. Rentre dans ton dortoir avant que je ne prévienne Dumbledore.

Sur ce, il la contourna sans un mot de plus. Hermione le regarda s'enfoncer dans le couloir sombre et l'observa disparaître au détour d'un virage. Il était donc en cinquième année. Et elle n'était plus préfète ? Combien de temps s'était-elle endormie pour qu'elle soit dénuée de ses fonctions ? Et pour être incapable de reconnaître un élève, préfet qui plus est ! Elle ne connaissait pas tous les élèves de Serpentard, mais elle aurait forcément du le croiser à un moment donné dans le château, pourtant son visage lui était parfaitement inconnu.

Elle reprit sa quête de la Salle sur Demande et la porte finit enfin par apparaître à son troisième passage. La jeune sorcière fut surprise de se retrouver dans la même pièce miteuse de tout à l'heure. Elle avait pourtant demandé un lit douillet. La Salle ne devait pas avoir la même définition qu'elle du mot douillet. La rouge et or ne fit pas plus attention à ça – ce n'était pas le plus gros soucis de la soirée – et enleva ses chaussures.

Morte de fatigue, elle s'écroula sur la chaise du bureau. Elle devait lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Des images toutes plus perturbantes les unes que les autres se bousculaient dans sa tête. La bataille du Ministère, le Département des Mystères, un Mangemort ici, un autre là. Les étagères s'écrouler, son corps tomber, le bruit du verre cassé, le brouhaha d'un sortilège du stupéfixion parfaitement maîtrisé par Ginny. Le cri de Harry, les gémissements de Ron, les supplications de Neville, et son propre hurlement.

Elle posa ses coudes sur le bureau en croisant ses mains devant elle. Elle respira lentement. Ses souvenirs se faisaient de plus en plus clairs. Elle se rappelait maintenant. Sans baguette, blessée, elle était dans la Salle de la mort au Département des Mystères, avec Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron et Harry. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avait fini par les rejoindre, leur procurant l'occasion de fuir. Mais elle n'avait pas pu. L'éclair vert se propageant vers elle à une vitesse fulgurante la hantait. La douleur dans sa poitrine ne cessait pas, son cœur se serrait, ses poumons l'empêchait de respirer. Projetée en arrière, elle était passée au travers du voile du Département de mystères. Et elle avait atterri ici. Etait-elle morte ? Cette endroit était-il un sorte de paradis pour sorciers ? Non, bien sûr que non. Si quand bien même un paradis pour sorciers existait, cela ne serait pas Poudlard. Elle ne put réprimer une larme, suivie par une deuxième. Elle renifla fortement et se frotta les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Elle était une Gryffondor ! Le courage la caractérisait. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser au jour de la répartition des maisons, le Choixpeau avait failli l'envoyer à Serdaigle. Le courage la caractérisait-elle vraiment ? Quelques fois, elle en doutait.

Hermione finit par se concentrer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au bureau qui était recouvert de feuilles et autres parchemins. Elle rassembla les différents papiers sur le bureau en une pile et les feuilleta avec attention. Ses yeux finirent par se poser sur La Gazette du sorcier. En première page, un homme aux cheveux bouclés souriait bizarrement et ses yeux respiraient la rage et la haine. En gros titre, elle pouvait lire « Grindelwald fait encore parler de lui. Deux aurors retrouvés morts à Londres. » Grindelwald ? Mais Dumbledore l'avait arrêté depuis plus de cinquante ans ! Il croupissait à présent à Nurmengard. Elle continua à feuilleter le journal mais rien de plus ne l'interpella : un article sur l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste et quelques interviews de sorciers et sorcières qui lui étaient complètement inconnus. Elle arriva enfin sur l'article qui traitait de Grindelwald.

 _« Le quinze novembre dernier, une troupe d'aurors en patrouille dans les rues de Londres à la recherche de leurs collègues disparus quelques jours avant a fait une découverte macabre. A Oxford Street, simple rue commerçante pour les moldus, les aurors ont retrouvé les corps sans vie de Elizabeth Jackson et de Colton McMillan. Tout deux illustres aurors, ils se sont faits connaître pour avoir réussi à déjouer plusieurs fois les tentatives d'attaques du ministère par Grindelwald. Après quelques analyses par un médicomage, il s'est avéré certain qu'ils ont tous les deux été tués par un sortilège de la mort. Il paraît évident qu'il a été lancé par des disciples de Grindelwald. Nous présentons nos plus sincères condoléances à leur famille et ajoutons leurs noms à la triste liste de tous les sorciers décédés lors de cette terrible guerre. Quand sortirons nous enfin de cette boucherie ? L'entraînement des aurors, mais également de n'importe quel sorcier voulant rentrer dans les rangs en tant que soldat, est renforcé. Nous recommandons également, sous ordre du ministère, à toutes les familles de rester prudent et de ne sortir de chez eux qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, ou à l'aide des cheminées. Celles-ci sont d'ors et déjà extrêmement surveillées, et nous pouvons garantir une sécurité presque parfaite. Les jours sont durs en temps de guerre, faites attention à qui vous accordez votre confiance. Armando Dippet, le directeur de Poudlard, tient également à rassurer tous les parents des élèves poursuivant leur scolarité dans l'école de magie. 'L'école est absolument impénétrable, que ce soit par Grindelwald et ses disciples ou par les moldus, eux aussi ravagés par une guerre sans nom'. a-t-il déclaré il y a quelques jours lors d'une conférence de presse organisée suite à la plainte de certains parents d'élèves._

 _17 novembre 1942, Gabrielle Johnson »_

La jeune fille reposa le livret en tremblant. 1941 ? Ce n'était pas possible. Non... C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Cela devait être un journal de collection. Pourtant il avait l'air en excellent état. L'encre était parfaitement visible et le papier était encore blanc. Etait-elle vraiment en 1941 ? Comment ? Il n'a jamais été dit que passer à travers le voile nous faisait remonter le temps... Le voile séparait le monde des morts et le monde des vivants. Elle aurait du mourir. Mais elle ne put laisser complètement de côté cette hypothèse. Après tout, peut-être était-ce parce que personne n'était revenu pour le dire... Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir et se remit à la contemplation de la pile de papiers. Elle tomba alors sur une lettre qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

 _COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_  
 _Directeur : Armando Dippet_  
 _Chère Miss Jones,_  
 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ors et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._  
 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._  
 _Veuillez croire, chère Miss Jones, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Albus Dumbledore_  
 _Directeur-adjoint_

Encore cette Jones. Le jeune homme de tout à l'heure l'avait appelé ainsi. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Son esprit priait pour que tout ça ne soit qu'une blague de très mauvais goût, mais son cerveau ne pouvait se contenter d'une explication aussi peu plausible. Certes, la théorie d'un voyage dans le temps lui semblait très peu probable, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Hermione sentait son cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle soupira un instant et s'écroula sur le bureau, une joue collée aux glaciales planches de bois. Elle était tellement fatiguée. Elle s'autorisa à fermer brièvement les yeux et à faire le vide dans son esprit. Un peu trop peut-être car elle s'endormit rapidement.


	2. Chapter 2

Et bonsoir à tous !

Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Toujours un peu court mais les autres deviennent de plus en plus long.

C'est un chapitre "d'exposition"(comme les scènes d'exposition au théâtre) si on peut dire. Il présente surtout quelques personnages et pose certaines bases. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Keloush merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review ! Et merci aussi pour le contenu de cette review :D

Je vous laisse donc à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre. On se retrouve tout en bas !

* * *

Des éclairs, des bribes de conversation, une pièce vraiment étrange, un homme aux deux visages. Tout lui revenait en tête. Des corps, encore des éclairs. Les scènes s'enchaînaient beaucoup trop rapidement. Un cri d'homme, une voix grave venue des enfers, et le noir complet.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Hermione eut la surprise de trouver une robe de Poudlard étalée sur le lit miteux. Elle était un peu différente de celle de son époque. La robe était légèrement plus courte, la capuche un peu plus grande. Elle était aux couleurs de Serdaigle. C'était donc ainsi, la jeune fille avait finalement rejoint cette maison.

Au revoir le lion doré, bonjour l'aigle bleu. Elle sourit légèrement. Finalement, peut-être qu'elle n'était vraiment pas faite pour être à Gryffondor. Elle pensa au premier jour où elle avait découvert Poudlard, l'émerveillement qu'elle avait senti, la joie lorsque le choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor. En lisant _L'histoire de Poudlard_ , elle avait rêvé d'être dans cette maison, se plaisait à s'imaginer courageuse et audacieuse.

Elle enfila la tenue et se regarda dans un miroir accroché à côté du bureau. La jupe était un peu plus longue, quelques centimètres sous les genoux. Le tissu était un peu plus rêche, a contrario de la chemise en soie qui lui glissait sur la peau. Elle noua sa cravate autour du cou et admira ce nouvel uniforme. Le bleu foncé de la robe, le bronze de sa cravate, le majestueux aigle de son blason.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et attendit.

Une seconde, deux minutes, une heure. Elle ne savait pas vraiment. L'anxiété lui broyait les entrailles en pensant à ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Un nouveau -plus vieux- Poudlard. Le même château mais pas les mêmes élèves, les mêmes couloirs mais des mœurs différents. Saura-t-elle s'intégrer ?

Elle avait déjà mis un moment à se fondre dans le Poudlard de son époque, à se faire des amis. Elle était miss-je-sais-tout. Elle se souvint de Ron qui avait l'habitude de se moquer d'elle. Ils étaient finalement devenus amis à la suite de cette malencontreuse aventure avec le troll. Mais ici, il n'y aurait pas de troll. Elle ne pourrait pas montrer qu'elle était autre chose qu'une miss-je-sais-tout.

Elle se dit qu'ici elle avait une nouvelle identité, que les autres la connaissait déjà. Cela serait encore plus bizarre. Comment réagir, comment parler, comment rester cette Hermione Jones ? Avait-elle le même caractère que Hermione Granger ? Si elle ne s'habituait pas vite, la situation deviendrait très suspecte. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se leva. Elle ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment ici, à attendre que le temps s'écoule. Elle sortit et regarda la porte de la Salle sur demande disparaître.

OOO

Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea instinctivement vers la table des Gryffondors quand quelqu'un l'appela. Elle se retourna et vit qu'un petit homme lui faisait des signes de la table des Serdaigles. Elle avait complètement oublié. Elle rejoint le garçon qui l'avait appelé et s'assit à côté de lui en lui souriant timidement.

\- Ça va Hermione ?

\- Euh... Oui, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui oui ! Je suis juste fatiguée.

Elle lui sourit et se concentra rapidement sur son assiette vide qu'elle s'empressa de remplir d'oeufs brouillés. Elle se servit un verre de jus d'orange et le vida d'une traite. Elle n'écoutait pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle, plongée dans ses pensées. C'était tellement étrange de devoir évoluer dans cette atmosphère. Tout le monde la connaissait mais elle-même n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était censée être. Ce garçon à côté d'elle - même si elle lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un - lui était complètement étranger.

\- Hermione ?, lui demanda-t-il, tu es là ?

Il lui faisait des grands signes de la main. Elle tourna la tête et le regarda quelques secondes sans parler. Elle l'observa attentivement. Plus petit qu'elle -beaucoup plus petit-, il avait les cheveux assez longs, noirs, et une barbe de quelques jours. Les oreilles plutôt longues, légèrement pointues, il avait un air de gobelin. Ses yeux pétillaient d'intelligence.

\- Je demandais ce que tu faisais pour Noël. Je vais rentrer chez mes parents, leur maison a été placé sous protego depuis le Blitz. Cela fait presque un an qu'ils n'ont plus eu de problèmes.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu peux venir chez moi si tu veux, et emmène tes parents si tu t'inquiètes pour eux. Les miens seraient ravis d'apprendre à connaître un peu mieux des moldus.

-Je ne sais pas... (Elle se rendit compte que son comportement devait être étrange.) Je pense que je vais rester à Poudlard cette année.

-Et participer au spectacle du professeur Brulopot ? Bonne chance !

-Quoi ?

Il éclata de rire.

-Tu es encore fatiguée. Tiens, bois ça.

Il sortit sa baguette et attira la carafe de café avec une aisance incroyable. Hermione en serait presque jalouse, si elle ne maîtrisait par le sortilège d'attraction à la perfection elle aussi. Elle se servit une tasse et la but lentement, les yeux dans le vide, écoutant à peine la conversation qu'avait le jeune homme avec la fille en face de lui.

Si seulement elle savait quoi faire ! Janus ne lui avait rien dit, rien expliqué, la laissant livrée à elle-même. Aucune indication, aucun conseil. Rien. Seulement une baguette magique et un nouveau nom. Certes c'était déjà bien, mais comment mener une mission à bien si le but en est inconnu ?

Un hululement la sortit de ses pensées. Un hibou aux plumes grises fit tomber un exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ dans l'assiette du garçon qui s'empressa de le dérouler. Il lit le gros titre à voix haute « Interview de Newt Scamander pour célébrer la sortie de la seizième édition de Vie et Habitats des animaux fantastiques. ». Rien de bien intéressant.

\- Filius, tu me passes le journal si tu n'as pas l'intention de le lire, demanda la jeune fille en face de lui.

-Filius ? Filius Flitwick ?, s'étonna Hermione.

Celui-ci la darda du regard. Il avait les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Hermione se rendit qu'elle venait de faire une bêtise. Elle était censée être leur amie et s'était exclamée de surprise devant le nom de Filius. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se plongea dans son assiette d'oeufs brouillés, comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

-Non non, Filius Malfoy, ironisa-t-il. Bien sûr Flitwick. Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es toute bizarre ce matin. Et Sasha m'a dit que tu n'as même pas dormi dans ton lit cette nuit. Où étais-tu ?

-Si ! Je suis rentrée tard, et me suis réveillé tôt, voilà tout, mentit-elle avec aisance.

-Évidemment..., marmonna celle qui devait être Sasha.

Hermione savait qu'ils ne la croyaient pas, mais ils ne posèrent plus de questions, ce qui était amplement suffisant. Elle mangea lentement ses œufs brouillés, observant avec attention la Grande Salle.

A la table des professeurs, elle retrouva Dumbledore. Elle s'étonna de ne pas le voir sur son siège habituel, et d'y trouver à la place un vieil homme. Impressionnant certes, mais il semblait invisible à côté du charisme de Dumbledore. Celui-ci ne faisait pas attention à elle, et regardait la Grande Salle d'un œil bienveillant.

Sa barbe était auburn, un peu plus courte que ce à quoi elle avait été habituée. Son visage était moins ridé, même si visiblement marqué par un grand âge, lui procurant une sagesse incroyable. Hermione remarqua qu'en cinquante ans, il n'avait pas perdu de son extravagance habituelle. Il portait un chapeau pointu aux couleurs écarlates et une robe violette aux étoiles dorées. Elle sourit tristement. Elle avait tellement envie d'aller le voir, de tout lui raconter, mais il la prendrait pour une folle. Après tout, elle était censé être Hermione Jones ici, et il devait forcément la connaître de cette façon.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul autre professeur à table. La jeune fille le connaissait, si ce n'est qu'il n'était pas un fantôme. En chair et en os, Binns fourra un caramel dans sa bouche et le mâcha lentement. 'Surement pour ne pas arracher son dentier' se dit Hermione. Enfin, c'était ce que Ron aurait dit s'il avait été à côté d'elle, puis Harry et elle auraient éclaté de rire. Elle se mit à trembler légèrement, s'empêchant de pleurer. Décidément, elle avait beaucoup eu envie de pleurer aujourd'hui.

Quand Sasha eut fini avec le journal, Hermione le prit lentement, avec prudence, craignant un regard noir de la part de la jeune fille blonde. Elle ne reçut qu'un regard plein d'affection et se dit qu'elle l'appréciait déjà, même si elle ne la connaissait pas.

Quand Filius et Sasha se levèrent, Hermione fit de même. Elle ne voulait surtout pas les perdre de vue, sinon aller en classe aurait été mission impossible ! De plus, manquer un cours était une option inenvisageable pour elle. Même si ce n'était pas son époque et qu'elle comptait retourner en 1995 une fois sa mission accomplie, ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour se laisser aller.

Elle se rendit rapidement compte que cela n'allait pas être facile. Les programmes scolaires avaient dû légèrement changer en cinquante ans, et elle se retrouva à parler de cours qui lui étaient inconnus (alors qu'elle était censée les avoir fait en cinquième année, en 1941). Se débrouillant plutôt bien en arithmancie, le cours d'étude de runes, lui, fut une vraie torture. Ils avaient dû passer l'heure à traduire un texte dans une ancienne écriture de magie qu'elle n'arrivait même à lire.

Après plusieurs minutes de dilemme cornélien, la très studieuse Hermione Granger dut se résigner à copier sur Filius Flitwick à côté d'elle. Néanmoins, elle n'alla pas jusqu'à la fin, et glissa quelques fautes d'orthographe dans son parchemin. Décidément, elle se dit que Ron et Harry avaient déteint sur elle. Une fois sa copie rendue au professeur Babbling, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait et culpabilisa tout le reste de la journée.

Le midi, Hermione resta muette à fixer son assiette de petits pois. Elle sentait un regard peser dans son dos. Elle regarda vers la table des professeurs et entendit presque son cœur s'arrêter. Il la regardait étrangement, avec surprise. Était-ce vraiment lui ? Oui, elle en était sûre. Les cheveux un peu plus courts, bruns, bouclés, mais les mêmes yeux fatigués, dans lesquels on pouvait lire tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Toute la souffrance qu'il avait connu. Hermione se leva immédiatement et sortit en courant de la Grande Salle, Filius lui criant de revenir. Elle attendit en bas des escaliers, assise sur les marches, jouant à faire tourner sa baguette entre les doigts.

-Tu es vraiment la jeune sorcière la plus intelligente que je connaisse.

Hermione se tourna et vit Sirius accoudé à la rembarde, le sourire aux lèvres. La jeune fille se leva et se jeta dans ses bras. Un jeune poufsouffle passa à côté d'eux à ce moment et les regarda d'un air étrange. La jeune fille recula, visiblement gênée.

-Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai rien fait pour être ici... murmura-t-elle, rougissant légèrement.

-Justement. Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? Attends un peu, allons dans mon bureau, on pourra mieux discuter.

-Ton bureau ?

-Je suis professeur ici. (Hermione fronça les sourcils.) Sortilèges. Qui l'aurait cru ?

La pièce n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le bureau du professeur Flitwick. Elle semblait beaucoup plus grande, ayant nettement moins de meubles. Un simple bureau sur lequel étaient posés quelques plumes, encriers et parchemins trônait en plein milieu. Derrière celui-ci, un grand placard en bois verdâtre était largement ouvert, dévoilant une multitude de cintres, manteaux, et baguettes magiques. Tout ceci semblait irréel. Si Hermione y regardait de plus près, elle avait l'impression qu'un sorte de voile argenté recouvrait la pièce entière. Elle plissa les yeux en se rapprochant du bureau. Elle pointa le parchemin du bout de sa baguette qu'elle sortit lentement.

-Revelio.

Rien.

-Toi aussi tu as remarqué ?, questionna Sirius en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil près d'une grande cheminée. Crois-moi, j'ai essayé tous les sortilèges que je connais, et même d'autres après quelques recherches dans la bibliothèque, rien ne marche. Ce voile est toujours là. Partout où je regarde dans ce bureau, dans les yeux de chaque personne de ce château.

-Tu as tout essayé ? Mais... Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?

-Et bien... Cela dépend de quel point de vue... ria-t-il. Comment es-tu arrivée ici ?

-Je suis passée à travers le voile au département des mystères... (Soudain, elle se souvint du déchirant hurlement de Harry quelques secondes avant). Juste après toi.

-Je dirais donc quelques secondes pour toi. Quelques années pour moi.

-Années ? Quand es-tu arrivé ici exactement ? Et quel jour sommes-nous ?

-C'était le 1er septembre 1936. Et nous sommes le 5 décembre 1942.

Hermione s'assit doucement sur le fauteuil en face de Sirius. Elle resta droite comme un piquet pendant quelques secondes, regardant dans le vide. Au moins, elle n'était pas tout seule, mais elle se demanda pourquoi Sirius avait été envoyé plus tôt dans le temps, pourquoi elle avait été choisie, pourquoi elle était là. Tout simplement.

-C'était une sensation très étrange, commença Sirius. Comme si je tombais indéfiniment dans le vide. Je ne me rappelle plus -à vrai dire, je ne sais même si j'ai un jour su- combien de temps cela a duré. Peut-être des heures. J'ai atterri doucement au milieu d'une grande pièce blanche. Il y avait trois portes et ce Janus. Je ne pensais pas que les dieux existaient, même en tant que sorcier. Il m'a ensuite montré des choses horribles, j'ai cru que j'allais m'écrouler. Ils sont tous morts devant moi : les parents de Harry, Remus, Harry, Rogue, Molly et Arthur Weasley... Tous les membres de l'Ordre. Puis il m'a fait cette proposition. Je suis passé à travers la porte. Je te raconte tout ça mais tu le sais probablement déjà, tu l'as vécu.

-Quelle proposition ? T'ont-il dit ce qu'il fallait que tu fasses ?

-Vous sauver, tous nous sauver. C'est un peu audacieux comme mission tu ne trouves pas ? Je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'un héros.

-Moi non plus... Mais as-tu découvert ce qu'il fallait faire ?

-Non. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on nous a envoyé à cette époque. En cinq ans, je n'ai rien remarqué d'étrange ou suspect.

-Il t'a toi aussi donné une nouvelle identité. Professeur de sortilèges à l'école de Poudlard ?

-Je me sens libre, ponctua-t-il soudainement.

Ses yeux qui s'étaient quelque peu illuminés alors qu'il parlait se teintèrent subitement d'un voile plus sombre. Son regard se perdit dans les flammes qui crépitaient dans l'antre de la cheminée. Hermione l'imita, observant avec tristesse le feu qui dansait.

-Montre moi ta baguette, lâcha-t-il.

Hermione obtempéra. Il sortit la sienne. Elles étaient strictement identiques, si ce n'est que celle de Sirius semblait un peu plus vieille.

-Noyer noir. Crin de licorne.

-Ventricule de dragon, rectifia Hermione en récupérant sa baguette. Pourquoi les faire identiques si c'est pour changer le coeur ? Quelle est la différence ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr mais... Le ventricule de dragon offre un pouvoir extrêmement puissant, explosif. Mais il est aussi très capricieux. Le crin de licorne n'est pas très puissant pour tous les sortilèges d'attaques -encore moins pour la magie noire-, mais il est inégalable en ce qui concerne les sorts de guérison ou de protection.

-Et le noyer noir ?

-Je ne sais pas du tout. Cela doit être un bois très rare, je n'ai jamais connu personne ayant possédé une telle baguette.

Quelques minutes après, Sirius se leva et alla chercher un livre dans son bureau pour le donner à Hermione. Celle-ci l'interrogea du regard et apprit qu'il s'agissait du livre de la promotion de l'année dernière. L'ancien maraudeur lui conseilla d'apprendre le nom du plus de personnes possibles ainsi que leurs visages, notamment les élèves de Serdaigle et de sixième année. Hermione obtempéra.

C'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit que la jeune fille avec laquelle elle avait passé toute la journée s'appelait Sasha Bones. Sirius lui confirma qu'il s'agissait de la grande tante de Susan Bones. Elle continua sa lecture et s'arrêta sur tous les noms qui lui étaient familiers, se posant toujours des questions. Ce jeune homme était-il le grand-père de Lavande Brown ou était-ce une coïncidence ? Et cette jeune fille, elle avait beau avoir un nom qui lui était inconnu, son visage lui faisait beaucoup penser à Parvati et Padma Patil tandis que la personne à côté ressemblait trait pour trait à Seamus Finnigan.

Après plus d'une heure de lecture pendant lesquelles Sirius semblait affairer à corriger des copies -ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille-, celle-ci ferma le livre, se leva et se plaça devant le bureau. Elle était vraiment heureuse qu'il soit là avec elle. Avant qu'elle ne parte, étant le directeur de Serdaigle, il lui donna son emploi du temps qu'il fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette magique.

Quand elle sortit du bureau de Sirius, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son emploi du temps et lâcha un petit cri. Elle aurait du être en cours de potions depuis déjà vingt minutes. Elle se mit à courir en direction des cachots. Elle se précipita dans les escaliers en regardant ses pieds et se cogna contre quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux. Hermione couina de douleur et se redressa rapidement, épousseta sa robe et regarda qui elle avait écrasé. Elle rougit quand le jeune homme se leva en riant, lui tendit sa main pour l'aider.

-Hermione !

Celle-ci l'observa, essayant de se rappeler son prénom. Elle était sûre de l'avoir vu dans son livre. Et s'il l'appelait par son prénom, c'était qu'ils étaient proches. Elle sourit en se souvenant de son prénom.

-Isaac ! Tu es en retard toi aussi ? J'espère que Serdaigle ne perdra pas trop de points..., se lamenta-t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète, Slughorn est beaucoup trop en adoration devant moi pour oser m'en enlever. En revanche toi... taquina-t-il.

Hermione fit la moue. Elle ne releva même pas le léger excès d'arrogance d'Isaac, trop soulagée de connaître le prénom du professeur. Elle s'empressa alors de toquer à la porte des cachots et n'attendit pas de réponse avant d'ouvrir, Isaac derrière elle.

-Hermione, Isaac ! Je m'étonnais de ne pas vous voir. Je suppose que vous avez une bonne raison pour être si en retard. Rentrez donc ! Néanmoins, je me dois d'enlever dix points à Serdaigle.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux et Hermione chercha une table libre du regard. Elle trouva Filius qui était déjà en groupe avec Sasha. Isaac posa alors sa main sur son épaule et l'attira vers un établi vide tout au fond de la classe.

Le professeur Slughorn était un homme en embonpoint, voire obèse. Il portait une robe de sorcier vert clair sur un costume à carreaux marron. Sa moustache blonde sur son visage boursouflé lui donnait un air de morse. Néanmoins, ses yeux couleur groseille respiraient la bonté et la chaleur, mais également l'ambition et l'intelligence.

Hermione se forçait à écouter, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait. Isaac sortit son livre et l'ouvrit à la bonne page. La jeune fille se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait pas le sien. Elle regarda discrètement celui de son camarade qui finit par mettre le livre au milieu en souriant.

-Et bien dis donc Hermione, ce n'est pas sérieux tout ça. Surtout que tu as oublié notre rendez-vous à la bibliothèque hier soir. Tu étais où ?, demanda-t-il.

Son regard se teinta de tristesse. La jeune fille déglutit.

-On avait rendez-vous hier ? Je suis désolée, j'ai complètement oublié. J'ai la tête ailleurs en ce moment.

-Ce n'est pas grave, bougonna-t-il. Mais on reporte aujourd'hui ? A 19h à la bibliothèque ? Je demanderai un mot du professeur Slughorn pour qu'on puisse y rester la soirée.

Elle se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire à la bibliothèque. Sûrement un devoir, mais elle ne connaissait même pas le sujet. Elle garda le regard viré sur Isaac.

Malgré sa barbe de quelques jours, il avait toujours un visage enfantin. Les pommettes hautes, les lèvres fines et rieuses, le teint basané, il respirait la joie de vivre. Son regard était vif, parfois distrait, pourtant il semblait boire les paroles du professeur Slughorn. Néanmoins, si on y regardait de plus près, on pouvait percevoir une pointe de tristesse. Son front haut, légèrement trop large, était caché par quelques mèches de cheveux auburn ébouriffés. Ses doigts, longs mais assez épais, tenaient délicatement la plume alors qu'il écrivait le moindre mot du professeur, un air studieux sur le visage.

Il remarqua le regard d'Hermione et se tourna vers elle en souriant légèrement. Elle put alors voir qu'il avait les yeux vairons son œil gauche était gris foncé tandis que le droit tirait vers le turquoise.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-R... Rien, bredouilla-t-elle. Je me demandais juste ce qu'on devait faire ce soir...

-On doit commencer le devoir de vacances de Slughorn, vu que je ne serai pas là... susurra-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu vas bien ? Filius m'a dit que tu as été étrange toute la journée.

-Je sais. J'ai du prendre un coup sur la tête hier !, bafouilla-t-elle un peu trop fort.

-Hermione ! En plus d'être en retard, vous pourriez au moins daigner écouter le cours, réprimanda subitement Slughorn

Hermione rougit et baissa les yeux.

-Je demandais combien il fallait de sangsues pour préparer un chaudron de polynectar.

Son regard s'illumina. Enfin quelque chose qu'elle savait depuis le début de la journée. En réalité, elle connaissait presque la recette par cœur, l'ayant préparé seule en deuxième année. Elle se souvenait de tout à la perfection. Ayant été très minutieuse, lisant les consignes avec attention, elle avait fini par apprendre les ingrédients et les modalités de préparation.

-Quatre monsieur.

Il hocha la tête et se détourna d'elle. Hermione ouvrit enfin son encrier et se mit à écrire sur un parchemin emprunté à Isaac. Même si elle ne savait même pas vraiment ce dont il parlait, n'ayant même pas écouté le début du cours, elle nota tout. Elle se promit de passer ses futures soirées à la bibliothèque pour rattraper son retard. Certes, ce n'était peut-être pas en agissant de cette manière qu'elle trouverait ce qu'elle devait faire ici mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber son titre de meilleure élève de Poudlard !

Le reste du cours se passa sans encombre. Naturellement douée en potions, elle s'habitua rapidement au rythme intensif d'écriture, et la potion qu'ils durent préparer était plutôt bien. Elle récolta un Effort Exceptionnel. Le professeur Slughorn était vraiment exigeant, mais gentil. Cela changeait des cours avec Rogue !

Une fois la classe finie, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son emploi du temps. Rien. Isaac non plus. Il lui proposa d'aller dans la salle commune du dortoir pour faire une partie d'échec mais elle refusa. 'Je crois que je vais aller à l'infirmerie, je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me débrouille toute seule.' avait-elle menti. Il n'insista pas et rejoignit Filius et Sasha. Hermione sortit du château et alla s'assoir près du lac.

Elle admira pendant quelques minutes la grande étendue d'eau plate seulement perturbée par les mouvements du calamar géant. Elle finit par sortir son livre de photos qu'elle posa sur ses genoux et le feuilleta rapidement pour atteindre la page des Serdaigle.

C'était donc Isaac Scamander. Il devait sûrement être le fils de Newt Scamander, l'auteur de _Vie et Habitats des Animaux Fantastiques._ Ce n'était pas très étonnant qu'il ait l'air un poil arrogant, son père ne devant pas être la personne la plus modeste. Il avait eu tellement de succès avec ce livre. Hermione se souvenait l'avoir dévoré maintes et maintes fois dès qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière. Elle ne voulait surtout pas paraître indigne d'en être une et voulait connaître le plus de choses possibles sur le monde magique.

Scamander... Il devait être un sorte de Harry Potter de son époque : admiré de tous, ses moindres faits et gestes faisant l'objet de polémiques. Pourtant, il n'en restait pas moins agréable et consciencieux. Il devait avoir une pression monstre de la part de son père, devait vouloir lui faire honneur, le rendre fier. Enfin, elle le supposait. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais avait lu un certain mal-être dans ses yeux et cherchait une explication à cela.

Elle continua alors la lecture de son album et s'arrêta net en voyant le nom d'un certain Serpentard. Il ne souriait pas et regardait Hermione d'un air profondément ennuyé. Il semblait si fier. Il ne bougeait pas contrairement à tous les autres élèves qu'on voyait rire sur leur photo. C'était le jeune homme qu'elle avait croisé la veille au soir. Tom Elvis Jedusor, 4ème année, Serpentard. Elle savait dorénavant ce qu'elle devait faire ici.

-Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide..., se sermona-t-elle à voix haute. 1942 ! Bien sûr ! Je suis bête, stupide, idiote !

Elle se leva précipitamment et manqua de trébucher dans sa robe. Elle se mit à courir aussi vite que possible et arriva rapidement devant le bureau de Sirius qu'elle essaya d'ouvrir. Verrouillé. Il devait être en cours. En effet, quelques mètres plus loin, à travers une porte entrouverte, elle pouvait voir Sirius debout devant un bureau, parlant à des élèves. Il devait absolument savoir ! Maintenant. Cela ne pouvait pas attendre. Elle toqua alors et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

-Professeur, j'ai besoin de vous parler. C'est une situation d'une extrême urgence.

-Ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre ? Je suis en cours Miss Jones.

Hermione secoua la tête. Son cœur battait la chamade, de peur ou d'excitation d'avoir trouvé la réponse ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Sirius fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête. Il sortit de la classe après avoir donné un exercice à ses élèves et accompagna la jeune fille dans son bureau.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je sais ce qu'on doit faire ici. On doit... le changer. Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible. Le tuer peut-être..., déblatéra-t-elle à toute vitesse

-Hermione, Hermione ! Respire, calme-toi. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis. Tuer qui ?

-Tom Jedusor. On doit le tuer avant qu'il ne devienne Voldemort.

* * *

Et voilà ! Et non toujours pas de Tom dans ce chapitre. Mais je vous promets, il arrive dans le prochain. Et il sera plus que présent dans les prochains.

D'ailleurs au menu du chapitre 3 plein de gentil mimi Tom (*tousse*) et la Dame Grise qui commence à s'en mêler.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'adore ça ! :D

En attendant, à la prochaine.

Lacey Oke


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoilà encore avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Comme je l'ai dit, au programme, du Tom du Tom et encore du Tom. Et cela continuera encore pour les prochains chapitres.

C'est partir pour les réponses aux reviews : (RaR)

Oriflame: Merci pour ta review. J'espère que le reste continuera à te plaire !

Magouille : Merci pour ta review ! Les choses commencent un peu à avancer dans ce chapitre. Je te laisse donc pour le gentil mimi Tom. Peut-être te laisseras-tu berner par ce chapitre, mais ne t'inquiète pas, comme je l'ai dit (ou peut-être pas je sais plus (a) ), Tom est méchant. Un méchant méchant méchant Tomichou. Bref, je te laisse à la suite. J'espère que ça te plaira et n'hésite pas à poster une review pour me dire ce que tu en penses !:D

* * *

Sirius était assis dans son bureau et regardait sa baguette avec curiosité. Quelque chose avait changé. Elle était différente. Non seulement son manche était décoré d'un simple trait vertical, mais elle dégageait une étrange chaleur à chaque fois qu'elle la prenait en main. Plus puissante peut-être, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à la contrôler. Il devait se concentrer pour qu'elle l'écoute, pour qu'elle daigne exécuter les sortilèges. Il s'en saisit et pointa la porte quand quelqu'un toqua. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette.

-Bonsoir Tom, sourit-il.

-Professeur.

Tom le salua d'un hochement de tête poli, rapide, strict. Il ferma la porte avec délicatesse et se mit face à Sirius. Il regardait devant lui, la tête haute, et attendait une réaction de son professeur. Que voulait-il de lui ? Il n'avait rien fait de spécial. Enfin, rien de remarquable. Il agissait toujours avec discrétion, et jamais, au grand jamais, un professeur ne l'avait soupçonné de quoi que soit. De plus, toujours attentif malgré la simplicité extrême des cours à son goût, son niveau n'avait pas flanché. Certes, ses quelques recherches lui monopolisaient la plupart de son temps, mais il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup travailler pour avoir d'excellentes notes.

-Puis-je ?, demanda-t-il en désignant un siège d'un mouvement de tête

Sirius acquiesca. Il fallait jouer le jeu, rien ne devait transparaître. Non, maintenant qu'il le savait, il ne devait rien changer à son comportement. Il lui donnait froid dans le dos. Comment un garçon de quinze ans arrivait à lui procurer des pareilles sensations ?

Jusqu'à présent, Sirius ne savait rien, il ne connaissait pas le vrai prénom de Voldemort, il ne savait même pas quel âge il avait réellement. Maintenant qu'il était au courant, il essayait de se remémorer ces cinq dernières années. Tom avait toujours été un élève brillant même s'il n'avait été baigné que très tard dans la sorcellerie. Calme, puissant, poli, incroyablement doué, maniant sa baguette avec une grande dextérité malgré son jeune âge, il n'avait rien remarqué d'étrange en lui à part une extrême froideur.

Un visage impassible. Des yeux sombres dans lesquels on ne pouvait rien lire à part le vide. Un cœur noir, vidé de toute émotion. Mais était-ce suffisant pour le suspecter de devenir l'un des plus puissants mages noirs que le monde ait jamais porté ? Sirius voulait croire que oui. Après tout, c'était à cause de lui que James et Lily étaient morts, à cause de lui qu'il avait passé douze ans à Azkaban, deux ans en fuite, survivant seulement grâce à son statut d'animagus. Mais une petite voix lui disait que le jeune garçon devant lui n'était pas encore Voldemort. Oh bien sûr il était en voie de le devenir. Néanmoins, il ne l'était pas encore. Personne n'était encore mort par sa faute.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir. Tom s'installa en silence sur le fauteuil en tissu marron. Il était droit comme un piquet, stoïque et pourtant naturellement élégant. Il fixait Sirius avec une intensité déconcertante, comme s'il essayait de deviner quelque chose. Il finit par détourner son regard et fixa un parchemin déroulé sur le bureau. Il reconnut son écriture et fronça les sourcils. Il y avait un problème.

-Quelque chose me dérange dans votre devoir Tom, commença Sirius. C'était un travail de groupe.

-J'étais censé le faire avec Lestrange et Avery qui -malgré qu'ils fassent partie de mes plus proches amis- ne semblaient pas décidé à le faire. J'ai donc préféré prendre les devants.

-Vous êtes préfet Tom. Vous devez montrer l'exemple.

-Veuillez m'excuser Professeur.

Il était tellement poli, bon acteur. Il avait baissé les yeux, semblait regarder ses mains posées délicatement sur ses genoux. Tout était parfait pensa Sirius. Le ton légèrement tremblant, le regard baissé, le léger rougissement de son visage. N'importe qui serait tombé dans le piège s'il n'était pas au courant de la véritable identité du jeune homme. Il en avait presque envie lui aussi, de se laisser prendre.

-Que voulez-vous faire plus tard Tom ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment professeur...

-Voyons, un élève brillant et ambitieux comme vous doit forcément avoir une idée.

-Et bien...

Il leva les yeux. Ceux-ci pétillaient d'une étrange lueur, une joie malsaine qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir. Sirius ne l'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent. Si on n'y payait pas attention, on ne voyait que le regard rêveur de n'importe quel adolescent -impassible la plupart du temps certes- mais un adolescent tout de même. Mais cette joie le rendait humain. Il semblait enfin ressentir une émotion. Il avait presque l'air heureux.

-J'ai le souhait de devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ici, à Poudlard.

-Vous conviendrez donc qu'en tant que membre d'un corps professoral, l'esprit d'équipe est une qualité non négligeable, voire indispensable.

Tom hocha la tête. Où voulait-il en venir ? Jamais le professeur Aquila ne s'était donné la peine de le convoquer dans son bureau pour une telle broutille. Il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois et cela ne pouvait pas être la première fois qu'il le remarque. Il était étrange. Jedusor avait l'impression que quelque chose se jouait autour de lui et il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

-J'espère que vous ne me décevrez plus Tom.

-Je tiens à me rattraper.

-Et bien, je suppose que vous restez encore à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël ?, demanda Sirius.

-C'est exact.

-Le professeur Brulopot et Beery tiennent encore à organiser un spectacle cette année. Ils le monteront pendant les vacances et cherchent quelqu'un pour les épauler, quelqu'un qui arrivera à travailler avec des élèves, à leur prodiguer des conseils... Si vous vous portez volontaire pour prendre ce rôle, celui d'assistant -ou d'acteur même, je sais qu'ils en seraient plus que ravis-, je penserais peut-être à oublier ce léger accident de parcours.

Tom ne réagit pas. Non, malgré les milliers de pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, son visage ne trahissait pas la moindre réflexion. C'était donc pour ça qu'il l'avait convoqué ? Il lui fallait trouver une excuse pour lui coltiner ce boulot. Non, c'était beaucoup trop simple. Il y avait autre chose et il le découvrirait.

-Je serai assistant, affirma Tom en hochant la tête avec conviction. Ce sera avec plaisir.

-Je ne doute pas de votre implication dans ce spectacle. J'espère que cela sera un vrai succès.

Sirius sourit. Il le congédia d'un mouvement de main après lui avoir proposé une tasse de thé que Tom refusa poliment. Il s'adossa sur son fauteuil et regarda le jeune homme quitter la pièce. Oui, c'était la bonne solution.

Il devait le surveiller, être au courant de ses moindres faits et gestes et c'était le meilleur moyen d'avoir un œil sur lui. Après plusieurs minutes de discussion quelques heures plus tôt, Hermione et lui en avaient conclu ainsi : ils n'employeraient pas la violence tant qu'ils n'auront pas la garantie qu'il deviendra Voldemort. Tout pouvait encore changer. Ils feront tout pour l'empêcher de tuer Mimi Warren cette année-là, l'année de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets lui avait dit Hermione.

C'était son premier meurtre, et cela ne devait pas arriver. Sirius surveillerait les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage toutes les nuits, tandis que Hermione ferait tout pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Tom tout en l'observant de loin. Ils ne devaient pas se mettre en travers de sa route, ne devaient surtout pas se retrouver dans son collimateur. Ce spectacle de Noël était une aubaine, une excellente occasion d'avoir un œil sur le jeune homme pendant toutes les vacances, de jour comme de nuit.

OOO

 _« C'est en 1539 que le médicomage allemand -et accessoirement grand maître des potions- Eschyle Liton Von Liebile a fabriqué la première potion **attrape-sens**. Un matin, alors qu'il ajoutait, sous les conseils de sa femme Armande Von Liebile, un flacon de poison de Lobalug (encore appelé Verlieu, cf. Vie et Habitats des Animaux fantastiques de mon fidèle confrère Newton Scamander) à son chaudron de potion, celui-ci prit une étrange couleur brunâtre qui tirait vers le jaune. _

_S'empressant d'essayer cette nouvelle création, sous les applaudissements de sa femme, il attrapa un rat qui se promenait quelques mètres plus loin à la recherche d'un morceau de fromage. Il versa une louche de potion dans un bol que l'animal s'empressa de la boire. Il n'observa rien d'étrange, si ce n'est que le rat n'éprouvait pas plus de réticence à manger une feuille de salade qu'un carré de gruyère fraîchement coupé et importé de France. Sous la colère de cette découverte insignifiante, Von Liebile fit tomber le chaudron de potion par terre, ce qui eut le malheur de lui asperger tout le visage avant qu'il ne puisse fermer les yeux. D'après ses dires, il les cligna plusieurs fois, se les frotta plusieurs minutes mais rien ne semblait changer : il avait perdu la vue. Sous la panique, il voulut courir pour rejoindre sa femme partie dans la cuisine mais glissa dans la flaque de potion et s'écrasa, face contre terre, lèvres entrouvertes, sur le parquet trempé. Il m'a raconté qu'il roula par terre avant de se relever, se tenant contre le canapé non loin de là. Quand il se releva et essaya d'appeler Armande, aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche et il n'entendit pas le cri désespéré de sa femme revenue en panique dans le salon après avoir entendu le fracas de la chute de Eschyle. Le verdict fut frappant : il avait perdue la vue, la parole, l'ouïe, le goût et toute sensibilité au niveau du visage._

 _Il lui fallut des années avant de découvrir un antidote, qui fut finalement inefficace sur lui. En effet, celui-ci doit être pris dans le mois qui suit la prise de la potion pour être effectif et doit être donné par le maître de potions ayant concocté le poison initial. Ayant perdu presque tous ses sens, Eschyle fut plongé dans la folie la plus totale, n'ayant presque aucun moyen de communiquer avec le monde extérieur. Il mourut en 1545 alors qu'il était en voyage en Thaïlande. Endormi dans sa hutte, il n'entendit pas -évidemment- mais ne sentit pas non plus le Lethifold (cf. Moremplis dans Vie et Habitats des Animaux Fantastiques) qui se faufila dans sa chambre et monta sur son visage pour l'étouffer. Sa mort n'est qu'une supposition mais étant donné qu'aucune trace de son corps n'a été trouvée, il est fortement probable que un Lethifold en soit vraiment la cause .»_

Hermione leva les yeux et parcourut la bibliothèque du regard. Isaac était debout quelques mètres devant elle, parcourant les étagères du doigt. Il s'arrêta sur un livre et s'en saisit avant de venir s'asseoir près de la jeune fille. Elle regarda derrière elle et son cœur s'arrêta. Il était là.

Tom Elvis Jedusor était nonchalamment assis sur sa chaise, les pieds sur la table, un livre ouvert sur les cuisses. Ses yeux étaient presque immobiles, ses paupières ne clignaient pas. Ses cheveux étaient épais, noirs, et tombaient délicatement sur son front. Hermione se demanda si des cheveux pouvaient tomber « délicatement » mais c'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Tout semblait être mesuré au millimètre près. La position de son coude sur le fauteuil, son visage pâle appuyé sur sa main aux doigts longs et fins, tout était travaillé. A la lumière du clair du lune filtrant à travers la fenêtre, on aurait dit un fantôme. S'en rendait-il compte ? Probablement. Voldemort ne laissait rien au hasard. Tom Jedusor non plus.

Une véritable statue de verre étincelante à la lumière nocturne. Exceptionnelle, unique, presque fragile, mais dégageant une aura si puissante qu'elle vous aveuglerait presque. Il tourna une page. Hermione suivit son mouvement des yeux, presque hypnotisée par la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent au papier brunâtre, terni par le temps, comme s'il s'agissait de son bien le plus précieux. Il fit glisser son index sur le bord de la feuille qu'il tenait entre son pouce et son majeur.

Il finit par lever les yeux et remarqua que Hermione le regardait. Rien ne trahissait ce qu'il pensait. Il cilla pas, ne trembla pas, aucun muscle de son visage ne daigna se contracter. Il ferma son livre et se leva, quitta la bibliothèque à grand pas après avoir rangé son bouquin.

-Isaac ?, demanda Hermione

Plongé dans son devoir, il avait une tâche sur la joue. Plusieurs lignes étaient écrites maladroitement sur son parchemin. Il finit sa phrase et reposa la plume sur la table. Une goutte d'encre s'écrasa en silence sur le bois et s'infiltra dans les rainures.

-Oui ?

-Tom Jedusor, il...

Isaac posa sa main sur le poignet d'Hermione et le serra affectueusement. Son regard était chaleureux, plein d'amour. Elle avait vu cette lueur dans les yeux de Filius, de Sasha, d'Isaac. Elle avait vu cette lueur dans les yeux de Harry, de Ron, de ses parents... Elle déglutit. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à eux pour de mauvaises raisons, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à eux pour pleurer. Non. Elle se devait d'y songer dans les moments difficiles, dans les moments où elle serait faible. Ils seraient là pour l'encourager.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je sais me défendre, souffla-t-il.

-Comment ça ?

-Je sais que je ne dois plus jamais me mettre en travers de son chemin, ironisa Isaac en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était stupide de ma part de l'insulter comme ça. Mais la façon dont il s'est adressé à Filius... Ce n'était pas ses mots, non, il est toujours d'une politesse insupportable. Son ton hautain, suffisant, même s'il paraît si posé pour les autres... Je l'ai senti. Ses yeux indifférents... Il se sentait supérieur. Il le prenait pour une créature indigne de respect. Et puis tu me connais, je suis beaucoup trop impulsif. J'aurais presque pu être à Gryffondor.

Il prit une légère pause et lâcha le poignet d'Hermione qui le rapporta sur ses genoux. Isaac reprit sa plume et la trempa dans l'encrier.

\- Il n'osera rien faire. Il ne voudrait pas perdre la confiance des professeurs, encore moins de Slughorn. Il l'a à sa botte. Mais au pire des cas... Rassure-toi. Je l'ai également à la mienne, finit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle hocha la tête. Isaac n'avait visiblement aucune idée de à qui il avait à faire. Voldemort. Il n'hésiterait pas à le blesser, ou pire le tuer, s'il se sentait insulté. Elle soupira et replongea dans son devoir. Ils restèrent silencieux, Isaac écrivant les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion attrape-sens et à son antidote, Hermione s'occupant de la biographie de son inventeur.

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient tous les deux fini et rassemblèrent leurs parchemins avant de quitter la bibliothèque.

-Le couvre-feu n'est pas encore passé, souffla Isaac en regardant sa montre. Mais on a que quelques minutes pour rejoindre notre dortoir.

-Je... je dois aller voir le professeur Slughorn, mentit Hermione. J'ai une question et il m'a proposé de venir lui en parler ce soir. Il me fera un mot pour le couvre-feu.

Isaac hocha la tête en souriant et finit par partir après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione. Celle-ci rougit légèrement mais se reprit lorsqu'elle se trouva seule dans le couloir. Les torches étaient toujours allumées, signifiant que ce n'était pas encore l'heure de se rendre au dortoir. Elle ne voulait pas aller se coucher.

Non. En réalité, elle ne voulait pas se rendre dans la salle commune de Serdaigle. C'était beaucoup trop pour elle, beaucoup trop à encaisser en une seule journée. Changer de maison, se retrouver à Serdaigle... Elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de ne pas retrouver les fauteuils confortables, la cheminée, les couleurs chaleureuses de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle rentrerait plus tard, il fallait qu'elle fasse le vide dans son esprit.

Elle erra dans les couloirs du château, ne sachant pas vraiment où elle allait. Elle s'arrêta devant plusieurs tableaux, discuta quelques minutes avec les personnages qui se préparaient à aller se coucher. Elle finit par rejoindre la peinture de Barnabas Le follet et se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux de dormir dans la Salle sur Demande.

Cela serait certes suspect, et elle attirerait encore l'attention sur son étrange comportement, mais elle ne se sentait vraiment pas la force d'aller dormir dans le lit de Hermione Jones. Elle ne supportait pas ce nom. Elle était Hermione Granger ! Ses parents étaient dentistes, elle était née le 19 septembre 1979 et non en 1925.

Elle finit par s'adosser sur le mur en face de la peinture de Barnabas le Follet et se laissa glisser par terre. Elle enfonça sa tête dans ses genoux repliés et se laissa aller à verser quelques larmes. Les torches finirent par s'éteindre, la laissant dans le noir le plus complet, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle ne bougea pas, ses sanglots faisant écho tout le long du couloir. Sensible, elle était trop sensible. Elle se frotta les yeux et, relevant la tête :

- _Avis_ , murmura-t-elle.

Elle entendit le piaillement de quelques oiseaux qui se matérialisèrent autour d'elle. Ils volaient sereinement dans le couloir, le plongeant dans un florilège de mélodies envoutantes. Ses doigts s'eroulèrent autour de sa baguette qu'elle pointa devant elle.

-Lumos.

Le bout de sa baguette s'illumina et elle sursauta en voyant que quelqu'un était là. Hermione leva les yeux et son regard se posa sur le visage d'un certain sorcier au visage d'ange. Le chant des oiseaux s'arrêta. Les lèvres entrouvertes, elle respirait bruyamment tandis que Tom la regardait en plissant les yeux. Il sourit légèrement, cela semblait tellement naturel. Pourtant, Hermione ne vit qu'un masque qui se voulait chaleureux. Il était parfait.

-Encore toi Jones. Deux soirs de suite, il faudrait penser à rester dans ton dortoir. Ou bien à faire plus attention. On ne sait jamais sur qui, ou quoi, tu pourrais tomber à te promener toute seule dans les couloirs.

Même s'il avait dit ça calmement, en souriant gentiment, ses paroles ressemblaient plus à des menaces qu'autre chose. Hermione se releva et épousseta sa robe. Elle leva sa baguette pour éclairer un peu plus son visage.

-Je t'ai vu me regarder tout à l'heure. A la bibliothèque.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Trop obnubilée par les traits du visage de Tom. Il semblait si humain, si jeune et pourtant, si dangereux. Charmant, élégant, les traits fins et délicats, ses yeux n'étaient pas noirs finalement. Non, ils étaient marron.

-Quoi que tu veuilles Jones, je te conseille de faire attention.

Hermione se ressaisit et abaissa sa baguette qui s'éteignit, les plongeant tous les deux dans l'obscurité. Ce fut à son tour de conjurer un lumos. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et la fixa avec un regard ennuyé.

-Tu n'as toujours pas retrouvé la parole on dirait.

-Que je fasse attention ?, bredouilla-t-elle. A quoi ? A toi ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi moi ? Je ne veux de mal à personne.

Hermione s'empêcha de rire nerveusement. Son discours semblait tellement vrai ! Il était un menteur hors pair.

-Attention car tu risques de faire perdre beaucoup de points à Serdaigle. Non pas que cela me dérange, je serais ravi de voir à nouveau Serpentard remporter la coupe des quatre maisons. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je t'ai prévenu hier soir. Je t'amène au bureau du professeur Aquila, il s'occupera de te donner la punition adéquate.

Tom lui montra le chemin avec son bras, prenant garde à ne pas la toucher. Il lui somma d'avancer, éclairant toujours le couloir de sa baguette. En haut des escaliers, elle dut choisir entre aller à gauche ou à droite. Elle s'arrêta et déglutit. Elle ne savait pas où aller. Qui était le professeur Aquila ?

-En plus de la parole, tu as perdu la mémoire aussi ? Ou tu as un très mauvais sens de l'orientation.

Elle soupira. Elle pouvait faire passer des accidents comme celui-ci comme de la fatigue devant les autres, mais pas devant Tom. Il était réputé si intelligent. Elle était sûre qu'il avait remarqué quelque chose. Hermione se retourna et le scruta. Impassible. Comme toujours. Il leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, la contourna et entreprit la descente de l'escalier. La jeune fille le suivit jusqu'à arriver devant le bureau du professeur Aquila. Sirius Aquila. Evidemment. Hermione se maudissait tandis que Tom toqua et entra sans attendre. Sirius était assis sur son fauteuil, encore à regarder la cheminée. Il tourna la tête.

-Tom ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-J'ai cru bon de vous amener Miss Jones. Elle se promenait dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu.

Il entra dans le bureau, permettant à Hermione de se révéler. Elle avait la mâchoire serrée et se forçait à sourire. Timidement. Sirius posa le regard sur elle et soupira, feignit la déception.

-Hermione. Je suis déçue par votre comportement. Le professeur Slughorn m'a prévenu que vous n'aviez pas été attentive en classe aujourd'hui. Je me vois obligée d'enlever dix points à Serdaigle. Merci Tom.

Celui hocha la tête et sourit légèrement. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Sirius l'interpella.

-Restez donc un peu Tom. Hermione, avez-vous déjà lu les contes de Beedle le Barde ?

-Non Monsieur. Enfant, je lisais les contes de Grimm, ou de Perrault. Et je pense être un peu trop âgée pour lire des contes de fées.

-Vous devriez. Ils vous apprendront beaucoup de choses intéressantes. Vous aussi Tom soit dit-en passant. Allez donc lire La Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune. Hermione, vous m'avez bien dit que vous restiez à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël ? Et bien, le professeur Berry et Brulopot préparent encore un spectacle pour la rentrée. Je pense que vous feriez une très bonne comédienne.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Qu'était donc en train de faire Sirius ? Et puis pourquoi ici, pourquoi avec Tom dans la pièce ?

-Vous ne pensez pas Tom ?, demanda Sirius.

L'interpellé tourna la tête pour regarder Hermione. Il la jaugea des pieds à la tête et s'arrêta sur ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-Elle serait parfaite en Asha, acquiesca-t-il.

-Parfait !, s'exclama Sirius. Vous avez déjà une actrice Tom. Bon et bien je pense que vous pouvez partir maintenant Tom. L'heure des rondes est bientôt terminée et je ne voudrais pas avoir à retirer des points à vous aussi.

-Bonne nuit professeur, bonne nuit Jones.

Il leur adressa un sourire poli et quitta la pièce sans plus attendre. Hermione soupira et croisa les bras devant sa poitrine. Elle fulminait.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire Sirius ?

Celui-ci éclata de rire, ses cheveux bouclés tombèrent en broussaille devant son front. Il semblait beaucoup plus jeune ainsi, pas plus de trente-cinq ans.

-C'est le meilleur moyen de le surveiller. Je lui ai proposé le rôle d'assistant de Beery et Brulopot. Tu seras comédienne. Tu auras ainsi tout le loisir de le surveiller pendant les vacances. Il ne sera pas seul une seule seconde. Le soir, je m'en occuperais.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? Il trouvera sûrement ça bizarre...

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par acquiescer. Elle savait que c'était la meilleure solution. En attendant, elle surveillerait Jedusor de loin. Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à Sirius et se rendit le plus rapidement possible vers la salle commune de Serdaigle tant qu'elle en avait encore le courage. Elle sourit quand elle découvrit Isaac endormi devant le heurtoir en forme d'aigle, et le réveilla.

-Je n'ai pas réussi à répondre à l'énigme du heurtoir, bougonna-t-il en se levant. J'espère que tu auras plus de chances sinon je pense qu'on va devoir passer la nuit ici.

-L'énigme ?

-Et bien oui... L'énigme.

Il plissa les yeux mais finit par se détourner d'elle et se plaça en face du heurtoir. Celui-ci s'anima instantanément :

-Scamander, tu dois attendre quelqu'un d'autre avant de pouvoir entrer, piailla l'aigle.

-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre. Hermione est ici.

L'aigle fixa la jeune fille et même si ce n'était qu'une statue en pierre, Hermione pouvait presque voir de la suspicion dans les yeux perçant de l'oiseau. Elle déglutit.

-Bien, finit par dire l'heurtoir. Ecoute-bien. Je suis blanc quand tu m'utilises, et je disparais quand tu m'oublies. Qui suis-je ?

-Un chemin, proposa Hermione après quelques secondes de réflexion. Il laisse une trace claire dans le paysage quand il est souvent emprunté, mais finit par se couvrir de végétations quand il est laissé à l'abandon, se fondant dans la nature.

-Joliment formulé, accorda l'aigle. Vous pouvez entrer.

Le mur coulissa et Hermione put entrer dans la salle commune. La pièce était tout aussi belle que celle de Gryffondor, bien que complètement différente. Elle leva les yeux au plafond et remarqua que celui-ci ressemblait à une nuit étoilée. Des toiles de soie bleue étaient tendues sur les murs et tombaient délicatement en rideau autour des immenses fenêtres. Celles-ci donnaient une vue impressionnante sur la montagne. Les fauteuils étaient en velours bronze et semblaient incroyablement douillets.

-Bon et bien, bonne nuit Hermione, commença Isaac. A demain.

Il lui dit au revoir d'un mouvement de main et tourna à gauche, monta des escaliers pour se diriger vers son dortoir. La jeune fille quant à elle s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans la salle commune et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle avait déjà lu la plupart des livres mais remarqua quelques titres -sorciers comme moldus- dont elle ignorait complètement l'existence. Elle s'accouda ensuite sur le bord de la fenêtre et admira la montagne avec nostalgie. Elle aperçut quelques lumières au milieu des arbres et des tâches de neige.

-Vous n'êtes pas d'ici.

Hermione sursauta et se retourna. La Dame Grise, le fantôme de Serdaigle se dressait devant elle. Elle était grande. Ses cheveux longs lui tombaient délicatement dans le bas des reins. Sa robe de sorcière était un peu trop longue, si bien qu'on ne voyait pas ses pieds. Les traits de son visage étaient hautains, fiers. Malgré son regard mélancolique, elle semblait méfiante.

-Co... Comment ça ?, balbutia Hermione.

-Vous n'êtes pas d'ici. Vous n'êtes pas à Serdaigle. Vous n'êtes même pas de... de cette époque. Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler... souffla la jeune fille. Je... Je...

-Ne vous en faites pas.

Le fantôme sourit et s'approcha lentement, s'arrêta devant la fenêtre à quelques centimètres de Hermione. La Dame Grise regardait la forêt qui s'étalait à perte de vue sur la montagne.

-Je suis le fantôme de Serdaigle. Si vous êtes entrée ici, c'est que vous en avez les moyens, que vous avez répondu à l'énigme. Cela signifie que vous êtes digne d'être ici. Je suis le fantôme de Serdaigle, répéta-t-elle. Je suis là pour protéger tous les élèves de cette maison. Racontez moi.

Hermione hésita quelques instants mais finit par céder. Après tout, même si elle ne disait rien, la Dame Grise irait probablement s'empresser de tout dire aux autres fantômes sur sa nature de voyageuse du futur et rapidement, toute l'école serait au courant. Il serait donc beaucoup plus prudent de la mettre dans le secret et de la convaincre de ne rien dévoiler.

-C'est... C'est vrai, commença Hermione. Je ne suis pas d'ici. Je suis une Gryffondor. Et je suis née en 1979. Je... Je viens du futur.

-Tout comme Sirius...Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ? Et pourquoi ?

-Ce sont deux questions auxquelles j'aurais moi-même du mal à répondre, je n'en suis même pas vraiment certaine. Quelqu'un, quelque chose je ne sais pas vraiment, m'a envoyée ici alors que je devais... mourir probablement.

Hermione s'arrêta. Oui, elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte jusqu'à présent mais elle aurait du mourir à la bataille du ministère, elle aurait du mourir quand elle était passée à travers le voile. Mais Janus en avait décidé autrement. Un dieu romain l'avait envoyée ici, lui sauvant la vie.

-Et je suis là pour empêcher quelqu'un de... Devenir un monstre.

-Qui ça ?

La Dame Grise s'était retournée en prononçant ces mots et se mit alors à fixer l'immense statue de Rowena Serdaigle qui se dressait dans une niche face à la porte d'entrée.

-Je... Je ne pense pas pouvoir le dire. C'est... trop dangereux. Même si vous n'êtes qu'un fantôme. Je ne sais même pas vraiment qui je suis ici. Comment vous vous en êtes rendue compte, et pourquoi personne d'autres ?

-Un sortilège de faux-souvenirs, affirma la Dame Grise d'une voix rêveuse. Qui que soit la personne qui vous a envoyé ici, il devait être un sorcier d'une puissance extraordinaire pour berner tant de personnes, implanter tant de choses dans leur mémoire. Mais la magie ne fonctionne pas sur nous fantômes. Les sortilèges fusent à travers nous, ricochent même pas parfois. Ce sort ne marche pas non plus sur les statues, tableaux... Après tout, ce ne sont pas de vrais personnes.

-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?, demanda prudemment Hermione. Qu'est ce que vous allez faire de moi ?

-Moi ? Rien. Je ne vais rien dire à personne. C'est une bien noble tâche que vous avez là Miss...

-Granger. Enfin, Jones, ici c'est Jones, rectifia-t-elle.

-Jones, acquiesca la Dame Grise. Vous devriez aller vous coucher. Vous êtes en sixième année n'est ce pas ? Votre dortoir est la première porte sur votre gauche, dans le couloir de droite. J'ai remarqué qu'un lit vide était apparu cette nuit. Personne ne semblait y faire attention. J'imagine que cela doit être le votre.

-Merci. Merci beaucoup.

-Ne me remerciez pas Hermione. Reposez vous, vous avez besoin de dormir. Vos yeux semblent si ternes.

OOO

6 décembre 1942

Me surveiller ? Jones et Aquila, ils veulent me surveiller. Je les ai entendu hier soir en quittant le bureau. Ils devraient apprendre à être un peu plus discrets, vérifier leurs arrières. Quoi qu'il en soit, je les ai entendus. Ils veulent me surveiller. Pourquoi ? Quelque chose me dérange.

Deux soirs de suite, deux soirs de suite que je la trouve complètement perdue dans le couloir. Elle ne parle presque pas, semble ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe mais elle connait Poudlard à la perfection. Deux soirs de suite que je la trouve près de la Salle-sur-Demande. Que cherche-t-elle là-bas ? Pourquoi Aquila lui propose de me surveiller ? Que me veut-il ? Je savais que cette histoire de spectacle était bizarre, que quelque chose clochait. J'ai l'étrange impression qu'ils savent ce que je manigance, ce que je cherche. Mais comment ? Je ne pouvais pas être plus discret, même le vieux fou ne semble rien suspecter.

Cela veut dire...

Quelqu'un m'a dénoncé.

Avery ? Lestrange ? Nott ? Malfoy ? Yaxley ?

Cela ne peut être que l'un d'entre eux. Eux seuls savent que je suis l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, que je cherche la Chambre. Je vais découvrir qui m'a dénoncé, et il va le payer.

Tom Elvis Jedusor.

* * *

Et voilà c'est déjà terminé. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser à une review, ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage à écrire:D

Au programme du prochain chapitre : une sortie à Pré-au-lard, un petit tour dans la cabane hurlante et un cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

A la prochaine !:)

Lacey Oke.


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour tout le monde !

Le chapitre 4 est enfin là. Merci pour toutes vos reviews pour le chapitre 3, les lire m'a fait très plaisir et m'a motivé dans l'écriture. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce qui vous attend dans les prochains prochains prochains chapitres ! (J'en suis déjà à l'écriture du 9).

Je passe donc au RàR :

Magouille : Merci pour ta review ! :D En effet, ils auraient pu être plus discrets haha. Tu vas déjà avoir un petit aperçu de la vengeance de Tom mais en réalité plus qu'une réelle vengeance, cette histoire a attisé la colère de notre gentil serpentard et il ne laissera à ses camarades aucun répit. (Les pauvres. Ca me fait presque de la peine de leur écrire une telle histoire. Presque.). Pas de collaboration pour le spectacle pour l'instant, mais ça va arriver au chapitre 5 si je me souviens bien. Patieeeence.

Marie901 : Merci pour ta review ! *^* J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant (et même plus;) )

Petite-plume : Merci pour ta review ! La dame grise s'en souvient car comme elle est un fantôme et non pas une personne de chair et d'os, le sortilège de faux-souvenirs de Janus n'a eu aucun effet sur elle. Elle a donc bizarrement vu un élève apparaître et personne ne semblait trouver ça étrange. Cela en va de même pour les statuts, les tableaux, les esprits etc...:) En tout cas merci pour ce compliment. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite.

Et merci également aux deux (ou un?) lecteurs anonymes ! Vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec la suite. J'ai essayé de faire plus attention aux coquilles. Je l'ai relu plusieurs fois, ainsi que ma bêta mais il doit encore et toujours en rester. Je m'en excuse vraiment:/ J'espère que cela ne gêne pas trop la lecture.

En parlant de ça, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Ce fut la semaine la plus étrange que Hermione n'ait jamais passé. Elle passait ses journées en compagnie de Isaac, Filius et Sasha, à rattraper son retard à la bibliothèque et à surveiller Jedusor de loin. Elle ne l'avait pas approché et ne l'avait plus revu même lors de ses promenades nocturnes pour parler à Sirius. Ses nouveaux amis de Serdaigle ne lui posaient plus de questions, même si elle pouvait apercevoir quelques regards suspicieux de temps à autres.

Tous les matins elle était assise à la table de Serdaigle pour déjeuner. Il entrait dans la Grande Salle cinq minutes après elle, toujours à la même, derrière un petit groupe de Serpentard. Il s'installait à côté d'eux et faisait semblant de suivre leur conversation, même si Hermione pouvait voir qu'il ne les écoutait pas vraiment.

Il mangeait lentement deux tartines de gelée de framboise, un bol de chocolat chaud et deux mandarines. Toujours la même chose. La jeune fille se demandait comment elle était arrivée au point de connaître son petit déjeuner par cœur. Ensuite, il attendait quelques minutes que ses camarades finissent de déjeuner, se mêlant quelque peu à la conversation sans grand enthousiasme.

Puis il attendait qu'ils se lèvent et quittent la Grande Salle avant de les suivre, toujours d'un pas léger et gracieux après avoir avalé d'un trait un grand verre de jus de citrouille. Tous les matins le même rituel, encore et encore. Il avait presque l'air de suivre ses camarades comme un petit chien, mais Hermione savait qu'il était tout sauf un petit chien. Non, il était seulement un excellent acteur. Il se tenait en retrait au grand jour, mais sa vraie personnalité devait apparaître en plus petit comité.

Le dernier samedi avant les vacances de Noël, une sortie à Pré-au-lard avait été organisé. Heureusement Janus avait tout prévu et lui avait procuré une autorisation de sortie signée par ses faux parents. Le matin même, elle s'assit dans la Grande Salle aux côtés de Filius et Sasha qui discutaient avec joie du prochain cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils commenceraient les sortilèges informulés.

-Il faut que j'aille chez Honeydukes !, s'exclama Isaac en s'asseyant. Je n'ai plus de Fizwizbiz et j'ai entendu dire qu'ils ont crée une toute nouvelle recette. Des suçacides d'après ce que j'ai compris. Ils sont tellement acides qu'ils te feraient un trou dans la langue !

Hermione sourit en voyant l'expression émerveillée de Isaac. Il semblait si heureux. Il lui faisait penser à Ron. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand elle réalisa que cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas penser à lui, ayant toujours l'esprit trop occupé. Elle se reprit rapidement et but son verre de jus d'orange.

-On y va ?, proposa-t-elle.

Elle n'attendit pas et se leva, entoura ses épaules de la cape en fourrure noire qu'elle avait trouvé dans le placard de son dortoir et quitta la Grande Salle à grandes enjambées, Isaac à côté d'elle. Après que Apollon Picott, le concierge de l'école, aient vérifié leur autorisation de sortie, ils sortirent de l'école.

Le Pré-au-lard de 1942 n'avait rien à envier à celui de 1995. Le petit village sorcier respirait déjà au rythme des visites des élèves de Poudlard, s'animant particulièrement avec les rires et cris des élèves. L'ambiance de Noël avait été recréé à la perfection. Des guirlandes lumineuses aux multiples couleurs étaient suspendues entre les différentes cabanes. Des branches de houx ainsi que des étoiles dorées flottaient dans les airs, larguant une pluie de paillettes à l'odeur de pain d'épices enivrantes çà et là.

Une fois devant Honeydukes, Isaac s'empressa de rentrer sans même prendre le temps de respirer. Hermione quant à elle prit le temps d'admirer la façade. Des baguettes magiques à la réglisse volaient autour de l'entrée par centaines et lançaient des bulles baveuses sur les clients qui s'attardaient un peu trop devant. Des souris glacées avaient été ensorcelées pour courir entre les pieds des passants et s'évaporer quand elles se faisaient écraser. Enfin, un grand homme habillé en père Noël chantait _« Fondants du chaudrons, caramels dorés, ils vont tous vous régaler. Offrez-en aux personnes que vous aimez, ils n'en seront que contentés ! La magie de Noël se trouvera bien sûr ici, quand vous mordrez dans nos ananas confits ! »_. Hermione finit par rentrer.

Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver en troisième année, lors de sa première visite. Car même si l'ambiance était parfaitement identique, tout semblait un peu différent. C'était comme une nouvelle découverte. Il y avait légèrement moins de choix, les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue n'avait pas la même forme. Certaines friandises lui étaient inconnues, tandis que d'autres -si populaires à son époque- n'avaient même pas encore été créées. Elle avait trouvé un porte-monnaie au fond de la malle sous son lit et put donc s'offrir un sachet de fondants du chaudron. A peine fut-elle sortie du magasin qu'elle en prit un morceau et fut immédiatement emplie d'une vague de chaleur.

Sous l'initiative de Filius, dans le froid glacial qui les entourait, le quatuor se dirigea vers les Trois Balais. Ils commandèrent chacun une bierraubeurre qui arriva rapidement, avant même qu'ils n'eut le temps de s'ennuyer.

-Ils nous ont pas râtés ces vacances. Entre la métamorphose, les potions, les sortilèges, l'études de runes, l'histoire de la magie et l'arithmancie, je ne sais même pas par où commencer !... se plaignit Isaac en reposant sa pinte de bière d'un coup sec, renversant quelques gouttes sur la table.

-Eh, je te rappelle qu'on est à Serdaigle, plaisanta Sasha avec un clin d'oeil.

-C'est bien pour ça que les profs ne se dérangent pas pour nous donner autant. Je suis persuadé qu'à Gryffondor ils en ont moins que nous ! Il ne faudrait pas trop heurter leurs grosses têtes.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire à l'exception de Hermione qui resta stoïque.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil Isaac. Je suis sûre qu'il y a des personnes extrêmement intelligentes à Gryffondor. Tout comme à Poufsouffle, répliqua-t-il en faisant la moue.

A l'unisson ils haussèrent les sourcils mais finirent par glousser. Filius jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui.

-C'est bizarre que tu ne parles pas de Serpentard, s'étonna-t-il faussement.

-Tsss... Tout le monde sait que le seul ayant un peu de cervelle là-bas c'est Jedusor, grimaça Isaac.

Hermione n'écoutait plus. Elle venait de remarquer l'entrée d'un groupe de Serpentard, celui qui était toujours suivi par Tom. Mais il n'était pas là. Le groupe de quatre garçons et deux filles riaient aux éclats et se dirigeaient vers une table au fond de la salle quand ils les remarquèrent. La plus grande des filles, une brune aux yeux verts s'approcha d'eux, un rictus au visage.

-Qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder Jones ? Tu essaies de te demander comment tu pourrais me ressembler ? Et bien tu ne peux pas car je suis une sang-pur et toi... Tu es une sale sang-de-bourbe, cracha-t-elle. Un jour faudra que tu rendes tes pouvoirs à qui tu les as volés, et tu iras tout droit à Azkaban.

Hermione serra les dents tandis que Isaac, Sasha et Filius se levèrent d'un bond, prêts à protéger la jeune fille. Celle-ci sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Et qu'est ce que tu as pour te protéger ? Une sang-mêlée, un traître à son sang et un bâtard. Eh bien, vous en faîtes là une belle mêlée.

Sasha dégaina sa baguette et la pointa droit sur la poitrine de la Serpentard. Celle-ci rit légèrement et recula.

-Tu ne ferais rien ici Bones, t'as pas les tripes pour.

Elle désigna d'un coup de tête la porte d'entrée. Un groupe de professeurs, dont Sirius, venait d'entrer dans le pub. Sasha rangea immédiatement sa baguette et revint s'asseoir tandis que le groupe de Serpentard rejoignirent également leur table. Hermione garda les yeux dans sa bierraubeurre et la but d'un trait. Personne ne parlait.

-Tu es beaucoup plus intelligente qu'eux tous réunis Hermione, tenta Filius. Je suis sûr qu'aucun d'eux ne sait faire ne serait-ce que le quart dont tu es capable. Et ce même s'il vienne d'une soit-disant famille si extraordinaire.

Elle ne répondit pas, s'empêchant de pleurer. Elle finit par se lever.

-Je veux être seule.

Elle quitta rapidement la salle en courant, sans même prendre le temps de récupérer sa cape. Elle marcha à toute vitesse sans savoir où aller et finit par s'arrêter à côté d'un grand arbre à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Le froid perçait à travers ses vêtements et mordait le moindre centimètre carré de sa peau. Elle soupira en s'adossant au tronc et ferma les yeux. Tout, absolument tout lui avait fait penser à Ron et à Harry aujourd'hui. La découverte de Pré-au-lard avec Ron, la visite de Honeydukes avec Harry, leurs interminables heures passées aux Trois Balais à déguster des bierraubeurres et puis ça.

Elle se souvenait de la colère de Ron la première fois que Malfoy l'avait traitée de sang-de-bourbe et à quel point il avait tout fait pour sauver son honneur, alors qu'elle-même ne se rendait même pas réellement compte de la situation. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en l'imaginant cracher des limaces après que sa baguette se soit retournée contre lui. Ses remarques à chaque fois qu'elle répondait en classe lui manquaient, ses tâches de rousseur et son rire hantaient ses nuits. Il lui avait fallu remonter le temps de cinquante ans pour enfin remarquer qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.

Hermione finit par rouvrir les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Quelques mètres derrière, sous la neige qui recouvrait le toit, la Cabane Hurlante surplombait le paysage. Il n'y avait aucun grillage, aucun obstacle pour en empêcher l'accès. Elle se dit qu'à cette époque là, celle-ci ne devait pas encore être réputée comme hantée. Elle s'approcha un peu plus, comme attirée par une force inconnue, encore et encore jusqu'à être devant la porte d'entrée.

Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Verrouillée. La jeune fille soupira. Cela devait être une simple maison abandonnée. Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura 'Alohomora'. Rien ne se produit. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Pourquoi le sortilège n'avait-il pas marché ?

 _'Je n'ai définitivement pas de chance aujourd'hui.'_ pensa-t-elle. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle entendit des voix. Il ne faisait aucun doute que celles-ci venaient de l'intérieur. Elle écarquilla les yeux et fit le tour de la cabane à la recherche d'un moyen d'entrer. Rien. Toutes les fenêtres étaient barricadées par des planches en bois. Elle finit par s'accroupir sous l'une d'elle et jeta un coup d'oeil à travers. Elle hoqueta en découvrant qui se trouvait dedans.

Il était assis sur un lit à baldaquins, un air profondément ennuyé sur le visage. Quatre jeunes hommes vêtus de l'uniforme de Poudlard se tenaient devant lui, la tête baissée. Ils attendaient avec anxiété que Tom prenne la parole, qu'il explique la raison de ce rassemblement. Le plus grand des garçons s'aventura à lever les yeux mais détourna le regard en apercevant le demi-sourire de Jedusor.

-Bien. Je pense que vous voulez savoir ce qui m'a amené à vous convoquer ici. N'est-ce pas Avery ?

Celui-ci hocha doucement la tête.

-Regardez-moi quand je vous parle, ordonna Tom d'un ton froid.

Il se leva et les quatre jeunes hommes l'observèrent se placer derrière eux. Il s'arrêta près d'un garçon. Ses cheveux lui tombaient sur les épaules en une cascade de boucles brunes. Il ferma les yeux, pétrifié de peur. Il était légèrement plus grand que Tom, et pourtant semblait minuscule.

-Aurais-tu une idée Lestrange ?

-N... Non, au... aucune idée Tom, bredouilla-t-il.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça Lestrange. Te souviens-tu comment je t'ai dit de m'appeler ou as-tu besoin que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?

-Non. Je sais... Voldemort.

Un sourire étrange se dessina sur le visage de Tom alors qu'il s'éloigna de lui, toujours dans son dos. Hermione trembla. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de la fenêtre. Encore quelques pas et il la verrait. Elle s'accroupit un peu plus mais garda un œil dans la cabane.

-J'ai cru comprendre que quelqu'un jouait double-jeu parmi vous. Quelqu'un m'a dénoncé à Aquila.

Malfoy écarquilla les yeux et se mit à respirer rapidement. Paniqué. Il regarda autour de lui et finit par lever la main, mais s'emprassa tout de même de prendre la parole.

-Non Voldemort. Non, personne n'oserait faire ça ! Je te... je vous le jure.

Tom pencha la tête sur le côté et haussa les sourcils. Hermione déglutit. Il lui faisait froid dans le dos mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Sa peau était pâle, parfaitement lisse, semblable à une statue de marbre, sa voix grave et suave. Ses gestes étaient posés, sa démarche assurée et gracieuse.

-Avery ? A toi l'honneur.

Celui-ci, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, hocha nerveusement la tête et pointa sa baguette sur Malfoy.

- _Diffindo_ , prononça-t-il avec un mouvement sec du poignet

Une coupure apparut sur la joue de Malfoy qui ne broncha pas, se contentant de lever un peu plus la tête. Il essuya le sang du revers de sa manche et ne put retenir une grimace de douleur. Il se tourna pour faire face à Tom.

-Je vous jure...

-Ne jure pas Malfoy, et attends que je te donne la parole avant de parler, surtout pour me contredire, menaça Tom.

-S'il vous plait, Voldemort... Je n'ai rien fait. Je ne ferais jamais rien pour vous nuire.

Jedusor le fixa, plissa les yeux. Il semblait le passer aux rayons X. Il ne faisait aucun doute à Hermione qu'il utilisait ses capacités de legilimens. Si jeune et déjà legilimens, la jeune fille ne pouvait en être que surprise même si elle savait pertinemment que Voldemort avait toujours été un sorcier extrêmement talentueux. Il finit par hocher lentement la tête. Malfoy se mordait doucement la lèvre inférieure.

-Je dois bien admettre que je ne doute pas de ta dévotion envers moi. Peut-être que c'était involontaire...Tu as encore des progrès à faire en tant qu'acteur. Cela vaut pour vous autres aussi.

-Je vous prie de me pardonner Voldemort, implora Lestrange en s'inclinant.

Tom ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder et se retourna pour faire face à la fenêtre. Il était devant Hermione qui se décala instinctivement, adossée contre le mur. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, sa respiration se fit saccadée. Elle priait pour qu'il ne l'ait pas vu. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit, tous ses autres sens en exacerbe.

-Il ne me fait plus confiance. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore. Je pensais que l'un de vous le saurait. Apparemment non. Il m'a proposé un travail pour les vacances de Noël. J'ai bien évidemment accepté.

Hermione tenta de jeter un coup d'oeil à travers les planches en bois. Tom était à nouveau assis nonchalamment sur le canapé. Il aurait presque l'air d'un adolescent normal, si on oubliait les quatre garçons qu'il avait à sa botte, et son léger côté psychopathe à seulement quinze ans.

-Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse Voldemort ?, gémit Avery

-Vous resterez ici pendant les vacances de Noël.

-Mais Voldemort..., commença Malfoy. Mon père ne...

-Je me fiche de ton père Malfoy ! Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai quelque chose à faire de ta gentille et mignonne petite famille ?, l'interrompit Tom.

-On... On vous protégera, s'aventura Lestrange.

-Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais l'ignorance de mettre ma sécurité entre vos mains ? Je peux me protéger et vous tous bien mieux que vous vous protégeriez vous-même. Non, vous ne savez rien faire à part gémir et implorer ma pitié. Vous vous contenterez de continuer à agir comme si de rien n'était. On continuera les séances d'entraînements, ici, à vingt heures, tous les soirs pendant les vacances et ce, dès le premier samedi. Et faites attention... La prochaine fois ça ne sera pas un simple diffindo que tu te prendras Malfoy.

Un rictus pervers s'étala sur son visage. Il saisit un petit flacon dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et la lança à Malfoy qui le rattrapa au vol d'un geste paniqué. Ses yeux interrogeaient Tom.

-C'est de l'essence de dictame. Mets-en quelques gouttes sur ta coupure. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on te harcèle de questions dessus ou que tu attires les regards. On se rejoint au dîner.

Hermione le regarda quitter la salle, rapidement suivi par Malfoy, Lestrange, Avery et le dernier jeune homme qui n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle n'avait pas vu son visage, toujours caché par la capuche d'une cape en velours marron. Qui était-ce ? Elle attendit quelques minutes, assise contre les planches de bois, le regard perdu dans l'horizon.

Il n'avait que quinze ans. Il n'avait que quinze ans et il était déjà si effrayant, si puissant, si charismatique. Il n'avait que quinze ans et il arrivait déjà à se faire suivre par un petit groupe de personnes qui n'auraient pas besoin de lui pour briller. Malfoy, Lestrange, Avery... De grandes familles de sang-purs alors que son nom Jedusor était inconnu du monde magique britannique. Pourtant, il avait réussi à les manipuler.

Elle marcha lentement pour rejoindre les Trois Balais. Sasha, Filius et Isaac l'attendaient dehors et la regardèrent avec inquiétude quand ils la virent. Hermione sourit en s'approchant d'eux. Elle était frigorifiée. Sa peau était glaciale, son nez écarlate et elle pouvait à peine sentir ses doigts et ses oreilles. Sasha l'entoura de sa cape et la prit dans ses bras en souriant tristement.

L'ancienne Gryffondor ne dit pas un mot. Elle se contenta de regarder le sol et d'apprécier le contact chaleureux de sa nouvelle amie. L'étrange scène ne cessait de se jouer devant ses yeux. Elle voyait Tom terrifiant, se mouvoir au milieu des quatre serpentards, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres. Son regard s'était fait hypnotique et Hermione avait eu du mal à s'en détacher.

Ils leur restaient encore quelques heures avant de devoir rentrer au château et ils décidèrent de les passer à faire les magasins. Hermione se dit que cela serait une bonne idée de leur acheter des cadeaux de Noël même si elle ne les connaissait pas. Comment savoir ce qu'ils appréciaient ? De plus, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Elle était censée savoir tout de leur goût, les connaître depuis six ans.

Isaac lui faisait tellement penser à Ron... Cela serait presque facile, mais déchirant. Elle lui acheta chez Zonko un kit de tours de magie moldue (un paquet de cartes avec un livre explicatif) et des bonbons à hoquet à la citrouille. Elle décida également de se procurer quelques objets, se disant qu'ils pourraient lui servir à l'avenir : plusieurs poignées de poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou, deux capes d'invisibilité jetables et dix cloches à bruits magiques.

Filius serait probablement heureux de recevoir un nouveau set de plumes et encriers flambants neufs (le sien ayant l'air d'avoir vécu plus d'une vie) tout droit venu de Scribenpenne. Même s'il n'était pas entré dans le magasin, Hermione l'avait vu s'attarder un moment devant la vitrine.

Enfin, la jeune fille n'avait cessé d'entendre Sasha parler de ses cours de divination si intéressants (ce que Hermione avait du mal à comprendre) et lui acheta donc discrètement un service à thé bleu lorsqu'elle s'était arrêtée au Salon de Thé de Madame Piedoddu dans l'après-midi. Janus n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. A chaque fois que la jeune fille vidait son porte-monnaie, celui-ci se remplissait instantanément de pièces dorées et argentées et elle pouvait donc se permettre de dépenser sans compter.

OOO

Quelques jours passèrent sans qu'elle ne remarquât une différence dans le comportement de Tom ou de ses sbires. Ils ne semblaient pas plus effrayés ou mal à l'aise en sa présence. Au contraire, ils lui souriaient plus même si Jedusor ne leur répondait pas vraiment. Hermione avait parlé à Sirius de sa petite escapade à la Cabane Hurlante et il lui avait promettre de ne pas y retourner ce certain samedi à vingt heures. _'C'est trop dangereux. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a là-bas.'_ l'avait-il averti. Évidemment, elle ne comptait pas l'écouter et obéir à son obstination.

Elle se dirigeait vers le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, la tête plongée dans ses pensées. Celles-ci ne vagabondaient pas du côté de chez Ron ou Harry, encore moins de Tom. Non, elle se réjouissait à l'idée d'enfin apprendre les sortilèges informulés.

Elle avait déjà lu un livre à la bibliothèque la veille, trop empressée pour attendre le lendemain. Elle avait étudié la technique et s'était entraînée le soir même dans son dortoir à faire voler sa plume. Au bout d'une heure, elle avait réussi à la faire léviter à quelques centimètres de son matelas et était allée se coucher, épuisée mais particulièrement satisfaite.

Elle arriva en première et s'assit à sa place habituelle. La salle était vide et elle savoura le silence. Celui-ci fut rompu rapidement quand la porte s'ouvrit et Galatea Têtenjoy rentra, suivi par un certain sorcier aux yeux sombres. Hermione s'arrêta de respirer et observa les deux nouveaux protagonistes. Ils semblaient tous les absorbés par leur conversation, Têtenjoy parlant activement en bougeant ses mains de tous les côtés et Tom l'écoutant, un sourire poli au visage, les yeux pétillants d'intérêts. Ils s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu de la salle.

-C'est une théorie très intéressante Tom. Je me réjouis de voir un jeune sorcier comme vous aussi intéressé par ces aspects de la magie. Vous me semblez beaucoup plus impliqué dans les cours que certains des étudiants des années supérieures. Je sais qu'au vu de votre grand talent, les cours de cinquième année peuvent vous sembler un peu insipides. Mais on doit faire avec tous les niveaux.

Elle éclata de rire. Hermione crut vomir. La facilité avec laquelle Jedusor réussissait à embobiner tous les profs était déconcertante. Têtenjoy ne semblait pas le moins du monde douter de la franchise et gentillesse de Tom.

-Même si je ne vous autoriserai pas à participer directement au cours que je m'apprête à donner, vous pouvez rester regarder si vous n'avez rien d'autres à faire dans l'heure qui suit. Je suis sûre que cela vous intéressera. Nous nous apprêtions à commencer les sortilèges informulés avec les sixième années. D'ailleurs, ce cours est certes avec les Serdaigle mais également avec vos camarades de Serpentard.

Hermione hoqueta de surprise. _'Pourquoi ?'_

-Cela serait bien évidemment avec plaisir Professeur, répondit Tom en souriant largement, laissant découvrir une rangée de dents d'une blancheur impeccable.

-Je vous propose de vous asseoir tout devant, il n'y a jamais personne.

Le monde sembla s'écrouler d'Hermione. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela lui arrive ? Elle n'appréciait déjà pas d'être à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de mini-Voldemort dans la Grande Salle, alors le savoir à moins d'un mètre d'elle ne la réjouissait guère. Elle regarda Tom s'asseoir devant elle après qu'il l'ait gratifié d'un hochement de tête -encore une fois- extrêmement poli. Il se retourna, le bras autour du dossier de la chaise et regarda Hermione en souriant.

-J'ai l'impression de te voir très souvent ces temps-ci Jones.

-Peut-être me suivrais-tu Jedusor ?, lança Hermione avec un regard de défi.

Elle ne voulait pas se laisser intimider par son regard perçant. Un demi-sourire étira le coin gauche de ses lèvres tandis qu'un rire cristallin s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Jedusor ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?, sortit une voix derrière eux.

Hermione se retourna. Isaac s'approchait d'eux en fronçant les sourcils et se glissa à côté d'elle sans cesser de fixer Tom.

-Ayant remarqué que je m'intéressais fortement à sa classe, le professeur Têtenjoy m'a proposé de venir assister à ce cours. De plus, j'ai déjà largement le niveau requis pour les B.U.S.E.s.

-Tu me sembles étrangement intéressé par les forces du mal, siffla Isaac. On voit également que la modestie ne fait pas partie de tes plus grandes qualités.

-Tu ne les connais pas encore toutes.

Il retrouva son visage impassible et se détourna. Isaac serrait les poings et grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible entre ses dents. _'Ce Jedusor... Un jour je vais découvrir ce qu'il cache'_ glissa-t-il à Hermione en sortant ses affaires. Têtenjoy prit subitement la parole et leur expliqua le déroulement du cours.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer l'art difficile des sortilèges informulés. Leur maîtrise est un atout non négligeable pour un sorcier, étant donné qu'ils vous permettront d'attaquer votre adversaire par surprise. Mais ils sont également assez difficiles à utiliser, nécessitant une très grande concentration. Elle est parfois difficile à garder lors d'un duel. Bien, commencez par vous mettre par deux.

Toute la classe se leva en même temps et certains se mirent à crier en remuant la main, appelant un camarade loin d'eux tandis que d'autres se mirent à courir. Hermione se mit avec Isaac. En un coup de baguette, Têtenjoy avait déplacé tous les bureaux et toutes les chaises. Ils étaient maintenant empilés contre les murs. Hermione se tenait droite, baguette en main, Isaac était à quelques mètres d'elle, les mains dans les poches.

-Nous allons commencer par des sortilèges simples. La technique semble enfantine mais difficile. Il vous suffit évidemment de faire le mouvement avec votre baguette, et de vous concentrer fortement sur le sortilège. Répétez plusieurs fois la formule dans votre tête, criez-la presque dans votre esprit ! Vous ne devez entendre que ça. Quand vous vous sentez près, lancez le sortilège : pensez et bougez votre baguette ! Plus le sort est puissant, plus la concentration exigée est importante. Vous pouvez commencer.

-A toi l'honneur !, lui lança Isaac en sortant enfin sa baguette de sa poche.

Les genoux légèrement pliés, la tête en avant, il serrait la mâchoire de toutes ses forces. _'Drôle de façon se concentrer'_. Hermione quant à elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle s'était entraînée et avait fini par y arriver. Elle le ferait encore. De plus, elle maîtrisait le sortilège de désarmement avec perfection, l'ayant utilisé maintes fois lors des séances de l'AD.

 _'Harry... Ron...'._ Elle renifla fortement et frappa du pied, prête à en découdre. Non, elle ne devait pas penser à eux. Elle devait penser à la formule. _Expelliarmus... Expelliarmus... Expelliarmus..._ Tout en se répétant le mot dans sa tête, elle fit un tourbillon avec baguette. Elle rouvrit les yeux.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Isaac secoua la tête. Elle grogna entre ses dents. Elle devait y arriver. Elle essaya, encore et encore. Rien. Son partenaire n'eut pas plus de chances. Après la dixième tentative, elle crut qu'elle allait abandonner. Autour d'elle, quelques élèves avaient réussi à désarmer, ou faire léviter leur camarade. Elle soupira, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, elle était la meilleure élève de Poudlard ! _'Tu peux le faire Hermione, tu peux le faire.'_. Elle se remit en position.

-Et bien, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas à la hauteur de mes attentes.

Qui avait parlé ? Hermione se tourna vers le coupable. Tom était adossé à un mur derrière elle et la toisait de haut en bas. Elle fulminait. Rouge de colère, elle refit face à Isaac.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?, siffla-t-elle en se retournant à nouveau.

-D'après les rumeurs, tu es censée être l'une des élèves les plus douées et intelligentes des sixièmes années. Pourtant, ils ont presque tous réussi à lancer ne serait-ce qu'un petit sort. Enfin, sauf toi Scamander, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Tu n'es pas à la hauteur de ta réputation. C'est décevant.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se mit en garde. _'Décevant ? Décevant ?! Pour qui se prend-il celui-là ? Ah oui, Lord Voldemort évidemment. A quinze ans il était aussi imbu de lui même ? Pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu ce qu'il est devenu. Bien, reconcentre-toi Hermione, tu vas lui montrer que tu n'es pas aussi incapable. Expelliarmus, Expelliarmus.'_ Un mouvement de poignet plus tard et la baguette de Isaac lui échappa des mains. Celui-ci sourit largement tandis que Hermione sautillait sur place. Elle avait réussi.

-Et bien, il te suffisait d'un peu d'encouragement, ironisa Tom.

Un sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-il donc à tant s'intéresser à elle ? Et pourquoi semblait-il si heureux de l'avoir vu réussir ? Non, ce n'était pas du bonheur. La joie n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Ceux-ci restaient parfaitement impassibles. Il n'y avait pas les petites bulles pétillantes qui apparaissaient dans les iris de Isaac quand il riait, ni les ridules qui se dessinaient autour des yeux de Ron lorsqu'il était heureux. C'était un jeu pour lui, un simple jeu. La jeune fille avait la désagréable sensation d'être la proie. Il en était le prédateur.

-Et toi ? Comment t'en sors tu avec les sortilèges informulés ?, lança Isaac en s'approchant de lui après avoir ramassé sa baguette.

-Moi ? Je ne suis qu'en cinquième année, je n'en suis pas encore là, déclara-t-il avec un calme glacial.

-Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu insinuais tout à l'heure Jedusor !, cracha-t-il.

Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs. Jedusor essayait de le pousser à bout et il avait réussi. Hermione décida de s'approcher et d'attraper Isaac par le bras avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il se fasse blesser, et Merlin savait que Tom en était largement capable.

-Il n'en vaut pas la peine, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Reconcentre-toi sur le cours. A toi d'essayer de me désarmer. Ou autre chose, comme tu veux.

Il hocha difficilement la tête et se remit à sa place. Au bout de quelques tentatives, il réussit à fabriquer un éclair bleu qui fonça droit sur Hermione. Celle-ci essaya de conjurer un charme du bouclier en vain et elle dut se baisser pour l'éviter. Elle entendit un grognement de douleur -ou était-ce de la colère?- derrière elle et se retourna. Tom était assis par terre, les bras autour du ventre et dardait Isaac du regard.

-Tom ! Vous allez bien ?, accourut Têtenjoy. Que s'est-t-il passé ?

-Un sortilège a malencontreusement fusé sur moi Professeur. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien... assura-t-il entre ses dents.

Son visage semblait pétrifié par la douleur. ' _Du bluff, encore du bluff ! Cela ne fait pas aussi mal'._ Hermione serra la mâchoire et Isaac fulminait à côté d'elle.

-Qui a fait ça ?, demanda Têtenjoy en se tournant vers les deux protagonistes.

-C'était un accident professeur, tenta Isaac en avançant d'un pas afin de se désigner.

-Je suis très déçue par votre comportement Mr Scamander. J'enlève trente points à Serdaigle. L'attaquer ainsi, par surprise, alors qu'il n'est pas en position. Et vous arrêterez le cours pour aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas vous voir une baguette à la main.

-Mais avec qui vais-je m'entraîner professeur ?, questionna Hermione.

Têtenjoy sembla réfléchir un instant et un léger sourire s'étala sur son visage.

-Je suis sûre que Tom serait ravi d'être votre partenaire. Bien sûr, il utilisera des sortilèges formulés, mais il pourra être utile pour que vous vous entraîniez à lancer tous les charmes possibles inimaginables Miss Jones.

Isaac rangea sa baguette et s'approcha de Tom, visiblement en colère. Il lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille et partit s'adosser contre le mur. Jedusor haussa les sourcils et récupéra aussi rapidement son masque. Il se plaça face à Hermione et sortit sa baguette.

-Et bien... On a peur Miss Jones ?, ironisa-t-il.

-Stupefix !

-Protego

Un bouclier gigantesque se dressa devant Tom. La jeune fille fut impressionné par la puissance du charme, les siens paraissaient presque insignifiants à côté. Il était incroyablement puissant.

-On a dit informulés Jones.

-Fiche lui une raclée Hermione !, lança Isaac.

La jeune fille recommença. _Stupefix !_ Le sortilège fusa mais fut encore bloqué par le bouclier de Tom. Elle se concentra. _Stupefix. Rictusempra. Aguamenti. Expedimenta.._. Les éclairs s'enchaînaient mais n'atteignaient jamais Jedusor.

-J'en suis presque impressionné, commença Tom. Tu...

 _Silencio_. Cette fois-ci Tom ne put l'éviter. Il haussa un sourcil et regarda autour de lui. Têtenjoy était de dos, à l'autre bout de la salle. Quelques secondes après, la baguette d'Hermione lui échappa des mains. Jedusor la rattrapa au vol.

-Bien ! Très bien pour aujourd'hui !, cria le professeur au milieu de tout le vacarme qui cessa aussitôt. Nous continuerons vendredi. Vous avez bien travaillé. Bonne journée !

Comme une furie, Hermione s'approcha de Tom qui lui tendit la baguette, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il semblait particulièrement satisfait de son petit manège.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire (n'hésitez vraiment vraiment pas du tout hein :p ) mais je ne vous oblige à rien. Seulement, ça fait toujours plaisir (a) Hihi.

Bref au programme pour le chapitre 5 : un nouveau tour à la cabane hurlante, de la légilimencie et la première répétition pour le spectacle.


	5. Chapitre 5

Et bonsoir tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je comptais le mettre un peu plus tôt mais avec les cours qui ont repris, je dois avouer que j'ai eu très peu d'occasions de me retrouver sur l'ordinateur, et encore moins trouvé le temps de poster un nouveau chapitre. Mais le voilà enfin, prêt à être lu.

Ce chapitre est, vous le verrez, peut-être un peu gnan-gnan sur les bords et je m'en excuse royalement mais il est également important pour faire avancer l'intrigue etc. Et j'avoue m'être beaucoup amusé à l'écrire, en particulier la dernière scène hihi. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Réponses aux reviews :

Magouille : Merci pour ta review ! Hihi tu sauras en temps et en heure qui est cette personne sous la cape. En attendant, bonne lecture et au plaisir de revoir un de tes messages. ;)

Daria : Même question que Magouille, même réponse que Magouille ahah. Tu le sauras tu le sauras. En tout cas, merci pour ta review ça fait plaisir !:D

Et maintenant que tout ça est terminé, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas:)

* * *

Le premier samedi des vacances, Hermione se réveilla seule dans son dortoir. Aucune élève de sixième année n'était restée pour les vacances. Elle flâna quelques minutes dans son lit, appréciant la douceur de la literie en soie du Poudlard des années quarante. Celle en coton de son époque semblait bien rêche à côté. Elle se demanda pourquoi ils avaient décidé de changer la matière, ils étaient tellement agréables.

Elle se glissa sous les draps et se roula en boule, ferma les yeux. Le visage de Ron se dessina sous ses paupières. Il riait à pleins poumons, et la tenait dans ses bras. Hermione fut emplie d'un bonheur intense, associé à un sentiment de mélancolie. Il lui manquait tellement. Elle ne faisait que penser à lui depuis sa dernière escapade à Pré-au-lard, se sentant presque coupable d'oublier Harry.

Encore en pyjama, elle descendit dans la salle commune, voulant lire un peu avant de prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle fut surprise de trouver quelqu'un allongé sur le canapé en face de la cheminée, un plaid étalé sur les jambes.

-Isaac ?, demanda-t-elle.

Il ne bougea pas, endormi. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua légèrement. Il grogna de mécontentement en ouvrant un œil.

-Isaac ?

-Finis pas tout... marmonna-t-il. Donne moi une part... Et une bièraubeurre.

Elle rit légèrement et le secoua un peu plus fort. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se redressa, le regard hagard. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en pagaille que d'habitude. Il portait un simple t-shirt blanc ainsi qu'un pantalon à carreaux bleus. Ainsi vêtu, il avait l'air d'un simple adolescent moldu.

-Hermione ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Tu ne devais pas rentrer pour les vacances ?

Il hocha la tête tristement et s'installa mieux sur le canapé, invitant Hermione à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il semblait déçu. Ses yeux habituellement si éclatants semblaient bien ternes à présent. Il abaissa ses paupières et se mordit les lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à parler. La jeune fille se contenta d'attendre sans un mot de plus. Elle ne voulait pas le presser.

-Bien sûr Isaac ! On fêtera Noël tous ensemble qu'il m'a dit, railla-t-il. J'aurais du m'y attendre. C'est tous les ans la même chose. L'excuse cette fois-ci ? Le Brésil ! Qui dirait non à un petit voyage ? Il veut étudier un créature visible uniquement en hiver. Et ça lui donne une raison de ne pas me voir. Évidemment, il n'aurait pas pu attendre quelques jours, pour au moins passer les fêtes avec moi. Non, évidemment que non. Et ma mère qui le suit partout. Ça sert à quoi d'avoir un fils si on le voit jamais ?

Il se leva brusquement, envoyant valser la couverture sur les genoux d'Hermione. Celle-ci pouvait voir le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Tu as tellement de chances d'être le fils de Newton Scamander, Isaac ! Je peux rencontrer ton père ? Tu peux lui demander un autographe pour moi ?, s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras. Apparemment, je suis le seul à ne pas en être si heureux que ça.

Il se posta en face de la cheminée dans laquelle crépitaient quelques flammes. Il attrapa un rappeltout posé une étagère et jongla avec. Une fumée rouge apparut dans l'enveloppe de verre mais il ne sembla pas la remarquer.

-Il m'a prévenu ce matin. Une lettre minuscule et un paquet de souris glacées à la menthe. Je n'aime pas la menthe ! Il devrait le savoir tout de même !

Il fit une pause. Elle crut entendre un sanglot.

-J'avais fait mes valises, j'étais prêt à les rejoindre. Ça aurait été le premier Noël que je passe avec mes parents depuis cinq ans. Mais non bien sûr, son livre est tellement plus important que son seul et unique fils. Les Poufsouffles sont censés être loyaux, gentils et dévoués non ?

Hermione ne dit rien. Tremblante, elle écoutait Isaac avec attention. Il semblait tellement désemparé.

-Tu sais depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas vu mes parents Hermione ?

Il se retourna. Ses yeux étaient rouges, ses lèvres tremblaient. Il faisait tout pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il secoua la tête.

-Plus de six mois. Je ne les ai même pas vu cet été. Ils ne sont jamais là. Au Mexique, en Chine, au Cambodge. Je ne suis jamais venu avec eux. Il ne leur viendrait même pas l'idée de m'emmener ? Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis un fardeau pour eux. Ils m'ont envoyé dans une maison au fin fond de la campagne américaine pendant les vacances, histoire de dire qu'ils m'ont mis à l'abri de la guerre en Europe. Ils se sont donnés bonne conscience et ont continué leurs magnifiques escapades.

Hermione se leva et s'approcha de lui. Elle hésita un peu mais l'entoura de ses bras et se serra contre lui. Toujours dos à elle, il trembla et tourna légèrement la tête.

-Je suis désolée Isaac. Vraiment.

Il sourit tristement et la fit complètement face. Sans que la jeune fille n'eut le temps de réagir, il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Hermione écarquilla les yeux mais se laissa aller dans ses bras, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de le repousser, lui qui était si gentil avec elle, lui si protecteur, lui qui semblait si seul alors qu'il était toujours entouré.

Elle répondit alors à son baiser, les bras ballant le long du corps. C'était étrange, improbable, mal. Comme quand elle embrassait Krum. Elle n'avait pas de paillettes dans les yeux. Elle avait plusieurs fois rêvé d'embrasser Ron, ressentant toujours une chaleur se former dans son bas-ventre. Il finit par reculer. Son visage était à quelques centimètres, son regard plongé dans le sien. Finalement, il s'éloigna et se mit à rire. Il refit face à Hermione. Celle-ci, incrédule, ne savait comment réagir.

-C'était... étrange, commença-t-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-Moi non plus, balbutia-t-elle.

-Vraiment pas à ça. J'ai eu envie de le faire depuis... un bon bout de temps. Je ne m'attendais pas ça, répéta-t-il. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment.

-Probablement pas non.

-La... magie n'a pas opéré. C'est ce qu'on dit chez les moldus, non ? C'était étrange.

Hermione déglutit et se mit à contempler le sol.

-Faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé hein ? Ça va être difficile à oublier. J'espère que cela ne va pas être bizarre entre nous dorénavant. Je tiens beaucoup à toi Hermione.

-Non. Bien sûr que non... Je tiens à toi aussi Isaac. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Je vais m'habiller. On se rejoint dans la Grande Salle ?

Elle quitta rapidement la salle commune, sans regarder derrière elle, laissant Isaac tout seul, appuyé contre la cheminée.

Après un petit déjeuner particulièrement silencieux, Hermione décida d'aller à la bibliothèque pour commencer ses devoirs d'étude des runes. Sa table habituelle, celle derrière la première étagère, l'attendait patiemment. C'était l'endroit le plus silencieux de la pièce, toujours éclairé par les rayons du soleil et de la lune. Il ne faisait jamais ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Le bois était encore lisse, nullement abîmé par les gribouillis des générations d'élèves.

Elle étala ses trois dictionnaires autour d'elle et sortit son parchemin, bien déterminée à finir de traduire son texte dans la journée. Elle fut surprise de découvrir que ces runes correspondaient à une très ancienne forme d'écriture magique romaine, vieille de plus de trois mille ans. Lentement mais sûrement, elle se mit à remplir son parchemin. La jeune fille finit vers le milieu de l'après-midi. Son ventre criait famine mais elle prit le temps de relire son devoir.

 _« Le chaos entourait la terre, des monstres volaient dans les airs,_

 _Du sang, des morts, la maladie, la paix était loin partie._

 _Les dieux et les titans se combattaient. La magie, lentement, mourrait._

 _Jupiter, Neptune, Pluton finirent par gagner,_

 _Janus, le dieu du commencement, était à leur côté._

 _Il créa un nouveau monde, une nouvelle vie, les dotant d'un moyen de défense._

 _En effet, il ramena ce qui avait été perdu. La magie était finalement revenue._

 _Il la donna aux humains, leur offrant certaines capacités._

 _La plupart au départ décontenancés, effrayés,_

 _Ne pouvaient avoir d'autres choix que de les admirer._

 _Mais après plusieurs malheureux accidents,_

 _Ils finirent par les chasser, chantant, marmonnant, criant._

 _« Vous n'êtes pas des dieux, le diable est en vous !_

 _Ne nous approchez plus, ne nous parlez plus jamais._

 _Même sans vos pouvoirs, on est capables de tout !_

 _Restez en autarcie, à moins que vous ne teniez à être blessés._

 _Vous n'aurez ni nos hommes, ni nos femmes, ni nos enfants._

 _On ne veut pas se mêler à votre sang. »_

 _Devant cette catastrophe, Janus voulut remonter le temps._

 _Récupérer ce bien si précieux qui avait été sien pendant si longtemps._

 _Il leur donna le choix : Saturne reviendrait remonter le temps, Janus ouvrirait un portail._

 _Mais il y avait un prix à payer, on n'abandonne pas les offrandes d'un dieu !_

 _Ils seraient à nouveau plongés dans les ténèbres. Et pour se défendre, aucun attirail._

 _Mais s'ils acceptaient la magie, Janus les protégerait, toujours à côté d'eux._

 _Néanmoins, les sorciers, mécontents d'avoir été bannis,_

 _Ne voulaient plus se mêler aux communs des mortels. Tout était fini._

 _Et de ceci, ils en ont bien évidemment juré de leur vie._

 _Tous les hommes vivront dans la même terre,_

 _Pendant des années, des siècles, les sorciers seront persécutés,_

 _Quatre grandes personnes seront là pour les aider,_

 _Rassemblant leurs forces, ils offriront aux jeunes gens un havre de paix._

 _Entre disputes et désaccords, un monstre sera crée,_

 _Celui-ci n'obéissant qu'à son père,_

 _Pendant près d'un millénaire, il hibernera sous terre,_

 _Attendant patiemment son digne héritier qui se révélera après son seizième anniversaire._

 _Menaçant même les dieux, Janus le surveillera de près,_

 _Ils lui enverront son plus grand nemesis qui réussira à l'éliminer._

 _Mais Janus voyant son grand potentiel cherchera à le sauver._

 _Usant de son pouvoir et s'unissant à Saturne, il voudra le guider vers le droit chemin._

 _A travers voyage dans le temps, il essaiera de l'empêcher de se transformer en ce monstre inhumain._

 _ **Pythie, Oracle de Delphes**_.»

Hermione tiqua devant les quelques tournures de phrase bancales, mais elle se dit que le professeur la féliciterait probablement d'avoir pris la peine de conserver les rimes. Elle rangea ses affaires et quitta la bibliothèque. Sur le chemin, elle prit le temps de réellement réfléchir au contenu de son devoir. Il ressemblait étrangement à un sorte de récit historique, mais également à une prophétie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Tom. Elle parlait de lui. C'en était certain. Quelqu'un avait prévu sa venue, mais également celle de Harry, il y a des millénaires. Et elle était un personnage de cette prophétie, même si on ne parlait pas d'elle. Elle sentit s'alourdir le poids sur son épaule.

La Gryffondor alla faire un tour aux cuisines pour prendre un en-cas, et après avoir récupéré sa cape, sortit du château. Elle s'installa près du lac et s'allongea sur la pelouse. Quelques flammes bleus fraîchement fabriquées brillaient dans une jarre transparente. Celle-ci diffusait une chaleur réconfortante, si bien que malgré le givre qui enfermait les brins d'herbe, elle n'avait pas froid.

Elle sentit soudainement quelque chose d'humide lui caresser la joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un immense chien noir lui reniflant le visage. Elle ne put retenir un petit cri et se redressa. L'animal se mit alors à trottiner vers la Forêt Interdite. Hermione attrapa ses flammes, son sac à dos et lui courut après. Ils s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans les bois et finalement, elle arriva dans une petite clairière qui semblait étrangement paisible. Sirius apparut devant elle.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu au repas à midi. Isaac était là cependant, il semblait inquiet. Ou étais-tu ?

-A la bibliothèque.

Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à regarder Sirius en face, elle ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de la mésaventure du dernier week-end à Pré-au-lard.

-Tu sembles distraite.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne supportait pas de lui mentir mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle savait qu'il allait l'empêcher de se rendre à la Cabane Hurlante. Il aurait probablement eu raison mais elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Découvrir ce que Tom trafiquait était son seul et unique objectif.

-Non. Pas du tout... Je suis... fatiguée.

-Ne me fais pas croire ça Hermione. Tu sors beaucoup cette excuse ces derniers temps.

Elle soupira. Il ne la laisserait pas partir tant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas la vérité. Elle finit par tout lui raconter. Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit petit à petit. Il finit par soupirer.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il en serait déjà là... Et je suppose que tu as l'intention d'y retourner ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas. C'est trop dangereux. Il pourrait te voir et te faire du mal.

-Il ne me verra pas...

-Hermione ! Promets-moi que tu n'iras pas.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais finit par hocher la tête. Elle n'irait pas. Non... Elle voulait s'en persuader mais elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas. Elle voulait savoir.

OOO

Le soir-même, aux alentours de dix-neuf heures trente, elle sortit du château, bien déterminée à se rendre à la Cabane Hurlante. Tout était calme dehors. Parfois, quelques hululement de chouettes émanaient de la Forêt Interdite. Hermione parcourut le parc, à la recherche du futur lieu de plantation du Saule Cogneur. Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura _'Lumos'_.

La jeune fille passa bien dix minutes à chercher l'entrée du passage secret. Sans le grand arbre pour se repérer, la tâche se fit bien difficile. Quand elle le trouva enfin, elle se faufila à l'intérieur avec prudence et se laissa glisser dans le tunnel. Celui-ci semblait un peu plus petit que lors de sa troisième année, ou peut-être était-ce elle qui avait grandi ? Elle marcha lentement pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures. Elle atterrit finalement dans un long couloir. Tout au bout de celui, une porte était entrouverte.

Hermione l'ouvrit avec prudence et rentra dans la pièce. Elle était beaucoup plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Probablement car elle n'était pas couverte de poussières, saletés et meubles cassés. Le sofa sur lequel était assis Tom était d'un côté de la pièce. De l'autre, un immense lit à baldaquins trônait contre le mur.

Il était somptueux, brillant de propreté. Les rideaux argentés tombaient délicatement autour du matelas recouvert d'un drap vert. Les couleurs parfaites pour un Serpentard. Elle s'avança dans la salle, la baguette tendue devant elle. Les murs en bois en revanche semblaient légèrement ternes. Les carreaux des fenêtres étaient sales, bien évidemment barricadées.

Elle entendit la porte se fermer derrière elle et quelques secondes après, sa baguette lui échappa des mains. Elle sursauta et se retourna. Un petit cri de surprise lui échappa.

-Je savais que tu viendrais Jones, railla Tom.

Sa voix était grave, semblait venir des profondeurs. Hermione recula jusqu'à se cogner contre le lit à baldaquins. Elle bascula en arrière, s'étala sur le matelas. Une seconde plus tard, elle était à nouveau debout et le défiait du regard.

-Je te pensais plus intelligente que ça. Comme quoi, peut-être que tu es plus Poufsouffle que Serdaigle. Moi qui ait cru pendant un instant que tu avais peut-être l'étoffe de Serpentard.

Ou Gryffondor... Un piège évidemment ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? Il était presque impossible qu'il ne l'eut pas vu quand elle l'observait dans la cabane. Mais trop heureuse d'avoir un moyen de trouver ce qu'il fabriquait, elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Trop téméraire, parfois un peu trop irréfléchie.

Elle s'était toujours interdit d'agir sur un coup de tête, de peser le pour et le contre avant chaque action. C'était ce qui l'avait sauvé en première année lors de l'épreuve des potions de Rogue. Ce qui lui avait permis de ne pas mourir sous le regard du Basilic. Cela l'avait avantagé pendant ses multiples voyages dans le temps. Elle avait pu aider Harry pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers et enfin avait pu cacher l'AD à Ombrage pendant leurs rendez-vous. Et la voilà qu'elle se retrouvait en compagnie de Voldemort, seule dans une pièce, loin de toute personne pouvant entendre ses cris.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je te retourne la question Jones, continua-t-il en faisant tourner la baguette de la jeune fille entre ses longs doigts fin.

-Je... Je...

-Tu es là pour moi ? Je ne pensais pas que cela allait marcher. C'était tellement simple. Je dois dire que j'ai presque eu honte d'élaborer un plan comme celui-là. Mais bon... Apparemment, il n'en fallait pas plus pour que tu le suives à la lettre. C'en est presque décevant.

Il semblait beaucoup trop satisfait. Son regard moqueur, son léger sourire en coin... Tout avait le don de faire grandir une colère dans le ventre de la jeune fille, mais également d'attiser sa peur. Elle déglutit quand il fit un pas de plus vers elle.

-Que me veux-tu ?, questionna-t-elle.

-Tsss... C'est à toi de me répondre ma chère.

-Je... Je ne te veux rien du tout. Je ne savais pas que tu serais là, je... je.

-Oh ? Tu vas me dire que tu as malencontreusement atterri ici alors que tu te baladais tranquillement dans le parc. Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Je vais reposer la question Jones. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, assura-t-elle.

Elle le fixa avec intensité, n'ayant pas d'autres choix que de maintenir son regard. Si elle voulait paraître crédible, le fuir était une bien mauvaise idée.

-Je crois que si. Je sais que tu me surveilles. Tu crois réellement que je n'ai pas remarqué tous ces regards suspicieux, cette haine grandissante. Dire qu'il y a seulement quelques semaines, tu n'osais même pas m'adresser un mot. Aujourd'hui, tu te tiens là, devant moi, à me mentir comme un arracheur de dents. Tu caches quelque chose.

-Non. Bien sûr que non. Je ne cache rien du tout.

Il s'approcha encore d'elle mais se détourna au dernier moment et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il semblait pensif.

-Tout a commencé le soir où je t'ai trouvée, errante dans les couloirs, murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Il était dos à elle. Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et se jeta sur lui. Ils basculèrent tous les deux sur le côté. Tom, surpris, ne put l'empêcher de récupérer sa baguette. Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Le jeune homme était déjà debout et la dardait du regard.

-Mauvaise idée Jones. Décidément, tu les accumules en ce moment. _Petrificus Totalus !_

Instantanément, ses jambes se serrèrent, ses bras se collèrent à son corps. Les yeux écarquillés de peur, elle resta allongée sur le parquet. Le visage triomphant de Tom apparut dans son champ de vision. Il la transporta par magie sur le lit. Il se tenait debout au-dessus d'elle.

-Vu que tu ne sembles pas vouloir parler. Je pense que je vais devoir chercher par moi-même.

Il respira profondément et tendit fortement ses bras devant lui. Finalement, il pointa sa baguette sur le visage de la jeune fille, pétrifiée de peur.

- _Legilimens !_

Elle eut juste le temps de crier. Une force étrange semblait vouloir pénétrer son esprit. Elle comprit soudainement la douleur que ressentait Harry à chaque fois qu'il voyait des images de Voldemort. Un mal de tête l'assomma.

 _Elle se vit enfant, dans une maison qui lui était inconnue. Un homme entra dans la pièce. Sa longue barbe et ses cheveux auburn s'accordaient parfaitement avec son étrange robe de sorcier aux couleurs écarlates. Des lunettes en demi-lune reposaient sur son nez aquilin, recouvraient des yeux d'un bleu éclatant. Dumbledore. Il lui annonça qu'elle était une sorcière. Une femme aux traits fatigués écarquilla les yeux et sortit un pistolet de sa poche, le pointa sur le mage blanc. La scène se fit floue._

 _Elle était désormais assise sur un tabouret sur l'estrade de la Grande Salle, le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, il cria le nom de Serdaigle. Une lueur triomphante brillait dans les yeux de la petite fille. Celle-ci alla s'installer à la table des bleus et bronzes et serra la main à de jeunes versions de Isaac, Filius, et Sasha. Tout disparut à nouveau._

 _Les scènes se firent de plus en plus rapides. Elle se voyait volant sur un balai, puis transformant une chouette en une magnifique rose blanche._

 _La jeune Hermione était en cours de potion, buvant avec avidité les mots de Slughorn._

 _Puis elle était à nouveau dans la Grande Salle, un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns s'installa sur le tabouret. Avant même que le Choixpeau n'eut touché sa tête, le mot Serpentard s'échappa de ses lèvres._

 _Elle était à nouveau dans la première maison, une lettre dans les mains. La femme au pistolet se tenait devant elle. De grosses cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Son jeune double lut la lettre à haute voix :_

 _« En raison des malencontreux événements sévissant dans le monde moldu, tous les membres du ministère ont décidé d'un commun accord de retirer la marque des sorciers né-moldus ou habitant seul avec des moldus. Vous avez donc l'autorisation, miss Jones, de pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école pour lancer des sorts de protection autour de votre maison. Les autres sortilèges sont également autorisés, dans la limite du raisonnable. »_

Les souvenirs de la petite fille se bousculaient dans sa tête. Granger assistait à la vie de Jones. C'était particulièrement perturbant. Elle avait réellement l'impression d'avoir vécu ces événements alors qu'il n'en était rien.

Quand elle reprit conscience, le visage de Jedusor n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Il semblait essoufflé et la fixait avec une intensité déconcertante. Hermione remarqua à nouveau cet étrange voile dans ses prunelles. Il plissa des yeux et s'éloigna brusquement.

Elle voulut partir, s'enfuir mais ne bougea pas. Elle sentit son corps se détendre, le sortilège se défaire. Pourtant, elle ne prit pas la peine de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Tom semblait presque perdu. Néanmoins, il retrouva rapidement son masque. La jeune fille s'empêcha de soupirer de soulagement. Il n'avait rien vu. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait rien vu ? Pourquoi était-ce les souvenirs de Hermione Jones ? Elle n'était pas occlumens. Sûrement l'œuvre de Janus.

-Satisfait ?, tenta-t-elle.

-Pas encore.

Un dernier sourire et il quitta la pièce, laissant Hermione sur le lit. Son cœur battait la chamade, des larmes perlaient du coin de ses yeux, sa peau n'avait jamais été aussi moite. Assise sur le lit, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule, aussi désespérée et désemparée. Sa petite mission personnelle n'était pas une réussite. Tom la surveillerait.

OOO

Le lendemain matin, elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle avec anxiété. Celle-ci avait été métamorphosée pour les vacances de Noël. Des flocons de neige tombaient du plafond magique et virevoltaient dans une brise de vent légèrement tiède. Pourtant, ils ne fondaient pas avant de toucher quelque chose : sol, élèves, professeurs... Mais ils ne mouillaient pas, se volatilisant en quelques paillettes qui disparaissaient aussi vite.

Un sapin gigantesque trônait au milieu de la pièce. Les guirlandes changeaient régulièrement de couleurs, passant du rouge gryffondor au vert serpentard, sans oublier le jaune poufsouffle et le bleu serdaigle. Des stalagmites et stalactites poussaient ça et là, formant par endroits des colonnes glacées en se rejoignant. Les murs avaient été changés en miroir, de sorte qu'on se croyait dans une immense galerie des glaces.

L'estrade des professeurs avait été magiquement agrandie pour accueillir plusieurs dizaines de personnes mais était vide. Des fauteuils moelleux lui faisaient face dont le trône du directeur en plein milieu. Le professeur Beery était assis dessus et discutait allégrement avec une élève de Poufsouffle. Hermione s'approcha lentement, quelque peu perturbée par les miroirs, et se retrouva à côté de Sirius qui était adossé à une chaise près du sapin.

-Impressionnée ?, demanda-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

-C'est magnifique !, s'émerveilla-t-elle

-Je n'en suis pas peu fier. Je l'ai décoré avec l'aide du professeur Dumbledore et Beery. Les miroirs, c'était mon idée.

Hermione sourit mais se renfrogna immédiatement. Il venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Sirius... Il faudra que je te parle. J'ai... Je crois que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. De très mal.

Il fronça les sourcils, ses yeux étaient morts d'inquiétude.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-On ne peut pas en parler ici.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Tom qui se servait innocemment un verre de jus d'orange. Sirius hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

-Tu y es allée n'est ce pas ? Bon... Dans mon bureau. Fais attention à toi en attendant.

Elle hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir en face de l'estrade, attendant avec appréhension la suite des événements.

-Bonjour Miss Jones, susurra une voix grave derrière.

Un frisson lui traversa l'échine. Elle fit tout pour le repousser.

-J'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit, que tu as repris des forces. Après tout, la dernière soirée a été... riche en émotions dirons-nous.

Hermione ne se retourna pas, se contentant de fixer avec intensité l'estrade vide. Etait-il seulement capable de ressentir quelque chose ? Elle pouvait presque le voir sourire ironiquement et sentait son regard abrasif dans son cou.

-Je découvrirai ce que tu caches Jones. Je peux te l'assurer. Je ne maîtrise pas encore la légilimencie à la perfection, mais je sais encore reconnaître des étrangetés quand j'en vois, railla-t-il. Tu as une vie bien pathétique, j'aurais presque eu de la peine pour toi. Si seulement j'y avais cru. Non, tout semblait tellement faux. Comme si ce n'était pas tes souvenirs. Un étrange voile planait autour de toi, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.

-Ne sois pas idiot, tenta-t-elle avec assurance. On ne peut pas changer nos souvenirs de cette façon. Et ne jamais avoir rien vu de tel ne signifie pas que ça n'existe pas. Comme tu dis, tu ne maîtrises pas encore la légilimencie à la perfection. Tu ne sais pas encore tout ce qu'i savoir sur cet art.

 _Quelle défense pitoyable Hermione._ Il gloussa légèrement.

-Tu caches quelque chose Jones. Tu as changé ces derniers temps.

-Et pourquoi crois-tu ça ?

-Parce que je t'ai remarquée.

Elle se tourna et l'aperçut du coin de l'œil croiser les bras devant sa poitrine. Aucune émotion ne perçait à travers son visage impassible. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Il ne savait rien, rien du tout. Après tout, il avait seulement vu la vie de Hermione Jones. Et pourtant il avait remarqué que quelque chose sonnait faux. Il continuerait à chercher, Tom Jedusor n'était pas du genre à abandonner.

Hermione crut que le temps s'était arrêté. Elle était assise sur son fauteuil, Tom derrière elle. Elle ferma les yeux et respira lentement. _Ne montre surtout pas que tu as peur Hermione._ Elle déglutit et finit par rouvrir les paupières. Elle le sentait toujours. Comment peut-on être si imposant à seulement quinze ans ? Elle avait toujours trouvé Harry -ou même Malfoy, elle ne pouvait le nier- charismatique. Ils attiraient tous les deux les foules, et n'avaient pas de problèmes particuliers pour gagner la confiance des autres.

Mais Tom ne jouait pas dans la même catégorie. Il était bien au-dessus des autres. Finalement, se créer ses Mangemorts, trouver des personnes qui se rallieraient à sa cause, n'avaient pas du être si compliqués. Le suivre à tout jamais, l'admirer, était tellement tentant. Si la jeune fille ne savait pas qui il allait devenir, n'était pas en courant de toutes les choses horribles qu'il allait accomplir, elle ne douterait jamais de sa bonté de cœur. Il était d'une perfection irritante.

Elle se détendit quand la répétition du spectacle commença. Tom ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal ici. Les rôles furent répartis rapidement entre les quelques élèves présents pour les vacances de Noël. Isaac fut sélectionné pour jouer Sir Sanchance, tandis que Walburga Black -qui s'avérait être celle ayant insulté Hermione au Trois Balais- jouerait Asha. Altheda serait personnifiée par une Serdaigle de deuxième année, Mimi Warren, mieux connue sous le nom de Mimi Geignarde.

Le professeur Beery était très exigeant, ce qui ne rendit pas la tâche aisée. Tom Jedusor était toujours à côté de lui, le visage impassible, et se plaisait à donner des ordres aux comédiens. Hermione, n'ayant jamais fait de théâtre de sa vie, était stoïque comme un balai.

 _-Coeur de lièvre ! Tirez votre épée chevalier, et aidez-nous à atteindre notre but !_ , déclara-t-elle d'une voix monotone à Isaac, ridicule dans son costume de chevalier.

-Jones ! Tu es censée être en colère ! Tu appelles ça de la colère ?, ironisa Tom en montant sur scène. Recommence !

Hermione récita à nouveau son texte, criant, hurlant, d'un façon très peu convaincante.

-Pitoyable, murmura Jedusor pour lui-même.

La jeune fille mourrait d'envie de le stupéfixier sur le champ. Il était exaspérant. Elle serrait fortement sa baguette entre ses mains, s'empêchant de lui jeter une ribambelle de maléfices. Ils restèrent toute la journée dans la Grande Salle, ne prenant une pause que pour le repas apporté par les elfes du château. Le pire restait à venir. La fin de la pièce approchait et avec elle, la demande en mariage de Sir Sanchance à Amata. Autrement dit, la demande en mariage de Isaac à Hermione.

Le jeune homme s'agenouilla difficilement au sol dans un bruit métallique et prit la main d'Hermione. Tout le monde les observait. Le regard brûlant de Tom se posa sur la jeune fille. Elle pouvait deviner un sourire moqueur se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Le professeur Beery s'était levé, attendant avec impatience qu'Isaac se mette à parler. Le texte n'avait pas été spécifiquement écrit dans le conte, il allait donc devoir improviser. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et fixa le mur derrière Hermione. Il ne semblait pas vouloir la regarder dans les yeux.

-Herm... Je veux dire Amata. Je vous aime. Voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Il déglutit et secoua la tête.

-Excusez-moi ! Je vais recommencer !, hurla-t-il soudainement, faisant sursauter Hermione. Bien. Amata. Plonger dans cette fontaine m'a réellement amener la bonne fortune. Je sais désormais une chose : je vous aime. Voulez-vous m'épouser ?

Le professeur Beery soupira de désespoir.

-Cela ne va pas du tout Mr Scamander. Où est l'émotion ? Où est la passion !? Où est l'amour !? Sir Sanchance est censé être fou amoureux de Amata ! Il ne la laisserait partir pour rien au monde. On a l'impression que vous déclarez l'amour fou que vous avez pour la tarte à la citrouille ! On reprend !

Ils répétèrent la scénette plusieurs dizaines de fois, chaque tentative étant plus catastrophique l'une que l'autre. Beery grognait dans son fauteuil, hurlait à chaque fois que le jeune homme ouvrait la bouche. Finalement Tom se leva, enleva sa cape de sorcier, et monta sur scène. Il poussa doucement Isaac qui, déséquilibré, roula par terre avant de se lever en un bond.

-Prends exemple Scamander. Je ne le referai pas deux fois.

L'héritier de Serpentard s'agenouilla devant Hermione. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille. Un petit sourire charmeur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il lui prit délicatement la main et y déposa furtivement un baiser. Puis, d'une voix grave, absolument exquise se mit à parler :

-Ma chère et douce Amata. Dès que mon regard s'est posé sur vous, j'ai su que ce moment arriverait. On ne se connaît que depuis quelques heures, mais c'est amplement suffisant pour savoir certaines choses. Vous êtes la femme la plus belle qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Je me demande encore quel Dieu a décidé de me faire croiser votre chemin. Je ne cesserai de me battre pour faire votre bonheur. Je ne pourrai vivre tant que vous ne répondrez pas oui à la question que je m'apprête à vous poser. Je vous couvrirai d'amour et d'or jusqu'à la fin des temps, ne vous abandonnerai jamais. Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être ma femme ?

Il se leva alors et s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Le cerveau d'Hermione s'était presque arrêté de fonctionner. Elle pouvait réfléchir mais ne pouvait pas bouger. Comment quelqu'un comme lui, le futur Voldemort, pouvait parler ainsi ? Que connaissait-il à l'amour ? Et pourtant, son discours avait semblé tellement réaliste.. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait déjà ressenti un amour aussi intense. Il était vraiment un acteur parfait.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Vous épouser serait la chose la plus merveilleuse qui puisse m'arriver.

Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Il rompit alors la distance entre eux et ses lèvres se collèrent sur les siennes. Elles étaient douces, chaudes et dangereusement attirantes. Il était étrangement doux. A peine quelques secondes après, il s'éloignait déjà. Il souriait à pleines dents. Tom était absolument radieux et avait l'air tellement sincère. Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et tournoya sur lui-même. Tout près d'eux, Beery applaudissait chaleureusement.

-Ça ! C'était parfait mon cher Tom ! Mr Scamander, vous devriez suivre son merveilleux exemple ! Dix points pour Serpentard !

* * *

Et c'est terminé ! J'espère vraiment que cela vous a plu. Attention message subliminal : j'adooore les reviews *-* N'hésitez pas à en laisser;)

Au programme du prochain chapitre : un petit déjeuner aux allures de règlement de comptes, Dumby fait son apparition et un petit tour dans les oubliettes.

A bientôt j'espère !:D


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde !

Oui je sais cela fait des mois et des mois que je n'ai rien publié. Les cours, les stages, tout me prend tout mon temps. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'écrire ou de lire. Que pourrais-je dire à part que je suis désolée ? J'ai l'impression de toujours commencé mes publications comme ça ^^

En tout cas voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira et vous fera me pardonner ! Merci à toutes pour vos gentils reviews ça me fait plaisir !:D

On se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione était assise dans la Grande Salle, deux toasts grillés tartinés de beurre et une tasse de thé devant elle. Sans quitter son livre des yeux, elle buvait une petite gorgée toutes les cinq minutes. Elle lisait les contes de Beedle le Barde, appréciant tout particulièrement le conte des Trois Frères qu'elle relisait pour la troisième fois. Elle se sentait comme absorbée dans l'histoire à chaque fois qu'elle se plongeait dans les pages. Tout comme elle l'avait été en faisant son devoir de runes. Tout semblait vrai. Un étrange lueur s'échappait de ce livre, comme une magie ancienne qui avait été oublié. Une magie excessivement puissante, mais accompagnée de son lot de dangers habituels.

-Toujours penchée sur un livre. C'est quoi cette fois-ci ?

La jeune fille sentait la présence de Tom au dessus d'elle mais sursauta légèrement en tournant la tête. Le visage du garçon était à quelques centimètres sur sa gauche, les yeux rivés sur le livre.

-Le conte des Trois Frères ? Intéressant. Il a toujours été mon préféré.

Il s'assit sur le banc à sa droite et se servit ses habituels œufs brouillés.

-Et toi, quel est ton préféré Hermione ? Je pense pouvoir t'appeler par ton prénom après une telle intimité, non ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir en pensant au baiser de la veille. Mais parlait-il vraiment de ça ? Son regard inquisiteur ne laissait rien transparaître.

-Tu es devenue muette Hermione ? Quel est ton préféré ? Je dois avouer que La Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune m'a également beaucoup plu. Imagine une telle chose. Ce serait une sorte de Graal. Ou peut-être la fontaine de jouvence. Quelque chose d'aussi magique... Que demanderais-tu si tu avais l'occasion de te baigner dans ces eaux ? Ton but ultime ?

-Je ne sais pas, essaya-telle de dire d'un ton qui se voulait assuré.

-Il faut toujours avoir un objectif dans la vie.

-Je préfère ne pas être trop ambitieuse. Vivre au jour le jour. Ce n'est qu'ainsi qu'on apprécie réellement la vie. Et non pas en se fixant des buts impossibles qui nous décevront. En s'acharnant toute sa vie à trouver ce graal que tu dis, sans même savoir s'il existe. Alors que le présent est là, et qu'il n'attend que nous.

Il gloussa légèrement. Quand il riait, il avait presque l'air d'un garçon normal. De dos, avec ses cheveux noirs, il ressemblait presque à Harry.

-Définitivement pas à Serpentard... Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Si on se préoccupait de l'achèvement des choses, on n'entreprendrait jamais rien.

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Vivre le présent permet de se créer un futur. Utiliser ses capacités sans se faire d'ennemis. C'est ça l'intelligence, non ? Ce n'est pas pour rien que le Choixpeau m'a envoyé à Serdaigle.

-Tu serais étonnée du nombre de personnes qui ne sont pas dans la bonne maison. Après tout, basé ce choix sur un enfant de onze ans. Il ne sait même pas qui il est. Comment un vulgaire chapeau pourrait le savoir ? Sous prétexte qu'il lit dans notre tête.

-Il arrive à voir ce que nous même ne nous doutons même pas. Ferais-tu partie de ces enfants égarés ?

-Plus que quiconque, j'ai ma place dans cette maison.

Hermione ne répondit pas, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle avait également l'étrange impression que le garçon doutait d'elle.

-A ton avis, qu'est ce que je souhaiterais si j'avais l'occasion de me baigner dans la fontaine ?

-Le pouvoir ? Etre immortel ?, murmura Hermioneplus pour elle-même que pour le garçon.

Le coin de sa bouche s'éleva légèrement. Il attrapa un des toasts grillés d'Hermione et mordit nonchalemment dedans avant de prendre une cuillère d'oeufs brouillés. Il ne dit plus rien pendant quelques secondes, oubliant presque la jeune fille à côté de lui. Celle-ci tournait les pages et parcourait les mots sans réellement les lire.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et trois Serpentard entrèrent. Ils s'approchèrent des deux jeunes gens.

-Pourrions-nous nous joindre à vous ?, demanda Lestrange dans une révérence presque grotesque.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et s'installa à la gauche d'Hermione. Il posa ses coudes sur la table, sa tête dans ses mains et attendit. Il se colla à elle, la pressa contre Tom qui ne bougea pas. Elle frissona involontairement à leur contact. Lui, était froid et immobile comme le marbre. Malfoy et un Avery pas très réveillé s'assirent en face d'elle. Cernée comme une proie par ses prédateurs, sans aucun endroit où aller ou regarder si ce n'est son livre, Hermione n'entendait que le battement du sang à ses tempes. La peur grandissait doucement en elle.

-Bien dormi les enfants ?, demanda Avery. J'aurais pas dit non à quelques heures de plus. C'est les vacances enfin !

-Se réveiller tard, c'est perdre la journée Avery, affirma Tom. Une journée qui promet toujours d'être productive.

-Mais nous avons le soir !

-Autant avoir les deux, sourit le jeune Voldemort.

Mais son sourire était presque carnacier. Effrayant. Une grimace crispée se dessina sur les lèvres de Avery. Il s'empressa de se plonger dans son bol de café. Personne d'autre ne parla, trop occupé à manger ou, dans le cas d'Hermione, à éviter tout regard. Elle mourrait d'envie de partir en courant mais ne pouvait pas. Par dessus tout, elle ne voulait pas leur donner cette satisfaction. Elle se doutait bien que tout cet attroupement était un moyen de l'intimider. Se forçant alors à continuer sa lecture comme si de rien n'était, elle mordit violemment dans un toast grillé.

-Alors ? Qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui ?, questionna subitement Malfoy.

-Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller s'entraîner au terrain de quidditch, proposa Avery. Profiter du soleil tant qu'il est encore là.

-Enfin, tu sais que ce n'est pas du goût de Tom, ironisa Lestrange qui semblait beaucoup plus alerte.

-Encore moins d'Hermione, assura Jedusor avec un léger sourire.

Celle-ci releva la tête à l'entente de son nom. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

-On ne la voit jamais pendant les matchs de quidditch. N'est ce pas ?, questionna-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Hermione déglutit et acquiesça lentement. Une lueur triomphante apparut furtivement dans les yeux du garçon mais les autres traits de son visage restèrent glacés.

-Et pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

-On se disait que passer une journée ensemble serait le meilleur moyen de resserer les liens Serpentard-Serdaigle !, s'exclama Lestrange en se frappant les mains. Après tout, nous sommes censées être les maisons qui s'entendent. Et les meilleurs qui plus est ! N'est-ce pas Tom ? C'était bien ton idée ?

Il acquiesça. Hermione sentait son regard peser sur elle. Il jouait avec la sorcière, voulait lui faire peur subtilement, sans la menacer directement. Il ne disait rien de spécial, se limitait à une conversation qui paraissait mondaine mais sa présence pesante, son seul regard, son impressionnante prestance suffisait à la faire frissoner.

Slughorn, qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, s'arrêta devant eux, son ventre bedonnant manquant de faire éclater sa chemise étoilée. Il souriait à pleines dents et ses yeux violets brillaient de leur habituelle lueur chaleureuse.

-Que vois-je ici de bon matin ? Mes élèves préférés réunis ensemble à mon plus grand plaisir. Je suis ravi de vous voir vous cotoyer tous les cinq. C'est une belle preuve de l'association et de l'amitié inter-maison que je vois là. Je ne peux que vous féliciter. C'est la magie de Noël !

Après ces quelques mots, il s'éloigna en rigolant et aller s'asseoir auprès de Dumbledore et Sirius avec qui il se mit à discuter vaillemment. Hermione regarda les quatre garçons autour d'elle. Malfoy croqua dans une pomme, les yeux dans le vide. Lestrange lisait La Gazette du Sorcier que sa chouette venait de déposer. Avery trempait sa tartine de confiture dans son café et la grignotait doucement. Tom la fixait en mangeant ses céréales une par une. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ce n'était pas son habituel petit déjeuner. Il ne prenait jamais de céréales.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et ferma son livre rapidement avant de s'agiter pour se lever. Bizarrement, Malfoy et Tom s'éloignèrent d'elle. La jeune fille enjamba le banc en bois et s'apprêta à partir mais Jedusor l'attrapa par le bras. Il la tenait d'une main ferme mais ne lui faisait pas mal.

-On ne dit pas au revoir ? Ou bonne journée ? C'est très incongru de ta part.

-Bonne journée, siffla Hermione en dégageant violemment -plus que ce qu'elle aurait voulu- son bras.

-Bonne journée, sourit Tom en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Il la regarda quitter la Grande Salle à grandes enjambées.

Lestrange éclata de rire, rapidement suivi par Avery et Malfoy. Tom, lui, souriait légèrement. Il le savait maintenant. Il en était persuadé. Jones n'était pas qui elle prétendait être. Il avait fallu d'une simple question pour qu'elle tombe dans le piège. Il en avait préparé d'autres, attendant la meilleure pour qu'elle se trahisse dans ses mensonges. Il n'avait même pas eu à les utiliser. Une simple question sur le quidditch et le tour était joué. Cela avait été tellement simple.

-Cela n'aura pas été compliqué, commenta Malfoy d'une voix traînante.

-Encore une bonne femme pas très futée, ricana Avery.

-Mon cher Avery, susurra Tom d'une voix affreusement calme. Elle est probablement plus intelligente que toute ta famille de bruts réunie. Elle n'a pas peut être pas ton sang, la seule raison pour laquelle j'accepte de t'avoir parmi mes plus fidèles et proches compagnons mais elle est intéressante. Elle ne sait simplement pas exploité tout son potentiel. Ou en tout cas, pas de la bonne façon. Elle a juste besoin que quelqu'un lui apprenne.

-Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte, ainsi que de ma famille ?, grogna Avery entre ses dents. Elle est où ta famille toi ?

Tom se leva doucement, les mains sur la table, légèrement penché en avant. Un léger sourire qui se voulait compréhensif s'étala sur son visage, lui donnant un air carnacier.

-Pardon ? Je ne t'ai pas bien entendu. Tu peux répéter ? Evite de parler dans ta barbe s'il te plait. J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre ce que tu dis.

-Pardon ! Je n'ai rien dit du tout Tom ! Rien ! S'empressa-t-il de bredouiller en remuant ses mains.

Il faisait tout pour fuir son regard mais celui de Jedusor finissait toujours par le rattraper. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne autour de lui. La voie était libre.

-Dois-je encore te rappeler qui je suis. De qui je descends ? La voilà ma famille. Pourquoi j'ai ma place ici plus que quiconque ? Pourquoi je vaux mille fois mieux que toi ? Mieux que toi et ta famille, mieux que toi et ton esprit si simple, mieux que toi ta magie si... banale, déblatéra-t-il d'une voix parfaitement calme et monotone.

Son visage était toujours impassible. Il n'avait même pas l'air en colère, ce qui le rendait encore plus effrayant. Avery se renfrogna et baissa les yeux. Un signe de sa soumission.

-Regarde-moi quand je te parle.

Il leva difficilement la tête. Sa mâchoire était crispée. Une expression de dégout plaquée à son visage.

-Je sais qui tu prétends être. Mais qui me dit que tu n'es pas un vulgaire sang-de-bourbe ? Un sang-de-bourbe à Serpentard ! On aura tout vu dans ce château. On a jamais eu aucune preuve de ce que tu avances, n'est ce pas ?

Il écarta les bras pour appeler Malfoy et Lestrange en renfort. Mais ils ne dirent rien, se contentant de fixer les deux garçons en plissant les lèvres. Tom pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit largement, dévoilant une belle rangée de dents magnifiquement blanches. Il gloussa. Il avait l'air d'un simple adolescent qui riait à une plaisanterie de ses camarades.

-Tu veux une preuve de ce que j'avance ? Tu vas en avoir une, ne t'inquiète pas. Ca ne saurait tarder.

Il feint de se retourner mais se ravisa de suite. Son regard se faisait meurtrier. Il ne souriait plus du tout. A vrai dire, il avait de nouveau vêtu son masque d'impassibilité. Même ses yeux, qui parfois nous offraient le miniscule étendu de ses émotions, ne laissaient rien transparaître. Il attrapa une mandarine et s'amusa à la lancer d'une main pour la rattraper de l'autre. Il n'y avait toujours personne autour d'eux.

-Oh et... J'ai oublié de dire quelque chose. Qu'est ce que c'était.. ? Fit-il semblant de se demander en levant les yeux au plafond. Ah oui ! Avery ! Si tu t'avères de me parler à nouveau de la sorte, tu auras affaire à moi. Pas aux vulgaires sortilèges des autres, à moi. En fait... pas de vulgaires sortilèges du tout. Tu n'as encore rien vu de ce que je peux faire. J'ai beaucoup lu ces derniers temps. A propos de sorts très interessants. Il me semble très amusant et tentant de les tester. Je n'ai simplement pas encore trouver le temps. Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider ?

Il faisait toujours en sorte qu'une éventuelle oreille indiscrète ne soupçonne jamais rien. Il était toujours très vague, mais on comprenait ses menaces. Il sourit en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Malfoy qui frissonna.

-Bonne journée ! Je ne vous verrais pas avant ce soir. J'ai quelque chose à faire !

Tom quitta la pièce, laissant le groupe de garçons tout seuls. Avery soupira en s'écroulant sur la table. Une carafe presque vide s'ébranla, avant de se renverser pour déverser le jus d'orange sur le bois vernis. Malfoy pesta en s'empressant d'éponger tout le liquide avant qu'il ne coule sur sa chemise. Il grimaça en voyant le regard dépité de Lestrange qui touillait mollement ses œufs brouillés. Ils se mirent à chuchoter.

-J'en peux plus..., soupira ce dernier en lâchant sa fourchette.

-Il est insupportable. Toujours et encore des menaces, siffla Malfoy. Vous vous rendez compte de qui ont est ? Des Malfoy, Avery et Lestrange ! Les trois plus grandes familles de sang-purs de ce monde. On a pas besoin de lui. On a pas besoin d'un bâtard de son genre qui nous traîte comme de la vermine.

Avery se décida enfin à relever la tête. Ses paupières tombantes, il semblait à moitié endormi.

-Mais on pourrait faire tellement plus avec lui..., soupira-t-il. Il a l'allure d'un leader, c'est ce que mon père m'a dit alors qu'il ne l'a vu qu'une fois. Mon père qui dit ça ? Ce n'est pas pour rien ! Il ne voit jamais de la valeur en rien ! Il en voit plus en lui qu'en moi ! Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il finisse ministre de la magie un de ces jours. Ou même mieux ! Cela me débecte de le dire mais il est beau, intelligent, charismatique, incroyablement puissant et c'est l'élève le plus doué de toute l'école. Il a tout pour réussir.

-Non, affirma Malfoy. Tu l'as déjà bien regardé ? Ses robes de sorciers sont toujours parfaitement propres certes, mais elles semblent dater d'il y a mille ans. Ses livres et toutes ses fournitures, que ce soit chaudrons ou gants, sont d'occasion. Il ne vient jamais au Pré-au-lard car il n'a pas de mot et n'a de toute façon pas d'argent pour acheter quoi que soit. Il n'est rien. _Il_ pourrait faire tellement plus avec nous. Pour les autres sorciers, il n'est rien. Comment...

-Si, l'interrompit Lestrange. Tu as vu comment il a mis tous les profs à ses pieds en quelques mois. On a rien fait nous. Et puis, il est l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard.

-Comment compte-t-il prouver ce qu'il est censé être ?

-Je suis sûr qu'il le pourra, ponctua Avery en se redressant.

Malfoy soupira fortement et leva les yeux au ciel. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, le temps pour chacun de finir leur assiette. Finalement, le blond reprit la parole.

-Tu te rends compte ? Il a réussi à nous faire rester ici, pour les vacances ? Il a juste demandé et on l'a fait. J'ai l'impression d'être un de ses petits chiens.

-C'est ce qu'on est... mais il a dit qu'il nous entraînerait. Qu'il nous montrerait comment faire. Qu'on serait peut-être aussi doué que lui, tenta Lestrange.

-Et tu l'as vu arriver cet entrainement ? Toujours rien. Il passe ses journées à la bibliothèque, et ses soirées à travailler sur ce stupide spectacle de théâtre.

-Ca ne fait que deux jours que les vacances ont commencé.

-C'est déjà beaucoup trop, gronda Malfoy. Bonne journée ! Je ne vous verrai pas avant ce soir. J'ai quelque chose à faire, imita-t-il grotesquement.

Il se leva brusquement et se précipita hors de la Grande Salle. Avery et Lestrange se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux.

-Tu penses qu'il a raison ?, tenta finalement Avery. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Tu crois qu'il pourrait nous prendre pour cobayes pour des...

Ses yeux firent des va-et-vients à gauche et à droite. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus de Lestrange. Sa bouche n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

-Sortilèges impardonnables. Il en serait capable. Je suis certain qu'il prendrait un malin plaisir à nous les lancer. Je ne sais pas toi mais j'aimerais ne pas subir le sortilège de doloris avant un long moment.

Il s'éloigna et regarda Lestrange en souriant tristement. Finalement, ils quittèrent la salle cinq minutes après, riant allègrement comme à leur habitude.

Non loin de là, au bout de la grande table, Sirius avait observé du coin d'oeil la scène qui se jouait de l'autre côté de la salle. Il n'avait rien entendu, n'avait rien vu de réellement bizarre ou menaçant, mais avoir vu Hermione entourée par ces garçons lui avait fait peur. Il éplucha nerveusement sa mandarine avant de fourrer un quartier dans sa bouche.

Cela faisait déjà des mois qu'il se posait des questions. Devait-il tout révéler à Dumbledore ? Lui demandait son aide ? Avec l'arrivée d'Hermione, la question se faisait de plus en plus obnubilante. De plus, avec la révélation sur l'avenir du jeune Tom, il était devenu presque paranoiaque, voyant le mal partout. Et pour finir, cette année promettant d'être celle de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets et la mort de Mimi, ils avaient besoin de toute l'aide qu'on pouvait leur offrir.

-Professeur Dumbledore ?, demanda-t-il après avoir fini sa mandarine.

Le vieux mage tourna sa tête et scruta Sirius derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Son nez aquilin et ses lèvres fines lui donnaient un air rieur. Néanmoins, il paraissait incroyablement sérieux, comme s'il savait que l'animagus allait lui révéler quelque chose. Il haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

-Je voudrais vous parler. En privé s'il vous plait.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Rien de grave j'espère.

-Non. Bien sûr que non. Rien de grave. Mais je tiens vraiment à m'entretenir avec vous. Ce n'est pas grave, seulement important.

Il s'efforça de sourire. Dumbledore l'invita alors à se lever et à le suivre dans son bureau.

OOO

Sirius s'assit doucement sur un fauteuil en velours rouge et attendit que le vieux mage fasse de même. Il respira fortement avant de prendre la parole :

-Professeur... J'ai une révélation de la plus haute importance à vous faire. Vous allez sûrement me prendre pour un fou. J'aimerais seulement que vous m'écoutiez parler et que vous ne m'interrompiez pas. Si vous me laissez arriver jusqu'à la fin de mon histoire, je vous laisserai me faire ce que vous voulez. Me faire virer, ou même me chasser du pays. Et même m'envoyer à... Askaban. J'espère que vous croirez et ne pas perdre votre confiance. Et même si c'est le cas, je serais heureux de ne plus rien vous cacher. Je ne veux plus rien vous cacher.

Ses yeux se ternirent d'un voile gris. Un sourire crispée se dessina sur son visage.

-Je ne pense pas que j'aurais à faire ça Sirius, l'encouragea Dumbledore. Vous croyez que je vous aurais conseillé à Armando si je n'avais pas vu du bon en vous ? Bien sûr que non. Et puis, cela fait des années que je vous demande de m'appeler Albus. Quand vous habituerez vous enfin à le faire ? Vous prendez peut-être un bonbon au citron ?

Un rire cristallin et presque moqueur s'échappa de sa gorge. Il saisit une coupelle rempli de bonbons au citron sur son bureau et la tendit à Sirius. Celui-ci en attrapa un et le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

-Très bien Albus. Tout d'abord, je ne m'appelle pas Sirius Aquila mais Sirius Black. Black, comme la jeune Walburga et le petit Cygnus. Je suis né dans les années soixante et j'ai effectué toute ma scolarité à Poudlard à Gryffondor. Dans ces années là, un mage noir sévissait en Angleterre, semant la terreur partout où il passait, cherchant le pouvoir plus que quiconque. Mis à part ceci, j'ai vécu une adolescence merveilleuse avec deux amis extraordinaires qui m'ont beaucoup aidé quand je me suis enfui de chez moi. Malheureusement, à cause d'un malencontreux... accident, l'un d'eux est mort et j'ai été accusé de ce meurtre à la place de ce mage noir. Celui-ci a d'ailleurs disparu de la surface de la terre au même moment. J'ai alors passé treize années à Azkaban pour l'assassinat de mon meilleur ami. J'ai réussi à m'échapper et j'ai retrouvé mon filleul, le fils orphelin de cet ami. Un an après, le mage noir est revenu. Encore un an plus tard, lors d'une bataille de sorciers, je suis passé à travers un étrange voile. Ce voile m'a amené ici, dans les années quarante, avec cette nouvelle identité. Avec cette vie dont je n'ai aucun souvenir. Il est arrivé la même chose à Hermione Jones.

Sirius avait décidé d'alléger un peu son histoire, oubliant Pettigrew, ne voulant même pas lui donner l'honneur d'être connu. Il ne le méritait pas. Il avait également ommi tous les noms excepté le sien. Il savait néanmoins qu'après ça et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander, il devrait finir par révéler le prénom de Tom.

Dumbledore ne cilla pas, ne haussa pas un sourcil. Tout comme Tom, il restait parfaitement impassible. Mais derrière ce masque, on pouvait voir la bonté et la gentillesse, la tolérance et la sagesse. Le mage blanc enleva ses lunettes et les nettoya rapidement avant de les reposer sur son nez tordu.

-Je savais que vous cachiez un secret, je m'en suis toujours douté. Mais je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé, sachant également que vous n'aviez pas de mauvaises intentions. Néanmoins, quelque chose d'unique comme cela, je ne l'avais même pas imaginé. Je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à vous croire... Mais je le veux. Je vais donc le faire. De quelle année venez-vous exactement ?

-1995.

-Et vous êtes arrivé ici ? Pourquoi avons-nous tous ici un souvenir de vous si réel ? Je me souviens de vous lorsque vous étiez élève et que j'étais alors un jeune professeur fraîchement débarqué. Vous étiez à Serdaigle. Tout le monde ici vous connait.

-Je ne suis ici que depuis cinq ans. Les seules années de Aquila dont je me souviens.

-Comment avez-vous fait ça ? Un voyage dans le temps aussi grand. C'est incroyablement risqué. Un retourneur de temps est l'un des objets magiques les plus dangereux qui soit, et pourtant, il ne permet de retourner que quelques heures en arrière. Et ces souvenirs. Je ne connais personne... Non, il est même tout bonement impossible pour un sorcier de créer autant de souvenirs, différents pour chacun qui plus est, et de les implanter dans les esprits tant de personnes.

Pour un sorcier non. Mais c'était un jeu d'enfant pour un dieu.

-Je n'ai rien fait Albus. Je suis tout aussi surpris que vous, mentit-il difficilement.

Dumbledore plissa les yeux et les lèvres avant de hocher la tête.

-Je me doute qu'il y a certaines parties de votre avenir que vous tenez à conserver. Je comprends donc que vous teniez à mentir pour les préserver. Mais une question me turlupine. Pourquoi venir me voir maintenant pour me dire tout ça ?

-Je suis là pour demander votre aide, déclara Sirius rapidement. Ce mage noir dont je vous ai parlé. Il est ici. Dans ce château. Je ne le sais que depuis quelques jours. Seulement, il n'est pas encore devenu ce sorcier. Il est un simple adolescent.

-Qui est-ce ?, demanda Dumbledore en se levant.

Il se mit à tourner en rond autour de son bureau. Il avait de grands soupçons sur son identité, ayant lui-même toujours remarqué un certain garçon très étrange. Mais il n'avait jamais voulu réellement y croire, se disant qu'il réussirait à le changer, à le faire prendre un chemin plus beau, plus brillant.

-Avant de vous le dire, je dois continuer. Ce mage noir... Il a provoqué la mort de milliers de personnes, et il continuera encore jusqu'à sa mort. Il a tué des personnes innocentes, moldus comme sorciers. Il est le mal incarné. Sans scrupule et incroyablement puissant. Il doit être arrêté Albus. Son ascension ne peut même pas commencer. Vous devez m'aider.

-Vous me demandez de vous aider à changer le cours du temps ? C'est extrêmement dangereux, sachant que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois éviter. Jouer avec le temps est délicat, nous n'en avons pas le droit. Et quand bien même vous pensez avoir réussi à le changer, peut-être qu'en réalité ce ne sera pas le cas. Les théories du temps sont extrêment complexes. Il y a les cycles, les mondes parallèles qui s'entrecroisent, l'effet papillon. Tant de théories, aucune n'a été avérée. Il y a également l'équilibre des forces à respecter : rien ne peut être tout blanc comme rien ne peut être tout noir... Quand quelque chose d'incroyablement bon arrive, quelque chose d'incroyablement noir le suivra, et ainsi de suite. En changeant en blanc ce qui a été noir pour vous, peut être que la suite sera encore plus désastreuse. Vous pourriez changer le futur que vous connaissez et en créer un encore pire.

-Faites-moi confiance, l'interrompit Sirius. Je sais ce que je fais.

En réalité, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il espérait qu'avec le temps, un plan se construirait dans sa tête. Albus soupira lentement et ferma les yeux. Les paupières closes, il reprit la parole :

-Très bien. Je vous aiderais du mieux que je peux. Quel est donc son nom ?

-Il s'agit de Tom Jedusor, Albus.

Le mage blanc ne sembla même pas surpris et se contenta d'acquiescer lentement.

OOO

Hermione arpentait les couloirs du château comme une furie. Elle n'allait nulle part, tournait à chaque virage, fixant seulement ses pieds. En passant devant le tableau de Barnabas le Follet, elle crut entendre du bruit. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et regarda autour d'elle. Personne. Encore un bruit sourd, comme de la vaisselle qui s'écraserait contre un mur avant d'éclater en mille morceaux.

Il semblait proche, peut-être derrière un mur. Mais le couloir était immense et il n'y avait aucune salle autour. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : il venait de la Salle sur Demande. _'Etrange'_. Aucun bruit ne devrait pouvoir être entendu.

La jeune fille ne pensa à rien et passa trois fois devant la peinture. Une petite porte, pas plus grande que celle d'un placard à balai apparut. Encore du bruit. Cette fois, du métal qui tomberait par terre. Lentement, avec prudence, elle ouvrit la porte et y entra à reculons, scrutant les couloirs pour être sûre que personne ne la voyait. En se retournant, elle déglutit en se retrouvant face à Tom Jedusor.

Il était essouflée, sa respiration saccadée. La mâchoire crispée, son beau visage était déformé par la haine et la colère. Il leva la main dans laquelle il tenait sa baguette et la porte se ferma violemment. Hermione sursauta et s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Elle était bloquée. Elle s'apprêta à sortir sa baguette mais Tom l'attrapa par les épaules et la bloqua contre le mur. Il était tout proche d'elle, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait voir que son visage et ses yeux noirs. Une lueur rouge apparut brusquement dans ses prunelles et disparut aussi vite. La jeune fille déglutit.

-Comment es-tu entrée ici ?, siffla-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas. Je suis juste entrée, je pensais que c'était un placard à balais...

-NE JOUE PAS AVEC MOI !, hurla-t-il.

Elle se glaça. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu perdre le contrôle. Il était toujours parfaitement calme. Sa colère était finalement bien pire que son visage impassible. Sa simple petite intrusion dans la Salle sur Demande ne pouvait pas l'avoir mis dans cet état là. Il devait y avoir autre chose. Elle décida de ne pas mentir.

-Je passais dans le couloir, bredouilla-t-elle. J'ai entendu du bruit. Je me demandais ce que c'était. Je savais que ça venait de là, et que je pouvais y entrer. Si j'ai entendu, c'est que la demande n'avait pas été assez précise. Je voulais savoir ce qui se passait. Seulement ça. Je ne pensais pas te voir, ou t'interrompre. Je ne voulais pas. Je suis desolée...

Il la tenait toujours fermement. Ses pouces s'enfonçaient dans la peau de ses épaules. Une grimace de douleur crispait les lèvres d'Hermione qui s'empêchait de pleurer.

-Arrête, tu me fais mal, implora-t-elle.

-Ah oui ? Quel dommage, susurra-t-il d'une voix douceureuse. Tu sais quoi ? Tu tombes bien en fait. Ici, personne ne pourra t'entendre. _Assurdatio_.

Il n'eut même pas à bouger sa baguette qu'un voile doré recouvrit les murs avant de disparaître. Il la lâcha et se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce. Elle était immense, et toutes sortes d'objets s'étalaient à perte de vue. Des petits bibelots en bois, des assiettes en porcelaine, des chandeliers en métal... Toutes sortes de choses inutiles, semblant être abandonnées ici depuis très longtemps.

-Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je suis ici. J'ai une bien meilleure question pour toi. Une question que je t'ai déjà posé. Je n'ai pas obtenu de réponse satisfaisante. Que me veux-tu ?

Sa voix était à nouveau parfaitement calme. Ses traits relâchés dans un masque d'impassibilité.

-Moi ? R... Rien, rien du tout.

-Ne recommence pas à jouer à ça Hermione. Je sais que tu n'es pas qui tu prétends être. Alors peut-être une autre question. Qui es-tu ?

-Hermione. Juste Hermione.

-Non. Pas juste Hermione. Je me demande vraiment comment tu as fait ça. Tu m'intrigues. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait et pourquoi. Je déteste avoir des questions sans réponse tu sais. Cela me met dans un tel état...

-Comment ça qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Rien de spécial. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.

-Je me souviens de tout !, s'exclama-t-il. De toi dans les couloirs, de te voir assise juste en face de moi à la table des Serdaigle. De toi quand tu étais préfète, ou encore quand tu jouais au quidditch. Mais tu t'es blessée gravement en te prenant en cognard en pleine tête. Tu n'es plus jamais remontée sur un balai, mais tu n'as jamais raté un seul match. Et tu as affirmé que tu n'aimais pas ça tout à l'heure, sans même ciller, sans même douter. Tu crois que je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, continua-t-il plus calmement. Bien sûr que je m'en suis rendu compte, c'était un test. Et tu t'es faite stupidement avoir. Tu sais quoi ? J'en suis presque déçu...

Hermione n'écouta pas plus. Elle se saisit rapidement de sa baguette et lança un sortilège informulé. Un éclair rouge fusa dans les airs et s'écrasa contre l'épaule de Tom. Propulsé par terre, il s'empressa de se relever et une fraction de seconde plus tard, la jeune fille était frappée en pleine poitrine par un éclair blanc.

Il n'eut aucun mal à arrêter un nouvel éclair. Un immense bouclier se dressa devant lui sans qu'il n'eut à dire un mot. Elle voulut bouger mais ses pieds étaient collés au sol. Elle pesta alors que Tom s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de neutraliser le sortilège. Le garçon lui avait arraché sa baguette des mains et enfonçait doucement la pointe de la sienne dans son cou. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

Sans sa baguette, et n'ayant que ses mains frêles pour se défendre, elle se décida. Elle sentit ses pieds se décoller du sol. Elle n'avait pas assez de forces -pas autant que lui en tout cas- pour lui faire mal. Elle devait donc viser un endroit douloureux. Elle l'attrapa par les épaules et le frappa aussi fort que possible avec son genou. Il s'écroula alors à terre dans un grognement animal, ses mains tenant fermement son entre-jambe. Sa baguette glissa alors d'entre ses doigts et, Hermione, soulagée, y donna un coup de pied. Un cri de rage s'échappa des lèvres du garçon.

-Stupefix, murmura-t-elle après avoir récupéré sa baguette.

Tom fut propulsé contre le mur et tomba inconscient. Elle s'immobilisa et le fixa pendant quelques secondes. Soudainement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Qu'est ce qu'elle venait de faire ? _'Stupide, stupide, stupide. T'es complètement stupide Hermione !'_ pensa-t-elle. _'Il faut que tu trouves une solution. Réfléchis, réfléchis. Il va te tuer quand il reprendra conscience. Fais quelque chose.'_. Elle piétina le sol sur place en pianotant sa main droite de ses doigts gauches. _'Un magnifique choix que je suis pour le sauver. Tss... Le sauver. Il n'a pas besoin d'être sauvé.'_ Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et soupira. _'Je ne fais qu'empirer les choses. Peut-être même qu'à cause de moi, Harry n'aura même pas l'occasion de naitre. Il va tuer tout le monde.'_ Elle s'approcha de lui et le secoua par l'épaule. Il était toujours inconscient.

Elle eut une idée. Elle n'avait encore jamais réalisé ce sortilège et pourrait aggraver les choses. Hermione pourrait tout effacer. Mais elle avait lu des livres entiers sur les souvenirs et les sorts liés à ceux-là. Elle respira et pointa sa baguette sur le garçon. Ses yeux se fermèrent, sa respiration se fit plus profonde. La jeune fille se remémora toutes les étapes.

 _'Premièrement, faire le vide dans son esprit.'_ C'était peut-être l'étape la plus difficile. Toutes sortes de pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête. Elle n'était jamais tranquille. Il y avait d'abord Ron et Harry qui lui manquaient atrocement. Ses parents qu'elle n'avaient pas vus depuis plus d'un an. Que devaient-ils penser à l'instant même ? Harry et Ron étaient-ils allés leur dire que leur fille était morte ? Sirius était également là, ainsi que Janus et sa mission. Et plus que tout, il y avait Tom Elvis Jedusor. Elle devait sans arrêt se rappeler que ce jeune homme, ce beau garçon charismatique, intelligent, doué, était destiné à devenir Voldemort. Parfois, et même si elle se détestait pour ça, elle l'oubliait et voulait seulement continuer à vivre. Elle voulait se créer une nouvelle vie, avec ses nouveaux amis, une nouvelle famille et effacer tous ses problèmes. Malgré la guerre qui se préparait dans les années 90, elle avait réussi à se créer une vie. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas le faire ici ?

 _'Deuxièmement, se concentrer sur les souvenirs à effacer. Ne penser qu'à ça. Revivre la scène'_. Elle se repassa en tête tous les événements de la matinée. De l'étrange petit déjeuner à son altercation avec Tom ici même, dans la Salle-sur-Demande.

 _'Troisièmement, tourner le poignet en prononçant la formule distinctement.'_

-Oubliettes.

Une légère lueur blanche s'échappa du bout de la baguette et entoura le garçon d'un halo argenté. Il disparut quelques secondes après. Hermione croisa les doigts pour que le sortilège ait marché.

OOO

La jeune fille déboula dans l'infirmerie, la baguette tendue derrière elle. Tom, toujours inconscient et suspendu par les pieds, lévitait à quelques centimètres du sol. L'infirmière, une petite brune rondouillarde, se retourna et se précipita vers les deux élèves. Elle prit le relai d'Hermione et déposa doucement Jedusor sur un lit. Elle se précipita vers lui et commença à l'examiner.

-Mr. Jedusor. Que s'est-il passé mademoiselle ?

* * *

Et voilà voilà ^^ Oui, il y a eu beaucoup de choses qui se sont produites dans ce chapitre. Un peu d'action, et beaucoup de révélatiooooooons.

Au programme du prochain chapitre, qui arrivera je ne sais quand : du Tom à pratiquement chaque paragraphe, qui se pose des questions pour ne pas changer, et un petit peu de toilettes hehe

A la prochaine !


	7. Chapitre 7

Et bonjour tout le monde ! Et oui cette fois-ci je poste tôt par rapport à d'habitude ! J'avoue que c'est peut-être pour me faire pardonner d'avoir poster l'autre chapitre si tard… En tout cas le voilà ! Il est un peu (un peu) plus long que d'habitude, j'espère que ce n'est pas pour vous déplaire )

Merci math pour ta review ça m'a fait plaisir ! :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Que s'est-il passé miss ?

-J'étais sur le chemin de la bibliothèque ce matin, juste après le petit déjeuner. J'ai fait un détour par les cachots, je voulais poser une question au professeur Slughorn. C'est là que je l'ai trouvé inconscient en bas des escaliers. Il devait sûrement retourner à la salle commune. J'ai essayé de le réveiller, mais il ne bougeait pas. Et puis, il avait cette blessure à la tête, il perdait beaucoup de sang, vraiment, beaucoup. J'ai eu peur pour lui. Vraiment très peur... Je l'ai alors amené le plus vite possible. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?, bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle se précipita à côté du lit de Jedusor et s'assit sur une chaise. Elle déglutit. Il fallait qu'elle joue le jeu. L'infirmière ne devait surtout pas se douter qu'Hermione était la cause de l'état de Jedusor. Surtout que la jeune fille n'avait jamais voulu en arriver là, elle n'avait jamais souhaité le blesser ou qu'il meurt. Janus ne l'avait pas envoyé pour ça… Ou peut-être que si ? Si elle n'arrivait pas à le changer, elle serait peut-être obligée de le tuer. Mais comment réussir à le tuer ? Même à son jeune âge, il restait beaucoup plus puissant qu'elle. Il faudrait qu'il n'ait pas sa baguette, mais il ne la quitte jamais… Non, non. Elle devra tout faire pour éviter d'avoir à le tuer. Elle en avait pourtant toutes les raisons possibles inimaginables. Elle lui prit la main et lui caressa les cheveux. _'Tiens, ils sont vraiment doux'_.

-Tout va bien aller pour lui Mme Blathnat ? S'il vous plaît, réveillez le plus vite possible.

En faisait-elle un peu trop ? A jouer les pauvres demoiselles désespérément amoureuses, peut-être attirerait-elle trop l'attention ? _'De toute façon, c'est fait Hermione. Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Il ne reste plus qu'à prier pour que le sortilège d'oubli ait marché. S'il vous plaît, faites que ça ait marché.'_. Rowena Blathnat, l'infirmière, regarda Hermione avec plein de compassion. Elle sourit légèrement. Derrière ses grosses lunettes rondes, ses yeux pétillaient d'intelligence. Ils rassuraient la jeune fille. Rowena semblait la croire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss. Tout va bien se passer. Je vais bien m'occuper de lui. Restez-ici, je vous interdis de quitter cette infirmerie toute seule. Vous m'avez l'air toute déboussolée. Je ne veux pas que vous vous blessiez. Je vais appeler quelqu'un pour venir vous chercher.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, faisait tout pour pleurer. Au bout d'un moment, quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. En continuant son petit manège, des milliers de pensées lui traversaient l'esprit. Peut-être était-ce la solution. D'après Dumbledore, l'amour était la plus puissante des magies, bien plus encore que la mort ou que les sortilèges les plus impressionnants. Après tout, c'était l'amour qui avait protégé Harry de Voldemort lorsqu'il était bébé. Peut-être Tom avait-il seulement besoin d'amour. De qui viendrait-il ? De Hermione ? Elle secoua la tête. Comment pourrait-elle aimer ce monstre ?

Rowena lui tapota doucement l'épaule et partit dans le laboratoire à potions. La jeune fille eut le temps de réfléchir encore un peu à son plan, de remettre tout en ordre dans sa tête. Elle lui avait effacé tous les souvenirs compromettants et avait trouvé une excuse plus que plausible pour l'amener à l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait pas été blessé et lui que très légèrement. Tout était parfait, non ?

Rowena revint quelques minutes plus tard, une flasque remplie d'un liquide vert clair à la main. Elle attrapa des compresses dans la table de chevet et les tendit à la jeune fille.

-Si vous voulez m'aider, tapotez sa blessure à la tête avec cette potion. Elle cicatrisera rapidement. Je vais lui préparer un anti-douleur.

Hermione se saisit d'une compresse, la trempa dans la fiole et commença à tapoter sa blessure. La coupure se referma lentement, jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus qu'une légère ligne blanchâtre ondulée. Elle attrapa alors un coton propre et essuya le sang. Elle s'arrêta et attendit, les mains posées sur les genoux. Elle eut alors tout le loisir de l'observer plus attentivement.

Comme d'habitude, il ne semblait rien ressentir. Aucune émotion. Aucune sensation. Rien. Etait-il vraiment humain ? Son visage était impassible. Pourtant, il était plus beau que jamais, ayant l'air incroyablement serein. Ses yeux fermés encadraient parfaitement son nez fin qui tronait au centre de deux hautes pommettes. Sa mince bouche enjolivait à merveille sa mâchoire large et masculine. Quelques mèches de cheveux étaient collées sur son front et ses tempes par la transpiration. Une traînée de poussière noire lui barrait la joue.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'essuyer. Il ressemblait vraiment à un ange. Noir. Pourquoi ressentait-elle ce léger pincement au cœur en le regardant ? Serait-ce finalement si compliqué d'apprendre à l'aimer ? Après tout, il n'avait encore rien de mal pour l'instant… Enfin, mis à part quelques sortilèges noirs, il n'avait encore tué personne. La rédemption était sûrement encore possible pour lui…

Elle avait envie de toucher son visage, de ressentir la douceur de sa peau. Elle était persuadée qu'elle était douce. Tout comme ses cheveux. _'Arrête Hermione. Tu délires. Pense à Ron. Pense à Harry. Pense à papa et maman. Pense à Voldemort. Ne pense pas à Jedusor. Pense à Voldemort.'._ Il l'intriguait tellement, elle était totalement fascinée par lui. La sorcière se demandait vraiment pourquoi un jeune homme au futur si prometteur avait décidé de se diriger vers une voie si sombre. Cela la décevait presque. Il aurait pu faire tellement plus, sans avoir à massacrer tout le monde sur son passage.

Sirius entra dans l'infirmerie. Il semblait essoufflé et paniqué. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il remarqua Hermione. Ne pouvant quitter son laboratoire, une potion devant être surveillé avec grande précaution étant sur le feu, le professeur Slughorn lui avait demandé d'aller à l'infirmerie à sa place pour aller voir les deux sorciers. Mais il ne lui avait pas précisé le motif, et Sirius avait de suite imaginé le pire. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il posa son regard sur Tom. Il avait cru que ce serait Hermione allongée dans ce lit. Il s'approcha d'eux.

-Ça va Hermione ? Que s'est-il passé ? Il... Il est réveillé ?

-Non.

-Bien. Il ne t'a rien fait de mal j'espère ?

-Non, c'est bon. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'a rien fait. J'ai la situation en main.

Son inquiétude retomba quand les lèvres de la jeune fille se courbèrent en un sourire sincère. Elle était forte et il commençait à tenir vraiment à elle. C'était en grande partie grâce à la jeune sorcière qu'il avait à nouveau échappé à Azkaban il y a quelques années, il se devait bien de la protéger à son tour. Mais surtout, elle était une amie de Harry, le fils de James. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les voir tous les deux quand il la regardait. A vrai dire, Charlus Potter, le père de James était en septième année et il le voyait presque tous les jours en classe, mais il ne signifiait pas la même chose pour lui. Harry signifiait plus que Charlus. Il regarda dans le vide quelques secondes, ses yeux se perdant sur les murs parfaitement blancs de l'infirmerie. L'animagus avait raté tellement de choses avec lui, à cause de Voldemort. Le mage noir lui avait enlevé son meilleur ami et sa vie. Il ne voulait pas le sauver non, il voulait le tuer, il voulait se venger. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration avec de reporter son attention sur Hermione.

-Raconte-moi.

Elle s'apprêta à parler quand un léger mouvement dans le lit lui fit fermer la bouche. Un gémissement s'échappa de Tom tandis qu'il portait sa main sur son front. Sa bouche était crispée dans une grimace douloureuse. Il ouvrit les yeux mais les ferma rapidement, sûrement ébloui par la soudaine lumière. Doucement, il tenta d'ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre. Il garda les sourcils froncés, le temps de s'habituer. Il finit enfin par remarquer Sirius et Hermione. Il revêtit instantanément son masque d'indifférence.

-Jones. Professeur Aquila. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Un énorme poids sembla s'échapper des épaules de Hermione. Elle s'empêcha de soupirer de soulagement. Son plan avait l'air de fonctionner à merveille. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée en 1942, elle avait sérieusement cru que son cerveau s'était mis en état d'arrêt. Le voilà à nouveau en marche.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ?, demanda-t-elle avec impatience.

-Non.

Il avait l'air complètement déboussolé, perdu. Hermione pouvait le voir dans ses yeux malgré ses traits parfaitement détendus, sans émotion. La jeune fille s'en sentait presque peinée. Pourquoi était-elle aussi sensible ? Il ne méritait en rien sa compassion. Mais c'était elle qui l'avait mis dans cet état-là. C'était de sa faute. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle ne blessait pas les gens sans réelle raison, sans réelle menace. Il n'allait pas la tuer. Il n'était pas une réelle menace contre sa vie.

-Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?, reprit Sirius.

-Je rentrais à la salle commune tard. J'avais passé la soirée à travailler sur le script du spectacle. Et... Et c'est tout. Pourquoi fait-il jour ? Quelle heure est-il ? Quel jour sommes-nous ?

Il se redressa brusquement mais vacilla et retomba tout aussi rapidement sur l'oreiller. Une colère noire commença à grandir en Tom. Il ne supportait pas cet état de faiblesse, il ne supportait aucun signe de faiblesse. Il serra sa mâchoire pour s'empêcher de hurler, sa main le démangeait d'attraper sa baguette pour leur lancer un sort et s'enfuir d'ici le plus rapidement possible. Soudainement, il sentit sa vision se brouiller. Il ferma les yeux. Instinctivement, Hermione leva sa main pour la poser sur son épaule mais se ravisa juste à temps.

-Ma tête..., grogna-t-il.

-Ne vous redressez pas aussi vite Tom, lui conseilla Sirius. Hermione ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je l'ai retrouvé inconscient en bas des escaliers menant au cachot ce matin. Je l'ai ramené aussi vite que possible ici.

Jedusor plissa les yeux et finit par hocher la tête aussi lentement que possible. Il ferma les paupières et prit une grande bouffé d'air frais. Sa respiration était lente, saccadée. Il se détestait d'être aussi faible. Rowena sortit de l'atelier à potions en en touillant rapidement une.

-Mr Jedusor ? Vous êtes réveillé à ce que je vois.

-Quel sens de l'observation... murmura-t-il pour lui.

Seule Hermione l'entendit et s'empêcha de sourire devant son sarcasme. Pourquoi devait-elle s'en empêcher ?

-Restez allongé et buvez ça.

Rowena leva enfin la tête et se figea quand elle aperçut Sirius. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et la peau de son visage se colora légèrement d'une teinte rosée.

-Oh. Sirius. Bonjour. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Je veux dire, comment allez-vous ? Enfin, vous êtes là pour Mr Jedusor ? Ou pour miss Jones ? Euh, enfin... Ce n'est pas très important, bredouilla-t-elle.

Sirius sourit largement et gloussa légèrement.

-Bonjour Rowena. Ça va très bien, merci. Et oui, je suis là pour voir Tom et ramener Hermione à son dortoir.

-Mais. J'ai appelé le professeur Slughorn.

-Il était occupé. Il m'a demandé de venir à sa place. Cela ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

-Non ! Non, bien sûr que non.

La couleur rouge de son visage s'accentua encore plus. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-C'est juste... comme il s'agissait de Monsieur Jedusor. Il me semblait plus judicieux que ce soit le professeur Slughorn qui vienne, expliqua Rowena en bredouillant.

Elle toussota.

-Bon, je dois m'occuper de monsieur Jedusor.

Elle lui fit boire une potion et sortit sa baguette magique. Elle la remua et une lumière rouge s'échappa de bout de sa baguette. Un courant d'air frais les entoura tandis que le sortilège vint délicatement se poser sur l'épaule du garçon. Elle hocha lentement la tête en plissant les lèvres.

-Vous avez mal à l'épaule, n'est-ce-pas ? Elle s'est déboîtée. Il va falloir la remettre en place. Je vous préviens, ça va faire mal sur le coup et la potion ne va rien changer. Elle n'atténuera la douleur que plus tard, et...

-ARGH !

Tom hurla quand Rowena, continuant de parler, avait brutalement mais précisément tiré sur l'épaule. Elle sembla gênée mais également satisfaite.

-Je suis désolée pour ça. Mais c'est moins douloureux quand on le fait par surprise. Maintenant, reposez-vous. Je vais vous chercher une écharpe pour soutenir votre bras. Vous ne devez pas bouger votre épaule.

Elle se retourna vers Hermione et Sirius.

-Je pense que vous pouvez partir. Il a besoin de repos.

-Bien sûr. Au revoir Rowena. Remettez-vous vite sur pieds Tom.

Ils quittèrent la pièce et laissèrent donc Tom aux mains de l'infirmière. Il se redressa pour enfiler son écharpe et resta ainsi, à regarda Rowena s'affairer à tout ranger. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Combien de temps devrais-je rester ici ?, demanda-t-il.

-Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra monsieur Jedusor. Je ne tiens pas à vous retrouver à nouveau inconscient en bas d'autres escaliers.

-Ça n'arrivera pas.

Il posa ses pieds à terre et se releva brusquement. Il ferma les yeux alors que le monde semblait tourner à toute vitesse autour de lui. Il tenta de se retenir à la table de chevet mais retomba mollement sur le matelas. Il grogna de mécontentement en se replaçant correctement sous les couvertures. Rowena le sermonna et ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Tom était encore plus en colère mais, comme à son habitude, il garda son calme même si cela se faisait de plus en plus difficile.

-Puis-je au moins avoir de quoi m'occuper ? Je vais finir par littéralement mourir d'ennui ici.

-Bien sûr, sourit-elle. Attirez donc ce que vous voulez ici. Un livre, des jeux, de la nourriture...

-Je voudrais bien, merci. Où se trouve ma baguette ?

-Vous ne l'avez pas sur vous ?, interrogea Rowena, visiblement surprise.

-Et bien non, je l'aurais remarqué depuis tout ce temps. Non je ne l'ai pas sur moi, siffla-t-il.

-Elle est sûrement tombée lors de votre chute. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous la retrouverez plus tard. Je peux aller vous chercher des livres à la bibliothèque si vous voulez ?, proposa-t-elle gentiment.

-Ma baguette n'aurait pas pu tomber..., grogna-t-il entre ses dents. Elle est toujours correctement rangée dans la poche, fermée, de ma robe de sorcier. Elle n'aurait pas pu tomber.

-Vous avez du oublier de la fermer.

-Ce n'est pas possible... Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. J'ai oublié quelque chose. Il me manque quelque chose. Une pièce du puzzle. Il me manque une pièce du puzzle vous comprenez ? On me l'a prise. Quelqu'un me l'a prise.

-Personne ne vous a rien pris Monsieur Jedusor. Vous vous êtes seulement cogné très fort la tête et c'est pour ça que vous avez un peu perdu la mémoire. Tout doit être très confus. Cela aurait pu être pire. Allez, reposez-vous maintenant. Vous m'avez l'air très agité. Voulez-vous une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour vous aider à dormir ?

-Non merci, ça ira, répondit-il d'une voix sèche. Je préfère rester éveillé. Vous avez bien dit que c'était Miss Jones qui m'a amené ici ?

-Oui. Elle était très inquiète. Elle semble beaucoup vous apprécier, elle avait très peur pour vous. Si vous l'appréciez vous aussi, ne la laissez pas filer, finit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Rowena s'éloigna pour quitter la pièce mais avant qu'elle ne passe la porte, Tom l'interrompit.

-Et excusez-moi si j'ai été insolent à votre égard. Je suis tellement confus, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dis. Excusez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Tom. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas de ce genre.

OOO

Le lendemain matin, Tom fut enfin autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie. Inquiet de ne toujours pas avoir retrouvé la mémoire, Rowena tenta de le rassurer. Mais rien de ce qu'elle pouvait dire ne sembla calmer ses craintes. Il avait ce sentiment que quelqu'un lui avait pris sa mémoire, qu'elle ne s'était pas envolée toute seule. Ce trou dans son esprit n'était pas naturel. Soupirant, il avait fini par enfiler sa robe de sorcier par-dessus son écharpe et était parti.

Il se dirigeait dorénavant vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il ne croisa personne, excepté Peeves qui s'amusait à déplacer les tableaux, maltraitant les personnages vivant dedans. En l'apercevant, l'esprit frappeur s'amusa à lui tourner autour et essaya de lui tirer les cheveux. Tom essaya de l'éloigner en remuant son bras libre.

-Laisse moi, Peeves. Va t'amuser ailleurs.

-Jedusor, Jedusor. J'ai des révélations en or.

-Oui oui, bien sûr. Va t'en ou j'appelle le Baron Sanglant.

Les petits yeux sournois de Peeves se plissèrent et il partit sans un mot de plus.

-Et remets les tableaux en place !, hurla Tom.

Il se rendit alors compte de la stupidité de son acte. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas lui obéir. Il fronça alors les sourcils. Des révélations en or ? Peeves était parfaitement insupportable et il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas encore été chassé du château, mais il fallait reconnaitre qu'il était au courant de tout ce qui se passé dans ce château.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, il ne vit personne excepté les elfes qui s'affairaient déjà à tout nettoyer. Il se dépêcha de manger quelques toasts grillés avant qu'une petite créature à la voix affreusement aiguë ne lui prenne son assiette et son verre de jus d'orange. Il se leva et se décida à arpenter le château. Il fallait qu'il retrouve sa baguette.

Alors qu'il se trouvait dans l'aile ouest de Poudlard, où se trouvait la salle commune de Serdaigle, il croisa Isaac qui en sortait, son sac à dos à la main. En apercevant Tom, sa mâchoire se crispa.

-Tiens, Jedusor, railla-t-il.

-Ravi de te voir Scamander, sourit poliment Tom.

Isaac roula des yeux et mit son sac sur son dos. Il rentra ses mains dans ses poches et s'adossa contre le mur avec une attitude nonchalante. Le garçon essaya d'afficher un regard méprisant mais sans succès. Il n'y arrivait pas devant lui. Il se contentait de ne pas montrer sa peur.

-Évidemment... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Rien de spécial.

-Tu vas me faire croire que tu es arrivé devant notre salle commune par le simple fruit du hasard ?

-En effet, pas la peine de perdre du temps à te le faire croire. Je cherche Hermione. J'ai à lui parler.

-Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ?

Tom haussa nonchalamment son épaule libre. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et haussa les sourcils, en signe de défi. Il ne supportait pas ce Scamander. Il faisait partie de ces idiots qui se moquaient de lui à son arrivée à Poudlard. Sa première année fut un véritable calvaire malgré la découverte du monde magique, même si elle restait un rêve éveillé par rapport à sa vie à l'orphelinat. Il découvrait tout juste son statut de sorcier, il ne connaissait rien aux coutumes sorcières, ses robes et affaires semblaient dater de l'antiquité et il avait encore du mal à parler avec les autres.

Les professeurs s'étaient rapidement trouvés à sa botte mais ce ne fut pas le cas des autres élèves. Il était le souffre-douleur des plus jeunes, en particulier des serpentards qui ne reconnaissait son nom dans aucune famille de sang-pur. Il était le petit orphelin, condamné à vivre dans un orphelinat moldu. Il était le bâtard de service. Mais cela n'avait pas duré longtemps, dès sa deuxième année, il avait réussi à imposer le respect. Il était retourné à Poudlard avec des robes qu'il avait passé l'été à réparer, ses cheveux qu'il avait appris à maîtriser et une façon de parler qui avait le pouvoir d'envouter n'importe qui. Grâce à un arrêté du ministère, il avait eu l'autorisation d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour pouvoir se protéger. Merci à la guerre qui commençait alors à faire rage chez les moldus. Il avait alors passé ses journées à s'entraîner et s'était découvert un talent incroyable. Oh bien sûr, il le savait déjà mais il avait réussi à les contrôler à la perfection. Il était devenu le Tom Jedusor que tout le monde connaissait dorénavant. Imposant le respect à ses camarades, il avait ainsi commencé à se former sa petite bande et avait rapidement inculqué la peur à tous les autres élèves, y compris Isaac. Celui-ci soupira et roula encore des yeux.

-Pourrais-tu me dire où elle se trouve ?, demanda Tom.

-Non.

-Non tu ne veux pas le dire ou non tu ne le sais pas ?

-Un peu des deux. Arrête de la regarder, de l'écouter, de lui parler. Arrête de te mêler de sa vie. Je sais ce que tu es Jedusor. Je suis bien le seul à m'en rendre compte ici dans ce château, mais je ne me laisserai pas faire pour autant. Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal.

-Je ne veux de mal à personne Scamander, gloussa Jedusor. Tu me sembles bien sûr de ce que tu avances. Pourtant, tu as tort. Je veux parler à Hermione tout simplement parce que... je l'apprécie, j'aime lui parler.

-Toi ? Apprécier quelqu'un ? Es-tu au moins capable de ressentir quelque chose ?

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

-Lui as-tu déjà parlé plus de cinq minutes ?, demanda Isaac.

Jedusor leva les yeux au ciel en signe de réflexion. Oui, bien sûr qu'il lui avait déjà parlé plus de cinq minutes. Les deux soirs où il l'avait trouvée errante dans les couloirs, dans la cabane, lors du cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il gloussa légèrement et se décida enfin à partir. Mais Isaac l'attrapa par son épaule meurtrie et appuya aussi fort que possible. Tom réprima une grimace de douleur et fixa ses yeux, la mâchoire crispée. Il haussa un sourcil. Comment ce sale sorcier osait-il le toucher ? Tom garda difficilement son calme. S'il avait sa baguette sur lui…

-Si tu oses ne serait-ce que toucher à un cheveu d'Hermione, je t'assure que je vais...

-Quoi ? Me tuer ?, coupa Tom. Toi ?

Il se dégagea et partit d'un pas lent mais assuré. Il n'entendit pas Isaac le suivre et en fut plus que ravi. Jedusor parcourut tout le château plusieurs fois à la recherche d'Hermione. Il avait raison. Sa baguette n'était pas en bas des escaliers. Quelqu'un lui avait prise et il était sûr que la jeune fille était coupable.

Elle avait le don de l'intriguer et de lui faire perdre son calme. Et par-dessus tout, elle le fascinait étrangement. Depuis quelques jours, quelque chose avait changé. Elle était différente. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait changé mais il allait le découvrir. Et il allait la rallier à sa cause. Et elle ne sera plus un problème. Il savait déjà comment faire. Cela promettait d'être très amusant. Elle avait joué les amoureuses auprès de Blathnat ? Elle le deviendra. Et puis, quel disciple pouvait être plus fidèle qu'un disciple amoureux ? Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment qu'était l'amour et pourquoi tout le monde perdait toute leur vie à le chercher. L'amour n'était que dégout et faiblesse.

Il la trouva enfin une heure avant le début du déjeuner. Elle venait de faire irruption dans le hall d'entrée, des flocons de neige coincés dans ses boucles brunes. Elle essuya sa cape en fourrure et la retira. Ses pommettes, ses lèvres et son nez étaient rougis par le froid. Elle souffla sur ses mains pour les réchauffer et entreprit de monter les escaliers pour aller poser ses affaires avant le repas. Elle remarqua alors Jedusor qui l'observait en haut de ceci.

-Tiens. Hermione. Je te cherchais.

La jeune fille déglutit. Il était sorti. Elle aurait aimé que son séjour à l'infirmerie dure un peu plus longtemps. _'On ne peut pas tout avoir.'_. Elle finit de monter les escaliers d'un pas assuré pour se retrouver face à lui. Il fallait qu'elle fasse très attention à ce qu'elle disait si elle ne voulait pas reproduire le même scénario que la veille. Elle lui sourit.

-Oh. Je vois que tu es sorti de l'infirmerie.

-Tu es bien observatrice dis-moi. Tu m'impressionnes, ironisa-t-il en s'approchant d'un pas. Tu as l'air d'avoir froid.

-Non, ça va. Je me promenais dehors mais il s'est mis à neiger…. Je suis donc rentrée aussi rapidement que possible mais j'ai tout de même été mouillée. J'ai un peu froid mais ça va de mieux en mieux... balbutia-t-elle rapidement.

Elle sentit ses joues rougir, mais pas à cause du froid.

-Laisse-moi te lancer un sortilège de réchauffage.

Il feignit de chercher sa baguette quelques secondes mais releva la tête, les sourcils haussés.

-Ah non. Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas ma baguette. Aurais-tu une idée d'où elle se trouve ?

Quelque chose se brisa dans la tête d'Hermione. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ? Tout était gâché à cause de ce léger petit détail. Ce petit détail qui n'était pas du tout insignifiant. Elle avait oublié de récupérer sa baguette ! Sa baguette qui était tombée dans la Salle-sur-demande ! Sa baguette qui y était toujours ! Sa baguette qu'elle n'avait pas récupérée !

Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle pouvait se tirer de ce pétrin. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser sans baguette, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire où elle était non plus. Elle frissonna. Encore une fois, elle avait le don de s'attirer des ennuis dans ce temps-là. Encore une fois, son cerveau avait décidé de ne pas fonctionner. Elle se détestait.

Elle finit par secouer la tête.

-Vraiment aucune ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement grave, langoureuse. Je suis sûr que tu dois en avoir une. Après tout, c'est toi qui m'as emmené à l'infirmerie. Blathnat m'a dit que tu semblais particulièrement intéressée par mon sort. Triste. Désespérée. Est-ce vrai ? J'en suis réellement touché.

 _'A quoi joues-tu Jedusor ?'_. Elle l'observa s'approcher encore d'elle. Il était proche et la regardait de haut. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, peut-être d'une dizaine de centimètres. Cette scène lui semblait familière. Il ne fallait pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, n'importe qui pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment, il n'avait pas de baguette et un bras en moins, mais il n'en était pas beaucoup moins dangereux. Il avança encore un peu, ne la quittait pas du regard. Hermione recula mais elle fut coincée par le mur.

-Tu l'as sûrement faite tomber dans les escaliers. Ou quelque part dans le château. Je peux peut-être t'aider à la rechercher ? On peut se séparer pour aller plus vite.

-Ou on peut rester ensemble. A deux, on pourra passer chaque endroit de ce château au peigne fin.

-Je peux être seule. Je connais ce château par cœur je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je peux faire les quatre derniers étages et toi les quatre premiers. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Je t'assure. C'est la meilleure solution.

-Vraiment ?, demanda Tom en haussant un sourcil. Très bien.

Il posa sa main libre sur le mur, juste à côté de sa tête. Un demi-sourire ornait son visage tandis qu'il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Elle fixa avec attention ses yeux marron, presque noirs, essayant de voir la moindre trace de ses intentions. Rien. A quoi jouait-il ? On aurait dit qu'il essayait de la séduire. Même si elle ne cessait d'imaginer un monstre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir le visage d'un magnifique jeune homme, mystérieux et envoûtant. Elle s'était toujours promis de ne pas s'arrêter sur le physique des gens, de ne pas se laisser avoir par de beaux visages, sachant qu'elle-même avait toujours subi le regard des gens. Mais en l'occurrence, c'était beaucoup plus difficile avec lui, alors que c'était encore plus important. Elle déglutit encore une fois.

-Vraiment, affirma-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et enleva sa main avant de la diriger vers l'escalier, comme pour lui montrer le chemin. Hermione ne dit rien et monta les marches deux par deux. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle pour voir Jedusor s'adosser contre le mur en la regardant.

Tom attendit quelques secondes avant de les grimper à son tour. Il la suivit à travers les différents couloirs, plusieurs ailes, et de multiples escaliers. Il prenait toujours la peine de s'arrêter avant chaque virage, faisant attention à ne jamais être dans sa ligne de mire. Il marchait dans le silence, le seul bruit audible étant les pas lourds d'Hermione. _'Aucune élégance'_ pensa-t-il.

Il se stoppa brusquement quand la jeune fille s'arrêta en face de la peinture de Barnabas le Follet. Il se cacha derrière une statue. Elle ne venait définitivement pas ici par hasard. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux dans la Salle-sur-demande, il avait perdu sa baguette, et elle lui avait lancé un sortilège d'oubli. C'était certain. Il sentit une rage folle monter en lui. Comment osait-elle agir de cette façon envers lui ? Personne, au grand jamais, n'avait le droit de traiter Voldemort, le digne hériter de Salazar Serpentard, de cette façon. Il avait été souillé par ce sortilège, souillé par cette sang-de-bourbe. Elle allait vraiment le payer. Dès qu'il saurait ce qu'elle savait et qui elle était, il la ferait payer. Oui, dès qu'il saurait. Bientôt... Elle ne serait pas rapide à flancher.

Il la regarda rentrer dans la pièce va-et-vient et attendit cinq minutes, dix, quinze. Le temps commençait à se faire long. Il s'adossa contre le mur et bascula sa tête en arrière. Il s'ennuyait à mourir. D'habitude, il faisait de la magie quand il s'ennuyait. Or, là, il n'avait pas de baguette. A cause d'elle. Il se jura intérieurement qu'un jour, il maîtriserait la magie sans baguette aussi bien que les sortilèges informulés. Finalement, Hermione sortit de la salle-sur-demande, la baguette de Tom à la main.

Il sourit et rebroussa chemin. Le jeune homme arriva essoufflé dans le hall d'entrée et attendit cinq minutes avant qu'Hermione ne le rejoigne. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit sa baguette. Il la récupéra mais ne la rangea pas de suite dans sa robe de sorcier. Au contraire, ses doigts jouaient avec alors qu'il regardait Hermione, un sourire arrogant collé au visage.

-Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

Il vaut mieux ne pas mentir. Pas trop en tout cas. Seulement omettre quelques détails.

-Au septième étage. Dans le couloir. Elle était par terre.

-Vraiment ?, demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Vraiment.

-Et comment aurait-elle pu se retrouver là-bas ?

-Je ne sais pas... Tu as oublié toute ta journée d'hier ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait...

-Bon et bien… Merci.

Il fit un pas de plus. Il ne changeait jamais. Toujours les mêmes habitudes, pensa Hermione. Elle ne recula pas cette fois-ci, ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir. Il s'approcha encore un peu et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue et il rentra dans la Grande Salle sans la regarder de nouveau.

Hermione ne parla plus à Tom de toutes les vacances, si ce n'est lors des répétitions du spectacle. Il se montrait particulièrement exigeant, parfois même plus que le professeur Beery. La jeune fille ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où il l'avait faite répéter, encore et encore, la scène de la demande en mariage. Heureusement pour elle, il n'avait pas ré-essayé de montrer son talent incroyable en l'embrassant. Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait enlevé son écharpe une semaine après l'accident, la veille de Noël. Pendant tout le repas, elle l'avait regardé étirer son cou et rouler son épaule en s'empêchant de grimacer de douleur. Il pouvait la bouger mais elle était toujours endolorie.

Le repas s'était bien passé. Tous les élèves du château, ainsi que les professeurs, s'étaient réunis à la même heure pour partager un délicieux repas autour du sapin de Noël. Les elfes s'étaient encore plus surpassés que d'habitude et Hermione avait eu un pincement au cœur en les imaginant travailler comme jamais dans les cuisines. Il semblait y avoir presque plus de nourriture que lorsque tout le château était présent.

Sa relation avec Isaac n'avait finalement pas changé (ou du moins, par rapport à ce dont elle se souvenait). Il lui était d'un confort exceptionnel, lui faisant presque oublier son ancienne vie et ses anciens amis. Lorsqu'elle était avec lui, elle se sentait libérée de tout poids et de toute mission. De plus, lui aussi très intelligent, il lui arrivait d'avoir de passionnantes conversations avec lui, sur l'esclavagisme des elfes (ce débat fut particulièrement mouvementé, mais elle fut ravie de constater qu'il partageait la plupart de ses idées) ou encore sur l'utilisation des détraqueurs pour protéger Azkaban.

Le jour de Noël, elle fut ravie et très surprise, de voir une multitude de paquets au coin de son lit. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Isaac dans la salle commune pour les ouvrir avec lui. Isaac reçut son cadeau de sa part (des bonbons à hoquet et un jeu de cartes pour tours de magie moldus) avec un haussement de sourcils. Plus tard dans la journée, elle le verrait s'acharner à faire disparaître un roi de pique derrière sa main sans jamais y arriver.

Sasha lui offrit trois colliers dont chaque pendentif représentait une balle du quidditch : un souafle, un cognard et un vif d'or. Hermione les trouvait jolies sans pour autant les adorer. Mais elle se dit que cela aurait été un cadeau parfait pour Jones. Sasha la connaissait bien. De la part de Filius, elle eut la grande surprise de découvrir une encyclopédie scientifique moldue gigantesque et flambant neuve avec une carte _« Je t'ai entendu dire que tes parents n'avaient pas les moyens de l'acheter. J'espère que c'est le bon livre, je n'étais pas bien sûre du titre. »_. Le livre était magnifique, des gravures dorées encadrant le cuir marron de la couverture.

Sirius lui avait offert son cadeau la veille, sous prétexte qu'il ne pouvait pas le rentrer dans un carton. En effet, il s'agissait d'un petit chaton à la fourrure de feu qu'il avait fait appeler Patenrond. D'ailleurs, celui-ci sortit de sous les papiers et se lova sur les cuisses de la sorcière. Elle découvrit alors, abandonnée sur la moquette, une grande enveloppe sur laquelle était inscrite dans une écriture élégante

 _« Pour Hermione Jones, puisse ceci te réchauffer dans les moments les plus froids. Jan._

 _C'est grâce à moi qu'on a pu les avoir. Us._

 _Mais c'était mon idée. Jan. »._

Elle écarquilla les yeux et s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Elle se sentit emplie d'une vague de chaleur quand elle découvrit de quoi il s'agissait. Harry, Ron et elle lui souriaient largement, riaient à gorges ouvertes. Ils étaient jeunes. Cette photo avait été prise en première année. Il y en avait une autre : ses parents et elle tout bébé étaient immortalisés sur une photo aux couleurs ternes dans sa cuisine. Une larme s'écoula sur sa joue avant de retomber sur le papier brillant de la photographie. Elle les rangea dans leur enveloppe et les serra tout contre son cœur.

Au même moment, Tom était assis sur un fauteuil dans sa salle commune, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. Il était face à la cheminée dans laquelle un feu crépitait froidement. Il observait du coin de l'œil les quelques serpentards présents déballer leurs cadeaux. Ils étaient tous, en particulier Malfoy, Lestrange et Avery, entourés d'une montagne de présents aux papiers tous plus colorés les uns que les autres. Il attrapa la petite enveloppe posée sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et l'ouvrit. _« Je vous souhaite un joyeux noël Tom. Horace Slughorn. »_. C'était toujours le seul unique cadeau qu'il recevait. Une petite lettre d'un professeur. C'en était presque lamentable.

Heureusement, il n'en avait que faire. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il essayait de se faire croire. En réalité, ce qui le dérangeait le plus n'était pas de ne jamais rien recevoir mais de voir les autres recevoir tellement. Tom était un jeune homme d'une extrême jalousie et il l'assumait. Il ne supportait d'avoir moins que les autres. Et par-dessus tout, il ne supportait pas qu'on lui prenne quelque chose. Il avait décrété récemment que Hermione Jones lui appartenait. Il aimait la faire tourner en rond et il aimait le mystère qui planait autour d'elle. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas découvert ce que c'était, elle lui appartenait.

Il jeta l'enveloppe sur le canapé d'à côté et ferma le livre avant de se lever. Il sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Il était enfin temps de découvrir si elle était là. Après avoir passé ses vacances à lire plusieurs livres parlant de Poudlard, de Salazar Serpentard, de son histoire et de son architecture, il avait fini par avoir cette idée. Elle était sûrement là. Il n'était que très tôt le matin, et il était persuadé que tout le château était soit endormi, soit affairé à déballer ses cadeaux. Il pouvait donc investiguer autant qu'il voulait. Il arriva enfin dans les toilettes et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir avant de rentrer.

Il commença par inspecter les murs, appuyant de sa baguette ou sa main chaque brique, espérant à chaque fois qu'une porte le menant à elle apparaisse. Mais rien ne se passa à jamais. Il passa au sol, répétant le même processus sur chaque carreau. Plus d'une heure était déjà passé et il n'avait encore rien trouvé. Il grogna de mécontentement en s'appuyant contre le lavabo. Il ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Il la trouverait. Il devait la trouver. Il avait besoin de la trouver. Ce serait le plus beau des cadeaux de Noël. En relevant la tête, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Sur un robinet, un petit serpent était gravé. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle était là.

Il l'observa attentivement, le suivit de ses doigts. Il chercha quelque chose, un petit bouton sur lequel appuyer pour la faire apparaître. Il n'y avait rien. Tom eut alors une idée. Il était l'héritier de Serpentard. Salazar avait dû trouver un moyen pour que seul son héritier puisse pénétrer la chambre. Il fallait quelque chose que peu de personnes possédaient. Quelque chose que seul l'héritier de Serpentard pouvait avoir. Un pouvoir qui prouvait que son sang coulait dans ses veines.

-Ouvre-toi, murmura-t-il en fourchelangue.

Une lueur blanchâtre se refléta sur le métal rouillé du robinet alors qu'il se mit à tourner sur lui-même. L'évier s'abaissa alors et disparut pour laisser place à un tuyau juste assez grand pour laisser passer un homme. Il avait réussi. Enfin.

* * *

Et voilà. J'espère que la lecture vous a plu ! On commence un peu à voir comment va s'opérer la rapprochement de nos deux protagonistes préférés et bien évidemment, cela ne sera pas un rapprochement très honnêtre ni très sain (surtout pour Tom, c'était prévisible :p)

J'espère que cela vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! Cela ne coute que très peu de votre temps mais cela signifie beaucoup pour un auteur ! Cela nous motive beaucoup. Car j'avoue que écrire sans avoir de retours, cela donne l'impression d'écrire dans le vide et même si l'on écrit également pour soi même, cela motive beaucoup d'avoir des commentaires !

En tout cas, au sommaire du prochaine chapitre : le spectacle de Noël et la chambre des secrets…

A la prochaine fois ! :D

Lacey Oke


	8. Chapitre 8

Les vacances venaient enfin à leurs termes. Cela annonçait également la représentation du fameux spectacle. Hermione avait passé ses journées à le répéter, connaissait ses répliques à la perfection. A vrai dire, même si la stupidité de ce spectacle lui sautait clairement aux yeux, c'était également un moyen d'oublier ses problèmes. Elle espérait seulement que tout se passe bien. La jeune fille ne voulait surtout pas se ridiculiser devant tout Poudlard. Pourtant, elle avait cet étrange sentiment que quelque chose de mauvais aller se produire. Plusieurs fois dans sa vie elle avait eu cette impression : le soir d'Halloween de sa première année, le jour de sa rentrée en deuxième, la veille du match de quidditch qui avait failli tuer Harry en troisième, et enfin lors de la troisième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers. Elle essaya d'oublier ça et prit une profonde inspiration.

Elle était dans les coulisses, c'est à dire dans une immense pièce située juste derrière la Grande Salle. Une porte en bois blanc donnait un accès direct au jardin de Poudlard. Elle se regardait dans le miroir, ajoutait les dernières finitions à son maquillage et sa coiffure tandis qu'une poufsouffle de septième année corrigeait certaines imperfections de son costume en remuant sa baguette avec ennui. Hermione portait une longue robe bordeaux au col rond agrémenté de fourrure. Sa poitrine était lacée d'un ruban doré qui se finissait dans un étrangement immense nœud. Les manches lui arrivaient jusqu'aux poignets sur lesquels elle portait une multitude de bracelets. A peine faisait-elle un mouvement que leurs grelots tintaient.

Isaac arriva derrière elle difficilement, lentement, et dans un vacarme assourdissant. Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face en gloussant doucement. Le jeune homme souriait timidement. Walburga Black et Mimi Warren les rejoignirent, accompagnées de Beery, Brulopot, Dumbledore, Tom et une gryffondor de sixième année dont elle ignorait toujours le nom. Celle-ci jouait la narratrice du spectacle. Beery souriait à pleines dents. Il prit la parole :

-Bien ! Le grand jour est enfin arrivé ! Vous avez toujours très bien travaillé ces vacances. Je suis incroyablement fier de vous. Cela va être extraordinaire ! Allez. Que le spectacle commence !

Il semblait presque sur le point de pleurer. On voyait la fierté qui brillait dans ses yeux. Hermione sentit une pression encore plus grande s'abattre sur ses épaules. Elle était tétanisée. _'Tout ira bien Hermione. Il n'y a aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Ce mauvais pressentiment, ce n'est rien. Tout ira bien.'_ Elle entendit Dippet annoncer le début du spectacle et toute la Grande Salle applaudir chaleureusement. La Gryffondor entra sur scène. Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe de sorcier noire aux multiples broderies argentées. Ses pieds étaient nus et ses cheveux noirs rassemblés en un chignon parfait au-dessus de sa tête. Aucune mèche ne semblait s'en échapper. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole :

-Il y a fort fort longtemps, dans un pays lointain, vivaient trois sorcières aux pouvoirs étonnants. Malheureusement, la chance n'était pas avec elle et leur vie était bien malheureuse. Il y avait d'abord Asha.

Walburga, maquillée d'une poudre blanche lui donnant un teint affreusement livide, entra sur scène d'un pas lent. Elle toussa en arrivant au beau milieu de la scène et tomba. A genoux, elle semblait plus désespérée que jamais. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que ce n'était pas simplement un jeu d'acteur. Elle se détesta d'aimer cette lueur de désespoir dans ses yeux. Ceux-ci brillaient, étaient dirigés vers le plafond et quelques larmes s'en échappaient, dessinant une trainée grisâtre sur leur passage. Elle jouait définitivement très bien la comédie, que ce soit dans la vraie vie ou sur scène. Elle balaya la Grande Salle du regard. Sa respiration était saccadée, un bruit aigu s'échappant de ses lèvres à chaque expiration. Ses doigts tremblaient.

-Asha était atteinte d'une maladie extrêmement grave, reprit la Gryffondor. Elle était allée voir tous les médicomages du royaume et personne ne savait quel mal la rongeait. Désespérée, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. Mais elle n'était pas prête à abandonner ce monde. Elle avait encore trop de choses à vivre. Elle comptait bien trouver l'amour et fonder une famille. La nuit, elle priait pour que Dieu la guide vers la guérison et lui accorde une longue et heureuse vie. Elle n'hésita pas à partir dans un long périple pour apaiser ses souffrances.

-S'il vous plaît. Aidez-moi, implora Walburga, toujours agenouillée sur le sol.

-Une sorcière nommée Altheda vivait à quelques kilomètres de là.

Mimi Warren, vêtue d'une robe grise déchirée de tous les côtés, fit son entrée. Elle était pieds nus et son visage était recouvert de taches noires. Ses cheveux étaient sales, emmêlés et le verre de lunettes opaque. Hermione se demanda comment elle pouvait encore voir à travers tant de saletés. Elle se plaça à côté de Walburga. Elle n'était que légèrement plus petite malgré son jeune âge. Elle implora la jeune femme de lui donner de l'eau. Walburga lui tendit une petite gourde en cuivre et sourit légèrement.

-Je vous donne ma dernière gourde qui n'a pas été contaminée par ma terrible maladie. J'espère que cela vous aidera ma chère.

-Altheda avait été victime d'un affreux cambriolage quelques mois avant. Elle, qui ne roulait déjà pas sur l'or mais avait de quoi vivre convenablement, était à présent la personne la plus pauvre de tout le royaume. Elle n'avait ni argent, ni maison, ni baguette magique. Sans arme et sans toit au-dessus de la tête, elle n'avait rien pour se protéger et était exposée aux plus grands dangers. Tous les soirs, alors qu'elle se cherchait un endroit où dormir, elle implorait Dieu de lui restituer sa magie.

-Je n'ai nulle part où dormir. Il fait froid, j'ai faim, je n'ai aucun moyen de me réchauffer sans ma baguette. S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi, bredouilla Mimi.

-Et enfin, il y avait une magnifique sorcière qui répondait au doux nom d'Amata.

Hermione fit son entrée sur scène. Elle marcha lentement, les doigts entrecroisés devant son visage. Elle regardait le sol mélancoliquement. Quelques larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle s'arrêta à côté de Mimi et regarda la Grande Salle. Elle aperçut Filius et Sasha qui souriaient. Sirius, lui, hochait la tête et ses prunelles scintillaient d'amusement. Cela la rassura. Tom était également là, à la table des professeurs, entre Beery et Brûlopot. Il semblait profondément ennuyé même s'il revêtait toujours ce masque de politesse parfaitement insupportable.

-La jeune femme aurait dû se marier avec le sorcier le plus beau, et réputé comme le plus puissant et le plus courageux du royaume. Elle en était profondément amoureuse. Mais sa réputation était largement surfaite. Il l'abandonna devant l'autel le jour du mariage. Depuis, elle passait ses journées à pleurer, dévastée par ce chagrin d'amour. Elle espérait que Dieu puisse apaiser son chagrin et sa souffrance. Mais il n'en fut rien.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné mon cher prince ?, implora Hermione en tombant à genoux. Tu as toujours dit que tu étais mien. Je voudrais tellement t'oublier, ne plus voir ton visage lorsque je ferme les yeux, ne plus sentir tes caresses lorsque je dors. Si ne plus rien ressentir est le prix à payer pour t'effacer de mon cœur, je suis prête à le donner, je suis prête à l'arracher de mes propres mains.

-Elles habitaient dans le même village, mais ne s'était jamais rencontrées. Et pourtant, toutes avaient entendu parler d'une vallée magique, qui n'apparaissait qu'une fois par an, le jour le plus long de l'année. En haut de cette colline se dressait la fontaine de la bonne fortune. Son eau était réputée dotée de capacités incroyables. Elle avait le pouvoir de réaliser n'importe quel vœu pour quiconque s'y baignait. Elles décidèrent donc de s'y rendre. Des centaines de sujets, venant des quatre coins du royaume s'y rendirent également. Ils se bousculaient, se frappaient, voulant tous être les premiers devant le mur qui donnait accès à la vallée. Ce fut donc une incroyable chance que les trois jeunes sorcières se rencontrent alors qu'elles attendaient l'apparition de la porte.

-Je me présente, je m'appelle Asha, commença Walburga. Je vais bientôt mourir d'une maladie incurable. C'est pour cette raison que je souhaite me rendre à la fontaine.

-Oh... Ma pauvre gente dame, pleura Hermione. Je suis tellement désolée pour vous. Mais je pense mourir de chagrin si je ne m'y baigne pas. Un chagrin d'amour. J'ai été abandonnée devant l'autel le jour de mon mariage. Depuis, je ne mange, ne dors presque plus. Son visage hante mes nuits, son odeur ne me quitte pas. Je veux vivre, mais pas sans lui. Je dois donc l'oublier.

-Ma pauvre amie..., continua Mimi. Je vais mourir de froid, de faim, de soif... Je n'ai plus rien pour vivre. Je n'ai plus d'endroit où aller. Peut-être même serai-je attaquée par une bête sauvage si la fontaine ne réalise pas mes vœux.

-J'ai une idée !, s'exclama soudainement Walburga. Nous nous y rendrons tous ensembles et nous nous aiderons. Nous pouvons y arriver. Il suffit de...

-Mais la vallée ne laisse l'accès qu'à une seule personne, l'interrompit Hermione.

-Nous y arriverons.

Soudain, des lianes, appartenant très certainement à des filets du diable, jaillirent du plafond et s'enroulèrent autour de Walburga. Elle s'envola dans les airs mais ne manqua pas d'attraper Mimi par la main qui elle-même entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Hermione.

-Elles étaient toutes sur le point de s'envoler vers la vallée enchantée. Mais un chevalier qui voulait également s'y rendre était tout près d'elles. Il fut également arraché du sol.

Isaac, qui venait d'arriver, galopant sur un cheval rachitique, fut emporté par les lianes.

Le décor disparut derrière un nuage violet qui, se dissipant, laissait déjà apparaître une magnifique vallée sur l'estrade. Hermione sortit sa baguette et cria ' _Lumi Solem_ '. Les branches s'immobilisèrent brutalement et Isaac, sortant son épée, put les couper. Les quatre protagonistes tombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Le cheval était néanmoins parti.

-Merci de nous avoir aidé preux chevalier. Quel est votre nom ?, demanda Mimi avec admiration.

-Je me présente. Sir Sanchance.

Il s'accroupit et baisa les mains des trois jeunes filles avant de se relever maladroitement.

-Comment pouvons-nous vous remercier ?

-Et bien, je suis malheureusement poursuivi par l'armée du roi pour avoir refusé d'exécuter un jeune paysan. Innocent et affamé qu'il était, son seul crime avait été de voler une miche de pain à un marchand. Malheureusement, ce marchand était celui de la cour du roi. J'ai donc aidé ce paysan à s'enfuir du royaume en lui donnant une nouvelle vie. Mais je suis maintenant poursuivi pour refus de coopération. La fontaine me serait d'une grande aide pour échapper à la cavalerie royale.

-Évidemment. Nous vous aiderons et nous y baignerons tous ensemble.

Les trois jeunes filles firent la révérence. Ils commencèrent tous à escalader la vallée. Celle-ci semblait s'enfoncer dans le sol à chaque pas. Ainsi, on pouvait réellement croire que les personnages la grimpaient. Après quelques pas, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un arbre. Autour du tronc était enroulé un gigantesque ver blanc, étrangement boursouflé. Son visage était monstrueux et ses yeux recouverts d'un voile grisâtre.

-Payez moi avec la preuve de votre douleur, susurra-t-il d'une voix semblant sortir d'outre-tombe.

Isaac dégaina son épée et le frappa de toutes ses forces. Ce fut manifestement une mauvaise idée. A peine la lame avait atteint la peau du monstre que celui-ci se mit à gonfler. Il rougit dangereusement. Puis, sans crier garde, il explosa dans une pluie de flammes et d'écailles carbonisées. Celles-ci, encore rouges, se logèrent dans les rideaux et décors en cartons, les enflammant. Un feu commençait à brûler sur l'estrade. Mimi était pétrifiée devant ce contretemps mais le préfet de Serdaigle grimpa sur scène et l'attrapa par la main pour l'emmener à l'abri. Walburga, visiblement paniquée à l'idée de brûler vive, bouscula Hermione et s'enfuit dans les coulisses.

Hermione tomba à plat ventre sur le parquet. Elle se releva difficilement et s'apprêta à courir, mais sa robe décidément beaucoup trop longue l'empêchait de faire de trop grandes enjambées. Elle la déchira sur le côté et dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre les autres élèves.

Tout le monde criait, se bousculait. On se croyait au beau milieu d'un troupeau de moutons attaqué par un loup. Dippet demanda aux deux préfets-en-chefs de rassembler les élèves près de la serre de botanique, en dehors du château, à l'abri du feu. Les professeurs, dirigés par Dumbledore, s'affairaient déjà à lancer des aguamenti sur l'incendie. La glace qui décorait les murs ne fondait presque pas, les gigantesques flammes se contentant de se refléter lugubrement dessus. C'était un magnifique bal de feu et de glace.

Hermione fut emportée par l'afflux de personnes qui se précipitait vers les portes. Ses yeux ne savaient où regarder, qui rechercher. Isaac avait-il réussi à quitter la scène assez vite, empêtré dans son armure ? Filius et Sasha n'étaient-ils pas tombés, écrasés par la foule ? Tom était-il sorti à temps ? Ses yeux s'élargirent à cette pensée. _Bien sûr que Tom y est arrivé, mais on se fiche de lui._

Quelqu'un la bouscula et elle fut propulsée contre le mur. Elle cria de douleur quand son dos frotta la pierre. Le tissu de sa robe était noirci, brûlé. Sa peau lui faisait horriblement mal. Tous les nerfs de son épaule et de son omoplate semblaient chauffer à vif. Une douleur lancinante l'assaillait. Elle ne l'avait même pas senti jusque-là. Finalement, Filius et Sasha apparurent devant elle, essoufflés.

-Hermione, tu vas bien ?, demanda Filius.

-Par Merlin Hermione !, s'exclama Sasha en plaçant ses mains devant sa bouche. Tu es brûlée ! Il faut t'amener voir Mme Blathnat de suite !

-Il faut qu'on aille dehors pour l'instant. Tout va bien. Je ne sens presque rien.

Filius et Sasha soupirèrent mais finirent par sortir, prenant garde à attraper Hermione par la main.

OOO

Tom avait écarquillé les yeux quand le vers -qu'il soupçonnait fortement être un serpencendre soumis à un sortilège d'Empiffrement- explosa. Un feu qui promettait de faire des ravages avait alors commencé. La nature était-elle avec lui ? Peut-être. Après tout, la tâche qu'il avait à accomplir était plus que noble. C'était un signe qu'il était élu par Salazar, et qu'il était l'heure.

Il avait profité du vacarme général pour quitter la Grande Salle en toute discrétion avant tout le monde. Il avait grimpé les marches à toute vitesse et s'était précipité vers les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage avant que quelqu'un ne le voit. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne croisa son chemin. Il arriva à destination seulement trois minutes plus tard.

Il ne prit pas la peine de reprendre sa respiration et se plaça face à l'évier. Il murmura quelques mots en fourchelang et l'entrée de la chambre apparut devant lui. Il sauta dans le tuyau mais se rattrapa au rebord au dernier moment. Il somma à la porte de se refermer et attendit quelques secondes avant de lâcher. Il dévala alors un immense tuyau qui semblait sans fin. Même remué de tous les côtés, il restait calme. Il ne semblait même pas s'en soucier. Il ne bougea pas, resta droit comme un piquet, ne sourcilla pas, ne cria pas. Seul son rythme cardiaque accéléra, traduisant plus une excitation grandissante qu'une peur.

Soudainement, le tuyau devint horizontal et Tom atterrit bruyamment mais étrangement gracieusement sur un sol jonché de squelettes de petits animaux. Il devait légèrement rentrer la tête pour tenir debout. L'atmosphère était extrêmement humide et quelques gouttes d'eau glacée tombaient par moment. Une lumière verte, lugubre, éclairait la salle, juste assez pour voir à quelques mètres devant soi. Il marchait d'un pas rapide, ne souhaitait pas perdre de temps. Plus il avançait, plus l'excitation se faisait palpable. De l'électricité sembla emplir l'air. Tom jubilait au plus profond de lui.

Dès son entrée à Poudlard, il avait cherché la chambre. En effet, en première année, quand il avait découvert qu'il était l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, il n'avait cessé de réclamer un héritage digne de ce nom. Un an plus tard, il avait entendu parler de ce mythe. Il y avait de suite cru. Jamais il n'avait douté. Il savait que ce n'était pas une simple légende. Plusieurs fois même, il avait cru entendre des voix alors qu'il se promenait dans les couloirs, des mots prononcés tout bas, trop bas pour qu'il n'en comprenne le sens. Pourtant, il savait que la créature l'invitait à le rejoindre. Mais en deux ans, il n'avait rien trouvé. Il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer.

Tout s'était alors accéléré cette année. Il avait finalement réussi à obtenir un mot pour un accès illimité à la Réserve de la part de Slughorn. Il avait trouvé un livre qui semblait vieux d'un millénaire écrit en ancien anglais. Ses pages regorgeaient d'indices sur la chambre et son emplacement. Cela lui avait pris des mois à le traduire mais il l'avait trouvé. Enfin.

Tom se retrouva devant une porte sur laquelle étaient sculptés deux serpents entrelacés. Des émeraudes leur faisaient office d'yeux. Elle s'ouvrit quand le garçon le lui demanda en fourchelang. Il pénétra alors dans la pièce.

Celle-ci était immense, semblait s'étendre à perte de vue devant lui. La pierre qui composait les murs étaient verdâtres, foncées, recouvertes par endroit de mousse noire. Le sol semblait fait de marbre. Il brillait somptueusement à la faible lueur des torches allumées depuis un millénaire. D'immenses piliers de roche encadraient la pièce de tous les côtés et soutenaient le plafond plongé dans l'obscurité environnante. D'imposants serpents sculptés dans la nacre s'enroulaient autour des colonnes. Tom crut n'avoir jamais vu d'endroit aussi beau de toute sa vie. Il en était subjugué à chaque visite.

La pièce avait la majesté de Poudlard et la digne grandeur de Serpentard. Pour lui, ce n'était ni plus ni moins que ce qu'il avait toujours mérité. C'était déjà la troisième fois qu'il entrait dans la chambre mais il ressentait encore ce frisson dans le dos, ces papillons dans le ventre, ces picotements dans les doigts à chaque fois qu'il y pénétrait. Il traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées. Le jeune homme se retrouva face à une immense statue d'un sorcier à la longue et fine barbe. Il semblait veiller sur son royaume qu'était la Chambre des Secrets.

Tom tendit son bras devant lui et quelques secondes après, la mâchoire de la statue s'ouvrit. Il eut seulement le temps de tourner la tête avant qu'un immense serpent à la peau jaune n'en sorte. Le basilic, car tel était le nom de cette créature, s'arrêta dos à Tom et siffla.

-Va à tes occupations mais ne sors jamais des canalisations. Amuse-toi avec ces sangs-de-bourbes. Reviens quand tu en auras touché un. Mais veille à ne pas les tuer. Paralyse-les juste. Je veux seulement leur faire peur. Ensuite, rentre dans ton antre et attends que je revienne te voir.

Tom sourit quand il entendit le monstre glisser sur le sol. Il avait rêvé de ce moment depuis tellement longtemps, de cette toute puissance. C'en était exaltant.

Le jeune homme s'approcha ensuite de la statue. Difficilement, il l'escalada et atterrit sur la tête de Salazar. Le jeune homme sortit sa baguette d'un coup sec. Il la secoua légèrement. Une porte se dessina sur le mur. Il l'ouvrit d'un nouveau tour de magie. En un bond, Jedusor se retrouva au milieu d'un couloir très large mais pas plus haut que deux mètres.

Il le parcourut d'un pas léger, presque trottinant de joie. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux. Quand il arriva au bout du couloir, il escalada une petite échelle fixée dans la pierre et ouvrit une trappe. La forêt interdite s'étendait alors à perte de vue au-dessus de lui.

Après avoir bien caché la trappe sous de la terre et des pommes de pin, il y jeta un sortilège de protection et rejoignit la serre, priant pour que les élèves y soient encore. Heureusement pour lui, Tom arriva quand ils commençaient à rentrer au château. Il n'eut qu'à attendre quelques minutes avant que la foule ne rebrousse chemin. Il retrouva Malfoy, Lestrange et Avery.

-Où étais-tu ?, demanda Lestrange dans un murmure.

-Comment ça ? J'ai toujours été là, un peu plus loin.

-Non... On t'a cherché, on ne t'a pas vu.

-Lestrange. On est toute l'école réunie au même endroit, c'est à dire un millier d'élèves. C'était presque mission impossible de me voir à travers tout ce chahut. Il m'a fallu une heure pour vous retrouver.

-Bon... Très bien.

-Allez, rentrons au château, continua Tom. Il fait froid ici.

Jedusor sentit leur regard et leurs interrogations peser sur son dos tout le long du chemin. C'en était grisant. Ils furent les derniers à entrer dans le hall. Il croisa le professeur Slughorn qui, posté à l'entrée, s'occuper de surveiller les élèves.

-Ah les garçons ! Vous voilà enfin ! Je m'inquiétais de ne pas vous voir. J'ai eu peur que vous soyez blessés.

-Et bien non professeur. Nous allons très bien, le rassura Tom. Nous faisions partie des premiers à sortir.

-Bien, très bien.

-Mais à vrai dire... Je me sens coupable. J'aurais dû rester pour aider à l'évacuation. Je suis préfet. C'était mon rôle...

Il baissa les yeux, fixa ses pieds avec intensité. Il sentit son visage chauffer, rougir.

-Mais non mon cher Tom ! Votre rôle était de rester en vie. Et vous l'avez remplie à la perfection. (Il éclata de rire mais reprit rapidement son sérieux.) L'évacuation était à la charge des préfets-en-chef et des professeurs.

Tom releva la tête et sourit timidement.

-Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir. J'avais peur de perdre votre confiance pour laquelle j'ai travaillé si dur et qui signifie tant pour moi. J'espère que personne n'a été blessé et que vous avez réussi à vite maîtriser le feu.

Peut-être en faisait-il un peu trop ? Fort heureusement pour lui, Slughorn ne remarqua pas ce trop-plein de compliments et rit allègrement.

-Le feu a été arrêté. Heureusement, à part quelques légères brûlures, il n'y a pas eu de blessés graves. Tout s'est arrangé !

-Bien.

Soudain, un cri affreusement aigu déchira l'air. Les quelques élèves et professeurs encore présents se retournèrent vers la Grande Salle. Tom s'y précipita et son cœur s'arrêta quand il découvrit ce qui s'y trouvait. La glace magique qui recouvrait les murs avait presque entièrement fondu. Mimi Warren, une petite Serdaigle de deuxième année parfaitement insupportable, pointait du doigt le fond de la pièce. Son visage était pétrifié de terreur. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds et se rongeait les ongles de la main droite.

Jedusor suivit du regard ce qu'elle montrait. Il s'empêcha d'éclater d'un rire nerveux. Hermione Jones était allongée sur l'estrade, pétrifiée dans une position tout à fait étrange. Elle tenait sa robe à moitié déchirée d'une main et dégainait sa baguette de l'autre. Sa bouche n'était pas fermée et ses yeux grand-ouverts. Elle semblait être terrifiée mais également dépitée et résignée. Tom ne savait pas comment réagir. Sur tous les sang-de-bourbes de ce château, il a fallu que cela tombe sur elle.

-Hermione !

Isaac venait d'entrer en trombe dans la Grande Salle, rapidement suivi par Sasha et Filius. Ils se précipitèrent vers Hermione et la secouèrent. Elle ne bougea pas. Tom les regarda étrangement. Il était satisfait certes mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Qu'était-ce ?

-Professeur Slughorn ! Faites quelque chose, implora Sasha. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle... Elle n'est pas morte, n'est-ce pas ?

Horace sembla enfin reprendre surface. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui prit le pouls. Elle était glacée. Il soupira de soulagement quand il sentit la pulsation du sang de son poignet contre la houppe de ses doigts.

-Non. Elle n'est pas morte Miss Bones. Elle est simplement... (Il déglutit). Paralysée. Que quelqu'un appelle le professeur Dippet et Mme Blathnat. Tout de suite. Et éloignez-vous d'elle vous tous. Vous ne voulez pas l'étouffer en plus de ça ?

-Je vais les chercher Horace, annonça le professeur Binns.

Les élèves se réunirent tous, en cercle à quelques mètres de l'estrade. Tom était aux premières loges. Son regard restait fixé sur le corps pétrifié. Il réfléchissait encore. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Qu'est ce qui le dérangeait ?

Isaac, toujours auprès de la jeune fille, le remarqua. Il le fixa jusqu'à que Binns revienne, accompagné de l'ensemble des enseignants. En voyant Hermione, Dippet plissa les yeux et hocha lentement la tête.

-Je vois... Y-a-t-il un préfet-en-chef ou un préfet dans la salle ?

Tom leva lentement la main. Il fut le seul.

-Je suis là Monsieur.

-Bien. Ramenez tous les élèves dans leur dortoir. Tous. Sans aucune exception, appuya-t-il en observant Isaac, Sasha et Filius. Veillez à ce qu'ils y entrent, même si vous ne pouvez pas les accompagner à l'intérieur.

-Oui Monsieur. Voulez-vous autre chose ?

-Rentrez-vous aussi à votre dortoir. Je ne veux absolument personne dans les couloirs cette nuit. Pas de rondes.

Tom hocha la tête et commença à réunir tous les élèves dans le hall d'entrée. Isaac, Sasha et Filius le rejoignirent à contrecœur. Il en accompagna cinq en bas de la tour des Gryffondor, six autres à Poufsouffle. Ils finirent par arriver en face du heurtoir en forme d'aigle qui gardait la salle commune de Serdaigle. Mimi s'empressa d'entrer contrairement aux trois autres : Isaac, Sacha et Filius.

Alors, sans prévenir, Isaac frappa le visage de Jedusor. Celui-ci grogna de douleur en tombant par terre. Il saignait abondamment de son nez qui semblait s'être brisé. Même si une rage folle grondait en lui, il s'empêcha d'attraper sa baguette pour lui lancer un sortilège. Il ne fallait pas faire de mauvais pas.

-C'est toi qui as fait ça ! Je sais que c'est toi qui as fait ça Jedusor ! Tu vas le payer !, hurla Isaac.

Il s'élança pour frapper à nouveau mais Sasha et Filius lui attrapèrent le bras pour le retenir.

-Mais c'est lui qui a fait ça ! C'est sa faute ! Il a failli tuer Hermione ! Je vais te tuer !

-Je n'ai rien fait Scamander, assura Tom en se levant. Même si je dois avouer que j'admire celui qui a fait ça à Jones, je ne suis malheureusement pas l'auteur de ce malheureux accident.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-J'étais dehors tout le long. Comme tout le monde ici. De plus, il n'existe aucun sortilège capable de faire ça.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu dehors pourtant. C'est toi qui as fait ça.

-Il était avec nous, assura Avery qui se tenait en retrait.

-Mensonge ! C'est de la magie noire ! C'est toi. C'est toi. C'est toi. Ca ne peut être que toi ! Toi seul est capable de ça. Je sais qui tu es, je sais ce que tu caches derrière cette perfection. Tu me dégoutes. Je te le ferai payer.

-Crois ce que tu veux Scamander. Personne ne te croira, susurra-t-il avec un sourire sordide.

Isaac serra la mâchoire.

-C'est bon Isaac, assura Sasha d'une voix douce. Il ne ment pas. Je l'ai vu avec Malfoy et compagnie. Il était de l'autre côté de la serre. Ce n'est pas lui.

-Merci, ironisa Tom.

Sasha le darda du regard. Isaac abaissa son bras qu'il maintenait toujours en l'air. Il baissa la tête puis la hocha lentement.

-On a rien à dire Scamander ?, siffla Tom.

-Je prouverais que c'est toi.

Il entra alors dans le dortoir juste après Sasha et Filius. Tom s'empêcha de rire. Il se retourna alors vers Malfoy et pointa son nez du doigt.

-Arrange-moi ça Malfoy, ordonna-t-il.

Le blondinet déglutit et prit une grande inspiration. Il étira son cou et regarda Tom de haut. Il était bien plus grand que lui.

-Non.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit non.

-Avery ?

Il se tourna vers lui. L'interpellé hocha vigoureusement la tête en sortant sa baguette et la pointa sur Tom. Un craquement se fit entendre. Jedusor s'attrapa le nez et s'empêcha de grogner. Il hocha la tête en essuyant le sang qui ternissait la peau blanche de son visage du revers de sa manche. Une douleur résiduelle l'empêchait de correctement respirer mais il se forçait à l'outrepasser. Ils rentrèrent rapidement à leur salle commune et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Tom était dans son dortoir avec Malfoy. Il sortit de la salle de bain le visage fraîchement lavé de toute trace de sang. Quand il vit le blondinet, il sourit.

-Assieds-toi Malfoy. Je t'en prie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Je veux simplement parler avec toi. Cela ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

-J'ai déjà assez d'expérience pour savoir qu'une discussion avec toi finit mal.

Tom sourit du coin de la bouche en s'asseyant sur son lit. Il déboutonna sa chemise et la remplaça par son t-shirt de pyjama. Son pantalon en tissu peu confortable disparut au profit d'un jogging gris. Il se reconcentra alors sur Malfoy qui le regardait d'un air dédaigneux.

-Abraxas. Je t'assure, assieds-toi. Installe-toi confortablement sur un lit. Tu ne le regretteras pas, crois-moi. Je peux même te passer le mien si tu as peur de défaire ceux des autres.

Malfoy plissa les yeux et s'apprêta à partir. Il ouvrit la porte mais Tom dégaina rapidement sa baguette et la referma d'un coup sec, ne manquant pas de faire sursauter le blondinet. Celui-ci se retourna brusquement. Il bouillonnait de colère.

-Je t'ai dit de t'assoir !, ordonna Tom d'une voix tranquille mais sèche.

Abraxas ne put tenir plus longtemps. Une mine de satisfaction éclaira le visage de Jedusor, dont tous les traits se détendirent. Il reprit de sa voix habituellement calme et glaciale.

-Ton comportement fut particulièrement déplaisant ce soir Abraxas. Tout comme ces deux dernières semaines. Y a-t-il un problème ?

-Tu sais très bien quel est le problème Tom. On en a déjà parlé. Nous ne sommes pas tes chiens. J'en ai marre d'être traité comme ça. Tu n'es pas supérieur à nous.

-C'est ce que tu aimerais croire. Pourtant, c'est la vérité. Je te l'ai prouvé maintes fois. Ce soir en est un exemple.

-Comment ça ?

Tom sourit.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Soudain, Malfoy sembla avoir une réalisation. Il écarquilla les yeux et déglutit. Il était hésitant. Finalement, il hocha la tête et s'agenouilla. Jamais encore Tom ne l'avait vu faire ça. Il en avait rêvé maintes fois, mais jamais ne les avait obligés à faire ça. Un sourire mauvais éclaira son visage. Il y prendrait goût. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cela provoquerait une telle réaction de sa part. Qu'il se mette à genoux ? C'était bien au-delà de ses espérances. Mais il adorait ça. Abraxas s'excusa. Tom éclata de rire.

-Je suis ravi de l'apprendre. Mais c'est trop tard. _Assurdatio_.

Il pointa sa baguette sur Malfoy et respira fortement. Le blondinet se recroquevilla sur lui. Il ressemblait à une pauvre petite chose en détresse. Il avait peur.

-Je t'ai prévenu de t'installer confortablement. J'avoue que te voir à genoux était plutôt gratifiant. Tu le feras plus souvent à l'avenir. Mais ça ne change rien. Tu aurais dû rester sur le lit. Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu as mal au dos après. _Endoloris_.

Des cris stridents déchirèrent l'air. Abraxas se contorsionnait sur le sol.

-Tu peux crier Abraxas. Crie autant que tu veux. A part moi, personne ne peut t'entendre. Tu n'es là que pour moi.

Il hurlait, braillait, gueulait. Le sang de Tom bouillonnait dans ses veines en entendant ce son absolument délicieux. Il ne sentait pas le temps s'écouler. Une seconde, trente, une minute ? Il finit par abaisser sa baguette. Malfoy était essoufflé, recroquevillé sur le parquet. Son corps tremblait encore des contrecoups du sortilège. Sa respiration était saccadée, rapide. Sa peau était plus blanche que jamais, ses yeux, injectés de sang. Il essaya de se relever mais retomba immédiatement. Après plusieurs tentatives, il réussit à se tenir debout, appuyé contre un mur. Il pleurait de douleur.

-Tu... Tu..., commença-t-il.

-Je ?

-J'implore ton pardon, bredouilla-t-il. Voldemort, j'implore ton pardon.

Tom exaltait. Il avait entendu des sensations qu'on pouvait avoir quand on faisait l'amour. C'était supposé être extraordinaire. Cela ne pouvait pas être meilleur que ça. Non, rien ne pouvait être meilleur que ça.

-Je... Je... Tu... Je ferai tout. Tout tout tout tout tout... tout ce que tu me dis... Je suis désolé d'a... d'a... d'avoir douté de toi. Je... Je t'en supplie... Je... te... su... supplie de m'excuser. Je t'en prie. Plus jamais.

-Je prendrais ça en considération Abraxas. Tu peux partir maintenant.

Tom ne craignait pas qu'il aille tout dire à Dippet. Il avait réussi à lui inculquer de la peur. La terreur empêchait de faire ce genre de chose, la terreur était ce qui permettait de le commander. La frayeur d'Abraxas en faisait un disciple idéal, loyal. Il n'y avait rien de plus puissant que l'effroi. A part peut-être lui, Tom Jedusor. Mais Tom Jedusor était la peur. Et Tom Jedusor arrivait ainsi à imposer le respect.

Il avait vraiment passé une soirée extraordinaire. C'était donc particulièrement satisfait qu'il alla se coucher.

OOO

Hermione était frigorifiée. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, ni à parler. Elle avait déjà été dans cet état-là une fois, et cela avait été la pire expérience de sa vie. Elle pouvait tout voir, tout entendre mais ne pouvait rien faire. Plongée dans sa tête pendant des jours et des semaines, elle avait cru qu'elle allait devenir complètement folle. Elle avait puisé dans toutes ses faibles forces pour faire un signe à Ron et à Harry, pour leur dire qu'elle était toujours là et qu'elle les aimait, qu'elle voulait les aider, mais son corps n'obéissait pas. Et la voilà encore dans cet état. Cet état exécrable. Insupportable. Abominable. Déprimant. Triste. Faible.

Elle avait été faible.

Elle était faible.

Heureusement pour elle, elle avait aperçu ces affreux yeux jaunes dans la glace de la Grande Salle. Pourquoi y était-elle allée déjà ? Ah oui. Elle cherchait Isaac qui n'était pas dans la serre. Elle avait eu tellement peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave. Elle était retournée dans la Grande Salle, priant pour ne pas voir son corps sans vie au sol, écrasé sous les pas de centaines de personnes. Et elle avait vu ces yeux.

Le basilic était sorti. Tom avait réussi à trouver la chambre parce qu'elle avait été négligente. Et maintenant qu'elle était dans cet état, elle ne pouvait plus rien pour l'en empêcher. Seul Sirius le pouvait. Mais quelqu'un en était-il réellement capable ? Malgré leur double surveillance, il avait réussi. Il arrivait toujours à ses fins.

Rowena arriva près d'elle. Elle l'observa attentivement, lui prit son pouls, sa fréquence respiratoire et sa tension, vérifia rapidement qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Elle ne remarqua pas de suite qu'elle était brûlée dans le dos. L'infirmière, aidée de Sirius la mit sur un lit qui flottait paisiblement à côté d'elle. Toujours immobile.

Elle voulait tellement bouger ! Leur crier qui avait fait ça ! Leur crier de faire attention ! De toujours avoir un miroir sur soi et de l'utiliser à chaque détour de couloir, à chaque ouverture de porte ! Leur hurler que c'était un basilic ! Qu'il suffisait de préparer un filtre de mandragores et que tout serait réglé ! Elle voulait pleurer mais même ça elle en était incapable. Ses yeux la démangeaient, la piquaient. Elle ne pouvait pas les frotter. Tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Elle priait pour que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.

* * *

Merci à Yomba pour ta review. Ca m'a fait plaisir ! Voilà donc la suite ) J'espère que ca t'a plus !

Voila donc un nouveau chapitre qui se termine… J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

Au programme du prochain chapitre : l'infirmerie et Janus vient prendre ses nouvelles…

A la prochaine !

Lacey Oke


	9. Chapter 9

**Jeudi 7 janvier 1943**

Qu'est-ce que le temps était long. Hermione était allongée dans ce lit, incapable de bouger depuis quelques jours seulement et pourtant elle sentait déjà sa santé mentale se détériorer fortement. Elle ne pouvait même pas fermer les yeux, se gratter le nez ou bailler quand l'envie lui en prenait. Elle aurait voulu dormir mais c'était impossible. La fatigue ne venait que rarement et s'endormir les yeux ouverts s'avérait être une tâche particulièrement difficile.

 **Vendredi 15 janvier 1943**

Cela ne faisait même pas un mois et pourtant des années semblaient s'être écoulées. L'infirmerie avait été particulièrement calme. Personne ne lui avait rendu visite. Hormis quelques deuxièmes années au visage étrange -le résultat d'un sortilège de métamorphose mal exécuté- rien de bien intéressant ne s'était produit. Elle passait ses journées à regarder Rowena s'ennuyer. L'infirmière passait le plus clair de son temps assise à son bureau à lire des livres ou à regarder par la fenêtre. Il n'y avait pas de quoi la blâmer : sans patient, elle n'avait pas vraiment de travail.

Aux alentours de six heures du soir, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit lentement et une tête aux cheveux auburn apparut dans la pièce. Isaac s'approcha et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Hermione pouvait distinguer son visage à droite de son champ de vision. Il se mordit les lèvres avant de prendre la parole.

-Bonjour Hermione. C'est moi, Isaac. Tu m'entends ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis les ferma. Il ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état. Son corps immobile lui donnait l'impression d'un cadavre.

-Non, bien sûr que tu ne m'entends pas. Quoi que... Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu ne peux pas me répondre... Es-tu au moins capable de me voir ? Je ne pense pas. Je déteste te voir comme ça. Je te déteste en ce moment. Es-tu au moins consciente d'à quel point je suis inquiet pour toi ? Pourquoi t'étais là bas hein ? Tu pouvais pas être dans la salle commune comme tout le monde ? Non, il a fallu que tu penses aux autres plutôt qu'à toi. Encore une fois tu as laissé ta curiosité te dicter tes choix. Pourquoi t'as fait ça hein ? Si seulement tu pouvais être un peu plus réfléchie parfois. On est à Serdaigle. On réfléchit toujours avant d'agir, on pèse le pour et le contre, on étudie toutes les possibilités. Mais non, toi tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu écoutes tes impulsions. Elles sont souvent mauvaises tu sais. Si tu l'avais fait, tu ne serais pas dans cet état. Si tu l'avais fait, tu ne serais pas à moitié morte.

Il serra la mâchoire. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Mais il se radoucit rapidement et s'éloigna. Hermione l'entendit parler à Rowena.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Des nouvelles ? Est-ce que vous avez trouvé un moyen pour...

-Non. Je suis désolée. J'ai essayé toutes les formules que je connaissais. Tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qui lui est arrivé, on ne peut rien faire. Tenter d'autres choses pourrait être dangereux pour elle. On cherche toujours qui lui a fait ça.

-Ou quoi.

-Oui, ou la chose qui lui a fait ça. Mais pour l'instant, on ne peut rien faire à part la garder en vie.

Quelques secondes après, il se penchait au-dessus d'elle et lui attrapait la main. Quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et finit par attraper une couverture dans la table de chevet et l'étala sur la jeune fille. Le poids du tissu sur son corps la rassura. C'était idiot mais cela lui fit du bien. C'était comme une sorte de nouvelle interaction avec le monde extérieur. Le contact la ramenait sur terre. Elle était encore là, à Poudlard, avec ses amis. Harry et Ron n'étaient pas là, mais Isaac l'était. Et _il_ la rassurait. Elle l'appréciait vraiment.

-Tu as l'air frigorifiée. Tu es si froide… Je ne comprends pas comment on peut être si froid et encore en vie… Mais bon, c'est apparemment possible, et heureusement. Je n'aurais pas supporté de te savoir morte. J'aimerais tellement savoir si tu es encore là, si tu peux m'entendre ou me voir. Si seulement tu pouvais me répondre, me faire un signe. J'aurais la preuve que tu es vivante. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu te voir avant. Je ne voulais pas te voir comme ça. Pareil pour Filius et Sasha. On en discute tous les jours, personne n'ose. Je suis finalement venu. Il fallait bien commencer par quelqu'un. Je viendrai plus souvent à l'avenir. Je te promets.

Elle mourrait d'envie de sourire et de pleurer à la fois. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Même son système lacrymal ne semblait pas être en état de marche. Ses yeux ne piquaient pas, elle ne sentait pas cette boule dans la gorge si désagréable habituellement.

-Tu sais, l'ambiance est bizarre depuis la rentrée. Tout le monde est au courant. Les rumeurs circulent vite dans les couloirs. On a tous peur. On ne rit pas autant, on n'est plus aussi insouciants. On se regarde tous bizarrement, on se demande qui a bien pu te faire ça. Tant qu'on ne connaîtra pas le coupable, tant qu'il sera encore en liberté, à vagabonder dans le château comme si de rien n'était… Tu sais, Sasha a beau dire qu'elle a vu Jedusor dans la serre avec tous les autres élèves, qu'elle l'a vu rentrer, j'ai toujours des doutes. C'est lui qui t'a fait ça... J'en suis presque sûr. Et quand tu te réveilleras, tu pourras le dire. Tu pourras dire que tu l'as vu te regarder dans les yeux et te jeter ce maléfice. Et il sera enfin renvoyé de Poudlard. Peut-être qu'il ira à Azkaban. Tu crois qu'ils envoient des gens aussi jeunes à Azkaban ? J'aimerais bien parfois. Surtout maintenant. Comme ça il ira pourrir là-bas. Il est mauvais, c'en est certain.

Elle ne pourrait pas le dire. Car elle n'a pas vu Tom la regarder dans les yeux. Et puis, ce n'était pas réellement sa faute. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait ordonné au basilic de l'attaquer elle en particulier. Il chassait seulement les nés-moldus du château. Elle en était une. Ce n'était pas réellement sa faute qu'elle soit la victime. Pas en particulier. Elle ne pourrait pas dire en se réveillant, si elle se réveillait, qu'il lui avait fait ça. Elle ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'elle le sauverait. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle devait le sauver. Et non pas l'envoyer croupir à Azkaban. De plus, elle était persuadée qu'il trouverait un moyen de s'échapper. Il était intelligent, puissant. Il trouverait le moyen de s'en échapper. Sirius l'avait fait. Jedusor le pourrait aussi. Le garçon n'était peut-être pas un animagus, mais il avait sûrement d'autres cordes à son arc.

-Les professeurs essaient de ne pas trop en parler, à part quand on pose des questions évidemment. Ils essaient de continuer les cours comme avant, mais rien n'est plus pareil. Il y a un vide. Il y a un vide sans toi Hermione. Tu me manques.

 **Jeudi 11 février 1943**

Tous les jours, quelqu'un venait la voir. Tous les jours, quelqu'un lui parlait pendant des heures, lui racontait des broutilles, discutait de tout et de rien. Parfois même, Isaac, Filius et Sasha venaient faire leurs devoirs à côté d'elle, ne lui parlaient pas, mais interagissaient autour d'elle. Cela lui permettait de tenir le coup. On lui lisait les leçons à haute voix, lui posait des questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas répondre et auxquelles elle connaissait la réponse. Mais ils continuaient, encore et encore. Ils espéraient qu'elle les entende. Ils avaient raison d'espérer. Elle les entendait et elle les aimait pour ça.

Sirius passait la voir tous les soirs et lui donnait des nouvelles sur Tom, sur la chambre. Il ne s'était plus rien passé depuis la rentrée. Tout était calme, Jedusor était parfait, comme d'habitude. Rien d'étrange ne semblait se tramer dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

Pourtant, en début de soirée, elle entendit des pas et des murmures dans le couloir. Quelques minutes après, la porte s'ouvrit et Rowena débarqua dans l'infirmerie, rapidement suivi par quatre autres professeurs. Sirius était présent mais Hermione ne le remarqua pas. Que se passait-il ? _'Venez plus près. Allez approchez-vous. Je peux voir. Je veux vous voir. Je veux savoir. Allez._ '

-Installez-le au fond, à côté de la fenêtre.

Elle aperçut des silhouettes passer devant elle, ainsi qu'une sorte d'ombre flotter derrière eux. La brune comprit de suite. Cette scène lui était trop familière. C'était encore arrivé. Il avait recommencé, il l'avait de nouveau ouverte. Elle soupira intérieurement. Elle voulait bouger les yeux. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Encore et toujours le même champ de vision. C'était insupportable. Qui était-ce ? Le connaissait-elle ?

-De qui s'agit-il cette fois-ci Armando ?, demanda Rowena.

-Ulysse Douglas. Troisième année. Poufsouffle.

-Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Dans les vestiaires du terrain de quidditch. Un de ses co-équipiers l'a retrouvé dans cet état après l'entrainement. Il a débarqué dans mon bureau complètement paniqué. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il faut absolument trouver le coupable.

-Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui a pu commettre ces actes ? D'abord Miss Jones, puis lui. Il n'y a aucun sens à ces attaques.

-Nous avions quelques pistes, mais aucune d'elle n'a été corroborée. On ne sait plus Rowena…

-Mais je ne peux rien faire tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qui leur a fait ça.

-Armando ?, interpela soudainement Sirius. Justement, je crois avoir remarqué certaines choses à propos de ces attaques.

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Et bien… Je crois avoir remarqué que Miss Jones ainsi que Monsieur Douglas sont tous les deux… Nés-moldus.

-Oh… Je vois.

Dippet soupira.

-De plus, continua Sirius. J'étais sur le point de me rendre à votre bureau quand vous êtes venu me chercher. J'ai fait des recherches et je crois avoir trouvé. Je crois qu'ils ont été pétrifiés par un basilic.

-Excusez-moi ?

-Un basilic. Il est aussi appelé le roi des serpents. C'est une créature qui...

-Je sais parfaitement bien ce qu'est un basilic, merci, l'interrompit Dippet. Mais les basilics n'ont pas été vus en Grande Bretagne depuis des siècles. C'est tout bonnement impossible. Et leur regard tue, il ne paralyse pas.

-Mais si on ne le regarde pas directement dans les yeux, il ne fait que pétrifier. Miss Jones a dû le voir se refléter dans la glace de la Grande Salle. Et Monsieur Douglas dans une flaque d'eau alors qu'il prenait sa douche.

-Non... C'est...

Dumbledore leva la main comme pour demander au professeur Dippet de prendre la parole mais n'attendit pas avant de parler. Il s'approcha et se mit du côté de Sirius.

-Excusez-moi Armando. Mais il faudrait écouter Sirius. Je crois que cela pourrait être possible. De plus, c'est la seule piste que nous ayons jusqu'à présent.

-Et comment un basilic aurait-il pu atterrir dans notre école ? Quelqu'un a dû l'emmener. Et le dompter, lui donner des ordres. Très peu de sorciers sont capables de commander des basilics. Il doit être puissant.

-Ou être fourchelang, proposa Sirius. Enfin Armando, c'est la seule piste que nous ayons ! Quelqu'un dans ce château a sous ses ordres un basilic, et il veut faire peur aux élèves. Leur faire du mal. Peut-être même qu'il veut les tuer ! Il a déjà fait deux victimes. Nous pouvons nous estimer heureux que celles-ci ne soient pas mortes et seulement paralysées ! Nous devons faire pousser des mandragores sur le champ pour préparer un philtre pour les réanimer.

Dippet soupira et s'assit sur une chaise non loin de là. Hermione était toujours aux aguets. Elle était concentrée, écoutait avec attention toute la conversation. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de la vérité. Sirius la connaissait, ainsi que Dumbledore apparemment. Et ils les aidaient à s'en rapprocher. Ils les aidaient à se rapprocher de Tom. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser faire. Mais comment ? Elle ne pouvait même pas parler. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que Sirius lui laisse encore un peu de temps. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Tom se faire attraper. Il ne les laisserait pas faire… N'est-ce pas ? Il voulait seulement les faire avancer. Il voulait seulement la sauver. Cela devait être ça.

-Quelqu'un dans ce château... murmura Dippet. Comment quelqu'un peut-il faire ça ? Nous devons trouver qui. Et où peut-il bien cacher ce basilic. Cela devrait être facile. Une aussi grande créature ne peut pas être cachée n'importe où.

-Vous voulez bien croire à cette théorie ?, tenta Sirius.

-Comme vous le dites, c'est la meilleure solution que nous ayons.

 **Samedi 20 février 1943**

Les allers-retours se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux dans l'infirmerie. Beaucoup de personnes venaient visiter Douglas, remplissant la pièce de larmes et de quelques éclats de rire. Cela faisait trois jours que personne n'était venue la voir. Sasha l'avait prévenue. Les cours de transplanage commenceraient en ce début de semaine et ils n'auraient pas le temps pour la visiter. Elle les comprenait... Et puis, ils ne savaient pas qu'elle les voyait et les entendait. Ses journées étaient donc ponctuées de conversations de jeunes de treize ans sur leurs amourettes de cours d'école ou sur les cours d'astronomie.

A l'heure du repas, alors que l'infirmerie était vide, deux personnes entrèrent. Hermione ne put voir leur visage que lorsqu'elles se penchèrent sur le lit. C'était Malfoy et Avery. Ils l'observaient étrangement. Progressivement, des rictus de dégout se dessinèrent sur leur visage. Le blondinet s'assit sur une chaise tandis que l'autre se retourna et grogna, la main dans les cheveux.

-C'est donc lui qui lui a fait ça... murmura-t-il.

-Et à l'autre Douglas aussi, pesta Malfoy. Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

-Quoi donc ?

-On a quelque chose sur lui Robert ! On a quelque chose sur lui. On peut s'en servir pour enfin se débarrasser de lui.

-Quoi ? T'es malade ou quoi ? Tu veux qu'on le dénonce ? Personne ne te croira. On n'arrivera pas à se débarrasser de lui. Et quand il le saura, ça sera encore pire, affirma Avery

-Si on est deux, on peut y arriver. Ils nous croiront. On leur dira tout, tout ce qu'il nous a fait, tout ce qu'il fait aux autres, tout ce qu'il nous a obligé à faire. On est les pauvres victimes. Tout le monde croit les pauvres victimes. On leur dira qu'après ce qui s'est passé avec le basilic on a eu trop peur, qu'on a pris confiance et qu'on s'est enfin rebellés. Rien ne nous arrivera. On est les victimes nous aussi. Et au pire, notre famille sera là pour nous protéger. Lui n'a personne pour se protéger.

-J'peux pas te suivre là-dedans Abraxas. J'peux pas. Il exagère peut-être sur certains points, s'énerve un peu trop mais... Tu sais qu'il fait ça pour nous tous. Je lui fais confiance sur ça. Et tu sais ce qu'il pourrait nous faire… C'est pire que le doloris.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Hermione.

-Et puis... De toute façon, elle méritait ce qui lui est arrivé tu ne crois pas ? Une sang-de-bourbe. Ils souillent la population de sorciers. Ils nous font honte. On se fiche de ce qui lui est arrivé.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire. Tu sais très bien que c'est ce que je pense aussi. C'est pas pour eux que je veux le dénoncer. Comme tu le dis, c'est pour nous.

-Je serai contre toi si tu fais ça... Je sais que tu le hais, surtout après ce qu'il t'a fait subir... Mais il ne m'a toujours rien fait à moi. Et je compte faire en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais. Et puis, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Pourquoi tu le hais à ce point depuis quelques mois ? Tu étais à ses pieds jusqu'à présent.

-Je ne sais pas... Quelque chose a changé ces derniers temps. J'ai remarqué certaines choses. J'ai réfléchi.

-Laisse-lui encore une chance Abraxas. Je t'assure que c'est le mieux pour nous. Pour toi. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous. Pour toi.

 **Mercredi 7 avril 1943 - Matin**

-Hermione ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, sourit Sirius.

Il était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit et lui caressait les cheveux de l'autre. Il semblait aimant, comme un père au chevet de sa fille.

-Les mandragores vont bien. Elles grandissent doucement mais sûrement. Elles devraient bientôt arriver à maturité. Dans quelques mois d'après le professeur Beery. Il s'occupe bien d'elles mais elles prennent beaucoup de temps à pousser. Il se sent très concerné par ce qui t'es arrivé. Il se sent coupable, il croit que c'est sa faute. On sait tous les deux que non, mais il ne vaut mieux pas le dire hein. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas quand tu te réveilleras de les avoir guidés sur la trace du basilic. Mais sans ça, tu serais restée encore un moment dans cet état. Et comme ça, Hagrid ne sera pas arrêté. Il mérite tellement de continuer les cours et de se perfectionner en tant que sorcier. Il ne se fera pas renvoyer de Poudlard, et tu te réveilleras bientôt.

-Sirius ! Vous voilà ! Cela fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu, s'exclama l'infirmière.

Hermione pouvait entendre son sourire s'étaler sur le visage. L'animagus se détacha de la jeune fille et posa son regard sur Miss Blathnat.

-Oh Rowena ! Je suis content de vous voir. C'est vrai, j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment. Vous savez, les devoirs à corriger, les cours à préparer. Tout s'accélère et je n'ai presque plus de temps pour moi-même.

-Je suis tout de même heureuse de voir que vous passiez toujours la voir. Vous avez l'air d'être quelqu'un de très attentionné. Vous tenez beaucoup à vos élèves. Mais vous devriez tout de même penser à vous reposer. Je ne voudrais pas vous voir tomber de fatigue.

Hermione s'imagina qu'elle s'était alors mise à rougir. C'était le cas.

-J'ai connu pire, affirma Sirius.

-Vous savez, j'ai entendu dire que ce samedi, le Chaudron Baveur fête ses quatre-cents ans d'ouverture. Des sorciers des quatre coins du monde viendront, et ils organisent même un petit spectacle. Cela doit être très agréable.

La jeune sorcière voulut rouler des yeux en souriant. Il était vrai qu'à cette époque, il était socialement étrange, voire inadmissible, pour une femme d'inviter un homme mais rien ne leur empêchait de lui guider sur le chemin. Secrètement, elle espérait que Sirius l'invite à y aller. Rowena débordait de joie de vivre et elle était peut-être celle qui pourrait enfin raviver les yeux de l'animagus.

-C'est vrai. Vous voudriez y aller avec moi ? Je pense que je pourrais me libérer.

 **Mercredi 7 avril 1943 – Après-midi**

Deux visites en une journée ! Elle était gâtée aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'était pas la visite qu'elle avait espérée. Quand elle l'avait entendu entrer, quand elle avait vu son visage au-dessus du sien, son cœur s'était arrêté quelques secondes. Ses yeux marron, impassibles, se posèrent sur elle et il s'assit sur son lit, puis s'allongea à côté d'elle. Sa bouche était contre son oreille. Il était étrangement chaud et son souffle contre sa peau lui faisait un bien fou. Elle n'avait pas eu de présence humaine si proche depuis bien longtemps. Voir des visages, sentir leur peau contre ses mains, entendre leur voix... Ce n'était pas suffisant. Sentir leur respiration, entendre leur rythme cardiaque, c'était différent. C'était mieux. Sentir la respiration de Tom, c'était mieux. Elle se détestait de penser ça, mais c'était mieux. Il était Lord Voldemort ! Elle ne devrait pas se sentir ainsi ! Il avait beau avoir une apparence différente, n'avait l'air que d'un simple adolescent -particulièrement séduisant-, il n'en restait pas moins que le futur plus grand mage noir du monde magique. Un monstre qui allait briser des milliers de vie, qui allait détruire la famille de son meilleur ami, lui gâchant sa vie irrémédiablement.

-Bonjour Hermione. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends... Je vais supposer que oui. Quelqu'un me l'a dit, susurra-t-il dans son oreille. Cela me convient parfaitement.

Il posa sa main sur ses cheveux et les caressa doucement. Il souriait étrangement, ses yeux semblaient légèrement écarquillés. Il avait l'air fasciné par le corps inanimé de la jeune fille. Allongé ainsi à côté d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais elle pouvait le sentir, elle pouvait l'entendre. Sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque étaient d'une parfaite régularité. Comment faisait-il ça ? Comment arrivait-il à toujours rester parfaitement calme ? Même dans l'excitation, il se contrôlait.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. J'ai entendu dire que les mandragores seraient prêtes dans quelques mois. Tu te réveilleras bientôt. Tu devrais être contente. Je le suis moi aussi. On va pouvoir recommencer nos petites rencontres, dans la Salle-sur-demande par exemple.

 _'Quoi ? Non, il... il se souvient ?'_

-Oh oui. J'ai oublié de te dire. Je me souviens de tout. Je savais que quelque chose m'était arrivé. Cette chute dans les escaliers, c'était bizarre. Ma baguette qui avait disparu et que tu retrouves étrangement rapidement. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur les sortilèges d'amnésie. J'ai appris que quand il est lancé par une sorcière inexpérimentée dans ce genre de choses, il peut être facilement brisé par quelques incantations d'une facilité déconcertante pour certains sorciers. Comme moi par exemple. Et devine quoi ? Ça a marché. Je me souviens de tout. Malheureusement, je ne sais toujours pas qui tu es.

 _'Non... Non... Non... Tu ne peux pas savoir... Non. Décidemment, tu n'as pas de chance Hermione.'_

-A ce qu'il paraît, c'est un basilic qui t'a fait ça... Je me demande vraiment qui a bien pu en apporter un ici. Et comment ils l'ont su. Je me doute que le coupable a été exceptionnellement prudent. Et pourtant... Quelqu'un devait être au courant. Mais il l'a laissé faire... Il doit savoir qui c'est, mais ne l'arrête pas. C'est étrange... Ne t'inquiète, je découvrirai qui c'est et il sera puni. Seulement pour toi. Puis tu te réveilleras. Et tu me diras tout.

Il était bien décidé à accuser quelqu'un. Cela serait Hagrid. Il trouverait bien le moyen de faire croire qu'il sait parler le fourchelang, de faire croire qu'il a apporté le basilic dans l'école, de faire croire qu'il lui avait ordonné d'attaquer tous les né-moldus du château. Si quelqu'un devait arriver à faire ça, ce serait bien lui.

Elle avait peur. Horriblement peur. Même si elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait rien ici, elle avait peur. Mais elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Depuis plus d'un mois, seule dans son lit, elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir.

Elle en était arrivée à une conclusion. Elle ne le détestait pas. Elle haïssait ce qu'il allait devenir, mais elle ne haïssait pas encore ce garçon. Non, d'une certaine et étrange façon, elle tenait à lui. Il était sous sa protection, et elle ne tenait pas bien son rôle. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à l'imaginer devenir l'un des plus grands mages noirs que le monde ait jamais porté, malgré la chambre, malgré le basilic, malgré ses sbires.

-J'ai déjà des idées. Il me suffit juste de le prendre sur le fait. Sais-tu à qui je pense ? A ce gros balourd d'Hagrid. Il est en troisième année à Gryffondor, je le surprends souvent à fréquenter d'étranges créatures toutes plus infectes les unes que les autres. Il me semble être un très bon coupable. Ou peut-être Malfoy. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange à propos de lui, je ne lui fais pas autant confiance. Et puis, il faut parler fourchelang pour diriger un basilic. Toute sa famille a été répartie à Serpentard depuis des siècles. Cela peut être un signe. Non bien sûr, il n'est pas le descendant de Salazar. Il n'a rien qui puisse venir de ce grand sorcier. Il n'est pas puissant, il n'est pas particulièrement intelligent. Il est ordinaire. Mais cela pourrait être lui. Tu ne crois pas ?

Mais oui bien sûr. Jamais il n'arriverait à faire croire que c'était Hagrid. Dans le passé, personne n'avait su que c'était un basilic, voilà pourquoi il avait aussi facilement réussi à faire accuser Hagrid et Aragog. Cette fois, ce serait Malfoy… Si c'était le cas, l'avenir de Drago serait-il menacé ? Hermione avait été envoyée ici pour sauver des vies, par pour mettre fin à d'autres. Etait-ce pour le plus grand bien ?

Il se releva rapidement.

-Bon je te laisse Hermione. Du travail m'attend. A une prochaine fois peut-être.

 **Dimanche 2 mai 1943**

Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Tom était assis sur son fauteuil devant la cheminée. C'était bien son fauteuil. A vrai dire, personne n'osait s'y asseoir, sachant que Tom en avait fait sa propriété. Sans même qu'il ne dise un mot, une rumeur étrange s'était propagée comme une trainée de poudre parmi les serpentards. Personne ne devait s'assoir sur ce fauteuil, même quand il était libre. Le sorcier avait un livre ouvert posé sur les genoux mais il ne lisait pas. Son regard impénétrable était fixé sur les flammes crépitantes alors qu'il réfléchissait.

Il avait récemment entendu des murmures dans les couloirs du château. Rien ne se gardait bien longtemps secret à Poudlard alors une nouvelle aussi importante s'était faite savoir dans la matinée après sa révélation. Les mandragores seraient prêtes dans un mois et les élèves pétrifiés se réveilleront bientôt. Tom ne s'était pas vraiment réjoui à l'entente de ça. Depuis, l'ambiance tendue, froide qui s'était abattue sur le château depuis la rentrée était retombée. Les élèves n'avaient plus vraiment peur.

Un antidote serait bientôt prêt ! Ce monstre n'était plus un signe de mort. On guérissait de son attaque. Il referma violemment son livre en pensant au fait que son petit manège n'avait plus l'effet escompté. Le sorcier avait tenu l'école d'une main de fer pendant quelques mois. Lui seul décidait qui se faisait pétrifier, quand un nouveau malheur allait s'abattre sur le château. Il avait aimé cette sensation de pouvoir coulant dans ses veines. Oh bien sûr il contrôlait toujours ses petits camarades de Serpentard, mais ces idiots n'étaient rien comparés à l'ensemble des habitants de l'école. De cette école qu'il adorait, qui lui offrait une échappatoire à sa misérable vie d'orphelin, où il pouvait enfin montrer tout son pouvoir, son charisme et son importance. C'était un fantasme qu'il avait enfin réussi à vivre.

Mais tout s'était évaporé en une fraction de secondes. Envoyé un nouvel élève à l'infirmerie ne servirait à rien cette fois-ci. Il devait frapper plus fort, il devait leur faire comprendre que leur petite plante était bien inutile. Il pourrait brûler la serre, et ainsi anéantir des mois de travail pour faire pousser ces infectes bestioles toutes plus laides les unes que les autres. Néanmoins, il craignait que cela ne soit pas la bonne solution. Cet incompétent de Dippet partirait à la chasse à l'homme et Tom ne voulait pas que son plan tombe à l'eau. Il y aurait extrêmement peu de chances qu'il l'accuse, lui, la perfection personnifiée, mais il ne fallait pas prendre de risques. De plus, il ne voulait pas vraiment laisser tous ces élèves dans cet état. Ce n'était pas son but.

En réalité, il s'agissait surtout de Jones, trop de mystères planaient encore autour d'elle, et il comptait bien découvrir tous ses secrets. Les autres, il s'en fichait. Non, une toute autre solution vint dans la tête du sorcier alors que ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire mauvais. Ensuite, il ferait accuser Malfoy. Ce petit bâtard pensait vraiment pouvoir lui échapper ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'un traître et d'un tel idiot dans ses rangs. Il était le coupable parfait.

 **Dimanche 13 juin 1943**

Plusieurs fois, Hermione avait cru lâcher prise, avait cru oublier son prénom, avait cru ne plus savoir pourquoi elle était là. Mais il y a quelques jours, on lui avait annoncé que les filtres de mandragore allaient bientôt leur être administrés, à elle et à toutes les victimes. Seulement une personne avait rejoint l'infirmerie depuis deux mois. Quelques jours après la seule et unique visite de Tom. C'était un serpentard de septième année. Sûrement pour brouiller les pistes. Des victimes dans chaque maison.

Soudain, elle sentit son corps tomber. Ses muscles semblèrent s'affaisser alors qu'elle était encore pétrifiée. Ses yeux se fermèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit comme dans un cri. Mais aucun son ne semblait en sortir. En réalité, elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Pourtant, tout semblait si réel. Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux. Elle se trouvait encore dans cette pièce immense au plafond infini. Janus se tenait devant elle.

Quand elle fit mine de s'avancer, elle crut crier de soulagement. Elle pouvait bouger ! Elle porta ses bras devant elle et s'étira de tout son corps. Finalement, elle porta enfin son attention sur Janus.

-Ah ! La voilà enfin qui se réveille. Je commençais à m'impatienter, s'exalta Us.

-Fais pas semblant Us, s'apitoya Jan, t'as tout l'avenir devant toi je te rappelle !, finit-il avec un clin d'œil à l'égard d'Hermione. Elle était bonne hein ? T'as vu, Us est dirigé vers le futur, donc il l'a tout l'avenir devant lui.

-Tu l'as fait à chaque fois et c'est toujours aussi nul !, ironisa Us. Même après des millénaires, tu ne t'améliores pas. Pourquoi je dois toujours rester collé à toi hein ? Si seulement je pouvais enfin me détacher de toi ! Je garde encore espoir que peut-être dans quelques siècles tu me feras enfin rire. Ça sera l'apocalypse quand ça arrivera !

-Oh c'est bon laisse-moi tranquille Us. Si tu te relaxais un peu, tu rirais un peu plus.

-Gamin.

-Rabat joie.

Hermione s'éclaircît la gorge et le dieu sembla enfin se rappeler sa présence. Il tourna sur lui-même pour que Jan, puis Us puisse la regarder. Il se mit à nouveau de profil.

-Ah oui, nous avions oublié que tu étais là. Désolé pour cette scène, s'excusa Janus.

-Bien sûr, je m'excuse moi-même de ne pas avoir fait preuve de ma présence, affirma Hermione.

-Toujours aussi polie malgré ces quelques mois difficiles. J'aurais eu envie de hurler. Enfin, nous t'avons contacté pour une raison Hermione. Nous voulons te parler et en échange pour t'avoir fait subir ce calvaire, nous répondrons à quelques-unes de tes questions. Tu peux commencer.

-Vraiment ? Je... Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Ce... ce devoir que j'ai fait. Il parlait de vous... Etait-ce vrai ? Parlait-elle de Voldemort et... de moi ?

-Tu parles de la prophétie ? Bien sûr qu'elle est vraie. Parlait-elle de toi ? Oui et non. Elle parlait d'une jeune fille. Est-ce vraiment toi ? Le passé a su nous montrer que personne n'a encore pu prendre ce rôle, l'avenir nous dira s'il agit de toi. Nous l'espérons, nous avons déjà essayé plusieurs fois. Celle-ci sera-t-elle la bonne ? Tu n'es, pour l'instant, pas sur la bonne voie...

-Comment ça ? Je... Je ne suis pas la première ?

-Des années durant, depuis la naissance de Voldemort jusqu'à tes années, de multiples filles ont été envoyées à la même date, toutes avec une identité, un caractère, un physique, des pouvoirs différents. Personne n'y est encore arrivé, des futurs tous différents se créant, jamais ne réussissant à le changer pour de bon. Toi, ton présent et ton monde sont le produit de la dernière tentative.

-Pourquoi dites-vous que je ne suis pas sur la bonne voie ? Comment le savez-vous ?

-Je peux ouvrir cette porte autant que je veux, continua Us. Je regarde ses changements, en bon comme en mauvais.

-Et comment est-il actuellement ? Pire ? Meilleur ?

-Différent. Pire ou meilleur ? Je ne saurais dire... Je ne saurais vraiment pas dire...

-Elles sont toutes arrivées à ton stade Hermione, elles ont toutes fini par faire évoluer Tom, jamais en meilleur, jamais en pire, mais de différentes façons. Le futur ne s'améliorait pas, nous les laissions donc repartir, estimions qu'elles n'étaient pas celles dont la prophétie parlait. Peut-être ne leur laissions-nous pas assez de temps, peut-être qu'il aurait fallu être plus patient... Comme nous l'avons dit, nous espérons que tu es enfin celle que nous attendons, car notre espoir commence à s'essouffler. C'est aussi pour cela que Sirius Black est avec toi. Elles étaient toutes venues seules, tu aurais dû être seule. Mais il est également passé à travers le voile alors nous avons décidé de l'envoyer avec toi. Peut-être va-t-il t'aider, ou peut-être pas. Nous n'avons jamais essayé d'envoyer quelqu'un avec une des filles. Mais il est là pour te protéger, pour te remettre sur le droit chemin. Nous ne savons pas si vous allez y arriver, rien n'est moins sûr. Nous te laissons donc le choix comme nous l'avons dit. Tu peux repartir ou rester.

-Je... Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Mon futur sera-t-il le même ?

-Non.

-Mes parents, Harry, Ron, Ginny... Seront-ils tous là ? Et Sirius ?

-Tes parents seront là bien sûr, sinon Hermione Granger n'existerait pas. Mais le monde sorcier et le monde moldu s'influençant, la vie risque d'être bien différente, ainsi que les personnes et leur caractère. Mais nous t'accordons une vie, peu importe où tu décides de la passer. Pour les autres, je ne sais pas, et ils ne doivent pas t'influencer dans ton choix. Ont-ils eu l'occasion de naître dans ton futur ? Peut-être bien, ou non. Tu ne dois pas retourner dans ton présent pour être à leur côté, mais pour être dans ton temps. Seulement pour ça. Ou tu peux rester, et continuer d'essayer.

-Je suis la seule à qui vous donnez le choix ?

-L'unique, sourit Janus.

Hermione baissa la tête. Son temps... Appartenait-elle à son temps ? N'était-elle pas bien en 1943 ? Elle appréciait certaines mœurs de cette époque, même si d'autres la dégoutaient au plus haut point. Elle appréciait toute cette politesse et toute cette classe des années quarante, mais détestait ces coutumes racistes et sexistes existant autant dans le monde sorcier que dans le monde moldu.

Elle aimait Isaac, Filius et Sacha. Son temps l'attendait-elle ? Serait-elle à sa place ? Se sentait-elle prête à adosser de nouveau le rôle d'Hermione Granger ? Pourrait-elle tenir le coup en voyant le physique de ses parents devant elle, mais ne les reconnaissant pas dans leur caractère ? Elle remua la tête. La jeune fille s'habituait doucement à cette vie, et elle aimait cette sensation d'utilité.

-Je veux rester. Je continuerai d'essayer, encore et toujours. Je veux être cette fille de la prophétie.

-Nous n'attendions pas moins de toi Hermione Granger.

Hermione s'apprêta à parler mais elle se tut rapidement, feignit d'esquisser un mouvement mais elle se stoppa immédiatement.

-Parle Hermione. Nous t'écoutons, l'encouragea Janus.

-Toute cette magie... Comment ? Je veux dire... Vous avez inculqué tous ces souvenirs à tant de personnes. Personne ne peut lire en moi. Ce voile magique est tellement puissant. Je n'ai jamais rien lu de tel dans les livres... Qu'est-ce ?

-Nous sommes beaucoup plus vieux que les livres Hermione Granger. Notre magie est plus ancienne que celle des sorciers. Nous existions bien avant eux, et continuerons bien après leur extinction. Notre magie a donné naissance à la vôtre, et elle y mettra terme quand il sera l'heure à votre ère de s'arrêter.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Elle n'a pas de nom. Elle n'a pas de formules. Elle est imprononçable, elle est intemporelle, elle est perdue à travers le temps et l'espace. Elle vit en chacun de vous comme elle n'appartient à personne. Nous l'avons fait grandir en toi. Tu n'en as pas conscience, tu ne peux encore la maitriser et peut-être ne la maîtrisera jamais. Mais elle est là. Elle te protège. Elle te guide, elle t'entoure, elle t'enserre, tu t'y engouffres. Grâce à elle, ta simple présence est impénétrable, tu créées toi-même ces souvenirs d'une vie que tu aurais voulu avoir.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu d'une telle vie...

-Tu as toujours voulu être respectée, être admirée pour ton talent et ton intelligence. Tu n'as pas voulu de cette vie évidemment, mais de cette sensation. Cette vie, celle de Hermione Jones, provoque cette sensation.

-Je crois que pour la vie sans soucis, j'aurais pu faire mieux... Et pourquoi cela ne marche pas sur les fantômes ?

-Cette magie n'a pas le pouvoir de passer à travers les choses immatérielles. Elle est matière et n'influe que sur la matière.

-Je vois... Vous avez dit que je pourrais vous contacter n'importe quand. Comment ?

-Dans les moments les plus difficiles, tu voudras nous contacter. Nous viendrons à toi. Maintenant, repars. Reprends cette porte, elle est toute à toi.

-Je ne veux pas retourner dans ce corps immobile...

-Il ne le sera plus.

Hermione hocha la tête et respira profondément avant de passer le pas de la porte.

OOO

-Hermione ? Tu m'entends ? Hermione, réponds-moi, parle si tu peux, bouge ne serait-ce qu'un doigt.

C'était la voix de Sacha, un mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude. Elle avait ses manis sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Hermione grimaça quand une main se mit à caresser gentiment ses cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que..., demanda-t-elle doucement. Je suis... Je... Je suis réveillée.

-Hermione tu es enfin là ! Ça a marché ! Miss Blathnat ! Elle se réveille !

L'infirmière se précipita sur elle et lui prie toutes ses constantes. La jeune fille avait l'impression d'étouffer, entourée par Sasha, Rowena, et Isaac et Filius qui venaient d'arriver. Ils la regardaient tous avec un immense sourire et se chuchotaient des choses inaudibles.

-Comment vous sentez-vous Miss Jones ? Vous devriez vous reposer. Vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je... Je vais bien. Et non, je ne suis pas fatiguée... Je viens de passer je-ne-sais combien de temps allongée sur un lit... Je vais bien, je veux juste me lever, bouger, parler... Et oui je... Je me souviens avoir vu un regard effrayant dans la glace de la Grande Salle et puis... plus rien. Enfin, je crois. Je ne me rappelle plus très bien à vrai dire… Quel jour sommes-nous ?

-Le 13 juin, l'informa Sacha. Tu es restée paralysée pendant six mois Hermione... C'est presque la fin de l'année.

La jeune fille feignit la surprise. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait, elle se souvenait d'absolument tout ce qui c'était passé, de tout ce qu'on lui avait dit. Mais elle pensait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne le sache pas... Elle aurait ainsi une longueur d'avance sur Tom. Personne ne devait le savoir, même pas Isaac ou Filius. Tout finissait par se savoir dans ce château. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait. Soudain, elle se rendit compte du jour. C'était la mort de Mimi !

-Ma baguette ? Où est ma baguette ?, paniqua-t-elle.

Isaac la lui tendit. Hermione l'attrapa brusquement et essaya de se lever. Elle fut immédiatement prise de vertiges, vacilla mais se rattrapa à Mme Blathnat. Celle-ci essaya de le faire rassoir, lui ordonna de rester allongée. La jeune fille se dégagea brutalement et fit quelques pas devant elle, s'éloignant le plus possible de cet attroupement étouffant.

-Non ! Je ne peux pas... Je dois sortir. Je dois prendre l'air. Je veux rester seule. Je vais bien je vous jure.

Elle se précipita hors de l'infirmerie, luttant pour ne pas tomber. Le monde semblait tourner autour d'elle. Elle s'adossa au mur, ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle n'avait pas le temps, elle devait continuer. Peut-être Mimi était-elle déjà morte, ou peut-être avait-elle encore la chance de la sauver. Peut-être pouvait-elle encore empêcher Tom de la tuer. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se remit à marcher. Lentement mais sûrement, elle finit par arriver aux toilettes du deuxième étage.

Oserait-elle y entrer ? Elle pouvait mourir, ou pire encore, se retrouver à nouveau paralysée. Elle refusait de se retrouver à nouveau piégée dans ce corps. Son esprit avait voulu vagabonder, mais il était resté coincé dans cette prison de chair et de peau. Elle n'en était pourtant pas à sa première expérience. Elle avait déjà vécu ce calvaire lors de sa deuxième année, mais jamais -ô grand jamais- elle ne s'était préparée à le revivre.

Se ressaisissant, elle posa sa main sur la poignée et respira profondément quand elle entendit un sanglot. Soudain, elle se souvint _« Je sortais des toilettes, après avoir passé toute la journée à pleurer. Quand j'ai aperçu deux grands yeux jaunes à la place du robinet. »_. Sans réfléchir, elle déboula dans la pièce, prenant soin d'éviter de regarder l'évier.

-Mimi ! Retourne dans les toilettes !, hurla Hermione.

Elle se jeta sur elle, et s'enferma à double tour avec elle. Cette situation aurait pu paraître ridiculement grotesque mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Son sang affluait à toute vitesse à ses oreilles, son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Mimi la regardait avec appréhension, le visage sombre, voilé par un mélange d'incompréhension, de colère et de tristesse. Son visage tournait lentement au rouge, ses yeux déjà humidifiés par les larmes qu'elle avait faites couler toute la journée. Ses lèvres se déformèrent en une grimace de dégoût quand elle s'apprêta à prendre la parole mais Hermione, rassemblant toute l'autorité dont elle pouvait faire preuve, lui fit signe de se taire. Elle écoutait. Un vent glacial, comme venu d'outre-tombe siffla et Hermione ne put retenir un frisson. Elle tressaillit quand un bruit sourd, comme un éboulement de pierre se fit entendre, puis un silence assourdissant s'abattit tout autour d'elle. La voie était-elle vraiment sauve ? Tout avait été beaucoup trop facile.

Mimi était toujours là. Son visage s'était radouci et elle semblait plutôt inquiète.

-C'était quoi ce bruit ?, bredouilla-t-elle. Comment tu savais ça, que j'étais ici ? Pourquoi t'étais-là ?

-Je ne sais pas, articula-t-elle lentement, prenant le temps de peser chacun de ses mots pour réfléchir à sa prochaine phrase. Je passais par là. Une intuition.

-Mais... Tu n'étais pas une de celle paralysée ?

-J'ai été réveillée ce matin... Je retournais à mon dortoir.

Elle pria pour que Mimi arrête son interrogatoire. Elle mentait comme un arracheur de dent et c'en était presque évident. Les toilettes du deuxième étage n'était pas du tout sur le chemin de retour de l'infirmerie à la salle commune des Serdaigles. Mais la fille, beaucoup trop crédule pensa Hermione avec soulagement, ne cilla pas derrière ses lunettes rondes et acquiesça doucement. Doucement, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte en bois qui grinça légèrement. Elle ferma les yeux, respira doucement avant de s'aventurer à jeter un coup d'œil aux éviers. Elle crut crier de soulagement. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait été aussi heureuse de voir ces robinets rouillés et plutôt sales. Elle sentit la présence de Mimi derrière et se retourna, ses lèvres retroussées en un sourire rassurant.

-Tout va bien. La voie est libre.

Ne voulant pas plus s'attarder, et sentant sa tête se remettre à tourner, elle s'apprêta à franchir la porte mais se retourna « Ne parle à personne de cet incident Mimi. Je pense que c'est pour le mieux... »

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu. Il est plus long que d'habitude. J'ai voulu donner un style légèrement différent à ce chapitre j'espère que ça va. Je voulais aussi dire que je n'ai plus de bêta reader, donc si l'une de vous voudrait bien endosser ce rôle, j'en serais heureuse !

En tout cas merci aux deux reviews de luffynette et hely sappho. Merci pour cet avis super précis Hely ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir et réussir à te faire digérer plus facilement ce petit couple que j'adore sans rentrer dans le OOC ce que je ne veux surtout pas.

En tout cas j'adore lire vos avis alors n'hésitez pas ! :D

Au prochain chapitre un meeting entre Tom et ses sbires et une sérieuse discussion entre Sirius et Hermione.

Au plaisir de me faire lire par vous, à la prochaine !

Lacey Oke


	10. Chapitre 10

Et bonsoir tout le monde !

Me voici avec un peu de retard… Je m'excuse j'étais en période de rattrapages (et ouais j'ai eu un rattrapage…) et donc n'étais pas en vacances. Mais ça y est je le suis ! Je viens donc poster. Félicitations à tous ceux qui ont le bac/brevet/leur année.

Et également merci à Azest et luffynette pour vos reviews ! :D

Je ne parle pas plus longtemps, voici le chapitre. On se retrouve en bas

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Hermione était assise dans la Grande Salle à la table des Serdaigle, à côté de ses camarades habituels. En sortant des toilettes, la veille, elle s'était évanouie et Mimi l'avait ramenée à l'infirmerie. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas pu échapper à Rowena et avait dû y rester jusqu'à maintenant. Venant tout juste d'en sortir, elle avait seulement eu le temps de prendre une douche bien méritée dans son dortoir avant de descendre diner. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé un vrai repas, parlé, bougé, respiré de l'air frais. Elle comptait donc faire un tour dans le parc du château un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

En attendant, la jeune fille souriait en parcourant la pièce du regard. Filius et Isaac discutaient avidement, le nain agrémentant ses paroles de grands gestes théâtraux. Sacha les écoutait parler en riant joyeusement. Un peu plus loin, Mimi mangeait seule, un livre ouvert devant elle. Elle sourit timidement en apercevant le regard perçant de Hermione, enleva ses lunettes rondes, les essuya avec un pan de sa robe avant les poser à côté d'elle et de se mettre à manger son assiette de petits pois.

Le brouhaha régnait dans la Grande Salle, en particulier entretenu par les gryffondor. _« Certains choses ne changent jamais »_ pensa-t-elle en tant que fière gryffondor. Malgré la nostalgie qui frémissait dans son ventre en pensant à Harry et Ron, Hermione se dit qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi heureuse depuis qu'elle était arrivée à cette époque.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et attrapa rapidement le regard de Sirius. Celui-ci la gratifia d'un large sourire qu'elle lui rendit avec plaisir. Finalement, elle acheva son tour de Salle chez les Serpentard. Même les visages de Tom et de ses camarades ne purent gâcher son bonheur. Ses yeux s'attardèrent longuement sur Jedusor. A l'instant même, celui-ci avait l'air d'un adolescent parfaitement normal. Quelque peu timide et peut-être un peu sombre, mais normal. Il semblait écouter ses amis, mangeait lentement son assiette et disait quelques phrases entre deux bouchées. Mais il était Voldemort !

Non.

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle avait récemment décidé –à vrai dire à peine quelques minutes avant- qu'elle arrêterait de se rappeler sans arrêt qu'il était Voldemort. Car il ne l'était pas. Il allait le devenir mais il ne l'était pas. Pour l'instant, il n'était qu'un adolescent.

Il était encore humain.

Malgré la violence qu'elle avait déjà pu entrapercevoir chez lui, il n'était pas encore ce monstre sans émotion sur lequel elle avait tant lu dans les livres retraçant l'histoire de la guerre des sorciers

Ce monstre sans émotion dont lui avait parlé Harry. Celui qu'il avait pu voir dans le cimetière. Harry… Il allait le tuer. Non.

Il ne l'était pas. Il était encore humain.

Il éprouvait des émotions. La colère, l'incompréhension, le dégoût, l'envie… Des sentiments pas forcément positifs, mais des sentiments tout de même. Il avait encore un cœur qu'il fallait simplement apprivoiser, auquel il fallait apprendre d'autres émotions, plus belles, plus chaleureuses, plus puissantes. Elle y arriverait. Elle deviendrait son ami. Même s'il n'oserait sûrement pas se l'avouer, il ne dirait pas non à une amie. Un ami était utile à n'importe qui.

Néanmoins, avant cela, la Chambre des Secrets devait être définitivement fermée. Mimi avait peut-être été sauvée mais c'était sa mort qui avait obligé Tom à mettre un terme aux escapades de son basilic dans la plomberie du château. N'étant pas morte, allait-il le faire ? Hermione avait réussi à empêcher un meurtre mais elle n'arriverait pas à reproduire cet exploit n'ayant aucune idée de la tournure des événements. Elle fut subitement sortie de ses pensées par la voix de Dippet. Elle aperçut alors Jedusor qui la fixait et écarquilla les yeux. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Elle ne put empêcher, à son grand étonnement, un sourire narquois de se dessiner sur les sèvres avant de diriger son attention sur le directeur.

-Bien… Excusez-moi de vous interrompre dans votre diner, mais je tiens à ce que tous les élèves écoutent. Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons enfin pu réveiller vos camarades paralysés. Ce qui est évidemment une excellente nouvelle… commença-t-il en souriant.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement explosa dans la salle. Dippet attendit quelques secondes avant de taper des mains pour faire le silence. Puis, son visage s'assombrit brusquement. Un voile noir sembla recouvrir ses prunelles. Il balaya l'assemblée du regard.

-Néanmoins, les bonnes nouvelles sont généralement accompagnées de mauvaises. Et malheureusement, je ne dérogerai pas à la règle. Même si nous avons maintenant un remède, le coupable de ces crimes n'a toujours pas été arrêté, et je ne peux laisser les élèves en proie à de si graves dangers. La décision que je m'apprête à prendre a été murement réfléchie et discutée avec tous les professeurs de Poudlard. Si le coupable ne se dénonce pas ou n'est pas retrouvé d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire, le château ne rouvrira pas en Septembre.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle. Les élèves se regardaient, ébahis. Certains haussaient les sourcils tandis que d'autres se demandaient sûrement si c'était une blague. Lentement mais sûrement de légers chuchotements naquirent au sein des poufsouffles. Puis ils se turent et à nouveau, on pouvait entendre une mouche voler. Hermione ne broncha pas et regarda Tom. Il fronçait les sourcils en fixant avec une attention brûlante son assiette. Sa mâchoire était serrée et il leva subitement la tête. Des flammes de rage brûlaient dans ses yeux.

Jedusor bouillonnait. Il ne pensait pas que Dippet allait vraiment le faire, surtout s'il n'y avait aucun mort. Poudlard ne pouvait pas fermer, jamais l'école ne pouvait fermer, tout simplement parce que Tom ne pouvait pas la quitter. Il refusait de retourner dans cet horrible orphelinat. Oh bien sûr il y retournerait pendant les vacances d'été, mais ce n'était que quelques mois et il réintégrerait rapidement le château. Il refusait d'y passer plus longtemps, de quitter le monde magique à jamais. Jamais d'autres écoles ne l'accueilleraient, Tom n'avait pas d'argent et Poudlard était la seule école à proposer une bourse d'étude à ses élèves pour payer les frais d'inscription et les affaires de cours absolument indispensables. Le garçon était fait pour être sorcier, il ne pouvait pas vivre parmi les moldus. Ils n'étaient pas dignes de lui.

Il expira bruyamment en plantant sa fourchette dans un bout de viande et la fourra dans sa bouche. Mâchant lentement, il luttait pour ne pas hurler. Plus aucun choix ne s'offrait à lui, le basilic ne pouvait plus jamais sortir de sa cachette. Résigné, ses yeux se fermèrent. Peut-être même que le basilic devait être tué. Il ne voulait pas en venir jusque-là… Le serpent était son héritage, il était la preuve de sa puissance, de son pouvoir, de sa supériorité. S'il venait à mourir, Salazar se retournerait sûrement dans sa tombe.

Néanmoins, Tom n'avait pas d'autres choix. Malfoy serait accusé et s'il voulait donner la preuve de sa culpabilité, il devait fournir le cadavre du monstre à Dippet. Mais la chambre des Secrets ne disparaîtra pas. Elle était à lui et il ne pouvait se résoudre à la quitter. C'était bien l'une de seules pièces à la hauteur de sa prestance, qui n'était qu'à lui. Poudlard était bien évidemment extraordinaire mais elle n'était pas à lui. La chambre, elle, lui appartenait.

Rien à qu'à lui. Enfin, pour la première fois de sa vie, quelque chose lui appartenait. A l'orphelinat, les jouets n'étaient à personne et les autres enfants se débrouillaient toujours pour que jamais Tom ne mette la main dessus. Il était trop étrange. Les plateaux étaient déjà presque vides lorsqu'ils arrivaient enfin au bout de la table, là où le petit garçon aux cheveux si noirs mangeait tout seul. Ses vêtements avait d'abord été la propriété d'autres enfants qui avaient fini par quitter l'orphelinat, adopté par une famille aimante. Jamais Tom n'avait connu de famille aimante pour s'occuper de lui. Il faisait même peur aux adultes qui toquaient à sa porte.

Beaucoup trop maigre…

Beaucoup trop sombre…

Beaucoup trop calme…

Beaucoup trop effrayant.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Dippet qui reprit enfin la parole.

-Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir à en venir jusqu'ici. Je ne souhaite pas fermer l'école mais je risque de ne pas avoir de choix. Je me doute que certains d'entre vous, s'ils ont quelconque informations, ont peur de les révéler, de peur d'être attaqué. Mais je sais qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un habitant ici, élève ou professeur. Un basilic n'aurait jamais pu venir tout seul dans cette école. Oui, vous avez peur… Mais je vous le demande, je vous en supplie presque : venez nous le dire. Nous sommes là pour vous protéger, et nous voulons mettre un terme à ce massacre avant qu'un élève ne soit tué. Et si nous n'arrêtons personne, comme je l'ai dit, je vais devoir fermer l'école. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée et bonne chance pour les examens à venir.

Tom soupira et finit son repas dans le silence. Il n'écouta pas ses camarades parler, se plongeant dans un mutisme encore plus profond que d'habitude. Il mangea son dessert lentement, attendant que la Grande Salle se vide complètement. A la fin, il ne restait que quelques professeurs et les elfes qui s'affairaient déjà à tout nettoyer. Quelques minutes plus tard, Slughorn, voyant qu'il était le seul élève encore présent, s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Le garçon tressaillit et leva la tête, un sourire poli et absolument charmant au visage.

-Professeur ?

-Tom, mon garçon, vous me semblez bien malheureux ce soir. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Ce n'est rien professeur…

Son sourire s'affaissa et il retourna à nouveau son attention vers son assiette vide. Il avait un plan.

-A vrai dire…, commença-t-il. Le discours du professeur Dippet m'a particulièrement marqué. Je ne veux pas que l'école ferme.

-Personne ne le veut mon cher Tom. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, n'importe quel école vous accueillerait à bras ouvert.

-Je ne veux pas n'importe quelle école professeur, murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Poudlard est ma maison. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureux que lorsque je suis ici. Le château est extraordinaire, les professeurs passionnants et je suis entouré de mes meilleurs amis. A vrai dire, je commence même à m'enticher d'une jeune fille. Si je quitte Poudlard, je ne connaîtrai plus jamais ça.

Il fallait l'attendrir. Se faire passer pour le pauvre petit élève anéanti par les événements récents. Se confier pour gagner la compassion d'un professeur qu'il savait déjà dans sa poche.

-Ne dites pas ça Tom. Vous êtes surement le jeune sorcier le plus doué auquel j'ai eu la chance d'enseigner. Un avenir extraordinaire vous attend. Je peux vous l'assurer.

-Non professeur, affirma-t-il en se levant brusquement. Je suis orphelin, je n'ai pas d'argent, je n'ai pas de parents. A l'orphelinat, je suis complètement coupé du monde de la magie et je n'ai pas le luxe de pouvoir me payer une autre école.

-Si ce n'est que ça, je suis sûr que Salem vous accueillera gratuitement.

-Aux Etats-Unis ? Vous savez très bien qu'ils n'offrent des bourses qu'aux américains. Ils ne feront pas exception à la règle, que ce soit pour n'importe quel élève, aussi doué soit-il. Encore plus s'il est britannique !

Il se tut. Slughorn n'osa dire un mot mais Tom pouvait apercevoir ses yeux briller d'émotion, sa peau pâlir. Le garçon s'empêcha d'afficher un sourire satisfait.

-Mais ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que je ressens en voyant tous ces élèves pétrifier… Comment peut-on faire subir ce sort à quelqu'un ? Il ne faut pas avoir de cœur, ne pas avoir d'âme. C'est abject, monstrueux. On ne peut pas laisser une telle personne arpenter les couloirs ou même marcher sur cette terre. Je ne dormirai pas en paix tant que je ne saurais pas qu'elle a été arrêtée. Tant que je n'aurais pas la certitude que j'ai fait tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour empêcher la fermeture du château. Ce n'est pas en tant que préfet que je me dévoue à faire, mais en tant qu'être humain doté d'un cœur.

-Mon cher Tom, je souhaiterais que tout le monde parle comme vous. Tous les professeurs vont œuvrer pour trouver le coupable. Je n'ai aucun doute à votre sujet, j'espère seulement que tous les autres élèves suivront votre exemple. Maintenant rentrez à votre dortoir et reposez-vous. Vous avez eu une soirée riche en émotions. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, si le château devait vraiment fermer, je m'assurerais personnellement que vous ne restiez pas sans due.

Un sourire encourageant se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne sorte. Tom le regarda partir avant de lui-même quitter la pièce. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers menant aux cachots et finit par entrer lentement dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres quand son regard se posa sur Malfoy. Le blond jouait aux échecs avec Avery alors que Lestrange lisait un magazine de quidditch. Des activités bien stupides mais allant parfaitement bien à des idiots dans leur genre. Le sorcier s'approcha d'eux d'un pas lent et posé. Chaque mouvement semblait calculé, chaque trait de son visage travaillé à la perfection. Quand il s'arrêta près des fauteuils, il fixa avec intensité l'échiquier quelques secondes avant de diriger son regard vers le blond. Celui-ci essayait de dissimuler sa rage sous un masque d'indifférence, mais sa colère, et également sa peur, étaient palpables. Tom ne put s'empêcher de légèrement glousser avant de lever la tête.

-Malfoy. Et les autres. Dans la Salle-sur-demande. Maintenant, prononça-t-il d'une voix froide, hautaine et autoritaire.

Lestrange et Avery se levèrent et quittèrent la salle commune à toute vitesse. Malfoy lui ne bougea pas. Ses poings étaient serrés, ses phalanges blanches. Sa mâchoire tremblait légèrement et il n'osait poser le regard sur Tom. Ses yeux étaient dirigés vers le carrelage brillant, il semblait sur le point d'exploser. A côté de lui, Jedusor était l'incarnation même du calme et du self-control. Il souriait légèrement et regardait le crâne du blond. Dans ses yeux dansaient des étincelles de colère. La tension était tangible alors qu'il se saisit de sa baguette. Il jouait de ses doigts avec, faisant parfois mine de la pointer sur le Serpentard assis devant lui.

-Tu ne te lèves pas Malfoy ?

-J… Jamais, bredouilla-t-il avec un long moment.

-Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je t'y force. Crois-moi, cela ne sera pas agréable. Pour aucun de nous deux. Tu te doutes de ce qu'il arrivera si tu tentes de me dénoncer, ou même de déserter ?

Il avait prononcé ça d'une voix parfaitement calme. Aucun de ses mots ne trahissait sa rage ou son ennui devant une telle bêtise. Il pouffa légèrement quand le blond se leva lentement, tremblotant. Son visage était déformé par la colère et l'impuissance. Il passa devant Tom qui lui emboita le pas d'un air satisfait. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte de la Salle va-et-vient. Les deux autres garçons attendaient devant avec anxiété. Ils fixaient tous le sol en se mordant les lèvres. Quand Avery aperçut Tom s'approcher, il ouvrit la porte et attendit qu'ils rentrent.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle immense au plafond étrangement bas. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette parfaitement noire, les murs inexistants. Seuls des grandes fenêtres parfaitement propres les entouraient. Au centre de la pièce trônait un grand fauteuil eu velours vert autour duquel s'enroulait un serpent en argent. Tom alla s'asseoir nonchalamment dessus alors que les quatre garçons se placèrent en face lui. Le jeune mage prit enfin la parole après un long silence. Sa voix résonnait lugubrement :

-Comme vous l'avez entendu, Dippet veut fermer l'école. Enfin une décision responsable et qui fait preuve d'un peu de bon sens sort de cet homme… M'enfin…. Tout ça parce qu'ils n'ont toujours pas trouvé le coupable. Ils ont peur qu'un élève meurt et préfère fermer avant que cela n'arrive. Ce qui veut dire… que Poudlard n'ouvrira pas l'année prochaine.

Il se tut, attendit la moindre réaction venant de son assemblée. Rien n'arriva. Il plissa les yeux.

-Néanmoins, je ne peux laisser ça arriver.

Il se leva et s'approcha du groupe, s'arrêta devant chaque garçon, les regarda dans les yeux. Tous ses mouvements étaient d'une lenteur cruelle, terrifiante, affolante. Il se mit alors à tourner autour d'eux, comme un serpent rode autour de sa proie avant de l'engloutir.

-J'ai réfléchi, réfléchi, et ce pendant des heures. Je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune chance qu'ils attrapent le coupable, il était trop bien caché et jamais personne ne penserait à l'accuser en particulier. Il est si parfait, si apprécié. Jamais, ô grand jamais il ne viendrait à l'esprit de ce garçon si calme et respectueux de faire une chose pareille. Il ne trouverait donc jamais. Bien évidemment, c'était le but. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'attrape, cela aurait été bien idiot de ma part. Ils resteront à jamais bredouille… Mais je ne peux laisser ça arriver. L'école fermerait pour toujours et je refuse catégoriquement que ça arrive. Savez-vous ce que cela veut dire ?

Il revint s'assoir et regarda les garçons un par un. Aucun d'eux n'osait ouvrir la bouche. Même le visage de Malfoy avait perdu toute trace de colère. Il luttait seulement pour ne pas partir en courant.

-Personne ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. Cela signifie qu'il va falloir que je leur fournisse un coupable. Vous vous doutez que je ne vais surement pas aller me dénoncer bien tranquillement.

Il observa les garçons tressaillir. Ils commençaient à comprendre. Enfin.

Lestrange regardait le sol avec intensité, comme si c'était la chose la plus importante au monde, comme si c'était la seule sur laquelle il pouvait comptait. Le sol ne le laisserait jamais tomber plus bas.

Malfoy ferma les yeux. Il savait. Il l'avait su dès que Tom avait commencé à parler. Ses doutes se confirmèrent rapidement.

-Je vais devoir te dénoncer Malfoy.

Celui écarquilla les yeux en entendant son nom. Il fit un pas vers Tom et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Le blond sentait ses jambes trembler, elles pouvaient se dérober à n'importe quel moment. Il regarda le garçon en face de lui, la peur au ventre. Jedusor était plus petit que lui, moins musclé. Il aurait pu le battre à plate couture dans un combat à mains nus. Mais face à lui, il n'était qu'un misérable insecte quand il s'agissait de la magie. C'était ce que Tom ne cessait de répéter. Jedusor était imprégné de la magie, elle flottait autour de lui, vivait en lui. Et il savait la maîtriser à la perfection. Malfoy avait beau le détester, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer pour ce pouvoir. C'était pour ça qu'il avait commencé à le suivre, et pour ça qu'il avait tant de mal à se détacher de lui. Ce pouvoir était effrayant et hypnotisant. Il le haïssait mais il l'admirait. Le rebutait mais l'attirait.

-Ne feins pas la surprise Malfoy. Tu aurais dû t'en douter, railla Tom. Tu crois vraiment que je n'avais pas remarqué ton étrange comportement, toutes ses manigances que tu essayais de perpétuer dans mon dos ? Heureusement que les autres sont plus fidèles que toi. Ils seront récompensés. Toi, tu seras puni.

-Que… que va-t-il m'arriver ?

-Tu seras viré de Poudlard, évidemment. Je ne pense pas que tu seras envoyé à Azkaban, tu es encore mineur et personne n'est mort. Bien sûr, c'est une possibilité que l'on ne peut écarter.

-Pourquoi me laisserais-je faire ?

-Parce que je te l'ordonne. Et parce que si tu ne le fais pas, tu auras à faire à moi. Et crois-moi, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, tu n'as encore rien vu de ce que je suis capable de faire.

Il avait prononcé ça d'une voix parfaitement calme et pourtant, parfaitement glaçante. Son visage revêtait encore ce masque d'indifférence qui lui était si cher. Il jouait de sa baguette, la faisant rouler, tourner, entre ses doigts. Assis nonchalamment sur son fauteuil, on aurait pu croire qu'il n'était qu'un étudiant qui s'ennuyait à mourir.

-Ne fais pas cette tête Malfoy. Comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer, je ne suis rien. Si je me retrouve viré de Poudlard, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je n'ai pas de riche famille derrière moi comme tu aimes si bien le faire remarquer. Ton père t'enverra à Dumstrang, ou à Salem. Tu as l'embarras du choix. Moi…. Je n'ai personne. Je ne peux me permettre de quitter Poudlard.

-Je…Je…

-Tu…Tu… Tu as perdu ta langue ? Bizarrement, d'habitude tu n'as pas de mal à t'exprimer. Si tu ne te laisses pas faire Malfoy, je t'y obligerai. Et ce n'est pas à Dumstrang que tu finiras, mais bien à Azkaban finalement. Je ferai en sorte que tu ne t'en sortes pas aussi facilement. Alors… choisiras-tu la manière douce, ou la manière forte ?

Tom se pencha en avant, appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et pencha la tête sur le côté. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire innocent alors qu'il attendait avec impatience la réponse de Malfoy. En réalité, Tom préfèrerait qu'il choisisse la manière forte. Cela serait beaucoup plus amusant.

-Très… Très bien.

Malfoy s'étonnait d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Il se détestait de lui obéir mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Jedusor avait raison, son père l'enverrait sûrement à Dumstrang. Et à vrai dire, il se disait que ce serait sûrement enfin l'occasion de se libérer de l'emprise de Tom. Il n'aurait pu à subir ses séances de torture, lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Il serait libre. Ce n'était peut-être pas si mal après tout. Et grâce à son nom de famille, sa réputation ne serait sûrement pas détruite. Quand on était un Malfoy, on le restait à vie, et on était respecté dans n'importe quelle circonstance. C'était la bonne solution. Peut-être même aurait-il une meilleure réputation auprès de la communauté sang-pur.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à Lestrange qui le fixait avec une intensité déconcertante. Il semblait choqué mais également dépité. Malfoy avait du mal à se le dire, mais il appréciait vraiment ces garçons. Ils étaient amis depuis leur plus tendre enfance, et malgré que cette amitié ait été quelque peu forcée par leurs parents, elle était réelle. Il allait devoir les quitter et se retrouverait au milieu d'autres sorciers dont il ignorait l'existence.

Avery lui, les poings serrés, les ongles enfoncés dans la paume de ses mains, regardait ses pieds avec intensité. Il n'osait jeter un coup d'œil à Malfoy, de peur de craquer. Il l'aimait, essayait de refouler ce sentiment dégoûtant et anormal depuis des années, et le blond allait le quitter. Il aurait tellement voulu lui dire, mais il savait que Abraxas allait le repousser, le traiter de malade. L'homosexualité était extrêmement mal vue, Avery savait qu'il serait même renié par sa propre famille s'il révélait son secret au grand jour. Il se forçait donc à sortir avec des filles. Oh bien sûr, elles ne le dégoutaient pas mais il ne les aimait pas vraiment. Pas autant que Malfoy. Et maintenant, il allait partir. A cause de Jedusor. Si seulement il avait écouté le blond dès le début… Ils auraient peut-être déjà déjoué les plans du sorcier noir.

Abraxas sentit une larme lui couler le long de la joue. Il l'essuya rageusement alors que Tom reprit enfin la parole :

-A genoux.

Malfoy se crispa. Il fallait encore tenir quelques jours. Bientôt, ce serait fini. Il n'aurait plus à subir son courroux. Il fallait qu'il tienne encore un peu, qu'il obéisse encore une fois. Il inspira et souffla lentement avant de poser doucement un genou à terre. Puis l'autre. Il leva la tête et prenant son courage à deux mains, plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Tom. Jamais encore il n'avait osé faire ça, le défier de cette manière. C'était la dernière occasion qu'il avait de le faire. Des flammes de colère semblaient brûler dans les yeux marron de Jedusor. Une lueur rouge brillait lugubrement. Malfoy détourna rapidement son regard. Il n'y arrivait pas.

-C'est simple. Tu as apporté au début de l'année un œuf de basilic que tu as acheté à un voyageur lors de ton voyage en Roumanie pendant les vacances d'été. Tu es bien allé en Roumanie n'est-ce pas ?

-En Albanie…

-En Albanie, peu importe. Arrivé en septembre, tu l'as déposé dans la tuyauterie du château le temps qu'il éclose. Tu voulais éliminer tous les sang-de-bourbes du château, les considérant misérablement inférieurs à toi. Ce que je ne peux, certes, pas nier… Bref', ne parlant pas fourchelangue évidemment, il ne t'obéissait pas et tu as perdu le contrôle. Tu ne voulais pas que l'école ferme et tu t'es alors adressé à moi pour t'aider à le tuer. Ce que j'ai bien évidemment fait avec courtoisie, sans poser de questions. Tu voulais alors garder ça secret mais je t'ai dénoncé, car c'est ce qu'un préfet fait. Il œuvre pour protéger les élèves et le château.

-Tu promets que je ne serais pas envoyé à Azkaban, implora le blond. S'il te plait… Voldemort, s'il te plait…

Tom pencha la tête sur le côté. Il lui faisait pitié, et c'était probablement ça qui allait le pousser à tout faire pour qu'il n'aille pas croupir dans cette satané prison. Vivre à Azkaban était un destin funeste qu'il ne souhaitait à personne. Il s'étonna lui-même de cette pensée. Venait-il vraiment d'éprouver de la compassion pour lui ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Il réfléchirait à ça plus tard. Il ignora sa supplication et reprit la parole :

- _Comme je l'ai dit_ …, appuya-t-il, tu as fini par éprouver des remords et tu t'es adressé à moi. C'est également pour ça que tu m'as laissé te dénoncer. Et personne n'est mort… Il y a peu de chances que tu sois envoyé à Azkaban. Je pense que cette histoire restera à jamais enfouie entre les murs de cette école.

Malfoy hocha la tête et finit par quitter la pièce, suivi par les deux autres sorciers quand Tom finit par les congédier. Le brun se leva et s'étira de tout son long en baillant bruyamment. S'entretenir avec ces trois idiots devenaient de plus en plus prenant et fatiguant. Heureusement, l'un d'eux ne sera bientôt plus un problème et il n'aura plus à traiter avec lui. Le seul de ses disciples en qui il portait plus d'estime n'était pas là. Il aurait deux mots à lui dire, pour lui faire part de ses plans.

Jouant de sa baguette, il lança quelques enchantements informulés. Rapidement, la pièce fut envahie par des nuages colorés, des paillettes dorés, des musiques enchanteresses et des odeurs enivrantes. Jedusor adorait se plonger dans la magie et même s'il n'osait se l'avouer, ces quelques sorts inoffensifs était particulièrement plaisants à utiliser. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un sourire sincère apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il s'allongea sur le dos, à même le sol, sa tête reposant sur ses mains.

Ses pensées se mirent inévitablement à vagabonder vers son orphelinat, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'entourait d'une magie si pure, comme à chaque fois qu'il oubliait son passé quelques secondes. Il revenait toujours à toute vitesse. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait devenu s'il avait dû passer toute son enfance et son adolescence, jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans, dans cet orphelinat, moqué et rejeté par tous ces horribles moldus. Ici, à Poudlard, il pouvait enfin exprimer toute sa puissance et sa supériorité. Son sourire sincère devint carnassier. Le pouvoir était une sensation grisante, et jamais il ne le laisserait s'en aller. A ces pensées, les sortilèges précédemment lancés s'évanouirent instantanément.

Il quitta la Salle-sur-demande une heure après. C'était l'heure de sa ronde. Après avoir arpenté les couloirs avec ennui, il descendit dans le hall. Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes et une bourrasque de vent s'engouffra dans la pièce. Le brun sortit alors du château et se dirigea vers le lac d'un pas rapide. Arrivé devant, il ferma les paupières quelques secondes et respira l'air frais. Il se sentait tellement bien. Malgré son masque d'indifférence, on pourrait voir éclater quelques étincelles dans la prunelle de ses yeux. Des étincelles de béatitude.

Soudain, un bruit de broussaille le sortit de ses rêveries. Il brandit de suite sa baguette et se mit en position de duel, prêt à contrer la moindre attaque. Un énorme chien au pelage noir se présenta alors à lui. Le garçon abaissa lentement sa baguette et s'approcha de lui en fronçant les sourcils. L'animal fit quelques pas vers lui et le renifla quelques secondes avant de couiner et de se coucher à ses pieds. Tom s'accroupit, posa sa main sur la tête du chien et la caressa lentement. Il crut l'entendre grogner légèrement mais il se laisse faire. La courbure des lèvres du garçon frémirent légèrement mais rien de plus. Il portait toujours ce masque d'indifférence.

Le garçon connaissait Poudlard, ses tableaux, ses statues et ses créatures magiques à la perfection. Il avait déjà vu de maintes fois le calmar géant qui habitait le lac et les nymphes des eaux et des bois. La forêt interdite ne lui cachait désormais plus rien mais jamais il n'avait vu ce chien. Comment avait-il atterri ici ? Il resta de longues minutes à le caresser et à réfléchir. Le château ne fermerait pas grâce à Malfoy et heureusement. Il avait encore quelques secrets que Tom devait absolument découvrir. Il avait encore deux ans devant lui et il ne comptait pas les laisser s'échapper.

oOo

Hermione attendit que Isaac, Sacha et Filius se soient couchés avant de sortir de la salle commune en silence. Elle se jeta un sortilège de désillusion avant de descendre rapidement les escaliers, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit. Sirius venait de lui donner rendez-vous dans le parc pour parler. La jeune fille le rejoignit rapidement près du lac. L'animagus attendait calmement en regardant l'immense surface d'un air vide. Son visage était sombre mais un sourire chaleureux se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il aperçut Hermione. Celle-ci respirait rapidement et sa peau était légèrement rouge d'avoir couru.

-Oh te voilà, je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt. Tu aurais dû prendre ton temps.

-Ce n'est rien. Cela fait du bien de courir.

Il hocha plusieurs fois la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Sirius ne parla pas, Hermione attendait qu'il prenne la parole. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait appelé. Le silence commençait à se faire pesant. Que lui voulait-il ?

-Sirius, pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici ?, tenta Hermione.

-Nous devons dénoncer Voldemort, prononça-t-il tout simplement.

Son regard était toujours perdu. Hermione n'avait pas vu ce regard depuis longtemps. Depuis sa troisième année, lorsque Harry, Ron et elle l'avaient rencontré pour la première fois. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de l'observer attentivement. Il avait tellement changé depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Il avait pris quelques kilos, ce qui lui donnait un air beaucoup plus robuste, il n'était plus de cette maigreur maladive. Ses cheveux noirs étaient légèrement plus courts, tout juste au niveau de ses oreilles, et brillaient de propreté. Sa peau, parfaitement propre et parsemés de quelques légères rides, n'était plus recouverte de tâches noirâtres. Seuls ses yeux étaient toujours les mêmes à certains moments, lorsqu'il revenait dans cette horrible prison. Des yeux imprégnés de folie, de noirceur et de soif de vengeance.

-Il doit être arrêté, continua-t-il. C'est le seul moyen.

-Non, il doit y en avoir un autre.

-Il s'agit de Voldemort Hermione !

-Non. Ce n'est pas lui. Pas encore. Et nous devons faire en sorte qu'il ne le devienne jamais.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la regarda comme si elle était folle. Hermione soutint son regard.

-C'est impossible. Si tu n'étais pas arrivée à temps, il aurait tué Mimi Warren. Tu ne seras pas toujours là temps. Il tuera forcément. Il est Voldemort.

-On y arrivera. On le doit. C'est écrit. Si tu es si sûr de toi, si tu penses qu'on n'y arrivera jamais, pourquoi es-tu encore ici ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas retourné dans le futur ? Janus ne nous l'interdit pas.

Il cligna des yeux, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit :

-Je suis libre ici, je n'ai pas à me cacher, murmura-t-il. Et je ne suis pas un danger pour Harry, regarde ce qu'il a fait quand il a cru que j'étais en danger…

-Non. Ce ne sont pas les seules raisons… C'est parce que tu as de l'espoir. Même si tu ne veux te l'avouer, tu as de l'espoir. L'espoir de pouvoir sauver James, Harry, Lupin, Lily… Tous ceux qui te sont chers. Tous ceux qui sont morts ou auxquels tu as été arraché à cause de lui. Moi aussi j'ai l'espoir. J'ai l'espoir car je sais que l'histoire peut être changée. C'est écrit.

La brune se détacha de lui et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Dos à lui, elle entreprit alors de lui raconter son étrange entrevue avec Janus : une prophétie avait été écrite, les multiples tentatives de Janus pour le sauver, envoyant à chaque fois différentes filles, chacune d'elle ayant échoué. Que Sirius n'avait pas été dans le plan initial, mais ayant traversé le voile, il avait finalement été envoyé en tant que protecteur et guide. Celui-ci l'écouta attentivement. A la fin de son discours, Hermione se remit face à lui. Il secouait la tête lentement, comme s'il essayait de se persuader que tout était faux.

-Peut-être que ce que personne n'a compris, c'est qu'il doit être tué. Ou du moins, nous devons l'éloigner de la magie. Le sauver… C'est peut-être le tuer.

-C'est la solution de facilité, nous pourrions…

-Tais-toi, la coupa-t-il. Quelqu'un arrive.

Il fit signe à Hermione de le suivre et ils se cachèrent derrière un buisson. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tom apparaissait. Il leur faisait dos. Hermione tenta de se décaler pour le voir un peu mieux mais subitement, un bruit de craquement la fit s'arrêter net. Son pied s'était posé sur une branche. Elle pesta intérieurement en voyant Jedusor brandir sa baguette. Il s'approchait lentement. Le cœur de la jeune fille battait à toute vitesse. Sirius attrapa brusquement son bras et lui fit signe de se taire. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

Quelques instants plus tard, un énorme chien se tenait à la place de l'homme. Il sortit des broussailles et se dirigea vers Tom. Celui-ci baissa sa garde en voyant l'animal s'approcher de lui. Hermione observa la scène attentivement, prenant garde à ne pas bouger d'un cil. Elle ne voulait pas refaire la même bêtise. Cette fois, personne n'était là pour lui sauver la mise. Tom partit après ce qui sembla une éternité et Hermione put enfin sortir de sa cachette. Sirius se présenta à nouveau à elle, un voile sombre teintait son visage. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de prendre la parole.

-Tu n'as rien connu Hermione. Tu ne sais pas comment c'était la guerre. Il n'y avait que crainte et méfiance. On avait peur pour nos vies, pour celles de nos amis et de notre famille. On ne pouvait faire confiance à personne d'autres qu'à soi-même. On avait beau se persuader que cette personne qu'on connaissait depuis si longtemps ne représentait aucun danger, on ne pouvait jamais être sûr à cent pour cent. Tous les jours, on attendait le journal avec appréhension. Qui était donc mort cette fois-ci ? Qui avait mystérieusement disparu ? Le ministère était-il tombé ? C'était notre plus grande inquiétude. A cause de lui, beaucoup trop de personnes sont mortes. Les Londubat ont été torturés jusqu'à devenir fou, des villages entiers ont été brûlés. Rien de tout ça ne doit se reproduire. Et nous avons une solution toute faite, une qui ne peut rater.

-La solution de facilité… Il n'a encore tué personne. Et non, pour répondre à ta question, je ne compte pas toujours être là pour sauver ses victimes. Je compte mettre un terme à son envie de tuer. Le faire devenir humain.

-Il n'est pas humain.

-Nous devons lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. On ne te l'a pas laissé à toi, et regarde ce qui est arrivé. Tu aurais voulu qu'on te le laisse. Au lieu de ça, on t'a tout de suite accusé, t'a traité de fou. Sans procès équitable, sans jugement objectif on t'a envoyé à Azkaban. Ce genre de choses ne doit arriver à personne d'autres. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

-Ne commence pas avec ça Hermione…

-S'il te plait Sirius… Nous devons essayer.

-Et s'il en venait à te faire du mal. A toi.

-Nous sommes déjà censés être morts, railla-t-elle.

-Et même si nous ne le dénonçons pas, comment va-t-il s'en sortir ? Il est censé dénoncer Hagrid, mais maintenant, nous savons tous que c'est un basilic, son araignée géante ne pourra donc pas être le bouc-émissaire.

-Je suis sûr qu'il a déjà trouvé une solution, affirma Hermione.

La jeune fille soutint son regard. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, elle l'entendait battre à ses oreilles. Elle ne comprenait pas la soudaine réaction de Sirius. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il avait vécu des temps de guerre et qu'à cause de Voldemort il avait passé treize ans de sa vie à Azkaban, il avait encore plus de raison de lui en vouloir… Mais comment ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il n'était pas encore Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? Elle avait elle-même pris du temps à le comprendre, et elle devait encore se le répéter encore et encore pour ne pas faire l'amalgame. Elle devait le convaincre.

Soudain, une sensation étrange s'empara d'elle. Sa vision se brouilla, aucun son ne parvenait à elle. Une vague de chaleur curieusement agréable l'envahit, commençant par son ventre et se propageant dans ton son corps. Bizarrement, ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable. Bien au contraire, elle se sentait beaucoup plus puissante, presque invincible. C'était alors qu'une douleur intense assaillit sa tête, comme si on lui comprimait les os du crâne. Elle ferma les yeux. La douleur était tantôt lancinante, tantôt brûlante, tantôt perçante. Elle voulait crier mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Quelques secondes plus tard, la vague de chaleur ainsi que la douleur disparurent aussi brusquement qu'elles étaient apparues. Hermione rouvrit les yeux. Sirius n'avait pas bougé, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quelque chose.

-Soit, gronda-t-il. Très bien, on ne dira rien. Mais s'il ose s'en prendre à toi, je le tuerai moi-même. Il ne mérite que ça. Maintenant rentrons, il est temps de dormir.

Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

Elle rentra rapidement au dortoir et se coucha directement. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Allongée dans son lit, les yeux fixés sur les rideaux bleu nuit, elle réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait changé d'avis trop rapidement. Que s'était-il passé ? La douleur avait été horrible, presque insoutenable. D'où sortait-elle ? Soudain, elle comprit. Etait-ce pouvoir dont Janus lui avait parlé ? D'après le dieu, cette magie était là pour la protéger, pour la guider mais elle n'était pas censée pouvoir l'utiliser. Ou en tout cas, pas la maîtriser.

 _« Pour me guider… »_ Cette magie était là pour l'aider, elle avait donc fait changer Sirius d'avis. Hermione ferma les yeux et s'engouffra sous les draps. C'était bien trop étrange. Et bien trop utile. Janus l'avait prévenue qu'elle n'arriverait sûrement jamais à maîtriser cette magie. Elle était trop puissante. Savoir l'utiliser, malgré la douleur, serait forcément utile. Elle pouvait supporter la douleur. Elle n'était que brève, insignifiante par rapport à tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Elle pouvait essayer. Elle essaierait. Elle avait l'étrange pressentiment que cette magie était la clé, la solution à tous ses problèmes et ceux avenir.

* * *

Et voilààààààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Une petite review s'il vous plait, et vous pourrez être à la place de sirius le chien )

J'ai également quelques questions pour vous (surtout si vous ne savez pas quoi dire dans vos reviews... car évidemment, même si je n'écris pas que pour ça, il est évident que les reviews et avis, positifs ou non, sont très importants pour les auteurs et ça les motive, ou même les débloque dans l'écriture ) ) : comment trouvez-vous l'histoire en général ? Est-ce que la manière de remonter le temps vous plait/vous parait originale ? Que pensez-vous de Janus ? Que pensez-vous des personnages, des caractères, et y en a-t-il certains que vous voudriez plus voir ?

Voilà voilà ! Au programme du prochain chapitre : des souvenirs viennent hanter un certain personnage, et une conversation un peu houleuse vient perturber nos chers Tom et Hermione.

A bientôt !


	11. Chapitre 11

Et voici le chapitre 11 ! J'ai pu le finir rapidement et le faire relire donc je le poste déjà. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci beaucoup luffynette pour ta review, je suis toujours contente de voir que tu lis et que tu suis bien ma fiction :D J'espère que ça continuera.

Bonne lecture à tous ;)

* * *

Deux garçons, l'un blond et l'autre brun, marchaient d'un pas rapide dans le couloir. Celui aux cheveux noirs semblait mener la danse. Il était quelques centimètres devant et avançait d'un pas décidé sans prêter attention à l'autre, tandis que celui-ci le suivait sans réfléchir, le regard dans le vide. C'était l'heure… Le dernier moment de liberté de Malfoy. Le jeune homme se remémorait quelques moments dans les couloirs du château avec ses amis.

Après avoir monté les escaliers des donjons, se retrouvant dans le hall, il se souvint de son arrivée ici, à Poudlard. Et surtout, il se souvint de sa première rencontre avec la source de ses malheurs.

 _Abraxas était debout dans la Grande Salle, attendant avec impatience d'être interpelé. La cérémonie de répartition n'était pour lui qu'une formalité, bien évidemment qu'il allait finir à Serpentard. Mais c'était une fois assis à table qu'il remarqua Tom Jedusor. Le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé dans sa maison alors qu'il ne semblait même pas avoir effleuré sa tête. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs avait l'air presque perdu –et Abraxas comprit de suite qu'il était nouveau dans ce monde- pourtant, déterminé, décidé et presque monstrueux pour un enfant._

 _Mais le blondinet ne s'attarda pas de suite sur son apparence, plutôt occupé à rire avec Avery et Lestrange déjà attablés à côté de lui, pendant que Tom n'avait pas l'air de savoir où se mettre. Celui-ci s'assit à ses côtés et regardait le plafond avec un émerveillement malsain alors qu'Abraxas n'avait pas accordé le moindre intérêt au ciel enchanté. Il avait déjà vu mieux, contrairement à Tom. Le petit garçon ne parlait pas et observait le reste de la cérémonie de répartition avec son regard étrangement sombre. Malfoy eut alors le plaisir de l'observer avec attention. Sa robe de sorcier semblait avoir vécu bien plus qu'une vie, était trop grande pour lui et un ourlet négligé avait hâtivement été fait._

 _-Je suis Abraxas Malfoy, commença-t-il. Et voici Avery et Lestrange._

 _Il fit une pause. Puis montra du doigt un garçon aux cheveux noirs et bouclés assis plus loin à côté de quatrième année._

 _-Là bas c'est Black et Rosier. Les plus grands à côté de lui, c'est Bulstrode et Parkinson. Ravi de te rencontrer, finit-il en lui tendant la main._

 _Tom la regarda avec suspicion avant de la serrer._

 _-Jedusor. Tom Jedusor._

 _-Jedusor ? J'ai jamais entendu ce nom, pouffa Avery._

 _-Tu aurais dû ? On ne s'est jamais rencontré… susurra Tom en fronçant les sourcils._

 _Au grand étonnant du garçon aux cheveux noirs, Malfoy, Avery et Lestrange éclatèrent de rire. Tom ne comprit pas et se contenta de froncer un peu plus les sourcils. Il fixa son assiette avec intensité, attendant que les gloussements s'apaisent. Il détestait ça. Il avait l'habitude avec les garçons de l'orphelinat, mais il avait vu l'entrée à l'école comme un nouveau départ. Tom refusait de vivre ça ici également._

 _-C'est bien ce que je pensais, cracha Malfoy._

 _-Comment ça ?, bredouilla Tom._

 _-T'es sang-de-bourbe non ?, lança Avery._

 _-Je… Je sais pas trop… Sang de quoi ?_

 _Tom ne savait même pas ce que cela voulait dire mais il avait compris au ton du garçon que ce n'était pas un compliment. Une rage folle commençait à lui tordre l'estomac. Il se sentit fautif et stupide de ne pas connaître ce genre de choses, de ne rien connaître à la magie. Mais Dumbledore était venu lui rendre visite tard à l'orphelinat, et il avait seulement eu le temps de faire ses achats avant que la rentrée n'arrive. Il n'avait lu aucun livre et de toute manière, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, il avait peur._

 _A l'orphelinat, un professeur passait pour leur faire l'école mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il savait qu'il avait des difficultés pour lire et écrire. Tom avait un seul et unique livre dans sa chambre qu'il essayait de lire parfois. Mais sans personne pour l'aider à côté, comment faire des progrès ? Quant aux simples petits calculs mathématiques, il s'en savait incapable. Le garçon serra les dents ainsi que ses mains autour de sa robe de sorcier. Il respira lentement._

 _-Comment ça tu sais pas ?, demanda Lestrange avec arrogance. Tu sais pas si tes parents sont sang-purs ?_

 _Ils rigolèrent._

 _-Je connais pas mes parents…_

 _Ils rirent, à nouveau. Il leva soudainement la tête et plissa les yeux._

 _-Mais je sais qu'ils sont sorciers. Dumbledore me l'a dit quand il est venu me chercher à l'orphelinat. Il m'a dit que mes parents étaient sorciers et qu'ils avaient été tués._

 _Malfoy fronça les sourcils. Il ne le croyait pas. Il se demanda comment un sang-de-bourbe dans son genre, misérable menteur et étrangement effrayant, avait pu atterrir à Serpentard._

En se remémorant la répartition, Abraxas se demanda comment leur relation avait pu évoluer de cette manière. A un moment, Avery, Lestrange et lui se moquaient de lui, et celui d'après, ils se prosternaient devant. Comment avait-il pu passer de ce petit garçon railleur et hautain à ce jeune homme peureux et obéissant ? C'est en montant de nouveaux escaliers qu'il se souvint du moment exact où il avait commencé à se soumettre.

 _Malfoy entra dans le chateau en riant, accompagné de Lestrange et Avery. Ces derniers venaient d'être sélectionnés en tant que batteurs pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Cela faisait une dizaine d'années qu'aucun deuxième année n'avait été engagés. Les trois garçons se mirent à descendre les escaliers quand ils remarquèrent quelqu'un. Lestrange donna un coup de coude à Avery qui s'arrêta aussitôt et hocha la tête vers Malfoy._

 _Tom était en bas des escaliers, sortant tout juste de la salle commune des Serpentard. Il s'arrêta et leur lança un regard noir quand il les aperçut. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs haussa les sourcils et un léger rictus déforma ses lèvres. Malfoy s'étonna de son comportement, jamais il ne l'avait vu faire ça. Il était vrai que depuis le début de l'année, il était différent. Beaucoup plus confiant, plus hautain, plus noir, beaucoup plus effrayant. S'en prendre à lui était tout à coup légèrement moins attrayant. Ce n'était pas pour autant que Lestrange s'empêcha de lui cracher quelques mots à la figure._

 _-Hey Jedusor, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? C'était les sélections pour le quidditch._

 _-Tss, oublie pas Lestrange, il y connait rien là-dedans. Ses moldus de parents lui ont pas appris, continua Avery._

 _-Mais non ! Il a pas de parents, se moqua encore Lestrange._

 _Malfoy, à son grand étonnement, resta incroyablement silencieux. Il se contenta de fixer Tom d'un regard noir. Celui-ci gloussa légèrement. Son rire était cristallin, il sembla refroidir le couloir déjà froid des cachots._

 _-Je n'ai pas besoin de courir dans les jupons de ma mère pour avoir ce que je veux Lestrange, prononça-t-il lentement._

 _Il monta une marche, se rapprochant un peu plus du groupe de trois garçons. Ceux-ci ne bougèrent pas, à l'exception de Malfoy qui recula brusquement la tête, comme pour parer un sortilège qui ne vint pas._

 _-Tu crois vraiment que c'est pour vos talents impressionnants que vous avez été sélectionnés ? Laissez-moi rire._

 _Il se tut._

 _-Ah non, je ne peux pas. Ça me fait plus pitié qu'autre chose._

 _Il monta une nouvelle marche._

 _-Je pense que si vos pères respectifs n'avaient pas fait don d'une généreuse somme à Poudlard pour la construction d'une nouvelle serre, jamais vous n'auriez même pu passer la sélection._

 _Encore une._

 _-Alors non, mes parents ne m'ont certainement pas appris ce qu'était le Quidditch. Et comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer Lestrange, je n'ai pas besoin de leur nom pour me faire connaître. Je fais tout de moi-même. Et je ne vais certainement pas utiliser mon si précieux temps pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial et stupide que le quidditch._

 _-Jedusor c'est ça ? Qui t'écouterait avec ce nom si étrange ?, cracha-t-il._

 _Malgré ce qu'il aurait voulu faire croire, Lestrange n'était pas si confiant que ça. Ses jambes tremblaient sous son poids, une atmosphère oppressante semblait lui comprimer les poumons. Il avait du mal à respirer mais il ne flancha pas et maintint son regard._

 _-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras parmi les premiers à le faire, je peux te l'assurer._

 _Avery éclata de rire tandis que Malfoy fronça les sourcils. Il lui avait toujours fait peur, d'où ses moqueries incessantes pour ne pas perdre la face à côté de lui._

 _-Regardez-le, ria Avery. Le petit Jedusor veut faire son homme. Il revient avec des nouveaux livres et des nouveaux vêtements, et il croit qu'il peut nous faire oublier qui il est. Tu crois que tu nous fais peur Jedusor ? T'es capable de rien, t'es même pas capable de lire correctement, t'es rien du tout. Absolument rien. Un misérable sang-de-bourbe, bon à rien, qui ne mérite pas d'étudier dans cette école, encore moins à Serpentard. Je me demande encore comment le Choixpeau a pu t'y envoyer, t'aurais plus ta place chez ces blaireaux de Poufsouffle. Tu mérites même pas de lécher la boue de mes bottes, même pas de me servir comme ces elfes de maison. Ils sont même mieux que toi._

 _-Fais attention à ce que tu dis Avery, tu ne me fais même pas trembler. Je ne suis même pas en colère. Je suis seulement… ennuyé d'avoir à te parler._

 _Ni une, ni deux, Avery et Lestrange sortirent leur baguette sans même se regarder et lancèrent un sortilège de pétrification sur Tom qui se contenta de se pencher sur le côté pour éviter les deux éclairs blancs. Il se saisit alors de sa baguette et murmura un simple rictusempra. Le sortilège frappa Avery de plein fouet et le garçon fut projeté brutalement contre le mur, emportant Lestrange avec lui. Abraxas déglutit alors que Tom se tourna vers lui. Il cligna lentement des yeux alors qu'une moue innocente éclairait son pâle visage._

 _-Quelque chose à dire Malfoy ? Tu crois toi aussi que moi, le pauvre orphelin, soit-disant sang-de-bourbe, n'est pas capable d'utiliser le moindre sort à bon escient, est incapable de vous battre à plate couture ?_

 _-Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça, moi._

 _-Très bien. Dis à tes amis qu'à l'avenir, ils devront m'écouter._

Malfoy fronça les sourcils. Oui, c'était à ce moment précis qu'il avait commencé à obéir à Tom. Au début, le garçon ne leur demandait que quelques misérables services, de couvrir pour lui lorsqu'il ne voulait pas aller en cours, ou de se dénoncer à sa place lorsqu'il était soupçonné d'avoir enfreint le règlement de l'école. Ces petites choses ont contribué à forger sa réputation de parfait élève aux yeux des professeurs et de l'ensemble des élèves. Lorsqu'ils refusaient, il les pétrifiait pour quelques heures, ou leur lançait quelconques maléfices très ennuyants, mais sans plus.

Mais plus ses pouvoirs s'amplifiaient, plus les mois avançaient, plus ses demandes se faisaient pressantes, étranges, et plus ses punitions se faisaient insupportables. Oh bien sûr au début, ils avaient du mal à lui obéir, surtout Avery qui continuait à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il refusait, se faisait punir –assez péniblement certes mais largement supportable, jamais vraiment douloureusement– puis agissait. C'était le schéma habituel de leur deuxième année. C'était en troisième année, quelques semaines après la rentrée scolaire, qu'Avery avait fini par stopper cet entêtement irresponsable. Malfoy se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour, de ce duel improvisé dans le parc du château. Ils avaient voulu s'entraîner pour les duels qui allaient s'organiser en défense contre les forces du mal.

 _Avery, Lestrange, Malfoy et Jedusor étaient assis dans le parc de Poudlard, près du grand lac. Tom était adossé au tronc du saule pleureur, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Ses yeux glissaient sur les pages tandis que sa peau savourait la douce brise rafraichissant son corps chauffé par les rayons du soleil. Il ne prêtait pas attention aux trois garçons qui riaient devant lui. A vrai dire, il était persuadé que s'il les écoutait, il n'arriverait pas à résister à l'envie de leur jeter un sort. Un bref soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il referma son livre. Quoique très intéressant,_ _Milles et unes potions africaines_ _n'arrivait pas à retenir toute son attention. Il ne faisait que penser aux prochains cours de défense contre les forces du mal, aux duels qui l'attendaient._

 _C'était la première fois qu'il allait en faire, et il attendait ce jour avec impatience. Il l'attendait avec impatience car il s'agirait enfin pour lui du jour où il pourrait montrer à tous l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Malgré ces trois stupides acolytes qui lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil, il savait très bien que certains élèves avaient encore des préjugés sur lui, qu'ils le craignaient mais le méprisaient dans son dos. Lui, l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard ! Quel affront ! Ils n'en avaient pas le droit. Tom leur était bien supérieur. Il sourit légèrement en jetant sa tête en arrière. L'attente était horriblement longue._

 _Son regard s'attarda sur Avery quelques secondes. Ce petit idiot avait encore la fâcheuse habitude de lui désobéir. Il voyait encore dans ses yeux une lueur de défi, de supériorité. Il se sentait supérieur car il était de sang-pur. Balivernes ! Le sang de Salazar Serpentard coulant dans les veines de Jedusor surpassait largement celui impur que lui avait légué son sale moldu de père. Tom serra les poings autour de son livre en repensant à sa première année. Son infect père avait réussi à lui gâcher encore plus la vie alors qu'il n'était pas là. Ses jointures devinrent blanches quand il repensa aux incessantes moqueries qu'il avait vécues à son arrivée à Poudlard. En particulier de Avery et Malfoy. Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se leva. Les trois garçons en face de lui se turent instantanément et le regardèrent. Tom se plaisait à voir ce voile de soumission dans les yeux._

 _-Levez-vous, ordonna-t-il d'une voix doucereuse._

 _Les trois garçons le fixèrent quelques secondes avant de se lever. Lestrange haussa un sourcil, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il se passait. Tom porta sa main à la poche de sa robe et sortit sa baguette. Il la fit rouler entre ses doigts, joua avec quelques secondes avant de la tenir fermement. Il la pointa vers Abraxas._

 _-Malfoy. Prépare-toi._

 _Le blondinet écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Tom lui demandait-il sérieusement de se battre en duel ? Ce n'était pas bon… Il savait très bien qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre lui. Il déglutit avant de sortir sa baguette et de se placer devant lui. Ce serait pire s'il refusait. Jedusor fit la révérence en le regardant d'un œil sournois. Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que le visage de Malfoy se décomposa. Il se courba rapidement et se mit en position de duel. Tom n'attendit pas et déjà une lumière rouge s'échappa de sa baguette sans qu'il ne dise un mot et fila à toute vitesse vers Abraxas. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir, si bien qu'il fut projeté en arrière et roula sur le sol. Il planta ses doigts dans la terre avant de tomber dans le lac. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Oserait-il l'attaquer ? Il avait beaucoup trop peur. Mais ne pas réagir n'était sûrement pas la bonne solution, Tom l'ayant défié en duel. Ce serait comme lui désobéir. Il se devait de se battre._

 _Avec une mine dépitée, Jedusor attendit que le blond se lève. D'un mouvement fluide et presque dégoûté de sa baguette, il jeta un nouveau sortilège informulé. Cette fois-ci, rien ne s'échappa du bout de bois, comme s'il avait raté. Abraxas n'était pas dupe. Tom ne ratait jamais aucun de ses maléfices. Il déglutit et leva sa baguette._

 _-Expelliarmus, cria-t-il._

 _Lui ne maîtrisait pas les sortilèges informulés. Il n'était qu'en troisième année ! Cela montrait encore une fois le grand talent de Jedusor. Abraxas, lui, n'avait d'autres choix que de révéler à l'avance chacun de ses mouvements. Tom dévia le sortilège d'un mouvement ennuyé du poignet et pencha la tête sur le côté. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'air s'alourdit terriblement et un brouillard noir apparut tout autour d'eux. La brume s'approchait dangereusement de Abraxas qui restait tétanisé, les yeux grands ouverts, jusqu'à l'entourer complètement. Le blondinet ne voyait plus rien, complètement aveuglé, il ne pouvait même pas apercevoir le bout de ses doigts. Le garçon ne vit donc pas la multitude de sortilèges qui se dirigeaient vers lui et qui le heurtèrent avec violence. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains et il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Une douleur intense assaillit sa poitrine, il pouvait à peine respirer. Le visage de Tom, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, apparut au-dessus de lui. Abraxas soupira. Il avait lamentablement perdu, n'avait pas même pas réussi à ne serait-ce qu'un peu l'affaiblir._

C'était en quatrième année qu'il avait commencé à les blesser, et à réunir leur petit comité pour ses « meetings ». Il leur avait promis qu'il leur apprendrait des sortilèges de magie noire, et c'était le cas, même s'ils les subissaient plus que les apprenaient. Ils étaient les cobayes, et Tom s'en réjouissait. Abraxas le réalisa enfin. C'était à cause de leur première année qu'il se servait d'eux de cette façon. Ceux qui les avaient rejoints récemment ne subissaient pas ce traitement. Pas encore en tout cas. Lestrange, Avery et lui étaient ses victimes privilégiés.

Il écarquilla les yeux et respira profondément en arrivant devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Tom, qui en tant que préfet connaissait le mot de passe, le prononça et la statue se mit à tourner sur elle-même. Un escalier de pierre en colimaçon se dévoila et les deux jeunes hommes le grimpèrent, l'un sûr de lui et l'autre avec appréhension.

-Monsieur Jedusor ? Et Monsieur Malfoy ?, s'étonna Dippet en voyant entrer les deux garçons.

-Bonsoir Professeur, sourit poliment Tom.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ?, plissa le directeur des yeux.

Il en avait déjà une petite idée.

-Et bien… Nous sommes venus ici pour vous parler… des attaques, ponctua Tom.

-Oh.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent subtilement et il remua sa baguette. Un filet argenté s'en échappa et sembla filer par la fenêtre de son bureau. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous les professeurs de Poudlard arrivèrent par la cheminée. Dumbledore soupira tristement en apercevant Tom, Slughorn pencha la tête sur le côté avant de poser affectueusement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune brun, Sirius plissa des yeux. Brulopot ne commenta pas et s'assit sur un fauteuil, Têtenjoy plissa ses lèvres en une ligne fine. Les autres professeurs se tinrent à retrait, la plupart droit comme des piquets derrière Dumbledore.

-Nous vous écoutons, invita Dippet une fois tout le monde arrivé.

Tom baissa le regard, comme honteux de tous ces regards inquisiteurs. Il attendait seulement que Malfoy prenne la parole.

-Je…, commença le blond. C'est à cause de moi. C'est moi qui ai fait entrer un basilic dans l'école, bredouilla Abraxas.

-Comment ça ? Expliquez-vous mieux, claqua Dippet, sans aucune once de gentillesse dans la voix.

Son regard était dur, sombre, et jugeait sévèrement Abraxas. Il ne prêtait aucune attention à Tom qui se tenait droit comme un piquet à côté du blond.

-Je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas que tout aille aussi loin…, balbutia-t-il. Je… j'ai perdu le contrôle. Il ne m'a pas obéi. Je suis désolé…

Il baissa le regard.

-Nous vous écoutons Monsieur Malfoy, encouragea Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Prenez votre temps.

-Je… Je suis allée en Albanie aux vacances dernières. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré un homme qui m'a vendu un œuf de basilic. J'ai accepté, je voulais purifier le sang de cette école, prononça-t-il d'une voix monotone.

-Purifier le sang ?, questionna Dumbledore.

-Faire peur aux né-moldus. Pour qu'ils s'en aillent. Je ne voulais pas vraiment les pétrifier, ou en tout cas pas autant, un tout au plus pour faire passer un message, et encore moins les tuer !, s'empressa de dire Malfoy.

-Pourquoi les nés-moldus ?, soupira Dumbledore, déçu.

-Ils mettent en danger notre société, confirma Abraxas. A cause d'eux, les moldus pourraient découvrir notre monde. Et nous persécuter. Ils nous tueront. Voyez-vous ce qu'il se passe chez eux en ce moment ? Cela arrivera vers nous. Il ne le faut surtout pas.

Ce n'était pas la seule raison, et surtout pas la plus importante. Mais cette dernière, il ne pouvait pas l'avouer.

-C'est bien triste de penser cela Monsieur Malfoy…, murmura Dumbledore.

-J'ai déposé l'œuf dans la tuyauterie de l'école à la rentrée en septembre. Il a éclos à Noël. Mais je ne parle pas fourchelang. Le basilic ne m'obéissait pas. Il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, déambulait dans les tuyaux à son gré, pétrifiant n'importe quel né-moldu qu'il croisait. Je ne voulais pas que ça aille aussi loin, je le jure…

-Je vois, interrompit Dippet. Qu'allons-nous faire de lui ?, demanda-t-il aux autres professeurs. D'ailleurs… Tant que j'y pense, que faites-vous là Monsieur Jedusor ?

-Je… Hier, j'ai surpris Abraxas en train d'essayer de parler au basilic. Il m'a tout avoué et c'est moi qui lui ai dit de venir ici. Je me suis dit que… s'il se dénonçait lui-même, au lieu que je m'en charge –comme s'il voulait le cacher-, vous seriez plus clément envers lui. Je vous le demande d'ailleurs. Je suis sûr que Abraxas dit la vérité. Il m'a tout avoué sans hésiter, sans mentir, je l'ai senti. Nous sommes amis depuis longtemps et je sais quand il ment. Ce n'est pas le cas. Et puis, il a un bon fond. J'espère que la sentence ne sera pas trop dure. Une longue vie l'attend et j'espère de tout cœur que vous le laisserez la vivre. S'il vous plait, professeurs.

-Vous avez de la chance d'avoir un ami aussi dévoué Monsieur Malfoy. Je ne suis pas sûr que vous le méritiez, siffla Dippet. Bien. Ceci étant dit, qu'en pensez-vous Albus ?

-Je pense qu'il est encore jeune. Le ministère n'a aucune raison d'entendre parler de cette affaire. Qui sait où il pourrait l'envoyer? Il peut encore se rattraper.

-Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas le laisser s'en sortir avec une simple retenue après ce qui s'est passé ! Horace ?

-Monsieur Malfoy a toujours été un excellent élève. Très poli et très assidu. Toujours prêt à aider ses camarades de classe. Un très bel avenir l'attend. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'il faille prévenir le ministère.

-Sirius ?

-Je ne peux contredire mes collègues… Mais comme vous le dîtes, une simple retenue ne suffit pas. Il faut être dur… Je propose… son renvoi définitif.

Dippet hocha doucement la tête.

-Ce serait gâcher son avenir, sa scolarité !, s'offusqua Horace. Je ne le dirai que temporaire. Une semaine tout au plus.

-Un renvoi d'une semaine ? Il a failli tuer des élèves !, se défendit Sirius. Et vous rendez-vous compte de ses pensées à propos des nés-moldus ? S'il n'en veut pas, il n'aura plus à les fréquenter à Poudlard. Et quand à son avenir, il existe d'autres écoles auxquelles je suis sûr son père pourra l'y envoyer.

-Je ne peux qu'approuver Sirius, Horace, soutint Dumbledore. C'est la seule punition à la hauteur de sa faute.

Tous les autres professeurs hochèrent la tête sans dire un mot.

-Très bien. Je crois que nous sommes tous d'accord. Monsieur Malfoy, vous pourrez passer vos examens de fin d'année. Je ne préviendrai pas le ministère mais j'enverrai une lettre à votre père, expliquant tout et le notifiant de votre renvoi. Il ne servira à rien de négocier ou de vous présenter en septembre. Je tiens également à ce que vous présentiez vos excuses publiques au banquet de fin d'année.

-Armando, est-ce nécessaire ?, demanda Horace. Je ne tiens pas à ce que les autres élèves le stigmatisent.

-Tout comme il a stigmatisé les né-moldus.

-C'est de l'humiliation publique Armando, siffla le maître des potions.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui, affirma Dumbledore.

-Très bien, concéda Dippet, visiblement énervé.

-Tom, Abraxas, vous pouvez partir, suggéra Dumbledore.

oOo

-Oh Hermione, c'est toi. Je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt. Rentre et assieds-toi.

La jeune fille s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté de la cheminée et attendit que Sirius s'asseye en face d'elle. Il souriait.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Très bien. Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

-Dippet vient de recevoir une visite. Tom Jedusor et Abraxas Malfoy. Ce dernier a avoué être l'auteur des paralysies et avoir amené le basilic.

-Oh… Je vois… Que va-t-il lui arriver ?

-Il est renvoyé de Poudlard. Mais nous avons décidé de ne pas informer le ministère de tous ces incidents. Il ne lui arrivera rien d'autres. Heureusement, étant donné que ce n'est pas sa faute.

Il avait particulièrement appuyé cette dernière phrase, et regardait Hermione d'un air accusateur. Elle voulut se recroqueviller dans son siège. La honte l'envahit.

-Je sais… Mais tu sais très bien pourquoi… Et Dumbledore le sait aussi. Qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Il a de l'espoir évidemment. Un peu trop. Après tout, même s'il savait que c'était lui dans le passé, enfin je veux dire, dans l'autre passé, dans celui où nous n'étions pas là… Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, il n'a rien dit. Je suppose qu'il espérait encore qu'il puisse changer à cette époque. Et personne n'est mort grâce à toi. Je suppose que c'est suffisant pour lui. Pour attendre, voir ce qu'il se passe. Il nous fait confiance.

-Je suis désolée Sirius… Mais nous devons le faire. Tu le sais très bien. Rien de vraiment grave ne s'est passé… Si Malfoy avait dû être envoyé à Azkaban, nous aurions pris les mesures nécessaires.

-Je croyais que tu étais du genre à ne pas aimer tricher ?, sourit Black.

-Pourtant, je suis une experte dans ce domaine apparemment, gloussa Hermione.

Sirius sourit et agita sa baguette vers le placard derrière elle. Un paquet de biscuit au chocolat s'en échappa et atterrit sur la table entre eux, et deux tasses de thé firent également leur apparition. Hermione remercia l'animagus et en saisit une avant de prendre une gorgée du liquide.

-J'ai aussi quelque chose d'autre à te dire Hermione.

-Oui ?, demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

-Et bien juste après que Malfoy et Tom soient venus, Dippet m'a demandé de rester, vu que je suis ton directeur de maison.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Comme tu as été paralysé pendant tout le semestre, tu n'as pas pu passer les derniers examens du premier, et tu n'as suivi aucun cours du deuxième. Tu es donc terriblement en retard. Dippet craint que cela affecte tes chances pour tes ASPICs l'année prochaine, comme tu seras en septième année.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Ses ASPICs ! Avec tout ça, elle avait complètement oublié ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? C'était ce qui lui assurait son avenir !

-Il propose donc, si tu le veux bien et ne te sens pas assez confiante pour l'année prochaine, de… de redoubler. Il m'a donc chargé de te poser la question.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle n'avait jamais pensé au fait qu'elle, Hermione Granger –nouvellement baptisée Hermione Jones- présentement, ou plutôt « futurement », la meilleure élève de Poudlard aurait à redoubler un jour. Mais peut-être était-ce une bonne idée ? Après tout, elle avait atterri ici au milieu de l'année, et avait donc raté le premier mois de sa sixième année et avait raté plus de la moitié de celle-ci. Elle ne connaissait rien au programme. En redoublant, elle aurait plus de temps pour travailler et surtout, une année de plus pour effectuer sa mission. Oui, c'était définitivement une bonne idée.

-Evidemment que je suis d'accord !, sourit-elle. C'est sûrement la meilleure chose que j'ai entendu aujourd'hui.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui ! Je ne connais pas la moitié du programme, et ça me fera un an de plus à Poudlard pour être auprès de Jedusor. En plus, je serais dans la même promotion que lui. Il n'y a rien de mieux ! C'est parfait.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à autant d'enthousiasme. Mais très bien.

-Au fait ? Comment ça se passe entre Miss Blathnat et toi ?, changea-t-elle brusquement de sujet.

Il écarquilla subtilement les yeux. Un pétillement éclata dans ses pupilles. Il avait l'air heureux rien que d'y penser.

-Comment sais-tu ça ?

-Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que j'ai pu entendre ou voir lorsque j'étais à l'infirmerie…, confessa-t-elle en clignant d'un œil.

-Tu étais consciente de tout ?!

-Oui. Et je sais que tu es allée au Chaudron Baveur avec elle. Alors ?

-Ce fut très agréable. On a continué à se voir après ça. Je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'on est… en couple dorénavant.

-Oh Sirius, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ! C'est merveilleux !

-Ne t'emballe pas trop Hermione. Cela n'aboutira jamais à rien. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça.

-Nous allons peut-être rester ici des années, voire toute notre vie. Il faut penser à nous. Tu dois penser à toi pour une fois.

Elle sourit légèrement. Elle était heureuse de voir Sirius un air si joyeux au visage. Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant presque deux heures avant qu'Hermione ne se rende compte de l'heure. Il était temps pour elle de retourner au dortoir, le couvre-feu était presque passé. Il ne restait que quelques jours avant la fin de l'année, et elle comptait bien en profiter, l'esprit libre. Elle avait encore deux ans devant elle pour penser à Voldemort. Deux ans pour mener à bien sa mission et si elle échouait, quelqu'un viendrait à sa place… Eternellement.

Le lendemain, Hermione déjeunait avec Isaac, Sasha et Filius dans la Grande Salle. Elle venait de leur annoncer leur redoublement et tandis que le premier explosa de colère, la deuxième ne dit rien et le dernier approuva.

-Tu as raison Hermione, je pense que c'est pour le mieux ! Et puis, ce n'est pas la potion à boire, quand on pense à ce qui aurait pu t'arriver…, confirma le nain.

-Mais tu ne seras plus avec nous en cours ! Comment vais-je faire pour tenir sans toi ?, s'apitoya Isaac. J'ai beau travailler d'arrache-pied, je n'arrive jamais à avoir mieux qu'un Effort Exceptionnel en potions ! Avec toi, j'arrive à avoir des Optimals !

-Ravie de voir à quoi je te sers Isaac, ricana Hermione. Et de toute façon, on se verra en dehors des cours, dans la salle commune… Même si avec vos ASPICs vous serez très occupés, tu sais très bien que je ne refuse jamais d'aller à la bibliothèque. C'est même parfois moi qui vous y emmène !

-Tu peux tout de même nous accorder que ça va être bizarre les cours sans toi !, la sermonna Filius. Ne plus voir ta main s'élever dans les airs comme un boulet de canon nous laissera un grand vide…

Ses trois amis éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Hermione plissa les yeux. Son visage était désormais rouge écarlate et elle devait se forcer pour ne pas elle-aussi rire. Sinon, sa crédibilité aurait été mise à mal.

-Vous faites quoi pendant les vacances ?, demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Oh, je vais rentrer chez mes parents, c'est tout. Nous devions aller quelques semaines en France mais avec Grindelwald qui sévit particulièrement là-bas et la guerre chez les moldus, c'est dangereux dans les deux mondes… Nous allons peut-être partir quelques jours dans un village sorcier perdu au fin fond de l'Ecosse, mais rien de plus.

-Je vais rejoindre mes parents au Brésil, sourit Isaac. Ils m'ont proposé de venir avec eux cette fois-ci ! D'habitude je reste chez moi, entouré seulement de mes charmants elfes de maison –oui je sais Hermione, tu n'es pas pour- qui adossent leur rôle de papa et maman et me chouchoutent. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça… Bref, on dirait qu'ils en prennent enfin conscience.

Hermione sourit largement à cette nouvelle. Elle était heureuse de voir Isaac ainsi, il semblait plus épanoui.

-Rien de spécial. Je vais rester chez moi et de la famille va venir chez nous, dit Filius en haussant les épaules. Et toi Hermione ?

-Oh euh… Je vais rentrer chez moi, mentit-elle. Le ministère m'a autorisé à lancer un sortilège de protection sur ma maison pendant ces temps de guerre.

-Fais attention à toi en sortant surtout… Un protego sur ta maison est inutile si tu es dans les rues…, murmura Isaac soudainement d'un ton sinistre. On ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, surtout après tout ce que tu as traversé.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Hermione. Rien ne va m'arriver.

En effet, rien n'allait lui arriver. Ses prétendus parents n'existaient pas et elle ne comptait pas rentrer dans le Londres moldu ! Elle n'était pas encore complètement folle ! Deux chambres au Chaudron Baveur était déjà réservées pour elle et Sirius pour toutes les vacances et n'attendaient plus qu'eux. Sa vie n'était décidément que mensonges.

Un sentiment de culpabilité immense l'envahit soudainement. Au début, sa culpabilité était dirigée envers Ron et Harry. Que penseraient-ils s'ils la voyaient ainsi, déambuler tranquillement dans Poudlard dans le but de « sauver » Voldemort ? Dorénavant, elle s'en voulait de mentir ouvertement à ses nouveaux amis, qui tenaient vraiment à elle et à qui elle tenait elle aussi.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle avait envie de pleurer. D'un seul coup, tous ses sentiments refoulés jusqu'à présent faisaient surface. Cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait plus tenir. Un flux de larmes se mit à couler de ses yeux et son corps fut secoué de sanglots. Elle se leva d'un coup et s'enfuit en courant de la Grande Salle, ignorant les cris d'Isaac derrière elle.

Elle sortit du château en trombe et courut jusqu'au lac avant de s'écrouler dans l'herbe fraîche et laissa enfin libre court à ses larmes. Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'elle s'était retenue. A nouveau, des tas de souvenirs lui revinrent en tête et elle revit Ron et Harry. Enfin, elle essaya. Bizarrement, leur visage ne lui revenait pas totalement. Ils étaient comme floutés. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la place des taches de rousseur de Ron, ni de la couleur exacte des cheveux toujours en fouillis de Harry. Ceci suffit à lui faire redoubler ses larmes. Elle commençait à les oublier… Sa baguette la titilla et elle somma à la photo qu'elle avait reçue à Noël de venir. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le bout de papier alors que les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues. Ils lui manquaient tellement…

-Tiens tiens… Qui vois-je donc ici ? Ne serait-ce pas Hermione Jones ?, dit une voix grave derrière elle.

Elle se retourna brusquement et eut la désagréable surprise de voir Tom Jedusor derrière elle. Elle s'essuya rapidement le visage et se leva en rangeant la photo dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jedusor ?, cracha-t-elle.

-J'ai entendu dire que c'est Malfoy qui était à l'origine de ces attaques, lâcha-t-il brusquement.

Oui… Pour tout le monde, c'était lui. Il avait jeté son dévolu sur lui, et non pas sur Hagrid. Elle s'empêcha de sourire. Même si elle n'arrivait pas à sauver son futur en empêchant l'ascension de Voldemort –elle se rendit à nouveau compte de cette lourde mission pour ses frêles épaules-, elle avait donné une deuxième chance au géant. Celui-ci était comme un confident pour elle. Elle se souvint des multiples fois où elle s'était rendu à sa cabane pour lui parler, sans les garçons, en particulier quand elle était en froid avec eux. Il était un excellent ami (néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas dire la même chose de lui jouant les professeurs.).

Pourtant, malgré cette bonne nouvelle pour Hagrid, elle ne put réfréner un pincement au cœur en pensant à Malfoy. Le blondinet ne méritait pas une telle chose. En tout cas, pas encore.

-Tu as entendu dire ?, demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

-Disons plutôt que je l'ai découvert et je l'ai convaincu d'aller se dénoncer.

-Quel geste héroïque de ta part, ironisa la jeune fille.

-D'après Slughorn, je vais recevoir une médaille pour service rendu à l'école. Donc oui, mon geste était apparemment héroïque, ricana-t-il.

Hermione détestait cette expression vide qu'il affichait sans arrêt. Ne ressentait-il donc jamais d'émotions ? Et puis, que venait-il réellement faire ici ? Il n'était sûrement pas là pour lui faire part de ses exploits, compte tenu de leur relation. Jedusor avait nécessairement quelque chose derrière la tête.

-Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu veux Jedusor ?

-N'ai-je donc pas le droit de discuter avec une bonne camarade ?

-Nous savons pertinemment tous les deux qu'il n'en est rien !, s'énerva-t-elle.

-Mais enfin, je suis venu voir comment tu allais. Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé…

-Tu veux dire depuis ta visite à l'infirmerie ? Si je me souviens bien, je n'étais pas vraiment en état de _parler_ à ce moment-là.

-Oh ? Tu t'en souviens ?, feignit-il la surprise.

Ah… Il voulait en venir là. Il ne fallait pas faire de bêtises.

-Tu le sais très bien, marmonna-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte.

-Pardon ? Ne parle pas dans ta barbe Jones, ce n'est pas très poli, je n'ai rien compris.

-Oui, je me souviens, prononça-t-elle distinctement en levant la tête de façon hautaine.

L'expression polie qu'arborait Jedusor s'effaça subitement pour être remplacée par un sourire mauvais et particulièrement arrogant. Finalement, peut-être préférait-elle son visage sans émotion. Il n'était pas aussi effrayant. Cela ne seyait vraiment pas à son visage presque aristocratique et à sa peau pâle, semblable au marbre de la plus haute qualité qui soit. Hermione déglutit.

-N'utilise pas ce ton avec moi Jones. Tu dois te souvenir de ce que j'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ? Tout comme moi. Je me souviens de tout. Alors, vas-tu enfin répondre à ma question ? Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je ne vois pas quoi tu parles. Je suis Hermione Jones et ce que je veux de toi, c'est que tu me laisses tranquille !

-Tu es une très mauvaise menteuse Jones.

-Pourquoi as-tu accusé Malfoy ? On sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas lui, lâcha-t-elle brutalement pour seule défense.

 _« Non ! Non ! Pourquoi as-tu dit ça Hermione ? Tu as des tendances suicidaires ou quoi ? On avait dit pas de dérapages ! Tu as sauté à pieds joints dedans ! Tu pédales dans la semoule ! »._

A son grand étonnement, Jedusor se vêtit à nouveau de son visage courtois et souriait presque naturellement. Il fallait qu'elle se rattrape. Mais comment le faire après une telle bourde ? Elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Retirer ce qu'elle venait de dire, faire comme si de rien était tout bonnement inenvisageable. Une seule option s'offrait à elle. Il fallait qu'elle joue sur le même terrain que lui, celui de la manipulation et du mensonge. Merlin, ce n'était pas son style habituellement, non ?

-Cessons les double-jeux Jedusor. Laissons tomber les masques.

Il haussa un sourcil et comme elle lui avait suggéré, il laissa tomber son masque. Il ne se contrôla plus et elle put admirer pour la première fois son rictus sadique, ses traits durs crispés par la colère et la haine, ses yeux qui brillaient presque d'un éclat écarlate. Il faisait peur. En ce moment même, Tom Jedusor était tout sauf beau. Il ressemblait étrangement à Voldemort, même s'il n'avait pas ce visage reptilien.

-Tu as raison Jones, siffla-t-il. Cessons les mensonges, reprit-il d'un ton plus neutre. Qu'entendais-tu par ça ? Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas Malfoy ?

-Je sais que c'est toi, avoua-t-elle, sûre d'elle. Je suis au courant de tout, de tes petits agissements, de ton petit groupe et surtout…

Elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à que sa bouche soit à côté de son oreille. Par Merlin, d'où sortait-elle ces agissements ? Où puisait-elle ce courage et cette stupidité ?

-De la chambre des secrets, murmura-t-elle.

Il l'attrapa soudainement par les épaules. Ses doigts et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent brutalement dans sa peau par-dessus sa chemise blanche et elle retint un cri de douleur. Il fallait tenir le coup, elle ne devait pas lâcher prise. Elle devait s'échapper et il n'y avait qu'une seule solution : tenir tête à Jedusor. Le faire douter de lui-même et de ses plans. Le faire chanter. Oui… Elle devait le faire chanter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur ça ?, grogna-t-il.

-Je le sais, c'est tout, gloussa la serdaigle. Certains sont plus doués que les autres pour acquérir quelques informations on dirait. Je connais l'existence de la chambre. Je sais où elle est et comment y accéder. Je sais ce qui se cache à l'intérieur et que tu peux la diriger. Je sais que tu parles fourchelang, que tu es l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Je sais que tu voulais éliminer les nés-moldus de ce château. Je sais absolument tout de toi. Je sais que tu es un sang-mêlé et que ton père est un moldu. Quelle ironie du sort ! Dénigrer le sang des moldus alors qu'il coule dans tes veines.

Plus elle parlait, et plus les doigts de Tom s'enfonçait profondément dans l'articulation de ses épaules, mais elle tenait le coup. Elle lui tenait tête. Le menton bien haut, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient sombres, presque noirs, simplement rehaussés de quelques pépites chocolat et teintés d'un voile rougeâtre. Ils étaient presque beaux. Hypnotisant.

-Tu sais que ce tu me dis ne te rend que plus attrayante à mes yeux ? Je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit.

-Oh si, je crois que tu vas me laisser partir Jedusor, sinon j'irais tout dire à Dippet, à Dumbledore, à Slughorn. A quiconque croisera mon chemin. Tu sais ce qui m'en empêchera ?

Soudainement, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire et il éclata d'un rire cristallin, sans jamais lâcher Hermione.

-Tu crois pouvoir me faire chanter Jones ? Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Tu es si faible…

-Je crois surtout que tu préfères ne pas prendre le risque.

Il la lâcha si brusquement qu'elle faillit tomber.

-Tu es bien courageuse Jones. Et surtout particulièrement stupide. Mais soit, je laisse tomber. Pour l'instant. A l'année prochaine. Je crois qu'on se croisera plus souvent.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner pour retourner au château.

* * *

Et c'est terminé ! Voilà voilà, Hermione a sûrement fait une bêtise là... Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Encore une fois, à vos claviers si le coeur vous en dit :)

Au programme du prochain chapitre : les vacances scolaires, Tom rencontre son père...


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici un nouveau chapitre, celui qui marque les vacances d'été, celui qui marque un événement qu'on attendait tous... (enfin, moi particulièrement. J'étais vraiment pressée d'écrire cette scène, encore plus de la publier).

Merci aux reviews ! :D

Azest : merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire une review et de ton compliment :) J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Hâte de lire ton avis sur ce chapitre qui me tient vraiment à coeur :)

Laethorine : eheh et oui Hermione lui tient enfin tête ! Elle devient de moins en moins equilibrée mentalement... xD En tout merci ! :D J'espère que la suite te plaira et j'espère pouvoir relire ton avis sur ce chapitre qui comme je le dis pour la troisième fois en quelques lignes, me tient à coeur.

Donc voilà, voici un nouveau chapitre !

Disclaimer : les phrases en italique proviennent soit directement du livre (Harry potter et le prince de sang-mêlé), soit en fourchelang, soit les deux.

* * *

Tom respira profondément avant de sortir du Poudlard Express. Sa descente ne fut pas difficile, sa valise étant ridiculement petite. Après tout, il ne possédait pas beaucoup d'affaires. Il n'avait que deux tenues moldus, dont une qu'il endossait déjà, un simple pantalon en tissu marron et un t-shirt beige. Le reste de la valise était rempli par son uniforme scolaire et quelques bouquins. Son chaudron était resté à Poudlard, il ne pouvait se permettre de l'amener à l'orphelinat et que quelqu'un le trouve. Il n'avait presque aucun livre personnel, empruntant ceux-ci à l'année à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Le garçon n'avait jamais eu d'argent, à part la maigre bourse qui lui était accordée chaque année. Mais il n'avait vraiment plus rien en descendant de ce train, ayant fini de dépenser sa bourse annuelle deux mois auparavant à Pré-au-lard. Il n'avait pas pu résister à ce magnifique livre en cuir marron traitant de rituels magiques.

Etant le dernier à descendre du train, celui-ci s'ébranla derrière le jeune homme et quitta bruyamment la gare. Un air sombre sur le visage, Tom observa le quai se vider progressivement. Le brun essayait de retarder le plus possible le moment où il devrait retourner à l'orphelinat. Au bout d'une heure, quelques garçons -des deuxièmes années de Serdaigle semblait-il- attendaient encore leurs parents. Un peu plus loin, Hermione Jones était assise sur sa valise en caressant doucement son chat, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Tom fronça les sourcils. La jeune fille ne semblait pas attendre quelqu'un. Elle était seulement là, avait l'air de réfléchir à ses futures actions. Le brun serra les dents en repensant à leur dernière conversation. Comment savait-elle tout ça sur lui ? Où avait-elle découvert tout ça ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle ait trouvé tout ça à Poudlard ! Personne ne l'avait jamais suivi ! Personne n'était au courant de la chambre à part ses sbires et jamais ils n'auraient dit quelque chose ! Elle avait même eu l'audace de le faire chanter pour qu'il ne dise rien et la laisse tranquille… Il avait cédé. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre le risque. Une boule de colère se forma dans son estomac. Elle lui avait tenu tête… Elle était décidemment très intéressante. Il ne laisserait jamais tomber, c'était sûr. Il suffisait de changer de plan… Ou plutôt, de vraiment suivre celui de la séduire. Le jeune homme dut admettre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment essayé même s'il l'avait décidé. Il faudrait s'y mettre plus sérieusement l'année d'après. Surtout qu'elle serait dans la même promotion que lui… Beaucoup trop facile.

Le serpentard resta sur le quai encore quelques instants. Il ne restait plus qu'eux deux. Tom ferma les yeux avec frustration après avoir regardé sa montre. Il se devait de rentrer à l'orphelinat s'il ne voulait pas passer sa nuit dans les rues du Londres moldu.

oOo

Assise sur sa valise, Hermione regarda Tom Jedusor sur le quai. Il ne bougeait pas mais la fixait également. Elle détourna alors subitement son regard et se mit alors à observer les rails vides qui accueillaient auparavant le Poudlard Express. La jeune fille avait peur ne serait-ce que de le regarder. Comment avait-elle osé le faire chanter ? Son stupide courage de gryffondor avait refait surface. Elle essaya d'effacer la scène de ses pensées. Elle avait tout l'été pour y repenser et réfléchir à comment affronter Tom.

Elle attendait que Sirius arrive pour qu'ils puissent ensemble se rendre au Chaudron baveur. Pattenrond sur ses cuisses, elle le caressait d'une main et avait l'autre sur sa valise. Elle soupira de soulagement quand Tom quitta enfin la gare. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise en sa présence. Rien de bien étonnant.

Sirius et elle avait décidé de vivre au Chaudron Baveur et de surveiller Jedusor pendant les vacances d'été. L'animagus jetterait un sortilège sur l'orphelinat dans lequel il vivait pour recevoir des informations à chaque fois que Tom quitterait le bâtiment et pouvoir le suivre à la trace. Ainsi, ils pourraient s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises.

-Hermione ? Tu es prête ?, demanda Sirius.

L'interpelée leva les yeux et sourit avant de hocher la tête. Cela ne serait pas des vacances de tout repos. A vrai dire, elle était habituée. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle ne verrait pas ses parents. Elle gloussa légèrement, ironiquement, de façon à ce que personne ne l'entende. Ils n'étaient même pas encore nés. Elle ne les reverrait sûrement jamais, ou en tout cas, ils ne seraient pas les mêmes…

oOo

Sa valise à la main, il quitta la voie 9 ¾ et se retrouva dans la gare moldue. Un soupir lui échappa devant la banalité de la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Des dizaines de personnes, certains vêtus de haillons, s'agitaient dans tous les sens. A quelques mètres de lui, devant un poteau, un vieil homme, une jambe en moins et le visage défiguré, jouait de l'accordéon. Une petite fille chantait une vieille musique traditionnelle anglaise en remuant un chapeau devant elle. Un seul train, miteux par rapport au Poudlard Express, siégeait au milieu des multiples rails et attendait patiemment que les dernières retardataires daignent monter dans les wagons.

Tom traîna sa valise derrière lui et sortit lentement de la gare. Les rues étaient étrangement vides –enfin, pas tant que ça en ces temps de guerre-. Sûr de lui, il s'engouffra dans le labyrinthe des ruelles londoniennes qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et en sortit quinze minutes plus tard. En face de lui, de l'autre côté de la route, se dressait l'orphelinat Wool. Le grand bâtiment carré, aux murs gris, sinistre et protégé par de hautes grilles en métal n'était pas des plus accueillants. Le jeune homme grimpa les escaliers en pierre et pénétra dans le hall d'entrée dans le tintement d'une petite clochette accrochée à la porte. Il pencha la tête sur le côté. _« Tiens, c'est nouveau ça. »._

Mrs Cole apparut rapidement devant lui. Elle se força à sourire en apercevant le garçon. Ses joues étaient comme d'habitude étrangement rouges.

-Oh, Tom. Vous arrivez bien tard. Je vous attendais il y a deux heures déjà.

-Veuillez m'excuser Madame Cole, il y a eu un problème avec le train, prononça-t-il d'une voix extrêmement poli.

Il savait très bien que la femme ne le croyait pas, qu'il ne servait à rien de jouer le garçon parfait devant elle mais il n'aimait que trop ce petit jeu auquel il jouait toute l'année. La dame ne releva pas et plongea sa main dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit une petit clé avant de la tendre à Tom. Celui-ci saisit la clé de la chambre et la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Il entreprit alors de grimper les escaliers le menant au dortoir puis rentra dans le sien, dépité. Le garçon détestait revenir ici, surtout dans cette chambre. Elle était également occupée par trois garçons d'à peu près son âge.

Depuis qu'il avait été admis à Poudlard, et par conséquent ne logeait plus à l'orphelinat que deux mois par an, il avait dû abandonner le privilège d'une chambre individuelle. Désormais, il était condamné à vivre deux mois aux côtés de ces insupportables idiots de moldus. L'un d'eux, assis sur son lit, des cartes à la main, leva d'ailleurs la tête en entendant la porte grincer. Il haussa un sourcil blond en observant Tom se diriger vers son lit.

-Tiens, le retour de Jedusor. Je n'attendais que ça. On commençait à s'ennuyer sans toi, railla-t-il.

La main de Tom se crispa, voulant désespérément se diriger vers la poche de son pantalon. S'il le pouvait, il lui arracherait la bouche d'un mouvement de baguette pour ces paroles. Jamais quelqu'un à Poudlard n'aurait eu l'audace de lui parler de cette manière. A vrai dire, peu de personnes connaissant sa vraie personnalité osait lui adresser la parole tout court. Il déglutit difficilement et serra la mâchoire pour contenir sa colère. _« Ne rien faire, ne fais rien. Retiens-toi Tom. Si tu fais quelque chose contre lui, on te privera à vie de ta baguette. »_

Toujours dans ses pensées, il hissa facilement sa valise sur le lit et entreprit de l'ouvrir quand la voix de l'autre blondinet retentit à nouveau dans la pièce.

-Eh le monstre ! Réponds-moi quand je te parle ! T'as pas trop intérêt à m'ignorer. J'te rappelle qu'on va encore vivre ensemble un petit moment, donc ignore-moi si tu veux que je fasse de ces deux mois un cauchemar.

Tom expira fortement par le nez et tourna la tête vers le fauteur de troubles. Celui-ci était grand, très musclé des bras mais gringalet des jambes, lui donnant une allure de gorille. Ses cheveux blonds, coupés en brosse, semblaient abominablement sales alors qu'il devait être extrêmement facile et rapide de les laver. Il portait l'habituel pantalon d'uniforme gris de l'orphelinat mais un t-shirt marron déchiré sur la manche gauche.

-Oh, je ne t'avais pas vu. C'est quoi ton nom déjà ? Désolé, je ne retiens que ce qui m'intéresse.

Gloss, tel était son nom et Tom le savait parfaitement, se leva brusquement de son lit.

-Tu te crois malin Jedusor ? Fais gaffe à toi, ou tu risques de passer les pires vacances de ta vie.

-Ta seule présence y contribue fortement Gloss.

Tom devait se forcer pour garder sa voix calme. Il mourrait d'envie de lui lancer un sortilège de doloris pour lui fermer son clapet et imposer un peu de respect. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre ce sale moldu. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait le détester ! Gloss était arrivé à l'orphelinat alors que Tom était encore à Poudlard, en deuxième année. Bien évidemment, les autres pensionnaires lui avaient déjà parlé de ce Tom Jedusor, très étrange et effrayant, et Gloss avait décidé d'en faire son souffre-douleur avant même qu'il ne le rencontre.

Quand il était rentré de Poudlard alors qu'il n'avait que treize ans, Madame Cole lui avait annoncé qu'on lui avait retiré sa chambre individuelle, n'étant plus un pensionnaire permanent. Il avait été alors condamné à vivre dans ce dortoir. A peine avait-il passé le pas de la porte que ce gorille l'attaquait déjà. Tom était devenu le bouc émissaire de son groupe d'amis. Le jeune homme avait été habitué à subir les moqueries de ses camarades pendant toute son enfance, mais cela avait été pire depuis l'arrivée de Gloss. Malgré la peur qui régnait définitivement dans leurs yeux, plus personne ne la montrait. Surtout que Tom ne répliquait plus… Il n'en avait pas le droit s'il voulait continuer à étudier à l'école de magie. Ainsi, tous les pensionnaires se moquaient allégrement de lui et le groupe de Gloss avait tendance à être quelque peu violent. Rien de bien méchant, mais déjà amplement trop. Tom attendait avec impatience ses dix-sept ans. Dès l'été prochain, il pourrait enfin se venger d'eux.

Gloss s'approcha brusquement de Jedusor et l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt. Il pointa son doigt sur le nez de Tom, les yeux criant de rage. Le mage noir serra la mâchoire et plongea son regard sombre dans les yeux verts de Gloss.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ensemble le monstre. C'est pas parce que tu vas dans cette école que t'es au-dessus de nous Jedusor. Crois pas ça. T'es rien.

Il le poussa violemment contre le mur avant de donner un coup de genou dans la valise qui tomba par terre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en touchant le sol et son contenu se déversa sur le parquet miteux. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand Tom heurta les briques. Il ferma les yeux et s'assit sur son matelas. La tête dans ses mains, appuyé sur ses genoux, il luttait pour ravaler sa colère. Comment osait-il ? Gloss attrapa par terre la robe de sorcier étalé sur le sol et la souleva pour la regarder dans toute sa longueur. Le gorille éclata d'un rire moqueur.

-C'est ça qu'on te fait porter dans ton école de tarés ? Pas étonnant que t'y ailles, je me demandais comment quelqu'un comme toi pouvait être admis dans un pensionnant. Ca me fait penser à une tenue d'hôpital psychiatrique. Pas étonnant… C'est ce que tout le monde a toujours dit sur toi. Que t'étais malade, dans tous les sens du terme. Tu vas vraiment une maison de fous ! Tu dois bien t'y fondre.

Il se dirigea vers sa table de nuit, toujours la robe à la main. Gloss attrapa une paire de ciseaux et fit une énorme encoche dans le tissu avant de la déchirer entièrement et de le lancer sur le lit de Tom. Les deux morceaux de robe atterrirent sur sa tête. Jedusor n'en pouvait plus, il n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Comment osait-il faire ça ? Souiller sa robe de sorcier avec ses mains dégoutantes de moldu ? Le sorcier se leva et ne put s'empêcher de se jeter sur Gloss. Il leva son poing et celui-ci s'écrasa sur la joue du blond qui fut propulsé contre le mur. Gloss éclata de rire en tenant sa mâchoire.

-Tu vas me le payer Gloss…, grogna Tom entre ses dents.

-Ben dis donc, il a bien changé le petit Jedusor.

Il éclata de rire avant de quitter la chambre. Tom se précipita sur son matelas et attrapa les deux pans de tissu qui gisaient misérablement dessus. Sa robe de sorcier… L'une des choses auxquelles il tenait le plus au monde… Comment avait-il osé faire ça ? Oh, il allait le payer. Tom était seul dans sa chambre et il décida alors de sortir de sa baguette. Une sensation de plaisir l'envahit quand il sentit sa magie pulser à travers le bout de bois. Il avait le droit d'utiliser sa magie en dehors de l'école depuis que la guerre avait éclaté dans le monde moldu. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait faire de mal à personnes avec sa baguette car le ministère l'apprendrait mais il avait le droit de lancer des sortilèges de protection autour du pensionnat. Il ne l'apprendrait jamais s'il l'utilisait également pour recoudre sa robe de sorcier, non ?

Il hocha doucement la tête, comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même, avant de passer lentement sa baguette au-dessus du tissu. Sans un mot, la robe se répara et se plia toute seule avant de se ranger à nouveau dans la valise. Un léger sourire s'étala sur le visage de Tom. Il aimerait tellement faire plus. Il le pouvait encore.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre après avoir fermé la porte du dortoir à clé et leva les mains.

-Protego maxima. Protego maxima…, récita-t-il plusieurs fois en pointant sa baguette vers l'extérieur.

Il observa un voile dorée entourer progressivement l'orphelinat jusqu'à former une immense bulle autour de celui-ci.

oOo

Tom ouvrit les yeux et s'étira de tout son long en baillant. Il était allongé dans le lit de son dortoir et regardait le vieux plafond miteux, les paupières mi-closes. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il croupissait dans ce maudit orphelinat et les journées commençaient à se faire beaucoup trop longues. Il passait des heures à déambuler dans le Londres moldu qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et à lire encore et encore les deux pauvres livres qu'il possédait. Et bien que très intéressants, Tom les connaissait déjà par cœur et il lui était de plus en plus difficile, voire écœurant, de parcourir une fois de plus leur page. La seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir le coup était le programme qu'il avait prévu. Il attendait avec impatience le jour où il pourrait l'accomplir. Cela serait aujourd'hui. Cela serait bientôt le moment. Bientôt, il pourrait enfin rencontrer sa chère famille, celle qui lui a légué son pouvoir de sorcier.

Un sourire avide déformait son visage alors qu'il se redressa et posa les pieds sur le parquet. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de chevet. 5h30. Tout le dortoir était encore endormi. Ses yeux, pétillant d'un dégoût non dissimulé, balayèrent les trois autres lits. Ses camarades de chambre avait bien tenu leurs promesses. Une journée ne passait pas sans qu'ils n'insultent Tom et Gloss l'avait même frappé à plusieurs reprises alors que Jedusor essayait désespérément de l'ignorer royalement. Sa mâchoire se crispa quand il souleva son t-shirt de pyjama et observa le léger hématome qu'il lui avait donné deux semaines auparavant. Il n'était plus douloureux et avait déjà presque disparu, mais sa rage et sa haine ne faisaient que grandir depuis. Si seulement il pouvait riposter ! Gloss n'oserait même plus le regarder. Enervé par ses pensées, il se leva brusquement, attrapa son uniforme étendu sur une chaise en fer et sortit pour se diriger vers les douches, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Il en sortit vingt minutes plus tard, vêtu des vêtements gris et sinistres que l'orphelinat l'obligeait à porter. Le pantalon, beaucoup trop court, lui arrivait au milieu des mollets. Après tout, Mrs Cole n'avait pas pris la peine de le changer depuis l'année précédente et il avait également pris plusieurs centimètres depuis le début des vacances d'été. Le bâtiment était encore endormi. Plongé dans un profond silence, c'était seulement dans ces moments-là qu'il ne mourrait pas d'envie de le faire exploser.

Il descendit les marches d'escaliers deux par deux pour rejoindre la salle à manger. Un simple panier rempli de petits pains rassis de la veille traînait sur une des tables en bois. Tom en rangea un dans la poche de sa veste et entreprit d'en manger un autre en sortant de la pièce. Normalement, il ne pouvait sortir qu'à partir de huit heures mais personne n'était là pour le voir. De plus, depuis qu'il était rentré Madame Cole faisait tout pour ignorer royalement Tom, en particulier lorsqu'il était victime des railleries et autres insultes de Gloss et son troupeau de singes.

Tom roula les yeux en pensant à ce gorille qui dormait encore paisiblement dans son lit. _« Qu'il profite encore de cette vie tranquille… »._

Jedusor sortit alors du bâtiment et atterrit dans la rue encore silencieuse du pensionnat. Le soleil montrait le bout de son nez et un vent frais s'engouffrait dans l'avenue. Tom ferma deux boutons de sa veste et tourna à gauche.

Normalement, cela devait être le grand jour. Il lui restait encore un peu d'argent à récolter et il pourrait acheter un billet de train. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant la Tamise. La boulangerie qu'il visitait tous les jours fumait déjà et Tom y entra par dépit. Il détestait faire ça mais c'était le seul moyen de récolter quelques pièces. Tous les jours, il venait aider le pâtissier en livrant des produits à des clients à domicile. Ce travail était d'une simplicité déconcertante pour Jedusor qui connaissait Londres comme sa poche. Pour quatre heures de travail, il avait le droit à deux scones au chocolat et quatre livres sterling. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais ainsi, en un mois, il avait réussi à récolter une centaine de livres.

Ainsi, quelques heures plus tard, Tom ressortit de la boulangerie un scone à la bouche, en regardant le contenu de son portefeuille. Le coin de ses lèvres s'étira. _« Enfin…. »_

Les rues étaient un peu plus remplies que tout à l'heure et la vie reprenait doucement son cours. Tom arriva rapidement à Piccadilly Circus. La rue avait bien changé depuis ses onze ans remarqua-t-il. Bien évidemment, la guerre qui régnait chez les moldus y était pour quelque chose. Quand il était enfant, Tom avait l'habitude de s'y rendre. Là-bas, le propriétaire d'un magasin de bonbons lui en offrait toujours un paquet dès qu'il jouait le numéro du pauvre orphelin. Dorénavant, à son ancien emplacement, il n'y avait qu'un tas de ruines. Jedusor remarqua aussi avec étonnement qu'une épicerie française dans laquelle il avait l'habitude de voler du chocolat et des gâteaux n'était plus là. Sûrement une des conséquences du bombardement d'il y a une semaine. Les bouts de bois étaient encore fumants et la propriétaire de l'épicerie était là, à faire l'inventaire de ce qui pouvait encore être sauvé, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

Encore une fois, Tom se félicita de l'excellent sortilège de protection qu'il avait jeté autour de l'orphelinat, sinon il aurait été mort à coup sûr. Le seul avantage aurait été que Gloss aussi serait mort. Mais cela ne valait pas le coup, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne mourrait jamais. Au bout de quelques minutes à observer la vie à Piccadilly Circus, Tom se décida enfin à se rendre à King's Cross. Il ne savait pas quel était ce sentiment qui l'envahissait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas. Etait-ce de la peur ? De l'anxiété ? Non. C'était seulement de l'excitation. Voilà, c'était seulement ça. Il avait imaginé tellement de fois le moment où il rencontrerait enfin sa famille… Le temps passait beaucoup trop lentement à son goût.

oOo

Tom descendit du train puis inspira profondément en regardant autour de lui. Le voyage avait été plus long que prévu. Il était déjà dix-huit heures et des nuages gris cachaient le soleil qui commençait déjà lentement à se coucher. Il semblait évident qu'il ne rentrerait pas à l'orphelinat avant le lendemain et si Madame Cole daignait enfin lui accorder un peu d'attention, il écoperait bien évidemment d'une punition sévère. Mais il s'en fichait, cela valait le coup.

Il se tenait dans la gare de Great Hangleton, Little Hangleton étant à un peu moins de dix kilomètres à l'ouest. Il devait se dépêcher de s'y rendre. Sa main se dirigea vers la poche de son pantalon et caressa sa baguette par-dessus le tissu. Devait-il se lancer un sortilège de vitesse ? Il savait que le ministère ne pourrait jamais savoir que c'était lui qui avait lancé un sortilège ici, mais il ne valait mieux pas prendre le risque. Il loua un vélo avec les quelques livres qu'il lui restait et entreprit de se rendre à Little Hangleton. Une fois arrivé là-bas, il faisait très sombre même si, vu l'heure, le soleil aurait encore dû être dans le ciel. Les gros nuages gris prévoyant un orage y étaient pour quelque chose.

-Excusez-moi Monsieur, interpela Tom un vieil homme dans la rue. Je cherche la maison des Gaunt. On m'a dit qu'ils habitaient ici, à Little Hangleton.

-Oh… soupira l'homme. Oui, il habite près de la forêt, à côté de la mairie au bout de l'allée principale. Vous ne pouvez pas la rater, elle est au pied de la vallée. Je ne sais ce que vous voulez à Gaunt mon garçon, mais faites bien attention à vous. Cet homme n'est pas de bonne compagnie…

Tom lui adressa un sourire poli et hocha la tête.

-Merci Monsieur. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je sais ce que je fais. Passez une bonne soirée.

Tom grimpa à nouveau sur son vélo et traversa à toute vitesse l'avenue principale. Il abandonna la bicyclette au pied de la mairie, vola une vieille lanterne qui permettait d'éclairer la rue et s'approcha de la forêt. Il s'aventura sur un petit chemin rocailleux qui aboucha sur une petite clairière jonchée de ronces et de mauvaises herbes. Enchevêtrée dans une végétation luxuriante, on pouvait à peine distinguer la maisonnette qui semblait incroyablement sale. Jedusor grimaça. Jamais il n'avait vu d'endroit aussi dégoûtant. Les murs en bois étaient recouverts de moisissures et le toit n'avait presque aucune tuile. La petite terrasse croûlait sous un amoncellement de déchets alimentaires et de boue. Tom écarquilla les yeux en voyant un serpent cloué à la porte du taudis. Sa famille habitait-elle vraiment ici ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas être lié à de telles personnes ! Des descendants de Salazar Serpentard ne pouvaient pas traiter des reptiles de cette façon ! Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Tom s'approcha et toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit de suite dans un grincement sinistre. Il grimaça en parcourant l'intérieur de la maison du regard. Les meubles croulaient sous une épaisseur impressionnante de poussière et d'objets répugnants. Des centaines de toiles d'araignées recouvraient le plafond. Jedusor finit par poser sa lanterne par terre et ses yeux sur un homme à l'aspect pitoyable affalé sur un fauteuil. Ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient si longs, sales et emmêlés qu'il était presque impossible de distinguer ses yeux au strabisme divergent. Trois pauvres dents se battaient en duel dans sa bouche aux gencives presque noires. Malgré sa barbe, l'homme semblait beaucoup trop jeune pour être le grand-père de Tom. L'homme se leva d'un pas titubant et s'approcha difficilement de Jedusor qui ne cacha pas un rictus de dégout.

 _-TOI !, hurla-t-il. TOI !_

L'homme attrapa un couteau et sa baguette sur le fauteuil et se précipita sur Tom qui fit un pas sur le côté pour l'éviter.

- _Arrêtez_ , ordonna-t-il en fourchelang d'un ton parfaitement calme.

L'homme trébucha sur une bouteille vide mais se rattrapa sur le mur. Il releva la tête et regarda Tom d'un air suspicieux.

 _-Tu le parles ?,_ demanda-t-il.

 _-Oui, je le parle._

Tom se demanda une fraction de seconde s'il devait continuer à parler à cet immonde personnage. Le sorcier n'arriverait pas à croire que cet homme faisait partie de sa famille, était lui aussi le descendant de Salazar. Il n'en avait pas la carrure, il était pitoyable ! Néanmoins, il devait en être sûr à cent pour cent. Il devait retrouver son grand-père.

 _-Où est Elvis ?,_ demanda Tom, toujours dans ce sifflement étrange.

 _-Mort. Ça fait des années._

C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Mais dans ce cas, qui était cet homme ? Tom fronça les sourcils.

 _-Qui êtes-vous dans ce cas ?,_ questionna-t-il.

 _-Je suis Morfin._

Il avait déjà vu ce nom quelque part.

 _-Son fils ?_

 _-Bien sûr, c'est moi…_

Son oncle ? Cet homme, immonde, laid, dégoûtant, était le frère de sa mère. Morfin dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage et observa Tom. Il renifla.

 _-Je croyais que tu étais ce moldu,_ susurra Morfin _. Tu lui ressembles tellement_.

Jedusor plissa les yeux. Pourquoi lui parlait-il d'un moldu ? _« Non… Ce n'est pas possible… Ça ne peut pas être lui… »_

- _Quel moldu ?,_ demanda-t-il brusquement.

 _-Ce moldu pour qui ma sœur avait le béguin, le moldu qui habite dans la grande maison, de l'autre côté de la route._

Il cracha soudainement par terre, devant les pieds de Jedusor. Celui-ci esquissa un mouvement pour attraper sa baguette mais se ravisa quand Morfin reprit la parole.

 _-Tu as la même tête que lui. Jedusor, il s'appelle._

 _« Non… »_

 _-Mais il est plus vieux que ça, non ? Plus vieux que toi, maintenant que j'y pense._

Morfin vacilla, tomba sur le côté mais se rattrapa au dernier moment sur le coin d'une table recouverte de casseroles rouillées et crasseuses.

 _-Il est revenu_ , ajouta Gaunt d'un air absent.

Le regard de Tom restait fixé sur Morfin mais en réalité, il ne lui prêtait guère attention. Jamais il ne s'était attendu à cette éventualité, à celle de voir son père. Voulait-il le faire ? Voulait-il voir l'homme qui l'avait abandonné avant même qu'il soit né ? En avait-il envie et si oui, pour quelle raison ? Le tuer… Oui c'était sûrement ça. Il voulait voir ce Jedusor, son géniteur, celui qui lui avait légué ce nom immonde, ce prénom si banal. La mâchoire de Tom se crispa. Dans ses veines coulait le sang de cet individu dégoûtant, de ce sale moldu, lâche et arrogant. Pire que tous les autres qu'il ait pu rencontrer. Pire que Gloss !

 _-Jedusor est revenu ?_ , reprit Tom après un silence pesant.

 _-Bah, il l'a laissée tomber, ça lui apprendra à avoir épousé cette saleté !_

Il cracha à nouveau.

 _-En plus, elle nous a volés avant de décamper ! Où est le médaillon, hein ? Il est où, le médaillon de Serpentard ?_

 _« Un médaillon ? A serpentard ? Je le veux. Il est à moi. »_ Morfin brandit son couteau à la lame rouillée et tachetée de sang coagulé.

 _-Elle nous a déshonorés, la petite trainée ! Et toi, d'abord, qui tu es pour entrer ici et poser des questions sur tout ça ? C'est fini, pas vrai ? C'est fini…_

Tom fit un pas vers Morfin sans se contrôler. Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Gaunt eut un brusque mouvement de recul et tituba en arrière avant de tomber lourdement au sol. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains et roula sur le parquet crasseux. Tom s'en saisit et se pencha au-dessus de lui, une grimace de dégoût et de colère déformant son élégant et beau visage.

 _-Moi ? Je suis le fils de la petite trainée et du moldu, susurra-t-il, toujours en fourchelang.. Je viens récupérer mon héritage. Où est le médaillon ?_

C'était la première fois qu'il admettait son héritage à voix haute, autre que celui de Serpentard. Ces mots avait été incroyablement difficiles à prononcer, tant ils tachaient Tom Jedusor. Morfin écarquilla les yeux et tendit une main pour essayer d'étrangler Tom. Celui-ci l'écarta nonchalamment et se redressa avant de faire les cent pas. Gaunt prit enfin la parole.

 _-Quoi ?! Toi ! Etre infâme, au sang sale et dégoûtant ! Tu ne mérites même pas de lécher la boue de mes chaussures. Tu contamines mon sang et cette maison rien qu'en te tenant devant moi ! Et en plus tu parles fourchelang ! Comment oses-tu te promener ainsi en souillant le pouvoir du grand Salazar Serpentard ?! Tu es encore pire que cette sale trainée de cracmole de Merope, le pire déshonneur de cette famille ! Tu n'es pas digne d'exister ! Espèce de…_

-Stupefix, souffla Tom.

Le sortilège fusa du bout de la baguette de Morfin et s'écrasa sur lui. Il se tut instantanément et se figea, les yeux grands ouverts. Quel était ce pincement dans sa poitrine ? Pourquoi avait-il été affecté par les insultes de cet homme ? Non, ce n'était que de la colère. Rien que ça. Gaunt ne méritait même pas que Tom lui ait adressé la parole. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Que faire maintenant ?

oOo

-Hermione ! Il est parti.

Quelqu'un toquait rapidement et bruyamment à la porte de sa chambre. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se précipita à la porte pour l'ouvrir. Sirius se tenait devant elle, la respiration haletante, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier marron typique des années quarante. Pourquoi était-il déjà habillé ? Il faisait à peine jour. Quelle heure était-il ?

-Sirius ? Que se passe-t-il ?, questionna la jeune fille, encore à moitié endormie. Il est encore allé à sa boulangerie, rien de plus.

-Aussi tôt ? Il prépare un mauvais coup.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Je suis fatiguée…

-Hermione… Je le sais très bien mais il ne faut pas le quitter des yeux. Et si justement, aujourd'hui, il faisait autre chose ?

-Oui, tu as raison. Je vais me préparer.

oOo

Tom hésita quelques instants mais finit par frapper à la porte du manoir. Une lumière s'alluma derrière la fenêtre voisine et la porte s'ouvrit. Une jeune femme, peut-être d'une trentaine d'années, portant un uniforme de gouvernante apparut. Elle souriait poliment.

-Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Oh ! Monsieur Jedusor, je ne vous avais pas reconnu dans le noir. Que faites-vous donc dehors et pourquoi avoir toqué ? Avez-vous encore oublié vos clés ? Le diner est prêt, vos parents vous attendent dans la salle à manger.

-Je ne suis pas Monsieur Jedusor, siffla Tom.

-Oh… Je vois. Vous lui ressemblez drôlement.

Tom plissa des yeux.

-Je suis ici pour le voir. Laissez-moi entrer, ordonna-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que vous ayez le droit d'être ici Monsieur. Mais vous pouvez prendre rendez-vous avec lui.

-Non, je veux le voir de suite.

Il bouscula la jeune femme et n'attendit pas pour entrer. Toujours l'air sûr de lui, il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la porte à sa gauche et débarqua dans une pièce immense. Moulures au plafond, pierres apparentes aux murs, magnifiques parquets, une immense table en chêne garnie de plats variés et délicieux, la salle à manger était d'une beauté époustouflante. Les propriétaires du manoir devaient être immensément riches. Tom aurait dû être immensément riche. Sa main se crispa autour de la baguette de Morfin, toujours dans la poche de sa veste. Deux vieillards, un homme et une femme, était assis. L'homme était sur le point de porter un verre de vin blanc à sa bouche quand il remarqua Tom. Il écarquilla les yeux et son visage se teinta immédiatement de rouge. Tom leva fièrement la tête.

-Toi !, grogna le vieillard. Toi ! Non ! Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ?! Tu viens souiller le nom de notre grande famille ?!

Qu'avaient-ils tous avec ça ce soir ? Il grimaça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu n'obtiendras rien de nous ! Vas-t'en avant que je n'appelle la police !

La veille dame restait silencieuse mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs en direction de Tom.

-Moi, Thomas Jedusor, n'autoriserais, jamais un bâtard dans ton genre à entrer dans notre famille ! Tu n'es rien pour nous !

-Père ? Qu'est-ce ?, retentit une voix parfaitement pompeuse.

Un autre homme, encore dans la jeunesse de l'âge, fit son apparition. Tom écarquilla les yeux. C'était son portrait craché, avec des cheveux poivre-et-sel et quelques ridules aux coins des yeux. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant Tom. Celui-ci déglutit et ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux par réflexe. C'était son père.

-Qui es-tu ?, demanda Tom Senior.

Le jeune sorcier releva à nouveau la tête, un rictus au visage.

-Tu sais très bien qui je suis, _père_.

Il avait craché ce dernier mot avec haine, comme si le simple fait de prononcer ce mot lui demander un effort insurmontable, comme si cela le dégoutait au plus haut point.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !, ordonna Tom Senior. Je ne suis pas ton père. Tu n'es rien à mes yeux. Ta mère n'était qu'une sale trainée qui m'a ensorcelé avec ses pouvoirs de démons. Je ne te dois rien du tout.

-Je n'attends rien de quelqu'un comme toi, grogna Tom.

-Alors qu'es-tu venu faire ici ?

 _« Qu'est-ce que je suis venu faire ici ? »_

-Sors de cette maison avant que je ne…

-Ça suffit !, interrompit Thomas en tournant son attention vers son fils. C'est à cause de toi que notre famille subit le déshonneur d'un bâtard pourrissant notre nom. C'est toi qui lui as donné ce fils. C'est à toi de réarranger les choses. Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir. (Il pointa Tom du doigt.) Mais tu ne lui donneras pas le moindre sous. Débrouille-toi comme tu veux mais qu'il ne revienne plus jamais ! J'aurais dû te déshériter dès que tu es parti avec cette souillon.

Il quitta alors la pièce, sa femme et son fils sur ses talons. Tom se contenta de les suivre, sans savoir que dire. C'était la première qu'il se retrouvait muet face à quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas quoi dire quoi faire… Il avait mal à la poitrine. Il grimaça. C'était de la colère et de la haine. Il ne connaissait que ça. Jedusor ne tenait plus. Il sortit la baguette de Morfin de sa poche et la pointa vers Thomas. Celui-ci éclata de rire.

-Que comptes-tu me faire avec ça ? Tu es aussi fou que ta mère.

-Avada Kedavra.

Il écarquilla les yeux devant ce qu'il venait de faire. Un éclair vert jaillit de sa baguette et fonça droit sur Thomas Jedusor qui tomba en arrière, raide mort. La vieille dame hurla de douleur, Tom Senior de haine. Le sorcier sourit et pointa la baguette vers la femme. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces cris. Encore ces deux mots, ces deux mots pleins de haine, de rage et de désespoir s'échappèrent de ses lèvres et elle mourut elle-aussi.

Tom laissa mollement tomber son bras et fixa ses pieds avec intensité. Il n'avait pas réussi à se contenir. Il aurait peut-être dû ? Il n'avait jamais réalisé ce que cela ferait de tuer quelqu'un de ses propres mains. Il avait failli le faire avec Mimi Warren mais ce n'était pas arrivé. Là, il avait ôté la vie de son propre gré, de sa propre magie. Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

-Qu'as-tu fait ? Qu'as-tu fait ?!, rugit Tom Senior en se jetant vers son fils.

Il l'attrapa par la gorge et se mit à serrer le plus possible. Son visage était déformé par la rage. Le sorcier écarquilla les yeux mais le reste de ses traits restaient étrangement parfaitement détendus alors que l'air commençait à manquer. Toujours aussi sûr de lui, il agita sa baguette et son père fut propulsé en arrière. Il atterrit lourdement sur la moquette du salon, devant la cheminée.

-Je n'ai fait que ce qu'il mérite, et tu vas bientôt les rejoindre père, murmura Tom. Tu ne me mérites pas. Avada Kedavra.

-NON !, retentit un cri strident.

Tom tourna brusquement la tête vers la fenêtre. Il s'y précipita et regarda dehors. Personne. Qu'était-ce ? Il fronça les sourcils en se retournant vers les trois cadavres devant lui. Finalement, il ne ressentait absolument rien. Pas de tristesse mais pas de joie non plus. Rien du tout. Il expira fortement par la bouche et leva alors sa propre baguette en l'air.

-Accio argent.

Quelques secondes après, une sacoche vola vers lui à travers le salon et atterrit dans sa main. Elle était pleine de billets et de pièces. Il devait presque y avoir un millier de livres dedans. Il ne méritait pas moins.

Le lendemain, Tom n'arriva à l'orphelinat que vers midi. Il était retourné chez Morfin après l'assassinat de son père et de ses grands-parents et avait modifié sa mémoire pour faire croire à son meurtre. Le garçon lui avait également volé une bague et lui avait rendu sa baguette.

Madame Cole semblait presque déçu de revoir Tom débarqué. Il l'était aussi. Il y retournait seulement pour ne pas avoir à dormir dans la rue. La femme n'avait même pas pris la peine de crier sur lui pour sa « fugue » mais l'avait consigné deux semaines dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait en sortir que deux heures par jour et pour les repas. A vrai dire, cela n'était pas plus mal. Il aurait moins à subir Gloss et son troupeau de singes, ceux-ci passant le plus clair de leurs temps dehors. Ces deux semaines terminées, il ne prit même pas le temps de changer ses habitudes, ne sortant qu'une seule fois pour aller faire des emplettes sur le chemin de traverse, une fois sa liste de fourniture et sa bourse scolaire reçu. Il n'avait jamais passé d'aussi bonnes vacances d'été, ce qui, en soit, n'était pas bien compliqué.

oOo

-NON !, cria Hermione.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle avait espéré, vainement et naïvement, que Tom ne tue pas son père. Il avait déjà tué ses grands-parents mais il y avait encore un léger espoir. Mais non. Il avait à nouveau levé sa baguette et l'éclair vert s'en était échappé avant de percuter Tom Senior. Trois corps sans vie étaient dorénavant allongés sur le sol du salon du Manoir des Jedusor. Des coquilles vides, la fin d'un espoir naïf qu'elle avait eu. Tout était terminé, non ? Il avait tué.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et recula précipitamment quand elle vit le jeune homme se diriger vers la fenêtre. Elle n'aurait pas dû crier, que faire maintenant ? Un chien énorme se jeta sur elle avant de se changer en Sirius. Celui-ci posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et elle se sentit emportée dans la pression habituelle du transplanage. Ils réapparurent dans une rue londonienne que la jeune fille ne connaissait que trop bien. Le square Grimmault.

* * *

Et voilààààà ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et oui, Hermione a beau avoir réussi à sauver Mimi Warren, elle ne pouvait pas tout réussir... Tom tombe peu à peu dans la noirceur... Arrivera-t-elle à le sauver ? La réponse dans les prochains épisodes, eheh.

A vos claviers, j'aimerai beaucoup avoir des avis là dessus ! La scène avec ses grands parents vous a-t-elle paru réaliste/probable ? J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre en tout cas et j'espère que vous avez adoré le lire !

Au prochain épisode : la rentrée scolaire et Hermione découvre le nouveau Tom, une conversation assez personnelle entre Sirius et Hermione.

A la prochaine !

Lacey Oke


	13. Chapitre 13

Coucou tout le monde !

Et non je ne vous ai pas oublié, je suis simplement partie en vacances pendant un mois dans un endroit sans internet, et après c'était la course à la rentrée et donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster... Les vacances d'été, surtout aout, c'est souvent une période difficile de postage pour les auteurs j'ai l'impression xD

Bref' voilà donc enfin le chapitre 13, où la "romance" (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) commence ;) . je suis ravie de voir toutes les réactions du chapitre précédent ! Merci beaucoup pour tout ça !

Voici donc les réponses :

luffynette : merci comme d'habitude de tes reviews, lecture et compliments ! :D

Azest : Merci beaucoup pour cette review bien détaillée ! :D En ce qui concerne la scène, c'était fait exprès de le faire sous le pdv de Tom uniquement, afin qu'on ne ressente nous même que de la haine envers eux, et peut-être qu'on prenne un peu pitié de lui... Après c'est vrai que cela aurait pu être sympa. Quant au retour du père, je dois avouer que j'avais eu une idée de faire un OS sur ça ahah En tout cas j'espère que la suite va te plaire et au plaisir de ravoir ton avis !

Patacitrouille : merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

La Hyne : Wow ! Me comparer à Boules de cristal et feuilles de thé et dire qu'elle est mieux c'est beaucoup trop :p Car cette fanfiction est également une de mes révélations, celle qui m'a réconcilié avec les Tomiones :p (que j'adorais déjà mais j'avais fini par être dégoutée par toutes les fictions gnagnan). En tout cas merci, c'est un ééééééééééééénorme compliment pour moi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, ainsi que la discussion avec Sirius ;)

Tipheen : Voici la suite ;)

Hayden. E : Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, Janus je l'aime eheh. D'ailleurs, il va bientôt réapparaitre ! Et oui en effet c'est moi sur hpff. Je n'ai pas le même pseudo car je n'ai pas fait les deux comptes au même endroit et j'ai changé de pseudo entre temps :)

* * *

Les vacances touchaient enfin à leur fin, et Hermione traversait lentement le mur de la voix 9 ¾ avec appréhension. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle trouverait derrière, et surtout de qui. Depuis qu'il avait tué ses parents, Sirius et elle, désespérés, n'avaient plus pris la peine d'essayer de le surveiller.

Désemparée, Hermione avait passé le reste de ses vacances dans sa chambre du Chaudron Baveur, à se maudire d'avoir été aussi faible, aussi peu méthodique, aussi imprudente. Si seulement elle s'était un peu plus impliquée dans sa mission… Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, de se dire qu'elle aurait pu faire plus. Sirius ne faisait que lui rappeler que ce n'était pas sa faute, que si cela avait été écrit, rien n'aurait pu l'en empêcher de commettre ces meurtres. L'homme semblait presque rassuré à vrai dire… Pour lui, c'était une preuve que jamais Voldemort n'aurait pu être changé. Même si l'animagus avait essayé l'année précédente de prendre sur lui, Hermione voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de « sauver » Tom, il aurait voulu le tuer. Et la jeune fille ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, _n'arrivait pas_ en lui en vouloir. Il avait raison… Elle commençait elle aussi à en douter… Peut-être ne méritait-il pas d'être sauvé ?

Ainsi, elle ne savait même plus à quoi s'attendre. Comment était-il ? Commençait-il déjà à perdre son semblant d'humanité ? Avait-il toujours ces traits si fins, aristocratiques comme l'étaient ceux de son père ? Et la regarderait-il toujours avec ces yeux si obscurs et pénétrants ? Etait-il toujours ce jeune homme sombre, mais toujours humain, ou commençait-il déjà à se transformer en cet immonde serpent ? Elle scruta le quai des yeux, cherchant désespérément à croiser son regard. Finalement, elle ne le vit pas mais retrouva rapidement Filius, Sasha et Isaac qui l'attendaient à l'entrée du train. Elle les salua chaleureusement et ils s'empressèrent de rentrer dans le Poudlard Express. Ils ne trouvèrent qu'une seule cabine de libre, tout au bout du dernier wagon.

-Alors, comment se sont passés vos vacances ?, commença Filius quand tout le monde fut installé. Rien de spécial pour moi. Pas plus que ce que je vous ai dit que j'allais faire. J'ai déjà commencé à m'avancer sur le programme de métamorphose des ASPICs. Je crois qu'il y autant de pages que nos trois premières années réunies.

-Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça Filius ! Travailler, tout le temps. Tu peux pas profiter tranquillement de tes vacances, comme tout le monde ?

-Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as rien fait…

-Bon… C'est vrai. Peut-être que j'ai feuilleté le manuel d'astronomie et de botanique. Mais pas plus ! A vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire plus. Je ne me suis pas arrêté une seconde. Je crois que je suis encore plus fatigué qu'avant les vacances. Et toi…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit sur personne d'autre que le grand et arrogant Tom Jedusor. Et « grand » était dorénavant un adjectif qui le qualifiait à la perfection. Il avait pris une bonne dizaine de centimètres pendant les vacances, et il dépassait maintenant largement Isaac, et même Avery et Lestrange qui entrèrent à sa suite. Elle prit alors le temps de l'observer avec attention, ne pouvant s'empêcher de prier le ciel pour que rien n'eût changé. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement quand elle remarqua qu'il était toujours le même. Surtout ses yeux. Il avait tué, il s'était transformé en monstre, mais ses prunelles étaient identiques. Pourtant, on disait bien que les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme, non ? Ils auraient dû être différents. Mais non, leur couleur était toujours la même, d'un marron si sombre qu'on aurait pu croire à de l'ébène. Ils n'étaient pas plus foncés, pas plus rouges, pas plus cruels. _« Pas encore…. »_

-Ce n'est pas que nous apprécions particulièrement votre compagnie, commença Lestrange d'un ton désinvolte. Mais aucun autre wagon n'est libre.

Les trois garçons s'assirent sans parler et Tom ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser quand qu'il jeta par terre le sac à dos d'Isaac pour installer ses pieds sur la banquette de manière nonchalante. D'ailleurs, Scamander fulminait, voyait rouge.

-Oh, c'était à toi ? Excuse-moi, ironisa Tom sans prendre la peine de ramasser le sac.

Plus personne ne parlait et Hermione jetait parfois des regards furtifs vers ses camarades alors qu'elle observait Tom. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas tardé à le revoir. Elle l'observa sortir La Gazette du Sorcier de sa valise et remarqua une grosse bague particulièrement laide à son doigt. Il ne l'avait pas avant de tuer ses parents… Elle devait venir de là, ou peut-être de Gaunt. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était un souvenir de ses meurtres. C'était particulièrement morbide…

-Eh bien, je vous en prie, ne vous sentez surtout pas obligés d'arrêter de parler juste parce que je suis là, encouragea Tom sans lever les yeux de son journal.

Personne ne répondit, et Hermione se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre. Soudain, le train s'ébranla et commença enfin à faire route. La gare défila sous ses yeux avant de disparaître à l'horizon. La jeune fille déglutit et jeta sa tête en arrière avant de fermer les paupières. L'ambiance était particulièrement pesante. C'était bien le but de Jedusor… Elle savait qu'il n'était pas là par hasard. Il devait bien y avoir d'autres wagons assez vides pour accueillir les trois garçons.

Ce fut la voix d'Isaac qui rompit enfin le silence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Jedusor ?

-Je vais à Poudlard Scamander, comme tout le monde dans ce train, gloussa-t-il avec une pointe d'arrogance.

-Alors que tu n'aurais jamais dû y retourner, marmonna Isaac.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-C'est toi qui a lâché le basilic dans l'école ! J'en suis sûr !

-Tss, tss, ne revenons pas là-dessus Scamander. C'était Malfoy, il a été arrêté et ces malheureux incidents ne se dérouleront plus jamais. C'est tout ce qui compte, non ?

Isaac ne répondit pas et lui lança un regard meurtrier, auquel Jedusor se contenta de répondre d'un sourire narquois. Il ouvrit à nouveau son journal et se plongea dans une lecture qui semblait véritablement passionnante, si bien qu'il ne releva les yeux qu'une demi-heure après.

-Et bien, on dirait bien que ce Grindelwald aime faire parler de lui, lâcha-t-il brusquement refermant le journal, troublant à nouveau le silence de mort qui régnait dans la cabine.

Hermione plissa des yeux. Que se passait-il encore ? Qu'avait fait Grindelwald de plus que d'habitude pour mériter à nouveau d'apparaitre dans le journal ? Elle espérait que rien de grave n'était arrivé, car Dumbledore ne l'arrêterait que deux ans plus tard. De plus, elle savait que les théories du temps étaient bien nébuleuses mais que l'une des moins discutées car semblant avérée était celle de l'effet papillon. Et d'après celui-ci, la moindre action à petite échelle pouvait avoir de grandes et graves conséquences. Ainsi, elle craignait que ses actions eussent amené Grindelwald à frapper plus fort, même si elle n'avait jamais interagi avec lui. En effet, sa quête était de préserver le monde d'une future guerre, et surtout pas d'en créer une autre.

-Ça t'intéresse Jones ? Tiens, proposa-t-il en lui tendant la gazette.

Les doigts tremblants, la jeune fille s'en saisit lentement et ses yeux le parcoururent rapidement.

 _« Nouvelles attaques meurtrières à Manchester », par Owle McKenney_

 _L'armée de Grindelwald gagne du terrain de jour en jour et sa destination ultime, qui semblait se dessiner peu à peu, est désormais bien plus flou. Après Londres, Worcester et Stafford, c'est Manchester qui a fait office de la pièce de théâtre macabre présentée par le mage noir et ses sous-fifres._

 _C'est un massacre qui s'est produit en cette fin d'aout qui s'annonçait particulièrement agréable pour les habitants du quartier sorcier de Manchester. L'armée de Grindelwald a profité de la guerre qui règne actuellement chez les moldus pour s'infiltrer dans le village, se faisant passer pour des soldats moldus britanniques arrivant en renfort pour ravitailler les habitants. A peine arrivés, ils se sont dirigés vers le quartier sorcier pour tuer toutes les personnes croisant leur route, ne faisant aucune distinction entre sang pur, sang mêlé et né-moldus._

 _Une guerre féroce s'est entretenue toute la journée, les camps de Manchester ayant été rapidement renforcés par l'arrivée des aurors de la vingtième division. Malheureusement, cette bataille s'est soldée par une victoire de Grindelwald qui est reparti sans demander son dû, laissant derrière lui presque un millier de morts, dont seulement une centaine appartenant à son propre camp. Les pertes, autant humaines et matérielles, s'alourdissent de plus en plus._

 _Cette façon d'agir est en contradiction avec ses précédent agissements, Grindelwald ayant l'habitude de tuer les nés-moldus et ceux les protégeant en premier. La brigade d'aurors et de criminologie magique est en plein émoi à la suite de cette malheureuse bataille, qui est déjà inscrite dans les annales comme la Bataille de Manchester, car elle marque la fin de la compréhension de Grindelwald et son armée. Désormais, toutes les théories quant au pourquoi de ses agissements sont écartées, et aucune autre n'a encore été corroborée. Il semble donc maintenant impossible de prédire ses prochains agissements._

 _Néanmoins, ses déplacements semblent le diriger vers l'Ecosse, terre de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie mondialement connue et actuellement dirigée par Armando Dippet. Nous ne savons pas encore ce qu'il compte y faire, lui-même n'y ayant jamais mis les pieds, ayant fait toute sa scolarité à Dumstrang. Que compte-t-il y faire ? En attendant confirmation et pour ne pas perturber le bon fonctionnement de l'école, des brigades d'aurors, médicomages et oubliators seront placées tout le long de la frontière pour se préparer à de futures batailles. Les protections magiques autour du château ont été largement renforcées et un réseau de cheminette sera également mis en place entre Poudlard et le ministère pour une arrivée immédiate d'aurors en cas d'attaque._

 _Encore une fois, en ce jour de rentrée scolaire, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur adjoint, professeur de métamorphose et directeur de la maison de Gryffondor, demande aux parents de ne pas s'inquiéter et de ne surtout pas ramener leurs enfants chez eux. Poudlard reste encore l'endroit le plus impénétrable du Royaume-Uni, juste après Gringotts. « Le but de Grindelwald est de perturber notre vie quotidienne et il y sera arrivé si l'école venait à fermer à cause d'un trop peu d'élèves. Ils seront plus en sécurité à Poudlard que chez eux. Pour faciliter la communication entre parents et élèves, chaque cheminée des salles communes seront raccordées à celles des parents pour que seule une communication orale soit possible. » a-t-il affirmé lors d'une interview réalisée seulement quelques minutes après la fin de la Bataille de Manchester._

Hermione replia le journal en soupirant. Il faudrait encore quelques années à Dumbledore pour le battre. Peut-être épargnerait-elle bien des souffrances à la population sorcière si elle poussait le professeur de métamorphose à attaquer plus vite ? _« Non… Je ne suis pas là pour ça. »_

Le trajet fut particulièrement silencieux, troublé seulement par le bruissement des pages, le clapotis de la pluie britannique puis écossaise et le chariot de sucrerie qui passait à heures régulières. Arrivée à la gare de Pré-au-lard, la jeune fille se dépêcha de descendre, voulant s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de Jedusor.

La cérémonie de répartition se déroula sans encombre et Hermione monta rapidement dans son dortoir, épuisée. Demain serait le début d'une troisième nouvelle vie, avec, encore une fois, de nouveaux camarades. Elle serait à nouveau en sixième année, elle reprendrait à nouveau les cours du premier semestre, devrait se montrer encore plus forte… Car être en sixième année signifiait être dans la promotion que Voldemort et tous ses petits « copains », être plus souvent avec eux, donc devoir mieux se protéger, être plus attentive et ne pas tomber dans de stupides pièges. La jeune fille mit du temps à s'endormir malgré la fatigue, trop occupée à ressasser ses pensées et ses souvenirs de Jedusor… Elle avait tellement cru qu'elle aurait pu le changer… Maintenant, cet espoir mourrait d'heures en heures.

Elle se réveilla rapidement à peine trente minutes plus tard, en sueur, la respiration saccadée, le cœur battant à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Elle venait à nouveau de faire cauchemars. Ceci hantait ses nuits depuis que Jedusor avait tué ses parents…

oOo

Le premier cours de l'année s'avérait être celui défense contre les forces du mal, et Hermione paniquait à l'idée qu'il fût en commun avec les Serpentard. Elle ne s'était pas encore complètement habituée au fait que le futur Voldemort déambulait à sa guise dans l'école, et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait dans les mêmes cours que lui. Elle soupira de dépit en entrant dans la salle de classe. Celle-ci était légèrement différente par rapport à l'année d'avant. Les murs avaient été repeints et les chaises et bureaux polis et cirés. La disposition habituelle en U avait été remplacée par des tables de deux en rangées et colonnes.

Même si elle n'était pas en retard, tous les élèves étaient déjà présents. Elle déglutit, de peur, ne connaissant personne à part le professeur Têtenjoy, déjà présent, qui la regardait avec un grand sourire d'encouragement. Elle devait croire que son malaise était dû au fait qu'elle avait un an de plus que tout le monde et que redoubler était une première à Poudlard, mais ce n'était que des formalités pour Hermione. Non, Tom était là, devant, et comme par hasard, la seule place libre était à côté de lui. La jeune fille fut alors contrainte de le rejoindre et tomba lourdement sur sa chaise, bien décidée à ne pas lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard de tout le cours. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le regarder, lui et ses yeux encore si humain, lui et son visage impassible, lui et son affreuse bague. Cela lui rappelait trop son échec.

-Bien ! Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année qui s'annonce riche en émotions et apprentissages !, s'exclama le professeur. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez eu votre buse avec Effort Exceptionnel ou Optimal, et je vous en félicite. Les choses sérieuses vont enfin commencer. Jusqu'à présent, nous avions surtout abordé la théorie des forces du mal, en dehors de quelques sortilèges et les classes de duel. Mais tout ça était un jeu d'enfant. Savoir désarmer, ou stupéfixier quelqu'un vous sera en réalité bien inutile en combat contre un mage noir ou pour vous protéger face à des créatures magiques. Enfin… parfois si, si vous savez comme les utiliser. Et pour les utiliser correctement, il faut maîtriser les sortilèges informulés. Ils seront travaillés dans chaque matière, que ce soit en sortilèges, défense contre les forces du mal, métamorphose, et même botanique et potions ! Tout cela pour que vous les maîtrisiez à la perfection à la fin de votre année scolaire. Mais nous n'allons pas de suite commencer par ça, car c'est au rôle du professeur Aquila de vous apprendre les bases. Pour commencer notre nouvelle aventure au pays des forces du mal, nous initierons cette année par l'enseignement de nouvelles formules de protection. Celles-ci, beaucoup plus puissantes, rendront votre protego habituel bien pâle à côté.

Têtenjoy commença alors son récit sur l'histoire de la création des différentes formules de protection et lesquelles ils allaient devoir apprendre. Finalement, elle s'attarda un peu plus sur un sortilège spécial qui avait la particularité de former un mur opaque, rendant ainsi les sorciers invisibles à l'ennemi. Hermione se dit que cela ressemblait fortement à un mélange d'un simple protego et de poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou. Après une démonstration du professeur, ce fut aux élèves d'essayer. La jeune fille se leva sans prêter attention à Tom et lança le sortilège avec une facilité qui l'impressionna elle-même. Elle réussit du deuxième coup et, satisfaite, revint s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de se lever pour s'entraîner. Evidemment, il avait réussi du premier coup ! Il tenait sa baguette entre ses longs doigts fins et faisait virevolter autour de lui un filet de nuage noir censé composer le mur de protection. Il le maîtrisait à la perfection, pouvant même le manier en une forme précise.

-Tu m'impressionnes…, chuchota-t-il.

Qu'avait-il à lui parler ? Elle ne voulait pas entendre sa voix. Il avait l'air comme avant… Mais il ne l'était pas. Il avait changé. Son apparence si humaine lui rappelait trop son échec. Hermione devait lutter pour ne pas pleurer. Non… Il valait mieux parler. Se disputer, s'énerver, évacuer son trop plein d'émotions de cette façon, quitte à le provoquer. C'était ce qu'elle faisait de mieux… Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans ses plans. Que faire ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne me pensais pas capable d'y arriver, aussi facilement et rapidement ?

-Oh non, je savais que tu y arriverais. J'ai largement fini de te sous-estimer. Tu ne manques pas d'esprit pour…

-Pour une né-moldu ?, le coupa-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, mais le coin de sa bouche tremblota légèrement. Un sourire narquois déforma son beau visage.

-J'allais dire Serdaigle, mais soit. Si tu l'avoues toi-même…

-Ne fais pas l'innocent Jedusor. Nous savons tous les deux très bien ce que tu en penses.

-Je n'aime pas le ton que tu emploies Jones. Il semble accusateur.

En effet… Il y avait de quoi l'accuser… De tous les mots de la terre.

-Tu manques drôlement d'esprit Jedusor pour…

-Un serpentard ?

Hermione joua au même jeu que lui et se contenta de sourire.

-J'allais dire un sang-mêlé mais soit. Si tu l'avoues toi-même…

La mâchoire de Tom se crispa, presque imperceptiblement mais il se détendit rapidement. Ses yeux, eux, brillaient de colère. Un voile écarlate les recouvrit fugacement. Hermione trembla et manqua de se recroqueviller sur sa chaise. En cet instant, il faisait peur. Mais la jeune fille inspira profondément par le nez et rassembla tout son courage de Gryffondor pour ne pas bouger. Jedusor, quant à lui, avança sa main vers l'encrier de la jeune fille et frôla son bras au passage, lui envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout le corps. Il attrapa sa plume.

-Ça te dérange ? J'ai oublié la mienne dans mon dortoir.

Hermione déglutit et hocha la tête. Ce simple contact semblait avoir paralysé son corps mais son esprit était aux aguets. Elle remarqua à nouveau la grosse bague qu'il portait à son annulaire droit. Un frisson de dégoût lui parcourut l'échine.

-Tu m'as l'air étrange Jones. A quoi penses-tu ?

Il arborait une expression arrogante et séductrice. Attendez une seconde… Séductrice ? Comment Hermione pouvait-elle penser à ça ? Cela ne pouvait pas être le cas. Il était censé la détester et il aurait été plus logique qu'il veuille l'étrangler. De plus, _elle_ était censée le séduire. Enfin, le séduire était un bien grand mot… Elle devait se rapprocher de lui. D'ailleurs, ce qui s'était passé avant les vacances n'allait pas aider. Bref, elle n'avait pas avancé dans sa mission. Pire encore, elle avait l'impression d'avoir reculé. Elle avait reculé. Il avait tué.

-Jones ?

Hermione sursauta. Tom gloussa et la regarda en souriant. La jeune fille sentit son cœur se serrer. Le sorcier n'avait pas le droit de la regarder comme ça. Personne n'avant le droit de la regarder comme ça… Excepté Ron. Lui, l'avait déjà fait, souvent, quoiqu'il avait l'air un peu plus timide, beaucoup moins mauvais et vraiment plus sincère. D'ailleurs, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son visage. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle les maintint de toutes ses forces.

-Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Comme ça quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu sembles si gentil.

-Mais enfin, je suis gentil, ironisa-t-il.

 _« La bonne blague… »_

-Il n'y aucune relation amicale entre nous Jedusor. Avec ce qui s'est passé avant les vacances, je pensais que c'était plutôt clair. Limpide même, déblatéra-t-elle à toute vitesse.

-Au contraire. Quand on sait autant de choses sur quelqu'un, je pense que le stade d'amis a largement été dépassé.

-Comme si tu connaissais la signification du mot 'amis', pouffa-t-elle.

Tom ne répondit pas et continua de jouer avec sa baguette. Hermione détourna son regard et fixa le tableau le reste du cours. La jeune fille continuait de débattre avec ses propres pensées contradictoires qui se bousculaient sans cesse dans sa tête. D'un côté, elle se détestait elle-même d'avoir raté sa mission, elle haïssait Tom d'être aussi cruel, inhumain, dépourvu de tout sentiment. D'un autre, elle savait que sa mission allait être compliquée, et qu'il restait toujours quelque chose d'humain en lui. Il restait toujours de l'humanité dans n'importe qui, il fallait juste la faire ressortir. Si elle n'avait pas encore été renvoyée dans le futur, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas encore réellement échoué. Il fallait qu'elle continue d'essayer… Il fallait qu'elle lui montre le pouvoir des sentiments, ce que Voldemort n'avait jamais compris. C'était son rôle, vraiment grand pour ses frêles épaules.

-Bien !, s'exclama Têtenjoy. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Pour préparer le prochain cours, je vous demande de m'écrire deux parchemins sur les patronus.

Elle inspira profondément et souffla doucement. C'était le moment de faire une sortie remarquable. Il fallait qu'elle suive enfin son plan. Elle rangea ses affaires à la hâte et se pencha vers Tom. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Nous ne sommes pas amis Jedusor. Mais nous pourrions l'être. Si le cœur t'en dit, je ne suis pas contre, bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle avait prévu de dire ça d'une voix assurée, mais elle n'avait jamais fait ça et sa timidité avait repris le dessus. Son visage prit une teinte écarlate et elle se dépêcha de quitter la pièce, laissant un Tom Jedusor quelque peu surpris. Il haussa un sourcil. Jamais sa voix n'avait autant tremblé de gêne, jamais sa peau n'avait été aussi rouge. En fait, jamais elle n'avait eu l'air si vulnérable, comme si elle était déjà sous son emprise. Cela n'était pas le cas évidemment, cela n'aurait pas dû être aussi facile. Quelque chose se tramait. Essayait-elle elle-même de le séduire ? Pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille ? Quoi qu'il en soit, cela ne rendrait que son plan personnel plus facile. Elle allait tomber dans son propre piège.

Tom rassembla ses affaires et sortit de la salle de classe, bien décidé à la rattraper. Il devait encore avoir potions avec les Serdaigle et il comptait l'intercepter avant. Le jeune homme se précipita vers les cachots et la rattrapa rapidement.

Hermione sentit une main agripper son bras et elle fut attirée dans une pièce vide. Ce n'était pas là où elle voulait aller. Elle remarqua enfin qu'elle était plaquée contre un corps au col vert et argent. Elle leva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Jedusor. Ses joues se mirent à chauffer et elle essaya de se dégager mais le garçon la tenait fermement. _« Tiens le coup Hermione ! Courage ! N'aie pas peur, i ne te fera pas de mal ici, pas maintenant. »_

-Tu as l'air bien moins sûre de toi tout à coup Jones, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave. Attends une seconde… Oui c'est bien ça. Tu as l'air tout aussi vulnérable que les autres. C'est dommage, tu étais beaucoup plus intéressante il y a quelques mois, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, cela aurait été plus difficile de faire. J'y aurais peut-être réfléchi à deux fois.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux alors que le visage de Jedusor s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Elle devait absolument s'échapper ! Mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger.

Tom riait intérieurement. En ce moment, elle était comme tout le monde. Faible. Il aurait tellement plus apprécié le moment si elle lui avait tenu tête.

Sans crier gare, il posa brusquement ses lèvres contre les siennes et attendit quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Hermione se surprit à lui répondre. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça, pas à ce que ce soit aussi facile. La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle ne sentit ni bien, ni dégoutée. Tout comme Tom. Ils étaient tous les deux là, debouts dans cette salle à s'embrasser, sans même ressentir ce petit pincement au cœur, ces papillons si caractéristiques dans l'estomac. Elle les aurait ressentis si elle avait embrassé Ron. Elle les ressentait même quand elle embrassait Krum en quatrième année. Là, rien. Elle devait lui faire découvrir le pouvoir des sentiments, mais comment se faire si ils s'emprisonnaient dans une relation dénuée de toute émotion ? Certes, il ne fallait pas parler trop vite, il n'y avait encore aucune relation entre eux… Mais s'ils continuaient ainsi, cela arriverait peut-être.

Mais non. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment. Ils mettaient simplement tous les deux leur plan à exécution. Chacun pensait, ou plutôt espérait, berner l'autre. En réalité, aucun des deux n'échouait certes, mais aucun ne réussissait non plus. Finalement, Tom laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps et Hermione put enfin se détacher de lui. Elle planta ses yeux marron dans ceux du garçon et admira à nouveau son regard si sombre. Ils brillaient légèrement. Hermione y lut de la satisfaction et ne sut si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Encore une fois, elle vit ce voile argenté qui recouvrait toute l'école et les yeux de chaque personne qu'elle croisait. Les traces de la magie de Janus, ou la sienne apparemment.

-Tu sembles beaucoup moins dégoutée par ma simple présence Jones, souffla Jedusor d'une voix doucereuse. Je dois avouer que je préfère te faire taire de cette façon plutôt que de crier ou te jeter un sort. Quoique… Je ne serais pas contre ajouter un peu de magie à tout ça mais bon… C'est tout même nettement plus agréable pour nous deux.

Hermione déglutit.

-Tu es plus causante d'habitude. Aurais-tu perdu ta voix Jones ? Enfin, si tel est ton vrai nom. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le cas. Mais bon, je vais continuer de t'appeler Jones. Ou Hermione. Je n'ai pas encore choisi. Ça dépendra de mon humeur.

Cela revenait déjà sur le tapis. Evidemment, cela n'aurait pas pu être aussi simple.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Hermione, pouffa Tom. Comme je l'ai dit, je préfère t'embrasser plutôt que de te faire mal. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point certaines personnes voudraient que je leur dise ça, alors profites-en. Cela vaut mieux pour toi.

Silence.

-Allons, ne fais pas cette tête. Et dépêche-toi, nous allons être en retard en cours. Slughorn m'adore peut-être, mais je préfère ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin dès maintenant. Je pense que j'aurais besoin de lui à une toute autre occasion. Oh et, résiste à ton envie de t'assoir à côté de moi cette fois. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, mais cette place est déjà prise. Passe une bonne journée Hermione.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille mais s'écarta au dernier moment pour sortir de la salle, sans manquer de lui voler un baiser sur le front au passage.

oOo

La bibliothèque était étrangement silencieuse ce soir-là. Après tout, la rentrée n'avait eu lieu qu'il y a trois jours et la plupart des élèves n'avaient même pas encore pris la peine de commencer leur devoir, excepté les septièmes années, mais même eux s'accordaient le vendredi soir pour se reposer. C'était ainsi qu'Hermione se retrouvait seule, assise à sa place habituelle, derrière la première étagère, dans l'immense pièce à l'odeur enivrante de vieux parchemins. Attablée devant un énorme bouquin à la couverture en cuir et relié à la main par un fil doré, elle écrivait avec avidité, sa plume parcourant le papier marron d'un mouvement fluide et assuré. La jeune fille avait décidé de passer la soirée entière à écrire sa dissertation sur le sortilège de patronus bien qu'elle aurait pu le faire de tête en cinq minutes, tout ça afin de se vider l'esprit.

Luttant contre la fatigue qui lui brûlait les yeux, elle entamait à présent son deuxième paragraphe, qu'elle consacrait aux souvenirs devant être invoqués pour qu'un patronus corporel puisse se matéraliser. Durant toute l'écriture de son récit, elle se demanda si elle arriverait encore à en produire un, après tout ce qui s'était passé… Déjà, il y a près d'un an et demi –dieu que le temps passait vite !-, elle ne maîtrisait pas ce sortilège à la perfection, pas comme Harry. Mais maintenant ? Maintenant que les personnes auxquelles elle tenait le plus étaient loin d'elle, que toute son innocence passée avait disparu, pourrait-elle un jour être assez heureuse pour penser à des souvenirs de bonheur aussi puissants ? Elle avait du mal à s'en convaincre.

Soudain, elle leva la tête et remarqua que, plongée dans ses pensées depuis quelques minutes déjà, elle avait arrêté d'écrire. Une longue tracée noire brisait son parchemin pourtant si parfait. Soupirant, elle agita sa baguette magique et l'encre coupable s'effaça progressivement pour ne laisser à nouveau qu'une feuille parfaitement immaculée, hormis le premier paragraphe. Elle attira alors le livre devant elle et l'ouvrit aux derniers pages pour se renseigner un peu plus sur la pure théorie magique du sortilège du patronus.

-Hermione ?

Elle plissa les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Personne.

-Oh désolé, c'est moi. Je suis là.

Sirius apparut de derrière une étagère.

-Tu m'as l'air fatiguée.

Il tenait un livre d'une main, et une tasse remplie d'un liquide fumant de l'autre. La jeune fille sourit en le voyant et referma son propre bouquin d'un geste sec. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Enfin, juste une semaine, si l'on omettait le cours de sortilège auquel elle n'avait pas pu lui parler, mais cela représentait une éternité compte tenu du fait qu'ils avaient passé la totalité des vacances d'été ensemble. Devait-elle lui dire ce qui s'était passé avec Tom ? Non, cela ne semblait pas être une bonne idée. Il se serait inquiété, ou pire, l'aurait sans nul doute traité de pauvre folle. Jamais cela n'aurait pu être pire, à part peut-être si elle avait embrassé Rogue, compte tenu de l'amour fou qui régnait entre le professeur de potions et le nouvellement professeur de sortilège. Elle frissonna de dégoût à cette pensée.

Sirius haussa un sourcil devant le mutisme soudain de la jeune fille et s'approcha d'elle, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Prends-ça. Ca te fera du bien.

Il posa sa tasse sur la table en bois et la dupliqua pour en donner une à la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'en saisit en fronçant les sourcils et huma le liquide brûlant. L'odeur était étrange, et pas franchement agréable. Mais on pouvait distinguer derrière une senteur d'algue marine, lui faisant penser à ses vacances au bord de l'océan avec ses parents. Elle sourit légèrement et en but une longue gorgée. Le goût lui rappelait étrangement celle de la potion de sommeil sans rêve, mais en moins fort.

-Elle a été légèrement modifiée. Elle ne prendra effet que quand tu t'endormiras. Je pense que tu en auras besoin, tu m'as l'air bien anxieuse ce soir. Bien plus que d'habitude…

-Tu bois ça tous les soirs ?, se contenta-t-elle de demander.

-Oui, affirma-t-il tout simplement, comme s'il agissait de la chose la plus normale au monde. Et tu devrais, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendu pendant ces vacances ? Presque toutes les nuits, tu fais des cauchemars Hermione.

Elle soupira et son regard évita celui de l'animagus alors qu'elle planta ses yeux sur une étagère remplie à craquer. Ses cauchemars étaient encore plus virulents depuis qu'elle était rentrée à Poudlard, depuis qu'elle avait revu Tom. Tom à qui elle n'avait pas reparlé depuis presque une semaine, depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, alors même qu'ils avaient de multiples cours en commun.

-Depuis quand est-ce que cela t'arrive ?

-Un peu plus d'un mois…

Les prunelles de Sirius s'illuminèrent.

-Depuis… ce qu'on a vu ?

-Oui. Mais c'est encore pire depuis la rentrée. Toutes les nuits, je me réveille en sueur. Je n'arrive pas à dormir, ça m'assaille. Je les vois tous. Tous, absolument tous. Harry, Ron, mes parents, Hagrid, toi… Et même Isaac, Sacha et Filius… Ils meurent tous. Tous. Absolument tous… A cause de lui.

-Y a-t-il autre chose ?

-Cela fait un an déjà que je suis ici. Le temps passe trop vite… Nous n'avançons pas assez vite. Nous n'y arriverons jamais. Peut-être que nous ne pourrons jamais le changer, le sauver, l'éloigner de sa funeste destinée.

-Je vois… C'est donc ça. Tu n'es plus aussi confiante qu'avant Hermione. Je l'ai remarqué depuis un moment, même au tout début des vacances, même avant tout ça. Et pourtant, c'était toi qui m'encourageais. Comment allons-nous réussir si tu n'es pas là pour espérer ?

La jeune fille soupira encore et hocha lentement la tête.

-Je sais… Mais j'ai tellement du mal… Je n'arrive pas à y croire qu'il… Il…

Sa voix se mit à trembler, suivie par ses mains qui, frissonnantes, firent bouger la tasse encore pleine, envoyant quelques gouttes de la potion sans rêve sur la table. Sirius inspira et força un sourire à apparaître sur son visage.

-Je ne vais que te citer en disant ça mais… «Tu vas y arriver car tu as de l'espoir. Même si tu ne veux te l'avouer, tu as de l'espoir. L'espoir de pouvoir sauver Harry, Ron, Isaac… Tous ceux qui te sont chers. Tous ceux qui sont morts ou auxquels tu as été arraché à cause de lui. »

-Tu as une bonne mémoire, gloussa Hermione.

-Je préfère te voir comme ça.

La jeune fille sourit difficilement et finit sa tasse d'une traite avant de le reposer lourdement sur la table. Sirius avait vraiment décidé de l'aider alors… Alors que lui-même n'avait pas envie de le sauver, alors qu'elle savait qu'il aurait voulu voir Tom mourir, il avait décidé de l'aider à le sauver. Il avait confiance en elle, et Hermione avait confiance en lui. Elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Déterminée à lui dire la vérité, elle se lança alors que ses joues devenaient écarlates. Sa voix était hésitante, faible, bredouillante.

-Lundi, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange Sirius. Je… J'ai eu peur de te le dire, j'ai eu peur de ce que tu allais dire, en penser. J'ai peur de te dégouter si je te dis ça, que tu perdes toute confiance en moi… Mais je te fais confiance pour ne pas me tourner le dos. J'espère y croire… Je… J'ai… Il… On… On s'est… embrassés.

L'animagus laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise en écarquillant les yeux. Il s'immobilisa alors, son regard fixé sur le mur derrière la jeune fille. Il était en colère. Pas contre elle pour l'avoir embrassé, non, il savait que tout faisait partie du plan. Non, il était en colère contre elle pour le danger avec qui elle semblait toujours danser. Certes, elle était une vraie gryffondor, et lui aussi… Et lui-même n'hésiterait pas à braver les pires dangers pour sa cause, mais il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il bouillonnait de rage. Néanmoins, lui aussi l'aurait fait… Pour James, pour Lily, pour Remus… Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

-Sirius ? Tu ne dis rien ?

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais s'il te plait Hermione, ne te mets pas en danger inutilement. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne fait ça que pour t'utiliser. Tu en as conscience n'est-ce-pas ?

-Bien sûr que oui… Et moi aussi. Seulement pour l'utiliser… Pour notre cause.

-Très bien… Tu comptes rester ici toute la soirée ? Tu devrais aller te coucher Hermione. Tu dormiras bien cette nuit avec la potion.

-Je dois finir ce devoir…, soupira-t-elle.

-Tu auras bien le temps de le faire demain Hermione, et tu auras encore un Optimal sans aucun doute. C'est sur quoi ?

-Les patronus… Au fait, pourquoi avais-tu cette potion à la main ? Tu la prends tous les soirs ? Pourquoi ? Depuis quand ?

Sirius pouffa légèrement mais son rire était étrangement sombre, totalement dénué de joie.

-C'est une drôle de coïncidence que tu me demandes ça alors que tu travailles sur les patronus, et donc les détraqueurs. J'en prends depuis que je suis sorti d'Azkaban. Enfin, depuis que j'ai enfin pu habiter aux quartiers de l'ordre. C'était Rogue qui l'avait modifié à la demande de Dumbledore. Bien sûr, je n'allais pas lui réclamer moi-même… C'est la seule chose qui m'aide à dormir en paix… La seule chose qui m'empêche de revivre ces nuits de cauchemars, d'avoir l'impression de retourner dans cette affreuse prison.

-Mais n'est-ce pas dangereux d'en prendre tous les soirs ?

-A long terme, cela aurait pu. Mais normalement, Rogue l'a modifié pour atténuer ses effets : la potion n'endort pas mais fait seulement effet quand on trouve tout seul le sommeil. Et il ne fait pas complètement disparaître les cauchemars mais les rend moins virulents, je me réveille beaucoup moins la nuit. Je devrais pouvoir en prendre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours sans aucun soucis.

-Je vois…

-Allez, je rentre à mon bureau. A la base, j'étais venu ici pour chercher des idées d'examens pour les septièmes années, histoire d'innover un peu. Va te coucher, et je demanderai à un elfe de te laisser une tasse de potion sur ta table de chevet tous les soirs. Dors bien.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil entendu et s'éloigna pour sortir de la bibliothèque. Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Tom qui se dirigeait vers la librairie. Celui-ci lui adressa un hochement de tête poli mais ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter. Néanmoins, Sirius l'interpela.

-Tom ?

Le garçon fit volte-face et se tint droit devant lui, les mains croisées dans son dos, un air surpris mais parfaitement courtois au visage.

-Oui, professeur Aquila ?

L'animagus devait trouver un moyen d'aider la serdaigle dans son périple. Certes, d'après la prophétie et ce que Janus lui avait révélé, il ne devait pas trop interférer, et être simplement là pour protéger Hermione, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser tout faire toute seule. En un an, son regard avait déjà tellement vieilli, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il n'aurait dû. Ses cernes devenaient de plus en plus grands sous ses yeux, et son sourire de moins en moins lumineux. La fatigue physique et mentale finirait par la tuer s'il ne faisait rien pour l'aider, pour la protéger. C'était donc son rôle. Il devait lui aussi essayer d'influencer Voldemort.

-Allez-vous à la bibliothèque ?

-C'est exact professeur.

-Par cette belle soirée, la veille d'un week-end ? La plupart des autres élèves se reposent dans la salle commune ou sont encore dans le parc. C'est l'une des dernières fois où un si beau ciel recouvrira Poudlard.

-Ce n'est pas en me reposant que j'avancerai dans la vie… Je préfère travailler plutôt que de perdre mon temps de cette manière. Je compte bien avoir un bon métier plus tard.

-Je crois n'avoir jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi ambitieux que vous Tom.

-C'est bien pour cela que je suis le meilleur élève de cette élève, déclara-t-il d'un air arrogant.

-La modestie ne vous fera qu'encore plus avancer Tom… Faîtes attention à cela. Enfin, ce n'est pas pour cela que je voulais vous parler. Vous m'aviez bien dit l'année dernière que vous aviez le souhait de devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ?

Une lueur avide éclata dans les prunelles presque rouges du garçon. Il la chassa rapidement et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête bref.

-Et bien, j'ai besoin d'un assistant pour m'aider à diriger les clubs de duel des deuxièmes et troisièmes années avec le professeur Têtenjoy. Nous avons décidé que cette année, nous prendrions un élève pour nous aider et lui offrir l'occasion de se former à l'enseignement. De plus, des élèves aidant des élèves ne peut être que bénéfique. On ne commence jamais à apprendre trop tôt, le professeur Dippet est d'accord avec nous. Et le choix nous a de suite sauté aux yeux. Qui de mieux que le meilleur élève, qui a récemment reçu une médaille pour service rendu à l'école pour remplir ce rôle. Ce serait un tremplin pour votre future carrière, et je pense qu'Armando aurait moins de réticences à vous engager malgré votre jeune âge si vous avez ce stage inscrit sur votre CV.

Cette fois-ci, Tom ne réussit pas à chasser cette avidité de ses yeux. Il souriait largement, presque sincèrement. Mais ce beau sourire était masqué par une expression presque carnacière qu'il avait du mal à contenir. Après une seconde d'égarement, il se reprit et arbora à nouveau son expression poli. Il se maudit d'avoir laissé tomber ce masque si rapidement, même si c'était pour un infime moment.

-Ce serait un honneur, et un bonheur pour moi.

-Très bien. Je vous enverrai un hibou avec l'heure et le lieu du premier rendez-vous. Bonne soirée, et travaillez bien Tom. Je vous fais confiance pour cela.

Jedusor observa Sirius partir et resta planté comme un piquet. Des papillons volaient dans son estomac et il sentit une vague de bonheur l'envahir mais celle-ci disparut bien vite. Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé ça ? C'était bien lui, avec Jones, qui avait décidé de le surveiller l'année précédente ! Mais bien sûr, c'était évident… C'était seulement pour le garder un peu plus sous surveillance… Evidemment. Comment avait-il pu croire que c'était seulement pour lui ? Il étouffa un grognement de colère et fit volte-face, bien décidé à passer sa soirée à la bibliothèque.

Une fois arrivé, il remarqua avec plaisir que Jones y était également assise, mais ne semblait pas vraiment concentrée sur son devoir. Un énorme livre –il put en lire le nom « Patronus et cie »- était ouvert et son parchemin était pratiquement vide. Elle tenait sa plume d'une main et avait l'autre fermement enroulée autour d'une tasse. Un sourire narquois, qu'il effaça rapidement, se dessina sur son visage et il vint s'installer silencieusement en face d'elle. D'un mouvement agacé de sa baguette, il attira un livre d'une étagère voisine devant lui et se mit à le lire, sans un mot. Etrangement, Hermione ne semblait pas porter attention au garçon et avait toujours les yeux dans le vide. Jedusor ne supporta pas plus longtemps ce silence. Personne n'avait le droit de l'ignorer !

-Si tu rêves tellement de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois Jones, nous pouvons recommencer, déclara-t-il sans quitter son livre du regard.

Silence. La colère montait à petit feu. Il la réprima difficilement. Cette fille avait le pouvoir de toujours le mettre sur les nerfs et il aurait arrêté de lui parler depuis bien longtemps si elle ne cachait pas un secret… Ses provocations intempestives, son arrogance, son innocence apparente… Tout était horripilant. Comment savait-elle tout ça sur lui ?!

Bien décidé à avoir toute son attention, il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur la chaise d'à côté, posa ses coudes sur la table, croisa délicatement ses doigts devant son visage. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et lui lança un regard lubrique auquel aucune fille n'avait jamais résisté. Pourtant, elle ne lui réagit pas et se remit à écrire avidement sur son parchemin. La mâchoire du garçon se crispa et ses poings se serrèrent si forts que ses phalanges en devinrent blanches. Comment osait-elle l'ignorer à ce point… ?!

N'y tenant plus, il glissa sa main derrière le crâne de la jeune fille pour la forcer à le regarder.

* * *

Et tadaaaaa ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas partager vos avis ! :D

Au programme du prochain chapitre : une discussion dans la bibliothèque, Janus et l'infirmerie.

A bientot,

Lacey Oke :)


	14. Chapitre 14

Et salut salut tout le monde !

Et oui je sais, je suis désolée, je poste juste un millier d'années (enfin un mois mais voilà) après le dernier chapitre... J'ai été énormément occupée ces derniers temps, je m'en excuse sincèrement. Déjà que de base je suis lente à la publication, alors là c'est encore pire ^^" Pour tout vous dire, d'abord ma rentrée s'est faite en août, donc il y a eu la reprise des cours. Le temps de s'y mettre : une semaine. Puis donc il y a eu le travail, avec déjà les petits contrôles. Après, j'ai été malade pendant une semaine (yeah, super, la grippe ! Je ne l'avais jamais eu et ça faisait depuis le collège, soit bien cinq ans que je n'avais pas été aussi malade) donc j'étais complètement à l'ouest, au bout de ma vie :p J'avais le courage de rien faire. Puis après, en même temps que les cours et les cours à travailler, j'ai écrit. Du coup voilà, on se retrouve ici ^^

Bref donc voici le chapitre 14. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D (et que vous me pardonnerez hihi)

RaR :

La Hyne : Merci encore pour ta review ! Alors là, des tomiones qui me viennent à l'esprit de suite sont Tempus Mortis, qui est hpff .fr, et Necessitas qui est sur feufeu par contre. Après si tu lis en anglais, j'ai plutôt aimé Ultima Ratio (même si j'aurais pas mal de choses à critiquer sur cette fiction quand même, de manière générale je l'ai bien apprécié) et en ce moment je lis une fanfiction en anglais en cours qui s'appelle Dark Games. Il y a encore peu de chapitres elle est très prometteuse ! Ce qui est super intéressant, c'est qu'elle est surtout sous le point de vue de Tom ! En tout cas encore merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. le jeu des faux-semblants n'est pas terminée, j'espère que tu le comprendras encore dans ce chapitre, que tu ne commenceras pas voir Tom comme un agneau. Ce n'est PAS le cas :p Au plaisir de te relire j'espère !

Guest : Merci pour ta review ! Eheh désolée mais elle n'est pas encore finie. Mais ocmme tu étais à fond dessus, je vais prendre ça comme un compliment ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :D

* * *

N'y tenant plus, il glissa sa main derrière le crâne de la jeune fille pour la forcer à le regarder.

-Oh. Jedusor. Je ne t'avais pas remarqué.

C'était étrangement vrai… Son regard était planté dans le vide et elle n'avait même pas vu le jeune homme s'approcher d'elle. Elle avait été tellement concentrée qu'elle n'avait entendu rien d'autre qu'un bourdonnement autour d'elle.

-Vraiment ? En effet, tu semblais vraiment plongée dans les pensées. Qu'y a-t-il ? Trop concentrée sur ce malheureux devoir sur les détraqueurs. Il est sûr que quelqu'un _comme toi_ a besoin de plus de temps pour comprendre de telles théories sur la magie, railla-t-il.

-Comme moi ?, s'indigna Hermione. Je croyais que je ne manquais pas d'esprit pour une sang-de-bourbe.

-Disons que tu aides à honorer leur race… Mais ne partons pas trop loin. Quelqu'un comme toi ne surpassera jamais un sang-pur.

-Et donc… Tu insinues que toi, le sang-mêlé est également au-dessous d'eux n'est-ce pas ? Donc je ne suis pas encore en dessous de toi ?

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux pétillèrent un instant, comme s'il s'empêchait d'éclater de rire.

-Non… Mais cela ne saurait tarder, susurra-t-il voluptueusement.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et rougit devant cette remarque mal placée et perverse. Ou peut-être était-ce elle qui avait l'esprit mal tourné ? Après tout, depuis qu'elle était arrivée à cette époque, elle commençait à avoir un grain. Pourtant, son regard langoureux et sa voix sensuelle ne laissaient pas suggérer le contraire. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il ferait de telles allusions… Après leur baiser de ce matin, voilà qu'il se mettait à jouer ce petit jeu… Evidemment, il avait un plan en tête et il ne reculerait devant rien pour le mettre à exécution. S'il était prêt à aller aussi loin pour tenir Hermione entre ses griffes, il en était vraiment dégoûtant. A vrai dire, cette conclusion n'était pas vraiment étonnante.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es venu ici seulement pour me parler, bredouilla-t-elle.

-En effet, j'étais venu pour lire. Mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose de bien plus intéressant, chuchota-t-il.

Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que d'une dizaine de centimètres.

-Je dois donc prendre ça pour un compliment ? Je ne savais pas que tu en étais capable.

-Prends-le comme tu veux Hermione. Ce qui te fait plaisir…

Puis il effleura ses lèvres mais ne s'attarda pas dessus. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elles étaient douces. Tom s'arrêta, presque collé contre elle, et son souffle chaud lui caressa les joues, le nez, le menton, le front sans que sa bouche ne touche sa peau. La jeune fille savait qu'il voulait la tenter, que ce soit elle qui rompe la distance entre eux. Elle savait également que dans son esprit tordu, c'était un moyen de la contrôler, de montrer qu'il pouvait la manipuler à sa guise. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir, n'ayant même pas particulièrement envie de l'embrasser. Non, pas maintenant, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé, pas après la conversation avec Sirius. Elle devait réfléchir, être sûre que c'était la bonne solution. Elle resta alors stoïque. Néanmoins, elle ne put empêcher son estomac de se tordre alors qu'il caressait son cou de ses lèvres. Il posa son front contre celui de la serdaigle et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Il respira lentement, prit quelques bouffées et soupira.

-Comment fais-tu pour me connaître à ce point ?

Ses yeux se fermèrent puis elle recula, un sourire narquois au visage. Il n'abandonnait donc jamais… Il n'était pas très malin sur ce point-là… A sa place, elle aurait attendu quelques jours de plus, peut-être que la relation évolue un peu plus -même si elle n'aurait été que mensonges- pour reposer la question… Et même si elle faisait tout pour lui tenir tête, un pressentiment étrange lui tordait le ventre, lui transperçait le cœur, lui assaillait les pensées… Celui qu'elle finirait bien un jour par lui céder. Elle se devait donc d'arriver à le faire céder avant.

-Je suis simplement une très bonne observatrice, sourit-elle.

Il recula sa chaise, croisa ses jambes et ses bras devant lui avant de pencher la tête. Il ne laissait rien paraître.

-Ca, je veux bien te l'accorder. Un peu trop je pense… Mais certaines choses ne se découvrent pas simplement en regardant l'autre… Sinon, j'aurais déjà les réponses à mes questions depuis longtemps.

-Ou alors, tu ne sais pas quoi regarder. Ou je sais bien me cacher.

Le coin des lèvres fines du garçon se soulevèrent.

-Alors ça non, tu es tout sauf douée pour dissimuler qui tu es et tes véritables intentions. A peine on te regarde, on sait que tu caches quelque chose, que tu n'es pas celle que tu prétends être. Tu aurais besoin des conseils d'un véritable professeur.

Son sourire s'évanouit et ses traits se durcirent quelque peu.

-Et crois-moi, je sais très bien regarder, et je sais aussi également quoi montrer… C'est pour cela que ça m'a donc drôlement étonné… que tu saches autant de choses. Pleine de surprise… Tu es pleine de surprise ma chère.

Silence pesant. Tom lisait son livre, Hermione finissait son deuxième paragraphe, puis entamait le troisième. Le soleil se couchait doucement derrière la fenêtre, plongeant les deux protagonistes dans une légère pénombre, troublée seulement par les quelques torches qui s'allumèrent sans crier garde autour d'eux. La jeune fille lançait quelques regards en biais au garçon. Il jouait avec sa bague alors que ses yeux glissaient sur les nombreux mots écrits à l'encre verte. Sans même avoir à utiliser sa baguette, ne prenant même pas la peine de parler, les pages se tournaient d'elle-même.

-Tu sais…, commença Tom. Je sais que cela prendra du temps à découvrir ce que tu caches Hermione. Mais je n'abandonnerai jamais. Je n'aime pas qu'on me défie de cette façon. D'habitude, je préfère quand elles suivent l'expression « sois belle et tais-toi », mais je survivrai.

Hermione leva la tête.

-Tout me survivra, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Elle n'avait pas entendu et se contenta de le regarder, déglutit, rangea sa plume dans son encrier, croisa ses bras sur la table.

-Il y a quelques temps, je t'aurais encore répété que je ne te cache rien mais je pense que ce n'est même plus la peine que je fasse l'effort de le dire. Tu ne m'as jamais cru –pour de bonnes raisons certes- et ne me croiras jamais. Je vais donc poser la seule question qui me vient à l'esprit : pourquoi tiens-tu vraiment à le savoir ? Chacun a son jardin secret, non ? Tu as le tien. J'en connais une grande partie mais je l'ai découvert sans te gêner. Tu pourrais faire la même chose, non ? Ou peut-être seulement me laisser tranquille… Tout simplement. Tu n'arriveras à rien _Tom_. Je suis plus butée que ce tu ne penses. Et si tu tiens vraiment à ce que je me taise, en effet, je peux le faire. Et dans ce cas-là, tu pourrais être sûr que je ne te révèlerai jamais rien.

-Je veux bien te l'accorder, je préfère quand tu parles, sourit-il.

-Tu as bien changé depuis l'année dernière Tom.

-Ah oui ?

Il haussa un sourcil, mais le reste de son visage ne laissait toujours rien transparaître.

-Tu es étrangement plus subtil… Moins violent.

Il faisait tourner sa bague autour du bout de son annulaire. Une lueur avide, rougeâtre, semblait faire briller son regard alors qu'il la regardait sa danse effrénée.

-Ce n'est qu'une impression Jones… Aimerais-tu avoir la preuve que ce n'est plus le cas ?

Hermione frissonna. Non, surtout pas. Mais il était vrai que l'année dernière, elle aurait déjà eu maintes et maintes fois. Bien qu'elle appréciât ne pas avoir à panser de multiples blessures, ce Tom Jedusor bien plus calme, bien moins violent, encore plus arrogant et vaniteux (elle ne savait même que cela pouvait être possible) était presque plus effrayant. Il avait incroyablement muri. Finalement, même si ce n'était pas dans son apparence, elle pouvait voir en lui les conséquences du meurtre de sa famille.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, conclut-il devant le mutisme de la sorcière. Bon, repartons sur une atmosphère un peu moins... pesante. Tu faisais ton devoir de défense contre les forces du mal, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle plissa les yeux. Il haussa les sourcils.

-Oui.

-C'est un devoir très intéressant que nous avons là, tu ne trouves pas ? Les détraqueurs… Les créatures les plus sombres qui existent, et un simple sortilège peut les faire s'enfuir. C'est pour dire à quel point la magie est pouvoir. Sais-tu invoquer un patronus corporel ? C'est un acte de magie très avancé.

Elle se pencha sur la table et, arborant un air de défi, sourit :

-Me croirais-tu si je te disais que oui ?

Il se pencha en arrière, s'adossant nonchalamment sur sa chaise, croisa ses bras devant lui après avoir enfilé à nouveau sa bague.

-Je n'en avais aucun doute.

-Tu te contredis drôlement Tom.

-Il faut seulement que tu apprennes à déceler la vérité dans le mensonge. Alors, quel est mon avis sur tes capacités de sorcière ?

-J'en ai une idée. Mais je ne préfère ne même pas avoir la réponse, l'informa-t-elle.

Il pouffa légèrement et s'accouda sur la table. Etrangement, son rire avait eu l'air presque sincère.

-Dis-moi ma chère Hermione, tu as sûrement dit dans ta dissertation que les patronus font fuir les détraqueurs. Mais sais-tu comment les tuer ou même, d'où viennent-ils ?

-Et bien…

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Ils étaient là. C'était tout.

-Finalement, on dirait que tu ne sais pas tout. Cela me rassure.

-Parle, si tu le sais si bien.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil devant cet ordre et cette hardiesse dont faisait preuve la serdaigle. Non pas qu'il en était surpris, il avait très bien compris qu'elle ne lui était pas encore soumise, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agir en conséquence. Elle arrivait à lui faire légèrement tomber son masque.

Finalement, il se lança dans son explication. Il la tenait en haleine. Hermione buvait ses paroles avec avidité. Son monologue dura de courtes minutes durant lesquelles sa passion, son intelligence, ses talents d'orateur transparaissaient de façon limpide. Même assis nonchalamment sur sa chaise, il avait toute la prestance qu'aurait pu souhaiter n'importe quel sorcier à la course au siège de ministre de la magie. Charismatique, sa voix enfermait n'importe quelle pensée. Faisant des pauses à chaque bon moment, son intonation était parfaite, son timbre envoutant. Finalement, Hermione prit plusieurs secondes pour refaire surface de sa quasi-transe quand il conclut son discours. Elle cligna des yeux de multiples fois.

Pendant un temps, elle n'avait pas vu Voldemort, il n'avait plus été que Tom Jedusor, un sorcier passionné.

Pendant un temps, il avait eu l'air insouciant et innocent.

Pendant un temps, elle avait à nouveau vu de l'espoir en lui, une lueur d'humanité, un éclat de bonheur pur dans son regard.

Puis, elle eut à nouveau confiance. Elle pouvait toujours le sauver. Tout le monde avait le droit au pardon, à la rédemption.

-Tu as du mal à t'en remettre Hermione ?

-Comment as-tu appris tout ça ?

-J'aime lire, tout simplement.

-Pourtant, je suis passée sur tous les livres de ces étagères et je n'en ai pas vu un seul qui parlait de ça.

-De ces étagères peut-être, mais il n'y a pas que la bibliothèque de Poudlard au monde. Tu n'as pas cherché au bon endroit. Mais vois le bon côté, si tu l'avais vu, tu ne m'aurais pas entendu raconter une histoire aussi passionnante.

Un rire cristallin fusa de la bouche de jeune fille, rapidement amplifia par celui du garçon. Puis, celui-ci finit par se lever et souhaita une bonne nuit à Hermione avant de sortir de la bibliothèque. Hermione réprima un mouvement vers lui. Elle s'était presque attendue à ce qu'il l'embrasse en partant. Pourquoi cela ? Son cœur se serra. Le visage de Ron lui apparut clairement. Etait-ce de la culpabilité ? D'avoir eu envie que Tom l'embrasse, et non pas le rouquin ?

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent, laissant couler une larme le long de sa joue quand une pensée abominable lui titillait l'esprit. Elle commençait à tomber dans son propre piège, et celui de Tom bien évidemment.

Les jours s'écoulèrent, les soirées passèrent, les nuits se succédèrent. Un même scénario, toujours le même, se créa entre Hermione et Tom. Une relation étrange et pas forcément très saine se tissa. La jeune fille arrivait toujours à la même heure à la bibliothèque, parfois seule, parfois accompagnée d'Isaac, Sacha et Filius. Elle faisait ses devoirs rapidement, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas les bâcler. Peu de temps après, juste assez pour qu'elle finisse son travail, le garçon la rejoignait si elle n'était pas entourée de ses amis et s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Lorsque la bibliothèque était pleine, il s'éloignait dans les tables du fond pour parler tranquillement. Puis ils discutaient, des heures alors qu'elles semblaient des minutes aux yeux de la jeune fille. Son cœur se serrait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il la quittait sans un geste, sans une marque d'affection. C'était peut-être pour le mieux… Elle ne devait pas tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais parfois, elle avait la misérable impression que c'était déjà le cas.

Un mois était passé depuis leur première conversation entre les étagères. Ils étaient tous les deux assis à leur table habituelle au fond de la bibliothèque mais ne parlait pas. Tous les deux affairés à finir leur livre, auxquels il ne restait que quelques pages, le silence était seulement troublé par le mouvement des feuilles qui tournaient. Finalement, Hermione leva les yeux et observa le garçon. Encore une fois, il avait l'air innocent, exempt de tout crime. Néanmoins, elle remarqua encore sa bague. Comme toujours. A chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, elle ne voyait que ça, le rappel de son échec mais également de sa mission. Le bijou la motivait plus qu'autre chose. Peut-être était-ce dans un accès de folie, ou de de stupidité pure et simple, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une question.

-Tom ?

-Mmh ?

Il ne leva même pas les yeux de son livre et tourna une page.

-Où as-tu eu cette bague ?

Imperceptiblement, ses doigts s'agrippèrent un peu plus autour de la couverture en cuir du manuel, sa mâchoire se crispa, ses traits se durcirent. Le Tom impassible refit rapidement surface.

-Un héritage parental.

-Je croyais que tu étais orphelin, s'aventura-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'ai pas de famille, ironisa-t-il. Je l'ai eue pendant les vacances d'été. Mrs Cole, la directrice de l'orphelinat, l'avait gardé toutes ces années. Ma mère voulait que je ne l'aie qu'à mes seize ans. Je suppose que c'est une tradition familiale. Elle a l'air tellement vieille… Sûrement plusieurs générations l'ont déjà possédée avant moi.

Si convaincant… Elle l'aurait cru. Elle était déçue. Mais que croyait-elle ? Qu'il allait tout d'un coup décidé de lui dire la vérité, qu'il avait tué ses grands-parents et son père puis avait volé cette bague à son oncle alors qu'il le faisait accuser de leur meurtre ? Le cœur d'Hermione se serra lui rappelant encore une fois une de ses plus grandes craintes. Elle commençait à s'attacher à lui alors qu'il n'en avait que faire d'elle. Il l'utilisait. Rien de plus.

-A te voir et t'entendre comme ça, on pourrait penser que tes parents te manquent…, tenta-t-elle.

Il la fusilla du regard et referma violemment son livre. Un mouvement agacé de sa baguette magique et le bouquin s'envola pour se ranger tout seul au rayon botanique.

-On pourrait presque, en effet. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne les ai jamais rencontrés, et je ne m'en porte que très bien. Comment veux-tu qu'un simple moldu qui m'a abandonné avant même que je naisse me manque ? Il ne me mérite même pas comme fils. J'espère qu'il pourrit en prison en ce moment-même.

oOo

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal allait commencer. Hermione attendait devant la porte, adossée contre le mur, son sac à ses pieds, deux livres qu'elle venait d'emprunter à la bibliothèque serrés contre son ventre. Elle était encore seule : après tout, c'était la première matière de la matinée, un lundi matin, et elle avait bien quinze minutes d'avance. Tom débarqua peu de temps après, lui aussi seul. C'était peu habituel de le voir ainsi, partout où il allait dans Poudlard, il était suivi de Avery et Lestrange qui semblaient veiller sur ses arrières… Alors que ces deux garçons devraient plutôt veiller sur eux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Jedusor s'adossa au mur à côté d'elle, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine. De son pouce, il faisait tourner sa bague autour de son annulaire, sans bruit. Le silence était pesant, comme à chaque fois. Hermione préférait leur conversation dans la bibliothèque mais depuis la veille, depuis qu'elle avait osé parler de ses parents, elle préférait ne rien dire.

Têtenjoy arriva rapidement, ainsi que tout le reste des élèves et le cours put commencer.

-Bien, j'ai enfin fini de corriger toutes vos dissertations sur les patronus.

Elle agita sa baguette et un paquet de rouleaux de parchemin jaillirent d'un tiroir de son bureau et se distribuèrent tous seuls. Hermione sourit largement devant son Optimal alors que Tom ne semblait même pas prêter attention à sa note toute aussi excellente.

-Il est donc temps de passer à la partie pratique. Nous allons passer les deux semaines avenir à s'entraîner au sortilège. Répartissez-vous dans la salle et commencez. Je passerai entre vous pour vous aider et vous donner quelques conseils.

Les tables et de chaises disparurent aussitôt et Hermione manqua presque de tomber, ne s'étant pas levée assez vite. Heureusement, d'un mouvement rapide du poignet, Tom l'en empêcha grâce à un sortilège d'atterrissage. Puis, sans même la regarder, il s'éloigna et se plaça au fond de la salle, entouré de ses camarades de serpentard. Fronçant les sourcils devant ses agissements surprenant, elle sortit sa propre baguette et inspira profondément.

Le moment qu'elle appréhendait tant était enfin arrivé. Arriverait-elle à nouveau à produire un patronus ? Cela lui rappelait trop l'AD, trop Harry et Ron, trop ses parents. Beaucoup trop son ancienne vie. Elle y était heureuse. Elle appréciait ses nouveaux amis, mais ce n'était pas comme avant.

Hermione avait peur. Peur de ne plus être assez heureuse pour réussir son patronus. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle tendit sa baguette devant elle et rassembla ses meilleurs souvenirs. Enfin… souvenirs n'étaient pas exacts. Disons plutôt un fantasme. Harry lui avait qu'il pensait à ses parents réunis alors qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu ça. Et pourtant cela marchait, ça lui était suffisant. Cela devrait fonctionner pour elle aussi.

Un tableau idyllique se forma alors devant ses yeux, un sourire de pur bien-être se dessina sur ses lèvres. Son cottage près de l'océan faisait office d'arrière-plan. Elle pouvait voir de la fumée s'échapper de la cheminée et l'odeur si agréable des cookies aux pépites de chocolat de sa mère lui chatouillait les narines. Ses parents étaient assis sur la balancelle du porche, se tenant la main et souriant à une Hermione beaucoup plus jeune et pourtant entourée de Ron et Harry. Les deux garçons faisaient une partie d'échec version sorcier tandis que la fille les encourageait, les uns après les autres, entre chaque page du livre qu'elle lisait. Son chat, Pattenrond, était lovée sur ses cuisses tandis que Hedwige et Coquecigrue se disputait un vers de terre sur le toit du bungalow. Pas l'ombre d'un nuage à l'horizon mais une agréable brise leur caressait les membres recouverts par des pulls tricotés par Molly Weasley à cette période de l'année très froide. Elle allait souvent au bord de l'océan à la période de Noël. Il n'y avait pas grand monde et avec ses parents, ils pouvaient se promener de longues heures sur la plage et les forêts luxuriantes qui la bordaient.

- _Expecto Patronum_ , souffla-t-elle.

Une vague de chaleur naquit dans son cœur puis parcourut d'abord son bras, puis son poignet et se projeta jusqu'au bout de ses ongles avant qu'un nuage argenté jaillit de sa baguette. Au début plutôt faible, il se renforça alors que les visages de ses amis et sa famille se faisaient de plus en plus clairs. La fumée se mut en une figure plutôt abstraite, qui l'étonna par sa grande taille. Sa loutre était beaucoup plus petite. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa respiration se coupa quand elle vit une créature étrange se former et ramper jusqu'à elle avant de s'enrouler lentement autour de sa jambe gauche. Sous la surprise, le tableau si parfait du cottage se brisa et l'animal disparut.

Non loin de là, Tom avait du mal à contenir sa colère. Il n'arrivait pas à produire ce fichu sortilège ! Le seul qui lui ai jamais échappé en ces cinq ans d'étude. Le garçon s'entraînait à ce sort depuis sa première année et jamais il n'avait réussi à produire plus qu'un léger filet presque transparent. Il s'apprêtait à recommencer mais jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à Hermione. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres quand un gigantesque serpent lové autour de ses jambes. Il avait réussi. Elle était tombée dans ses filets. Il ne lui faudrait plus que quelques jours pour lui extirper tous ses secrets. Le jeune homme se faufila alors derrière elle et observa Hermione quelques secondes.

Celle-ci était en panique. Un serpent ! Depuis quand son patronus était un serpent ?! Non, cela ne pouvait pas être ça… Elle regarda autour d'elle, personne ne sembler lui payer la moindre attention. Heureusement. Personne ne l'avait vu. Son protecteur était un serpent, un effroyable serpent, étrangement grand, lui rappelant drôlement Nagini qu'Harry lui avait souvent décrit. Pourquoi son patronus avait-il changé ? Non, ce n'était pas possible… Et pourtant, elle l'avait écrit elle-même dans son devoir. Les patronus pouvaient aussi bien représenter la personnalité du sorcier que celle de l'être aimé. Elle n'était pas un serpent, mais elle ne connaissait un.

 _« Est-ce que ça veut dire que… »._ Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Jedusor.

-Joli patronus. Très intéressant, lui chuchota soudain une voix grave à l'oreille.

Elle sursauta. Tom était juste derrière elle et avait une de ses mains posée sur son épaule. Il l'avait vu…

-Merci, bredouilla-t-elle.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un serpent puisse être ton patronus… C'est drôlement étonnant, susurra-t-il.

Un sourcil haussé, un sourire en coin sur le visage, le menton levé, son arrogance et sa prestance avaient rarement été aussi grandes. Hermione sentit son estomac se tordre, son cœur se serrait. Elle ne pouvait pas être tombée amoureuse… Non. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle devait simplement le sauver, pas sortir avec lui ! Ses nouveaux sentiments étaient un obstacle de plus vers son objectif final. Elle serait forcément beaucoup plus subjective.

Hermione soupira bruyamment et s'éloigna, s'installa dans un coin plus éloigné du jeune homme qui passa le reste du cours à la fixer, sans même prendre la peine de s'entrainer. _« Evidemment ! Ce garçon sait tout faire »_ , s'exaspéra la jeune fille.

Mais Tom avait du mal à se concentrer, des multitudes de pensées se cognaient dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, s'il devait être satisfait ou non. D'un côté, il semblait évident qu'Hermione était enfin tombée « amoureuse » de lui et qu'il réussirait à bientôt apprendre la vérité, mais de l'autre… De l'autre, il n'arrivait toujours pas à exécuter ce maudit sortilège ! Il avait beau rassemblé ses meilleurs souvenirs, celui du jour où il avait appris qu'il était sorcier, quand il avait trouvé la chambre après des mois de recherche, quand il avait tué son père, il n'arrivait pas à produire de patronus. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait donc dire ? Il était Tom Elvis Jedusor, héritier de Serpentard ! Le meilleur socier que ce monde n'ait jamais porté. A simplement seize ans seulement, il maîtrisait à la perfection tous les sortilèges impardonnables car n'avait aucun scrupule à les lancer… Et pourtant, ce sort lui échappait. La colère montait, le sang bouillait dans ses veines. Il devait trouver un moyen de se calmer pour ne pas détruire la salle et sa réputation par la même occasion. Finalement, il décida d'abandonner et de poser ses yeux sur Hermione. Cela l'apaisait. Elle était sous son emprise.

oOo

Au déjeuner, Hermione put enfin rejoindre Isaac, Sasha et Filius. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas pu se poser avec eux, chacun ayant des horaires complètement différent. Ils l'accueillirent avec de grands sourires et une vague de chaleur l'envahit quand elle s'installa à leurs côtés.

-Comment ça s'est passé ce matin Hermione ?, demanda Sasha.

-Tout s'est très bien passé. Aucun problème, mentit-t-elle. Et vous ?

-La septième année, c'est une horreur !, s'apitoya Isaac. On ne fait qu'accumuler les devoirs… J'ai déjà des dissertations à rendre pour janvier ! On n'est même pas encore en novembre !

-Tss, tss, Isaac, gloussa Filius. La bibliothèque est ton ami. Et puis, si tu n'avais pas pris autant d'options, tu ne serais pas dans cette situation.

-Que veux-tu ? Je ne peux pas priver mon cerveau déjà si brillant d'un peu plus de connaissances, clama-t-il avant de fourrer une fourchette de ragout dans sa bouche.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Mais elle se tut immédiatement en voyant Tom entrer dans la Grande Salle. Son cœur se serra, des papillons volaient dans son ventre. Elle prit alors le temps de l'observer longuement, cela faisait longtemps. Il était vraiment beaucoup plus grand que l'année précédente et ses muscles semblaient plus dessinés sous sa chemise blanche. Sa cravate était légèrement détendue et il portait sa robe de sorcier à la main. Suivi par son habituelle bande, Malfoy manquait néanmoins à l'appel. Hermione le regarda s'asseoir à sa place auto-attitrée et fut surprise de le voir lui sourire d'un air narquois. Elle détourna immédiatement les yeux et se concentra sur son assiette.

-Hermione ? Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Isaac d'une voix inquiète.

-Rien du tout…

-Non, il n'y pas rien. Je connais ce regard. C'est Jedusor, n'est-ce pas ? Il t'a encore fait du mal ? Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ce redoublement ! Il allait forcément te chercher des noises !

-Ce n'est pas lui, nia-t-elle inutilement.

Oh oui c'était lui. Mais il ne lui avait pas fait de mal. Pas vraiment en tout cas.

-Il aurait dû être viré l'année dernière ! Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui est à l'origine des horreurs de l'année dernière et pas Malfoy ! Et en plus, on lui remet une médaille de mérite. Quelle enflure !

-Non Isaac. Ce n'était pas lui l'année dernière et il ne m'a rien fait. Je veux que tu oublies tous les soupçons que tu as à son égard et que tu te comportes de manière courtoise avec lui. Regarde-le comme tout le monde le voit. Parfait.

-Mais…

Elle devait les protéger. Jedusor ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal et pour cela, ils ne devaient surtout pas les provoquer.

-Non ! Pas de mais ! Et cela vaut aussi pour vous Sasha et Filius. S'il vous plait…

Alors, elle se concentra. C'était le seul moyen, cela devait marcher. La culpabilité de les manipuler ainsi la rongerait toute sa vie mais elle était dans l'obligation de le faire. Personne d'autre n'avait le droit de mourir à cause de Voldemort ou à cause d'elle. Elle puisa dans son ventre toute sa magie, y creusa encore plus profondément pour en atteindre les limites et même aller au-delà. La première fois, cela avait été involontaire. Cette fois-ci, elle essayait de contrôler la magie dont lui avait parlé Janus. Elle s'en savait capable.

Soudain, peut-être était-ce son imagination, elle sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir, jusqu'à en être bouillante, brûlante. Elle avait mal. C'était trop dur de continuer… Mais elle persévéra. On lui plantait des clous dans le crâne, on lui arrachait le cœur, on la démembrait et dépeçait vive. La douleur était insupportable. Mais elle continua sans crier. Elle pouvait presque sentir cette étincelle de magie si particulière au bout de ses doigts. Puis, tout bascula. Son corps fut pris de convulsions et elle s'écroula.

Elle ne remarqua pas le brouhaha qui se mit à régner dans la Grande Salle et luttait seulement pour respirer et s'arrêter de bouger. Rien n'y faisait. Un liquide chaud aux saveurs métalliques coulait dans sa gorge et une vive douleur à la langue la ramena à la réalité. D'un seul coup, tout aussi rapidement, elle s'arrêta de bouger. Ses yeux rivés au plafond semblaient sans vie mais sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait à intervalles réguliers. Son corps entier était paralysé et elle ne put que fermer les yeux quand elle se sentit tomber dans le vide. La jeune fille savait déjà où elle allait atterrir.

-Hermione Granger. J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est vu hier, remarqua Janus.

-En fait, cela fait déjà plusieurs mois, tenta-t-elle.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour rire !, gronda le dieu.

Le sol sembla presque trembler. Jamais encore il n'avait eu l'air aussi sombre et sérieux. Hermione déglutit, se redressa et inspira profondément.

-Enfin Jan, calme-toi ! Tu lui fais peur, réprimanda Us.

-Oh oui. Pardon.

Les deux visages sourirent d'un air amical.

-Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda Hermione.

Elle en avait déjà une vague idée :

-C'est parce que j'ai essayé de contrôler cette magie, c'est ça ?

-En effet. Et comme nous te l'avions dit, elle est beaucoup trop puissante. Elle te fait du mal. Le corps des humains est trop faible pour l'apprivoiser.

-Mais pourtant, je l'ai déjà utilisé. Avec Sirius.

-Non. Tu te trompes. Tu ne l'as pas utilisé. _Elle_ t'a utilisé.

-Je vois…, souffla-t-elle. Mais je croyais que je ne pouvais pas m'en servir. Pourtant, j'ai réussi. J'en ai fait ce que je voulais.

-Oui. Et elle t'a puni pour ça, pour avoir essayé de la contrôler. C'est elle qui te contrôle et qui agit à sa guise. Tu l'influences mais ne la contrôles pas.

-J'en avais désespérément besoin. Est-ce que ça a marché au moins ?

-Ce que tu as voulu faire à tes amis ? Oui. Mais n'essaie plus jamais de recommencer Hermione Granger. Sinon, tu mourras. Vois ce que ton corps est déjà en train d'endurer. Un voyage dans le temps n'est déjà pas sans conséquences. Nous t'avons enlevé de ton espace-temps pour te donner à un autre. Ton corps est plus faible qu'avant.

Ça, c'était un détail dont Janus ne lui avait jamais parlé. Elle sentit la colère monter. Il l'avait affaibli. Mais elle se retint. Car c'était un honneur pour elle d'avoir à accomplir ce travail.

-Pourtant, elle pourrait m'aider à avancer dans ma mission.

-Tu dois le faire par toi-même et ta propre magie. Parfois, elle te donnera un coup de pouce. Quand bon lui semblera.

-J'ai du mal à croire que j'y arriverai un jour, se lamenta la jeune fille. Il a tué son père… Même si notre relation a l'air d'avoir évolué, j'ai toujours du mal à croire qu'il est sincère.

-Pourtant, tu avances. Petit à petit. Depuis quelques semaines, ce que je vois derrière la porte est teinté d'espoir, l'encouragea Us. Et nous connaissons la nature de tes sentiments. Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire, ils t'aideront.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés ? Pourtant, cela avait été un baiser dénué de tout sens ou sentiment. Elle n'avait rien ressenti, et lui non plus. Mais depuis, cela avait évolué. Peut-être pas pour lui mais elle, elle l'aimait.

-Montre-moi ta baguette, ordonna le Dieu.

Elle obtempéra.

-Tu ne vois pas quelque chose de différent ?

-Je…

Finalement, elle porta son attention vers le bout de bois. Il était toujours aussi noir et lisse et deux cercles entouraient le manche. Deux ? Elle était presque sûre qu'avant le cours de DCFM, il n'y en avait qu'un. Et aucun quand elle avait atterri ici.

-Tu le vois maintenant ?, demanda-t-il. Ta baguette est plus vivante que n'importe quelle autre. Elle évolue au gré de la mission. Elle se chargera de cercles quand elle avancera, s'en débarrassera quand elle reculera. Elle t'empêchera également de faire de grosses erreurs. Maintenant, j'espère te revoir à ta réussite.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se sentit tomber. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur un plafond blanc qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Miss Jones ! Vous vous réveillez enfin ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

C'était la voix de Sirius. Il était penché au-dessus d'elle, de même qu'Isaac, Sasha, Filius et Jedusor. Hermione se redressa. Pourquoi Tom était-il ici ? Il la regardait sombrement, les yeux plissés, la mâchoire crispée. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Finalement, il demanda à partir et quitta la pièce.

-Je vais bien… Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi suis-je là ?

-Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs Hermione !, cria Isaac en se jetant sur elle. On était en train de parler dans la Grande Salle quand tu es tombée par terre. Tu étais immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de te mettre à remuer dans tous les sens. Tu étais prise de convulsions, et tu t'es même mis à saigner de la bouche… Heureusement, Tom a tout de suite pris les choses en main et il t'a amené à l'infirmerie en un rien de temps.

Tom ? Depuis quand Isaac l'appelait-il Tom ? Ah oui… Son sortilège, qui l'avait envoyé ici, avait marché. Maintenant, Isaac, Filius et Sacha étaient eux aussi en admiration devant lui. Ils avaient été manipulés comme des marionnettes.

-S'il n'avait pas été là… Je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se rallongea dans le lit. Elle avait l'impression de passer sa vie dans l'infirmerie, et cela commençait à sérieusement l'énerver. Elle congédia tout le monde, voulant rester seule et se roula en boule sous les couvertures avant de pleurer. Tout était tellement dur à supporter. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avancer plus vite et surtout, elle s'en voulait de ce qui se passait avec Jedusor. Elle avait beau se convaincre que c'était pour le bien de sa mission, elle s'en voulait de trahir à ce point Ron et Harry. Elle l'avait embrassé… Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Cela la rendait-elle aussi mauvaise que lui ? Elle avait du mal à ne pas s'en convaincre.

Tout à coup, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur l'objet de ses tourments. Elle déglutit en voyant le jeune homme s'approcher d'elle en souriant. Il s'assit sur une chaise à côté de son lit et s'accouda sur le matelas, tout ça sans un mot. On aurait pu entendre un ange passer.

-C'est étrange… Le comportement de Scamander. Et des autres aussi d'ailleurs, mais lui en particulier… Il semble ne plus avoir aucune animosité à mon égard. Du jour au lendemain… J'aurais cru qu'avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, cela aurait été le contraire.

-Crois-tu vraiment que je leur ai dit ce qui se passe ? A vrai dire, que se passe-t-il entre nous ?

Elle se redressa, releva son menton et posa ses mains croisées sur son ventre.

-Et je ne sais pas ce qui leur arrive… Peut-être ont-ils enfin compris par eux-mêmes à quel point tu es parfait, ironisa-t-elle.

-Si ton but est de me convaincre, tu devrais revoir ta façon de parler Hermione…, susurra-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Epuisée, la jeune fille n'eut même pas la force de se dégager.

-J'espère que tu vas mieux en tout cas…

Elle savait qu'il n'était pas sincère. Elle aurait tellement aimé ne pas avoir à douter de lui, qu'il l'aime également. Mais elle devait garder les pieds sur terre, elle ne devait pas se laisser faire. Elle le savait. Il jouait la comédie à la perfection. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il tenait vraiment à elle, s'il pouvait tenir en quelque chose. Il déposa un baiser sur le dos de la main d'Hermione et la garda contre sa bouche. Son regard la brûlait. Qu'était-il en train de faire exactement ?

-Tu m'intrigues tellement Hermione… Tu sais beaucoup trop de choses sur moi. Des choses que je n'ai jamais dites à personne et qui n'ont pas intérêt à se faire savoir. Je sais que tu as fait quelque chose à Scamander. Comme à tous les gens de ce château, comme à moi. Quel est ce sortilège ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me le dire ?

Il déposa encore un baiser sur le dos de sa main, puis sur son poignet, sur son avant-bras, sur son coude, s'approchant dangereusement de son visage. De ses doigts délicats, il dégagea une mèche bouclée derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille puis l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres. Hermione brûlait intérieurement et mourrait d'envie de fuir. Pourtant, elle se surprit à apprécier cette délicatesse dont il faisait preuve. C'était inimaginable que Voldemort –enfin… Tom- puisse faire preuve d'autant de tendresse même si tout cela faisait partie d'un plan de manipulation. Elle était bien consciente que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour lui, un jeu de séduction pour l'amener à parler. Elle ne pouvait rien dire mais ne pouvait pas s'enfuir non plus. L'année d'avant, il n'aurait pas hésité à la torturer pour qu'elle lui révèle tous ses secrets. Là, il n'utilisait pas la violence… C'était un bon point, non ? Et puis, c'était un agréable sentiment de se sentir désirée par l'homme aimé, même si ce n'était qu'une illusion. Elle mourait d'envie de tout lui dire. Mais elle tint le coup.

-Pourquoi remets-tu ça sur le tapis ? Tout allait bien récemment, bredouilla-t-elle en essayant d'éviter son regard perçant.

-Je sais garder un secret… Tu peux me faire confiance…

-Non… Tu sais peut-être garder un secret, mais tu es mauvais…

-Je ne suis pas mauvais…

Il posa quelques baisers sur son menton, ses joues, son nez, son front, prenant garde à éviter ses lèvres.

-Tu es le mal en personne, se plaignit-elle.

-Tu crois me connaitre Hermione, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu sais peut-être des choses sur ma vie, mais tu ne sais rien sur le monde. Tu es bien naïve de croire qu'il n'y a que le bien et mal, le noir et le blanc. Il n'y a que le pouvoir et ce qu'on en fait. Si tu penses que ce que je fais est mal, mais si je pense que c'est bien… Que peut-on en dire ? Qui a raison ? Mes causes sont justes à mes yeux. Qui es-tu pour juger quelle cause est la meilleure ? Tu le comprendras bientôt…

Jamais Hermione n'avait entendu une voix aussi sensuelle, aussi grave. Elle s'en voulait d'éprouver de l'attirance pour lui elle s'en voulait tellement d'être amoureuse. C'était beaucoup trop dur de résister…

-Tes causes ne seront jamais justes. Aux yeux de personne. Tu sais très bien que ce tu penses et fais est mal, et c'est ça qui te plait.

-Je ne pense pas que ce que je fais actuellement est mal, et pourtant, ça me plait…, susurra-t-il avant de poser sa bouche sur la sienne pour qu'elle ne puisse pas répondre.

Tom devait bien admettre que c'était vraiment agréable. C'était presque plus excitant que de torturer Malfoy. Presque, cela s'en approchait dangereusement et il savait qu'il y prendrait rapidement goût. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, il lui fallait trouver quelqu'un pour le remplacer. Il savait également qu'en continuant comme ça, il réussirait à la faire parler, elle finirait par lui dire la vérité. Elle était déjà amoureuse de lui, la confiance n'était plus très loin.

Jedusor ne comprenait vraiment pas cet étrange sentiment qu'était l'amour. Sentiment que beaucoup, en particulier ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, considérait comme la plus puissante des magies. Pourtant, ce n'était que faiblesse. L'amour allait rendre Hermione faible et influençable. Et Tom en profiterait car lui resterait pleinement conscient de ses actes. Personne ne le manipulerait jamais. Satisfait de ses pensées, le garçon continua à embrasser la jeune fille au début doucement, puis de plus en plus passionnément.

-Hermione ?

Les deux jeunes gens s'écartèrent soudainement et la serdaigle devint cramoisie en voyant Sasha à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Celle-ci souriait largement en s'empêchant de glousser. Tom haussa un sourcil en la voyant et quitta la salle, d'un pas hautain, sans un mot de plus, pour personne.

-Olala Hermione !, s'écria alors Sasha en se précipitant vers elle. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu sortais avec Tom ! Tu as tellement de la chance, avoir pour toi toute seule le garçon le plus convoité de toute l'école. Tu vas en attirer des jalouses… Après tout, vous faites un si beau couple !

Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle encore fourrée ?

* * *

Et voilààààà ! ahah Bon j'avoue que la dernière partie, j'ai juste voulu encore plus mettre Hermione dans la mouise, c'était plutôt drôle à écrire.

Le prochain chapitre n'est pas du tout écrit, et je ne sais pas quand il le sera... Comme je l'ai dit, avec les cours je n'ai presque plus le temps, et je commence à être en panne d'inspiration pour cette fiction. Donc pour ne pas m'en dégoûter, j'alterne entre la fiction et des OS pour pouvoir constamment changer de style, histoire etc... OS que je poste également la plupart du temps ! Bref voilà voilà...

A la prochaine fois quand même !

Bisous bisous ;)

Lacey Oke


End file.
